The father I never had
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Aaron and Robert have been married for two years, they have been recieving threating emails but Aaton has one question on his mind but he is scared that it could damage his marriage to Robert. will he ask his husband about what he wants? New character added in, this is the story about when Alyssa met Aaron and Robert. Contains drama, romance, comedy, sexual scenes, emotional scenes
1. Me and my husband

One morning Robert woke up one morning and looked at Aaron. He smiled when he saw that his husband was still fast asleep, he had the urge to kiss him but Aaron did have a peaceful night's sleep in a long time. So he slowly lifted the covers and got out of bed and pulled some jeans on before he opened the door. However when he opened the door it creaked, Robert froze in his spot and looked over his shoulder.

"Robert" Aaron groaned in his sleep as he turned onto his front.

Robert let out the breathe that he had been holding in and he slipped through the gap in the doorway and slowly shut it. He then tiptoed to the staircase and walked down them. He walked into the living room and opened his laptop. The wallpaper on the front of his laptop screen made him smile because it was a picture of him and Aaron on their wedding day. Robert had his arms around Aaron's chest and his chin resting on Aaron's shoulder with a smile on his face. Aaron was holding Robert's wrists with both hands and his head was tilted slightly so that it was touching Robert's head. Robert could remember everything about that day and how he was terrified that he would never be able to marry the man he loved because of the terrible car crash that they had only two years ago. He could remember the fear in Aaron's eyes when he woke up in the submerged car, he could hear the terror in Aaron's voice when he discovered that he was trapped under the steering collar. Robert thought back to when he was struggling to free Aaron from the sinking car, after what felt like hours Robert had managed to free Aaron and he swam up to the surface of the lake with Aaron's lifeless body in his arms. He could see Aaron's eyes closing in his mind's eye and he could hear the loud beeping of the heart monitor in his ears. He forced the thought of Aaron dying out of his mind and he checked his email.

Robert sighed when he received an email from his ex wife, he opened the email "Dear Robert. How dare you take our house, you are a piece of work to sink this low. I could bring your whole world crashing down with just a click of my fingers. I could make you lose everything with just one phone call. Like what happened to Andy. Watch your back" Robert read as he cupped his hands over his mouth before he slammed the lid shut.

"What's up with you?" Asked a tired voice.

Robert looked over his shoulder and saw Aaron "Hey babe, how'd you sleep?"

Aaron walked over to Robert "I slept alright for once. You did kick me a bit last night though, that woke me up. I have " He said before he lowered his head and kissed Robert. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Another email from Chrissie, don't worry about it" Robert answered.

"What has she said this time?" Aaron asked as he sat down next to Robert.

"Just that she could take away everything I love" Robert looked worried.

"Well I'm defiantly not going anywhere, I can promise you that. You'll always have me" Aaron smiled reassuringly as he held Robert's hand.

"What would I do without you?" Robert smiled as he stroked his husband's hand with his thumb.

"I've been asking myself the same question about you for two years" Aaron smiled softly.

"Sorry for kicking you last night, I had a bad dream" Robert frowned.

"Was it about the crash?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, you scared the life out of me that day. I couldn't bear it if I'd lost you" Robert kissed Aaron's hand and held it to his lips.

"You'll never lose me, I'm staying here with you" Aaron said with a kind look in his eyes as he pulled Robert into a hug.

They hugged for a moment until they made some breakfast and they went to work. They got to the scrap yard Aaron started getting to work on scrapping a car and Robert was on the phone to some new clients. After a few minutes Robert stepped out of the portercabin and saw Aaron working.

"That's a very nice sit to see at 11 o'clock in the morning" Robert pouted at the sight of Aaron bent over a car.

Aaron looked over his shoulder and saw that Robert was looking at him "Only you would say that" Aaron said as he got back to work.

"For once in my life actually I'm telling the truth" Robert walked over and placed his hands on Aaron's hips "Though... I was telling the truth when I said that I loved you".

Aaron straightened up "You're in a good mood aren't you?" Aaron smirked.

"I am when I see you in one of my favourite positions" Robert said as he pressed himself against Aaron.

Aaron groaned when he felt Robert's hard on "We can't do this here" Aaron let his head fall back.

Robert started to kiss Aaron's neck "Are you complaining?" Robert asked as he pressed harder against Aaron.

Aaron swallowed against the lump in his throat "No, I'm not complaining" he groaned.

Just then they heard a car and Robert quickly moved away from his husband. Aaron sighed because he did not want Robert to pull away from him. He craved Robert's touch and his body pressed against his own.

"Hey you two. How are you?" Victoria asked as she got out of her van.

Robert put his hands in his pockets and walked off in a sulk. "Robert!" Aaron called but Robert just walked into the portercabin and shut the door.

"What's up with him?" Victoria asked as she approached Aaron.

"He had a bad dream last night, it's affected him a lot today" Aaron took his gloves off and sat down on a pile of tyres.

"Was it about when you two crashed into the lake?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, that crash still haunts him" Aaron frowned.

"He was terrified that he'd lost you that day, you could see it in his eyes. A actually went back to the lake and dived back in just to find that ring" Victoria pointed at Aaron's wedding ring.

Aaron looked at his ring and smiled "He told me. He got it engraved before we got married".

"I just came to drop this off" Victoria handed Aaron a box of chocolates.

"Cheers Vic, but why?" Aaron asked.

"Because Adam owes you for going off in a strop yesterday" Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Good point" Aaron smiled.

"Oh uh, just to warn you... Chas was watching One born every minute yesterday and she had a bit of a cry" Victoria gritted her teeth.

"What? Why? Is she ok?" Aaron became concerned for his mum.

"She got slightly drunk and started singing that she wanted to be a grandmother" Victoria answered.

"To be fair... I always wanted to be a dad, but I didn't grow up with a good role model to show me how. I wouldn't know how to look after a child when my childhood was stolen from me" Aaron said with sadness in his voice.

"You'd be a great dad. Does Robert know?" Victoria asked.

"He'd run a mile, he won't want to adopt a child" Aaron said as he stood up.

"How do you know if you don't ask him?" Victoria crossed her arms.

"Because I'm afraid that I wouldn't be a good dad and that our marriage wouldn't last, the crash almost ripped us apart" Aaron admitted.

"Just ask him. You might be surprised" Victoria smiled before she walked back to her van and drove off.

Aaron walked to the portercabin and opened the door, he walked in and found Robert sat at his desk looking very grumpy and sorry for himself. "Any reason why you're sat at my desk?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked up "I just needed to sit down. I hate being interrupted when I'm with you" he huffed.

"Likewise, Vic just came to drop these off" Aaron put the chocolates down on the desk.

"Well at least I get something out of my misery" Robert huffed as he opened the box and started to eat the chocolates.

Aaron smirked "Alright, take it easy on the chocolates" he said as he sat on the edge of his desk and slowly pulled them away from Robert.

"But I'm comfort eating" Robert said in a pouty voice.

"Well stop, because I want to eat some of these" Aaron smiled.

"I feel miserable. Only chocolate can make me feel better" Robert slouched in his seat.

"Oh really?" Aaron stood up and crouched down in front of Robert "So even my puppy dog eyes won't help?" Aaron made puppy dog eyes at Robert.

"Nope, not looking" Robert closed his eyes tightly.

"Oh come one. You know that you want to look" Aaron smirked.

"Nope, no. You're not gonna get me this time" Robert shook his head.

"Please be happy. Pretty please" Aaron stuck out his bottom lip out.

Robert smiled and opened one eye. His heart melted when he saw Aaron's pouty face "Why does that face always get me?" Robert sighed.

"Because I'm adorable?" Aaron smiled.

"Too adorable" Robert rolled his eyes.

"You love it really" Aaron stood up.

Robert stood up and grabbed Aaron's hoodie. He pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "I just love you. But your eyes just make me melt".

"Well at least I can do something right" Aaron scoffed.

"You do something else right in my book" Robert smirked.

"Is that so?" Aaron smiled.

"Mmmm" Robert leaned in and kissed Aaron passionately.

They did a few hours of work before they drove back to the village. They walked into the Woolpack and saw Chas at the bar. They walked over and sat at the bar. "Hiya mum, can we get two pints please?"Aaron asked.

Chas looked up and immediately burst into tears before she ran into the backroom. Aaron and Robert both looked at each other in confusion and Marlon looked very confused as he walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates.

"Here we go again" Marlon rolled his eyes.

"What just happened?" Robert asked.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Aaron said as he stood up.

Robert loosely grabbed hold of his husband's wrist "You're forgetting something" he hinted.

Aaron smirked as he kissed Robert and then walked around the bar and into the backroom. He opened the door and found Chas sat at the dining room table. He walked over and sat next to her "What's wrong mum?" he asked.

"It's stupid but I want to be and grandma" Chas sobbed.

"It's not stupid. Because I want to be a dad" Aaron said in a calm voice.

Chas looked at her son "Does Robert know?"

"He'd run for the hills if I said that I wanted to adopt" Aaron sighed.

"I can ask him if you want" Chas became excited.

"That would just make it worse. He'd think that I'm afraid of him or something" Aaron stubbornly said.

"But you do understand my point, right?" Chas nodded.

"Yes I get your point. You want to be a grandma but I can't have kids with Robert" Aaron rolled his eyes.

Just then Robert walked in "Is everything alright?" he asked as he walked over to the table.

"Yeah we're alright now" Aaron answered as Chas stood up and walked back to the bar.

Aaron stood up and he stood next to Robert "She's been having a rough couple of days, she'll be okay though" he said in a soft voice.

"Do you know what cures my rough days?" Robert asked as he stepped behind Aaron. He wrapped his arms around his husband's waist as he spoke.

"An expensive bottle of vodka?" Aaron smiled.

"That just makes me wimpy. But no, the thing that cheers me up is..." Robert started.

"Sex with me" Aaron interrupted.

"Well yes, that does help a lot" Robert rolled his eyes. "But I was going to say... annoying the hell out of you!" he picked Aaron up and started to walk to the bar.

"Robert!" Aaron laughed as he playfully kicked. He then noticed that Robert was carrying him to the bar "Nooo! Robert put me down!"

"We need to cheer Chas up, so in other words. No" Robert smiled.

"SUGDEN!" Aaron shouted.

Everyone turned their heads and looked towards where the shouting was coming from. Everyone burst into laughter when they saw Aaron with his arms crossed as he is being carried by Robert. Chas cupped her hands over her mouth as she laughed. Robert stopped in front of Chas and he put Aaron down.

"Did that help?" Robert chuckled.

Chas nodded "Yeah. Aww, look at his cute little embarrassed face".

Aaron turned around and hid his face in Robert's chest. "At least it worked" Aaron murmured into his husband's chest.

"Are you shy?" Robert asked as he put one arm around Aaron's shoulders.

"I don't look good today, and yes I am shy" Aaron answered.

"You look beautiful" Robert smiled as he wrapped his other arm around Aaron "Aww, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Robert kissed the top of Aaron's head.

"I'll forgive you. But I'm gonna get you back at some point" Aaron lifted his head and looked at Robert.

After they had their drinks they drove home. They walked into their house and Aaron went into the living room. Robert walked in and stood in the doorway.

"Am I still in the doghouse?" He asked when he saw Aaron sat on the couch.

"Yeah, you are" Aaron answered.

Robert smirked as he got down on all fours and slowly crawled over to Aaron "Even now?" he asked.

"You're unbelievable" Aaron smirked.

"So is what you do to me" Robert kissed Aaron on the lips. As their kiss grew more passionate Aaron pushed himself off of the couch and he sat on the floor. Robert placed his hand on the top of Aaron's thigh and his other hand on the back of his husband's head. Robert gently guided Aaron to the side so that he was lying down on the floor. Robert put on leg over his husband and straddled him "Gggrrr" Robert growled as well as showing teeth.

Aaron laughed as he unbuttoned Robert's shirt and tore at his belt. "You're in a very playful mood today".

"You bring out the animal in me" Robert smirked before he kissed Aaron again. Robert broke the kiss and he unfastened Aaron's belt and pulled down his jeans. Robert lowered his head again and their lips met, Robert smoothed his hand under his husband's shirt and caressed his skin, he rolled up his husband's shirt and began to plant soft kissed on his chest and stomach. Aaron moaned when he felt Robert's soft, wet lips on his skin, he pushed down his boxers and bent his knees either side of Robert. His husband noticed that Aaron had given his consent so he placed his hands either side of Aaron's head to balance himself and he let his husband push down his underwear. Once he had been stripped of his clothes Robert moved forward and pushed himself into Aaron.

Aaron gasped when he felt Robert enter him. He closed his eyes tight as Robert started to thrust. "Uunngghh" Aaron groaned.

Robert stopped and looked down at Aaron "You okay babe?" he asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah, please don't stop" he opened his eyes.

"No problem" Robert smiled as he lowered his head and kissed Aaron. He then started to thrust in and out of Aaron again. He loved to give Aaron pleasure and to make him feel good, he had realised a long time ago that his purpose in life was to make Aaron happy, to keep him warm at night and to love him.

Afterwards Aaron and Robert were lying on the floor with a blanket covering them. Robert had one arm around Aaron and was gazing into his eyes. Aaron was lying on his side and stoking Robert's chest with his hand whilst he had his other hand under his head. Their legs were tangled together as their naked bodies pressed together. Robert sighed as he became entranced by his husband's big blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Hhmm, nothing's wrong" Robert answered as he was knocked out of his trance.

"What were you looking at?" Aaron asked in a soft voice.

"I was just looking into your gorgeous eyes" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled and blushed at Robert's compliment "We finally managed to get our alone time today".

"Yeah, my animal instinct was getting very frustrated" Robert stated.

"So basically... you've been turned on all day because of me" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"Why do you think I was comfort eating earlier?" Robert asked in a joking manner.

"Aww, you went off in a strop when we didn't have sex" Aaron laughed.

"I can't help the fact that you get me all worked up when I'm around you" Robert smiled at his husband.

"I love you" Aaron smiled.

"I love you too" Robert said as he placed one hand on the side of Aaron's face and kissed him.


	2. His touch

At 5:30am a few days later Aaron woke up feeling very anxious and terrified, he had just woken up from a nightmare about his abusive father Gordon Livesy. He could feel phantom hands touching him and a ghostly breathe on his neck. He looked at his husband's side of the bed and saw that he wasn't there "Rob?" Aaron pulled back the covers and wrapped a blanket around him. He walked out of his bedroom and slowly walked down the stairs. He walked into the living room and found Robert sat in the arm chair whilst starring at his laptop. Robert had one hand over his mouth as well as the fact that he was oblivious that Aaron had just walked in. "Robert" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert looked at the doorway and saw Aaron "Hiya babe" Robert then noticed that Aaron looked very pale and that he was shaking. "Aaron? What's wrong hun?" Robert put his laptop on the coffee table.

"I had a nightmare about Gordon again. I can feel him touching me and breathing on my neck. I'm scared" Aaron answered.

"Aaww, c'mere baby" Robert held his hand out to Aaron.

Aaron walked over to his husband and took his hand. Robert gently pulled Aaron down so that he was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed the top of his head. "It was just a dream, he's not going to hurt you again. He's locked up and he'll die in prison. You're safe here, you're safe with me" Robert cooed.

"Why did he have to do that to me? What did I do wrong?" Aaron asked as he snuggled into Robert.

"You've done nothing wrong, you were just a child who missed his mum. You weren't a bad kid, you have to believe that you were just a little boy. Kids act up and cause trouble all the time. But I'm here now and I will keep you safe" Robert cooed as he held his husband.

"You're never gonna leave me right?" Aaron innocently asked.

"I'm never going to leave you, I love you more than anything" Robert reassured as he kissed Aaron's head again.

"I love you too. I'm sorry if I'm difficult" Aaron apologised.

"You're not difficult, I love you just the way you are. I'd never change who you are" Robert smiled softly at Aaron and his husband smiled back.

They hugged for a few minutes before they stood up and had breakfast. Once they had finished breakfast Robert told Aaron to go into the living room and to relax whilst he did the dishes. Aaron walked into the living room but he noticed that Robert's laptop was open, he walked over and picked the laptop up.

Aaron sat down with the laptop on his lap. He turned the laptop on and saw the password bar on the screen "Password?" Aaron thought about what Robert's password would be "Victoria?" He typed in Robert's sister's name. 'incorrect password' Aaron thought a bit harder "Aaron" he typed in his own name and the laptop unlocked. He pressed on the tab at the bottom of the screen and an email opened.

 **'** **Dear snake in the grass Robert, you have ignored me for the last time. You have let it come to this, I warned you countless times that I will get revenge on you for ruining my life. I know what you're scared of, you're scared of fire and loosing the people you love, and well tonight you will face both. Your husband Aaron was traumatised by his childhood and that crash that you were both in two years ago. Tonight water might be your best friend because I will set your whole house on fire if you don't give me what is rightfully mine. You are not the only one with connections, open the link bellow. Watch your back'.**

Aaron clicked on the link and was shocked when he saw a picture of him when he was twelve years old. He had a black eye in the picture and his whole upper body was covered in bruises and scratches as well as there being a cast on his leg. He remembered when Gordon took the picture after he had been brutally abused again. He remembered the hatred that he had for himself and that he had started to take it out on himself. He had once sat on a pavement and thought about running in front of a car just so that he could escape his prison. When he had only just turned twelve he had gotten beaten up on his way home from school and had been left badly bruised with a broken leg. He remembered when he called his dad and told him about the beating and that he couldn't move his leg. He could still hear Gordon's words in his ear 'get your fuckin ass home or else you will be punished for being late', Aaron remembered that he was crying as he called his stepmother but she did not answer the phone. He had to drag himself along the pavement in a hurry to get home, he could feel the eco of the pain in his leg from when his skin was being torn off as he dragged his weak little body to his home. He remembered the relief he had when one of his teachers saw him and took him to the hospital. His teacher had given him a lift home, but Gordon still assaulted him again as he lay motionless on the cold floor of the kitchen. Aaron started to cry at the memories of his horrific childhood.

"I won't let her hurt you. You know that right?" Said a soft voice.

Aaron looked towards where the voice had come from and he saw Robert "I'm sorry, I just needed to know what she sent to you" Aaron said as he wiped away his tears.

Robert walked over and sat next to his husband, he saw the picture of a young boy on the screen and he looked at Aaron "Is that a picture of you?" He asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah, he took it after the third time he raped me. He hit me a few times and he kicked me when I wouldn't stay still. I was already hurt pretty badly though" Aaron put his hand over his mouth. Robert started to cry as he looked at the picture of his Aaron lying on the floor with a cast on his right leg. His school trousers and his boxers were around his ankles and it was clear that he was crying in the picture "The third time was the worst, I'd been beaten up on the way home from school, the kids were older than me and they left me in an alleyway with a broken leg, I had to call Gordon and ask him to help me. I told him what had happened but he just told me to get home quick otherwise I'd be punished for being late. I called Sandra but she didn't pick up, I ended up having to drag myself down the pavement, it was pretty dark already so I was scared, my maths teacher drove past and saw me, he picked me up and took me to the hospital. I had cuts going down my leg because the pavement had ripped my trousers. He then took me home and explained that my leg was broken, but when he left. Gordon and Sandra got into an argument and she took Liv to stay at one of her mate's houses. He didn't even let me go into my room... he just grabbed me and threw me onto the floor of the kitchen. He sat on me and he..." Aaron stopped because he couldn't say the word "I told him no but he just punched my broken leg and told me to shut up. I was screaming that my leg hurt and that he was hurting me, but he didn't care... he just wanted to hurt me again. After he had finished he kicked my leg again as I lay on the floor. He told me to stay still and that's when he took the picture".

Robert put his arm around Aaron "If I had known you when you were going through all of that I would've helped you that day. I would've stopped those kids and I would've called an ambulance for you".

"If you had been there and had helped me. I think I would've told you" Aaron admitted.

Robert pulled Aaron close "I would've saved you from him. I would've done everything that I could to get you out of there".

"I know, what does Chrissie want?" Aaron asked.

"Revenge for our affair and for exposing the fact that Lachlan shot Lawrence" Robert answered.

"We need to tell the police" Aaron said as he pulled away from Robert.

"Yeah. I'll do that in a bit, okay?" Robert held his husband's hand. Robert noticed that Aaron looked very worried "Hey, I won't let anything bad happen to you" he reassured.

"I'll call Cain and ask him to keep an eye out" Aaron nodded.

After Robert had called the police and Aaron had explained that they had been threatened, they agreed that they were going to go to the village to see Chas and to take their minds off of things. The drove to the village and walked into the cafe to get some coffees'. Robert paid Bob and they walked out of the cafe, they walked up to the garage when they noticed that it was open.

When they walked in they noticed that Cain was underneath a car that he was trying to fix. "ARGH! CRAP!" Cain shouted.

"You hurt yourself?" Robert asked.

Cain pushed himself out from under the vehicles and saw his nephew "Sliced my hand trying to fix this stupid thing" Cain grunted.

Aaron put the coffees' down on the desk and walked over to his uncle "Give me that spanner and I'll try and fix it".

Cain handed him the tool and Aaron lied down on the board before he pulled himself underneath the car. Robert smiled at how Aaron would always help his family out. After about ten minutes Robert walked up to vehicle.

"You okay under there babe?" he asked as he gave his husband's foot a nudge with his own foot.

"Yeah, just about finished here" Aaron said before he pulled himself out from under the car. "Give me a hand up will ya?" Aaron looked at Robert and held up his hand.

Robert held grabbed Aaron's hand and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks Rob" Aaron smiled and looked at Cain.

"No problem" Robert said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest and rested his chin on his husband's shoulder.

Aaron smiled and held onto Robert's wrists "How's Moira?" Aaron asked Cain.

"Having trouble up at the farm. Tractor won't start" Cain answered as he cleaned the cut on his hand.

"I'll go up later and give her a hand" Aaron offered.

"Thanks. Looks like our Aaron marrying you wasn't a bad thing, ay Sugden? He's happier now than I have ever seen him before" Cain nodded at Robert.

"He's changed me for the better. I love this boy" Robert smiled before his kissed Aaron's cheek.

"I said that you and Aaron being married was a good thing I never said that I wanted to see you kiss him so much" Cain pulled a face before he went to do some paperwork and sipped at the coffee that Aaron and Robert had brought him.

Aaron and Robert walked down the road and then walked into the Woolpack. When they walked in they heard Marlon and Victoria shouting in the kitchen. Robert put the coffees on the bar and they walked around the bar and into the kitchen. As soon as the doors shut behind them Aaron saw a large knife flying in his direction.

"AAAHHH!" Aaron screamed as he quickly ducked down just before the knife hit him. He sat on the floor with his back against the door, he was hyperventilating as he looked up and saw that the knife handle sticking out of the door and that the blade had gone all the way through the door that he had just walked through.

"HOLY SHIT, VIC! THAT KNIFE NEARLY HIT AARON!" Robert shouted at his sister. He quickly crouched down and looked at Aaron "Baby are you okay?" he asked, his voice was full of concern for his husband.

Aaron sat on the floor shaking "Scared shitless if I'm honest" he answered.

Robert rubbed Aaron's arm and glared at Victoria and Marlon "Are you gonna calm down before you take somebody's head of with a cleaver!" Robert said in a furious sarcastic manner.

"Oh god, Aaron. I'm so sorry" Victoria said as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"I should hope so. He's shaking like a leaf!" Robert shouted.

"I'm fine Robert" Aaron slowly exhaled.

Robert looked at his husband "You sure? You're not gonna have a panic attack or anything are you?" Robert asked as he stroked Aaron's hair.

"No, just a little shaken up" Aaron gave Robert a brief smile.

"Alright" Robert said as he helped Aaron up and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm alright Rob" Aaron said as he hugged Robert.

"I just wanted to hold you" Robert said.

"You happy now Victoria?" Marlon asked.

"I am so sorry Aaron" Victoria apologised.

"It's okay Vic. Just don't throw anymore knives at me please" Aaron smiled and pulled away from Robert.

"AAHH!" Came a scream.

Robert and Aaron turned around and looked through the small windows in the doors. They saw Chas stood staring at the knife that was stuck in the door.

Aaron grabbed the knife handle and yanked the blade out of the door "You okay mum?" Aaron asked as he put the knife on the counter top.

"Why was there a knife in the door?" Chas asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Jackie Chan wannabe over here threw a knife that only just missed Aaron" Robert answered as he nodded at Victoria.

"What!" Chas shouted.

"I'm fine you guys. Just let it go" Aaron sighed.

Aaron walked out of the kitchen and Robert followed him. "You sure that you're okay?" Robert asked as he walked up to Aaron.

"I'm fine, Robert. I'm still alive so no harm done" Aaron stated.

Robert smiled at Aaron and they talked to Chas for a few minutes before they drove to the far to help Moira out.

When they got there they found Moira trying to start the tractor "Need a hand?" Aaron asked.

Moira looked at Aaron "Thanks, I can't get it to work" she said as she climbed out of the tractor.

"Alright. Do you have some overalls that I can borrow?" Aaron asked.

They walked to the house and Aaron put some overalls over his clothes before he walked back into the field with Robert. Aaron then had a look at the engine on the tractor to see what was wrong with it.

Aaron reached into the tractor, unscrewing the sparkplugs and lifting them up so that he could see. "The spark plugs just need cleaning", Aaron calls to Moira before he cleaned and screwed each of them back in. "Now try", and he told Moira. Moira does so but it still doesn't start. Aaron watches the tractor, checking everything over as Moira tries to start the tractor up. He nods up at Moira who stopped and jumped down. "The problem is with the head gasket. You'll need to buy another one".

Moira nodded "How much do you think I can get one for?" she asked.

Aaron shrugs "Thirty pounds max".

Moira smiled "Thanks a lot Aaron!"

"No problem" Aaron's smiled back at her before walking over to Robert.

"Just look at my sexy little grease monkey, all covered in oil! You look sexy!" Robert laughed as Aaron approached him. Aaron hugs him, smearing oil all over Robert's top, "Oi you!" Robert said as Aaron pulled away. "Sneaky, Aaron, real sneaky!" Robert muttered sulkily as he tried to get the oil off of his top.

"You asked for it!" Aaron laughed and went back to the house to take his overalls off.

Robert knocked on the toilet door "Come on" Robert shouted.

"Give me chance will ya!" Aaron yelled back.

"Can I come in" Robert smirked.

The door opened and Aaron walked out "There's nothing to see".

Robert grabbed the back of Aaron's hoodie and pulled him backwards "I would've seen you" he smirked.

"Dirty bugger" Aaron chuckled.

"And whose fault is that?" Robert asked.

"Sorry, but you did have it coming" Aaron gritted his teeth.

"Sneaky little grease monkey" Robert said as he ruffled Aaron's hair. After a few minutes Robert was waiting for Aaron at the car as he said goodbye to Moira "I got to go get cleaned up at home so get in the car!" Both Aaron and Robert got in the car and waved goodbye to Moira as they drove home.

When they got home Robert went upstairs for a shower as Aaron walked into the kitchen to make his and Robert's dinner. After about half an hour Robert came downstairs wearing some clean clothes though his hair was still damp and messed up.

"Mmmm, Whatcha making?" Robert asked as he hugged Aaron from behind.

"Dinner" Aaron smiled when he felt Robert start to kiss his neck.

"What's for dinner?" Robert asked as he kissed Aaron's skin.

Aaron laughed "You'll have to wait and see you nosy sod!"

"There's one thing that I can't wait for" Robert whispered across Aaron's skin.

"And what would that be?" Aaron smirked.

"I can't wait until I have you in bed and you find out what I want to do to you. I can't wait until you find out what my hands can do to you" Robert whispered as he lightly sucked the skin on Aaron's neck.

Aaron groaned as Robert continued to tease him "I'm trying to cook our dinner".

"But I want you so badly" Robert whined as he pressed himself against Aaron.

"God. Robert" Aaron gasped as he let his head fall back.

"Am I getting you all worked up?" Robert smirked.

"Yeah. You have no idea how tempting it is to grab you and push you up against a wall" Aaron groaned.

"But I do. Because I want to do that to you" Robert whispered into Aaron's ear. He moved his hand and cupped his husband through his jeans, making him moan with want "But I can't work on an empty stomach, can I?" He smirked as he gave Aaron a small squeeze before he moved away from him and walked into his office.

Aaron smirked because Robert would always tease him like that. He finished making dinner before he called for Robert and they sat down to eat their meal. After he had eaten Aaron went upstairs to have a shower before he got his pyjamas on. He thought that Robert had forgotten about his little kiss and tease only two hours ago. He was lying on the bed with one arm under his head as he used his phone to check his Facebook. He was not aware that Robert had entered their bedroom until he felt the mattress go down behind his head.

Aaron looked up and saw Robert smirking as he looked down at him "Hiya handsome, you ok?" Aaron smiled when he saw his husband.

"I am now" He whispered as he lowered his head and kissed his husband on the lips.

Aaron kissed Robert back and he ran his hand through his husband's hair as their kiss deepened. He put his phone down and place his hands either side of Robert's face.

Robert broke the kiss and moved around Aaron, he straddled his husband and looked down at him "Can I touch you?" he asked as he looked at Aaron's shirt. Aaron nodded and his husband slid his hand underneath the cotton and caressed Aaron's chest. He looked down at his husband "Do you want to do this?" Robert asked.

Aaron knew that Robert was very careful whenever they had sex because Robert knew that his husband was self-conscious. Aaron smiled at the older man "I know that you're trying to be careful but you don't need to ask to touch me. I trust you more than anyone".

"I just don't want you to feel like you're being forced into anything. I'm sorry if I'm being patronising" Robert sighed.

Aaron used his elbows to prop himself up "I know why you always ask if you can touch me. But you don't need to, I know that I'm safe when I'm with you. You don't have to worry about me" Aaron used one hand to and placed it one Robert's cheek.

"You sure that you want to do this?" Robert asked.

"I'm sure. I want you, I want this" Aaron answered.

Robert smiled as he placed his hands on Aaron's chest and slowly moved them down to his waist. He gripped the waist band of Aaron's pyjama bottoms and pulled them down. Aaron kicked off his trousers and placed his hands on Robert's waist.

Robert ducked his head and began at Aaron's lips as his husband unfastened his belt and jeans before pushing down his jeans and boxers. "I love you my sexy grease monkey" Robert whispered into the kiss before he moved his head and started to kiss Aaron's neck.

"I love you too, handsome" Aaron moaned as Robert kissed the soft spot on his neck. He wrapped his legs around Robert and his husband slowly pushed himself into Aaron's tight hole. "Ungh" Aaron moaned when he felt Robert enter his body.

"You ok babe?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, don't stop" Aaron groaned.

On that note Robert grabbed Aaron's wrists and held them either side of his head. He then began to work on Aaron; increasing the speed of his thrusts every time Aaron moaned and gasped. He loved to give his husband pleasure, he knew that it made him feel good and Robert's only goal in life was to please Aaron and to love him.


	3. Company

When the morning sunrays broke through the curtains Aaron stirred from his sleep and realised that his head was resting on Robert's arm that was around him. He looked up at his husband and smiled as he watched him sleep. Robert's chest was slowly rising and falling and his mouth was slightly open as he slept. Aaron just watched as his husband slept, he admired how his blonde hair had a small glow to it because of the sunlight and how his long eyelashes flickered as he dreamed.

Robert opened his eyes and he focused gaze on Aaron "Morning babe" Robert smiled.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Aaron asked.

"I didn't get much sleep because of obvious reasons" Robert smirked at Aaron. "But I slept ok. How did you sleep?"

"I fell asleep pretty quickly. I had no nightmares so I slept like a baby" Aaron smiled as he traced his fingers along Robert's chest.

"I love you baby" Robert said before he kissed Aaron.

When their lips parted Robert stroked Aaron's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I love you too Robert" Aaron smiled.

They lay in bed holding each other and talking for a few minutes before they got up and they got dressed. Both men walked downstairs and Robert made their coffees as Aaron made their breakfasts.

Robert had just finished his cheese omelette when his phone started to ring "Hi Nicola" He answered with a mouth full of omelette. "Well can't Jimmy do the pickups today?" Robert asked. "Alright, alright! Jeez Nicola. I go" Robert sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Is Nicola annoying you again?" Aaron asked before he sipped his coffee.

"She wants me to go into Hotten and run a few pickups and talk to a few clients" Robert answered.

"Go to work. Just make sure that you come back home to me later" Aaron smiled as he picked up the mugs and plates before he carried them into the kitchen.

"You sure? I can always stay home and get Jimmy or Adam to do it" Robert said as he followed Aaron into the kitchen.

"I can cope with being on my own for a few hours. I know that I'm safe and that Gordon's not coming back" Aaron put the dishes in the sinks before he turned around to face Robert.

Robert wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and pulled him close. He then leaned in and kissed Aaron "Okay. Call me if you need me".

"Ok, if it makes you feel better" Aaron agreed as he placed his hands on Robert's chest.

"Thank you" Robert leaned in again and kissed Aaron, only this time it was much more passionate rather than a simple kiss that would only last as much as two seconds. Aaron kissed him back but he pulled back when he realised that if they continued to kiss Robert would not get to work that day.

"You should go to work" Aaron sighed.

"What if I don't want to?" Robert smirked as he let his hands slid down to Aaron's arse.

"You have to. I'll call you when I can" Aaron smiled.

"I don't want to" Robert whined.

"I don't want you to go either" Aaron admitted.

"Can I have one last kiss before I go?" Robert asked.

Aaron smiled before he kissed Robert. He nibbled his husband's bottom lip and Robert groaned with want before Aaron pulled away.

"Did you have to do that? I just want you more now" Robert stated.

"That was the idea. So now you'll be rushing home to get back to me later" Aaron teased.

Robert smiled before he gave Aaron one last parting kiss "I love you".

"I love you too" Aaron smiled as Robert left for work.

After Robert had gone to work Aaron drove to the village to visit Chas. He walked into the backroom of the Woolpack and saw Chas with her head down on the table.

"Mum?" Aaron walked over and sat next to Chas.

"I feel awful" Chas groaned.

"Hangover?" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I had a few last night with Moira, Debbie and Victoria" Chas answered.

"Do you want me to run the bar today?" Aaron asked.

"You're a god sent" Chas turned her head and looked at her son.

"You go and sleep your hangover of, I'll run the pub today" Aaron smiled at Chas.

Chas stood up and walked upstairs to go back to bed as Aaron walked around the bar and opened up the pub.

"What are you doing behind that bar?" Chas ordered.

"My mum's gone back to bed so I'm running the bar today. Are you gonna do any work?" Aaron asked.

"There's gonna be a party in here for Debb's tonight so you're on pub duty tonight" Charity stated as she sat down with a drink.

"Does my mum know about this party?" Aaron asked as he poured Paddy's drink.

"It's a girls night out. Of course she knows about it" Charity answered.

"Is Debbie okay with you making a fuss about her moving back to the village?" Aaron asked.

"It was mine and Chas' idea to throw her a party. So stop with the twenty one questions and get back to work" Charity said as she walked into the backroom.

"Hiya mate" Adam said when he walked into the pub and sat at the bar.

"Hi Adam" Aaron greeted.

"Why are you working the Woolly today?" Adam asked.

"Mum got drunk last night so I told her that I'd cover for her whilst she nurses a hangover" Aaron answered before he put a pint in front of Adam.

"Cheers mate. How's your blonde haired blue eyed pretty boy?" Adam asked before he sipped his drink.

"He's at work. He didn't want to leave me this morning" Aaron smiled.

"Aww mate. So... are you and the rest of the Dingle clan doing anything for Debbie tonight?" Adam asked.

"Girls night at the pub apparently. I'm on pub duty according to Charity" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"So poor Rob lad is on his own tonight" Adam stated.

"Yeah, I miss him" Aaron sighed.

A few hours later Debbie, Moira, Lisa, Belle, Carly, Victoria, Ally, Bernice, Harriet, Laurel, Kerry and Nicola walked into the pub looking very glamorous, they had their hair done and they were wearing makeup.

"You girls look nice" Aaron commented.

"Thanks Aaron" Debbie smiled "How's your Sugden boy?"

"He's at work. He didn't want to leave me this morning, we got another email from Chrissie yesterday" Aaron answered "I'm guessing that your girls want some drinks?" he bent down and put a tray drinks on the bar "Charity made me go into town to get some drinks" Aaron explained.

"Woo! Let's get this party started!" Kerry cheered.

After five minutes Chas and Charity walked wearing dresses and makeup.

"Did you have to wear that thing mum?" Aaron asked.

"If you've got it then you use it" Chas answered as she joined the party.

"Right, I'm gonna call it a night mate" Adam stood up.

"Alright, see ya Adam" Aaron smiled.

"Good luck with this lot mate" Adam laughed as he walked out of the pub. As he approached his house Adam called Robert.

"Hey Adam" Robert said.

"Hiya Robert. Listen err, Aaron's running the pub whilst there's a party for Debbie. He's a bit lonely so instead of going straight home you should go to the pub to keep him company. It would make him feel better because he's missed you today" Adam explained.

"Aaww, bless him. I'm on my way back now so thanks for letting me know. And thanks for staying with him for a bit, I've been worried about him because he saw an email I got yesterday and it had a link to a picture of him after he was abused by Gordon" Robert explained.

"No problem mate. Look after him" Adam said.

"Will do. See ya Adam" Robert said before he hung up the phone.

It was 9pm and Aaron was sat behind the bar drinking a glass of orange juice as the women partied. His eyes lit up when he felt a pair of gently arms wrap around his waist and hug him from behind.

"A little bird told me that my sexy grease monkey was a bit lonely" whispered a soft voice.

"Bloody hell am I happy to see you" Aaron put his drink down and turned to face Robert "I've missed you" He smiled as he put his arms around Robert's neck.

"I've missed you too babe" Robert said as he leaned in and kissed his husband.

"OI OI! My son-in-law has returned!" Chas pointed at Robert.

"Hi Chas" Robert nodded at Chas.

"Where have you been swanning of to today?" Chas stumbled over to the bar.

"I had to pick up some stuff for work" Robert answered.

"Aaron has been running this place all day. That's a very long time" Chas slurred.

"Yeah no shit" Aaron mumbled.

Robert looked at Aaron and giggled at his husband's comment.

"Can I you get me a glass of champagne please son?" Chas held her glass out to Aaron.

Aaron took the glass and put it to one side and handed Chas a glass that was containing a mocktail "Here you go mum".

"What is this unusual substance" Chas asked as she starred at the drink.

Aaron and Robert desperately tried to hold in laughter "It's a new drink that Willy Wonka has made. It tastes like mango, rainbow berries and sunshine" Aaron fibbed.

"Epic!" Chas shouted before she walked back over to the other women.

Once she had walked away Aaron and Robert started to laugh.

"Mango, rainbow berries and sunshine?" Robert laughed.

"It worked though didn't it?" Aaron chuckled.

"My clever little grease monkey" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"I have my ways" Aaron smiled.

"HE'S HERE!" Kerry shouted.

Everyone looked towards the door and it opened... a man who appeared to be in his thirties walked in, he had black hair and he was wearing tight overalls that his six-pack and muscles showed through.

"Finally, the night's got interesting!" Charity cheered.

"Is this the Debbie Dingle party?" The man asked.

"It sure is man!" Kerry shouted.

"Excellent, now which one of you fine ladies work here?" The man asked.

Aaron was stood behind the bar with Robert's arms around his chest as he husband hugged him from behind "I'm no lady but I'm currently running this place" Aaron put his hand up slightly.

The man looked at Aaron "Put this on for me will ya" he threw a cd to Aaron.

Aaron caught the cd and looked at it.

"Cheers mate" The man said as he walked into the middle of the room.

Aaron tapped Robert's wrist to tell him to let go. Robert let go of his husband and Aaron put the cd in the cd-player. Aaron then walked back over and stood next to his husband as the music started to play. When the man started to roll his hips and he ripped open his clothing Aaron and Robert both covered each other's eyes.

"Don't look" Aaron and Robert both said at the same time.

Robert closed his eyes as he walked back around the bar and sat down on one of the stools. He looked at Aaron and tried to ignore what was going on behind him.

"You look and you're dead" Aaron said as he looked straight into Robert's eyes.

"You look and you're dead" Robert echoed Aaron's words.

Aaron poured Robert a pint and put it on the bar in front of him. "Here" he said before he sipped his orange juice.

"Thanks babe" Robert said before he took a swig of his drink. "How long do we have to wait here?" he asked.

"Until that lot go home. I'm gonna need a drink when we get home" Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"I think I'm gonna do the same" Robert smiled at Aaron.

Aaron and Robert talked for a few minutes, but the music did not stop and the cheering of the women did not stop.

"How tempted are you to turn around?"Aaron asked.

"I'm not tempted to look at a stripper. I think you look perfect" Robert answered.

"But I've destroyed my body. I look horrible, how could you want me when I'm covered in scars?" Aaron asked.

Robert put his drink down and held Aaron's hands in his hands "I don't care how you look. I look at you every morning and think wow I'm married to the most amazing, kind, beautiful, strongest man I know. You're perfect to me. I only have eyes for you".

"You always know what to say" Aaron blushed.

"I just know you. I know exactly what to say to make you feel happy" Robert said in a soft voice.

"You make me happy" Aaron smiled.

"Good" Robert smiled and raised Aaron's hands to his lips before kissing them.

After the music had stopped and the women had gone home to bed, Chas and Charity went walked to their room. Aaron and Robert cleaned up and picked up the any broken glass as the stripper got dressed.

"I have to go to the loo Rob. We'll go home in a few minutes." Aaron said as he sweaped up some of the glass.

"Alright. How did you manage to put up with that lot?" Robert smirked.

"I didn't have a choice. Thanks for keeping me company though" Aaron smiled as he walked over to Robert and placed his hands on his chest.

"No problem. When we get home I want to go to bed with you in my arms" Robert said as he placed his hands on Aaron's hips.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day" Aaron smiled before he kissed Robert. Aaron walked into the toilet and he was washing his hands when he heard the door open. He looked over his shoulder and saw the stripper dressed in his original clothing but his chest was exposed.

"So what are you?" The man asked.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked as he dried his hands.

"Are you gay, Bi or straight?" The man asked

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm gay" Aaron said.

The stripper inched closer to Aaron and stretched out his arm so that he hand was resting on the wall by Aaron's head.

"So what do you say about it?" The stripper asked.

"About what?" Aaron asked.

"About giving me a go. You up for it?" The stripper looked Aaron up and down

Aaron pushed down the man's arm "Sorry, but no. I'm married" Aaron said as he walked passed but the man grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Don't be such a spoil sport. Come on, you know that you want to" the man leaned in to kiss Aaron.

Aaron backed away "Whoa what are you doing?" He asked as he yanked his wrist out of the man's grasp.

"Trying to kiss you. Maybe it will lead to more" the man moved closer.

"I told you that I'm not interested" Aaron stated.

"Oh come on. Just relax" the man said as he grabbed Aaron and pushed him up against the wall.

"Get. Off. Me" Aaron said firmly.

"I saw the way you looked at me. I know you want this". The man smirked as Aaron tried to push him away.

"I don't want this!" Aaron raised his voice.

"Sshh. Just relax. You'll enjoy this" the man said as he grabbed Aaron's wrists and held them up against the wall.

"Get off. I don't want this!" Aaron raised his voice again.

Just then the door opened and Robert walked in "Aaron?" He asked.

The stripper turned his head and looked at Robert "We're busy here. Be a good boy and leave" he said before turning back to Aaron.

Robert could see that Aaron looked scared and that he was breathing very fast. "Get away from me" Aaron tried to push the man away.

"Get your hands off of my husband!" Robert snarled as he walked over and pulled the man away from Aaron. "What the hell were you trying to do?" He asked.

"Having some fun". The man answered.

"Did he hurt you baby?" Robert walked over to his husband.

"No. I promise that I told him no" Aaron looked at Robert.

"I believe you" Robert grabbed Aaron's hand.

"He shouldn't have led me on!" the man snapped.

"I never led you on. You came onto me!" Aaron stated.

"Whatever. Am I gonna get paid?" The man asked.

"You've already been paid so get out before I punch you!" Robert shouted in a furious voice.

The man stormed out of the pub and drove away.

Robert then turned back to Aaron "Are you okay babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, can we just go home?" Aaron asked as he looked at Robert.

"Yeah. Come on" Robert said as he held Aaron's hand.

They turned all of the lights out and they locked up before they got into Aaron's car and they drove home. Robert noticed that Aaron was being very quiet as he drove.

"You okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah I'm ok" Aaron answered.

Robert noticed that Aaron seemed nervous about something "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired" Aaron forced a smile.

"I know you better than that. What's wrong Aaron?" Robert asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me" Aaron answered.

"Okay. You do know that you can talk to me about anything right?" Robert asked in a soft voice.

"I know" Aaron nodded.

When they got back home they walked into their house and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Aaron was sat up in bed as Robert read a book. Robert noticed that Aaron had a nervous twitch like how he always had when something was bothering him.

"Right, what aren't you telling me?" Robert asked as he sat up and put his book on the bedside table.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" Aaron answered.

"I'm worried now. Please tell me what's wrong babe. I don't want you to end up making yourself sick again" Robert reached over and held Aaron's hand.

Aaron sighed and turned to face Robert "Do you promise not to run for the hills if I tell you?"

"I promise not to run for the hills" Robert nodded.

"How would you feel about... becoming a father?" Aaron asked.

"You pregnant?" Robert joked.

"No. But would you want to be a dad?" Aaron asked.

"Me and you being dads" Robert scoffed "You're joking right?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to adopt" Aaron looked down in embarrassment "I've always wanted to be a dad".

Suddenly Robert realised that Aaron was being serious "Wait you're being serious?"

Aaron nodded "Yep. I want to adopt".

"Let's do it" Robert smiled.

Aaron quickly looked up "You're okay with it?"

"I've always wanted to be a dad too. But as usual I have to put my foot in it" Robert rolled his eyes.

Aaron hugged Robert and his husband hugged him back "Thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you".

"I know. Were you afraid of asking me?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. I thought that you wouldn't want to" Aaron admitted.

"Aaww baby. You don't have to be afraid of me, you can always tell me how you feel. I'm not going to leave you. Is that what you're afraid of?" Robert asked.

"I was afraid that you'd leave me or that it would tear us apart" Aaron explained.

"I'm never gonna leave you. I love you more than anything. Nothing will change that" Robert said in a soft voice as he kissed Aaron's head and shoulder. "We'll call the social workers tomorrow and we'll get our names put on the list to adopt".

Aaron relaxed because he had gotten the question that was killing him off of his chest. They hugged for a moment before they pulled up the duvet and fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.


	4. He's a natural

The next morning Robert woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He then looked to his side and saw that his husband was lying on his back with his hand resting on his tummy as he slept. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up using his elbow as he lovingly watched as Aaron slept.

Aaron stirred from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes and saw that Robert was looking at him.

"Morning my angel" Robert smiled.

"Morning handsome" Aaron smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Robert asked.

"I slept great" Aaron answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good. You feeling less stressed now?" Robert as he stroked Aaron's chest with the tips of his fingers.

"Yeah, I can relax now" Aaron smirked.

"I'm glad. I don't like it when you're unhappy" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Thank you for staying with me last night" Aaron said with sadness in his eyes.

"No problem. Are you okay? About what happened last night I mean" Robert sat up and looked at Aaron.

"Yeah, I don't think that guy meant to scare me like that. He was pretty drunk himself, but thanks for looking out for me" Aaron looked up at Robert.

"Well it's my job to look after you. Because I'd be a rubbish husband if I didn't" Robert smiled before he leaned over Aaron and kissed him passionately.

"You're in a good mood" Aaron breathed into the kiss.

"Being in bed does that to me" Robert said before he pulled back and looked at Aaron.

"We can't at the moment. I have to get to work before Adam kills me" Aaron sighed.

"Shall I call social services and ask them to put us on the list to adopt?" Robert asked.

"Are you sure that you want to. It's a big deal, if you don't want to just tell me. I won't be angry at you" Aaron hesitated because he wanted to be a father more than anything.

"I want to adopt, I want to be a dad and I want you to be happy. I've wanted to ask you about adopting, but as usual I mucked up" Robert rolled his eyes.

"Thank you" Aaron smiled before he pulled Robert into another kiss.

They kissed and hugged for a few minutes before Aaron reluctantly got out of bed and had a shower. Robert was in bed with his laptop on when Aaron walked back in.

Aaron walked over to Robert and looked over his shoulder at the laptop screen. A smile crossed his face as he finds himself staring at a picture of him and Robert on their wedding day, Robert was smiling at the camera whilst Aaron had his arms wrapped round Robert's waist from behind, his cheek meant on Robert's shoulder with a happy smile on his face.

"This is my favourite", Robert says as he brings another one up, this time the picture is of him and Aaron kissing.

Aaron went red in the face, "You sure know how to make me embarrassed, don't you?" he laughs as he turned around so Robert could not see his rosy cheeks.

Robert puts his laptop down and stands up, wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist and whispering into his ear, "and that's a bad thing?"

"No", Aaron shakes his head, "But now I really want you."

Robert laughs, "Then we both feel the same!"

Aaron turned around and planted a long, deep kiss on Robert's lips. Robert kissed him back, holding his husband close, and doesn't notice when an email pops up onto his screen. They both pull away.

"I'll call social services and tell them that we want to adopt", Robert said, looking slightly sad that their kiss ended so soon.

Aaron nodded, "I'll make us some breakfast, how does waffles sound?"

Robert smirked, "You know just how to cheer me up!"

Aaron walked into the kitchen and began to prepare some breakfast for him and Robert. During this time he can hear the faint voice of his husband on the phone, though he can't make out what he's saying. Once Aaron is done he takes the two plates of waffles into the living room and put them down on the table. Robert came in seconds later looking very pleased.

"Why do you look so happy?" Aaron asks suspiciously as he began to eat.

"No reason", Robert shook his head as he sat down at the table.

"Seriously" Aaron said as he stops eating, "You're creeping me out now, what us it?"

Robert looked up at Aaron, "They want us to come down to the orphanage at lunch time, there's a kid down there who they think is perfect for us!"

Aaron lunged across the table and began to hug his husband. "I love you!" he said, his voice full of happiness.

"Heh", Robert chuckled, "Love ya too".

After a few hours Aaron and Robert arrived at the orphanage. Robert was wearing jeans, a light blue shirt and a blazer whilst Aaron was wearing black jeans and a dark green long sleeved top. They slowly exhaled as they walked into the orphanage and met the social worker at the reception.

"Hi, I'm Julia" The woman held out her hand.

"I'm Aaron" Aaron said as he shook her hand.

Julia then turned to Robert and held her hand out.

"I'm Robert" Robert shook her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you both. If you would follow me so that we can discuss your request to adopt" Julia led Aaron and Robert to a room and they sat down. "So you want to adopt?" she started.

"Yeah" Robert answered "We've both wanted to be fathers for a long time".

"Are you aware that these children must go to a stable home, because the majority of them come from troubled backgrounds" Julia asked.

"Yes, we are aware of that" Aaron answered.

"Very good, the child that we have matched to you is a six nearly seven year old girl and her name is Alyssa. You do have the right to know why she was placed in care" Julia nodded.

"Why was she taken into care?" Robert asked.

"Her mother and her mother's boyfriend are drug addicts who used to physically abuse her. She was beaten by her mother and was locked in a cupboard when she was taken into care" Julia explained.

Aaron went quiet and Robert looked at him "You okay Aaron?" he asked.

"Yeah" Aaron looked at Julia "I know what it's like to go through something like that".

"What do you mean?" Julia asked.

"I was repeatedly abused by my dad when I was a child" Aaron answered as Robert held his hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you ever inform the police?" Julia asked.

"No, I hid it. I only told Robert what happened to me two years ago" Aaron admitted.

"You should have some understanding of her situation then" Julia nodded. "Do both of you have a stable job?"

"I own my own business that Robert invested in" Aaron answered.

"Can you provide a stable home for a child and will she be able to get to access to a local school?" Julia asked as she wrote down Aaron's previous response.

"We do own our own house and we live near a school that is outside the village where we live" Robert answered.

"Do either of you have any prior convictions?" Julia asked.

"I was arrested for prevention of the cause of justice but the charges were dropped" Robert admitted.

"I received community service for punching a guy and I was arrested for contempt to commit murder but the charges were dropped" Aaron admitted.

"Well thank you for being honest with me. You both seem as perfect candidates for adoption. So would you like to meet Alyssa?" Julia asked with a smile.

"That would be great" Robert smiled.

They stood up and walked to another room, they looked through the window and saw a little girl with long brown hair that was draped over her shoulders. She was wearing black leggings with a patterned dress that was a plain blacktop whilst the shirt was a floral print. She was also wearing a ribbon in the back of her hair. As soon as they saw her Aaron and Robert loved her, it all became real to them. They were going to adopt this child.

"Do you want to meet her?" Julia asked.

"You go babe. You'll probably understand her better" Robert nudged Aaron with his shoulder.

"What do I say to her?" Aaron asked.

"Once you're in there you'll know exactly what to say" Julia smiled before she opened the door for Aaron.

"Wish me luck" Aaron walked towards the door.

"Good luck babe" Robert smiled.

"Alyssa" Julia called "This is Aaron. He wants to meet you" Julia said as Mr Dingle walked in and she shut the door.

Aaron slowly exhaled before he walked over and sat on one of the chairs "Hi Alyssa. My name's Aaron, you can call me that if you want".

Alyssa didn't say anything she just carried on painting.

Aaron understood that Alyssa would be nervous around people after what she had been through so he did not ask her to say hello to him. "Do you like to paint?" Aaron asked as he looked at what what Alyssa was painting "You're very good. My husband Robert couldn't paint a daisy if his life depended on it".

Meanwhile Robert smiled at Aaron's comment about him "That's true. Aaron's a far better painter than me".

"I can see that you like the colour blue. That's Robert's favourite colour as well. He's always wearing something blue, my favourite colour is green but I wear black a lot" Aaron smiled at Alyssa. "I live in a village, me and Robert live in a big house. If you like us and you want to come to stay for a few days you can pick which room you want. We also have a really big garden for you to play in" Aaron said in a soft voice. "What's your favourite meal?" Aaron asked.

"I... I like... pizza" Alyssa said quietly.

Robert's and Julia's eyes widened when they heard Alyssa speak.

"Wow, she's never spoken to someone when she's met them for the first time before" Julia stated.

"Aaron's really good with children. He understands them more than most people I know" Robert smiled.

"She didn't speak to any of the workers here for a month when she first arrived, she didn't say more than one word to me for three months" Julia smiled.

"He's my angel" Robert said as he watched Aaron through the window.

Aaron looked around the room and saw some pictures of animals on the wall "What's your favourite animal. Mine's the wolf" Aaron pointed at the picture of the wolf.

Alyssa looked up and walked over to the wall, she pointed at the picture of the tiger and then she stood there for a minute.

"Tigers are cool aren't they?" Aaron was trying to make Alyssa feel more comfortable and more relaxed. "What books do you like to read? I used to love the Cat in the hat when I was little".

"I like reading The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings" Alyssa answered.

"The Lord of the Rings is one of my favourite films" Aaron smiled.

"D-do you like Disney?" Alyssa asked.

"I love Disney, especially Oliver and company I also like The jungle book" Aaron answered.

"I like Pinocchio and Pocahontas" Alyssa gave Aaron a shy smile.

"You're a very pretty little girl. Just like a little princess" Aaron commented and Alyssa's smile grew.

"What sports do you like?" Alyssa asked.

"I like football. What's your favourite sport?" Aaron asked.

"I like football and rounders" Alyssa replied as she sat next to Aaron.

"What's your favourite song?" Aaron asked.

"You are beautiful by James Blunt. What's yours?" Alyssa asked.

"Hero by Enrique lglesias" Aaron smiled.

"What do you love most in the whole wide world?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron thought for a minute "My Husband Robert, my family and my friends".

"What's Robert like?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron bit the skin as he thought "He's very smart, very protective, very caring and very funny".

"He sounds ok" Alyssa nodded.

The door then opened and one of the carers walked in "It's time to go to your maths lesson Alyssa".

"When will I see you again?" Alyssa asked.

"When do you want to see me again?" Aaron asked as he stood up.

"Can you come back tomorrow? I get lonely here" Alyssa looked sad.

"Tell you what, if you ever want to talk to me or you want me to visit you just ask someone who works here to call me. I'll be always answer. Day or night" Aaron smiled.

"Okay" Alyssa nodded before she walked out of the room.

Aaron also walked out of the room and Robert hugged him. "You're very good with her".

"She didn't make it easy" Aaron hugged Robert back

"She's never said as much as one sentence to anyone before. She must like you" Julia said.

Aaron pulled away from Robert and he looked at the social worker "Really? She seemed a nervous. Did I do everything right?"

"You did everything perfectly. I just need to talk to a few people who would talk to me about you both and whether or not they think you are good enough people to adopt" Julia explained.

"Okay. Thank you for seeing us" Robert smiled.

"You can come back tomorrow and see her again if you want" Julia said.

"Would that be okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, you can if you want. Let's say two o'clock, is that alright for you?" Julia asked.

"That's perfect for us" Aaron smiled.

"I'll call you when I need to have some interviews with some people that you know" Julia smiled before she said goodbye to Robert and Aaron and they went home.

"That went better than expected" Robert said as they walked into their home.

"I know, I didn't expect her to say a word to me" Aaron smiled as he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Do you want to go to the Woolpack and tell your mum?" Robert leaned on the back of the sofa and smiled at Aaron.

"Yeah, do you want me to call Cain and get him to tell everyone to meet at the pub for a family meeting?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I'll call Vic and tell her to get Andy to come" Robert smiled and kissed Aaron.

Robert then called Victoria and told her to tell Andy to meet them at the Woolpack. Aaron called Cain and he said that he would get everyone at the pub for the family meeting. Aaron and Robert drove to the village and walked into the back of the Woolpack. They walked into the backroom and saw all of their family there.

"So why did we all have to be called for this meeting?" Charity asked in a very bored voice.

"You might need to sit down for this" Robert said.

Chas, Debbie and Victoria sat on the sofa whilst Lisa, Belle, Moira and Adam sat around the table. Andy was stood in the kitchen with Zak and Sam.

"So what's this about?" Andy asked.

"Me and Aaron have been talking about how we both feel and what we both want" Robert started but he was interrupted by Chas.

"You're not getting divorced are you? I swear to god Sugden. If you've hurt him in anyway I'll kill you" Chas quickly stood up.

"What! No, no nothing like that" Aaron said.

Chas calmed down and sat down again.

"You all know about the emails we've been getting from Chrissie and that it has been hard for both of us" Robert said as he held Aaron's hand.

"Will you just get to the point already!" Cain shouted.

"We're adopting a child" Aaron smiled.

"Wait what?! You're not pulling my leg or anything are you?" Chas asked.

"Nope, we're thinking about adopting a six year old little girl" Robert smiled.

"Yay! I'm gonna be a grandma!" Chas jumped to her feet and hugged Aaron and Robert.

"Mum" Aaron scrunched up his face.

"Currently struggling to breath" Robert said

"Yeah join the club. Mum, can you let go of us please? I'm too young and good looking to die" Aaron joked.

Chas pulled back from the hug and ran into the pub "I'm gonna be a grandma!" She shouted.

Aaron, Cain and Adam all looked around the door and saw Chas running out of the doors. Everyone ran to the window and they watched as Chas ran down the road shouting that she was going to be a grandmother. Aaron and Robert looked at each other and smiled, but then Victoria hugged Robert and he laughed. Paddy then went outside and brought Chas back so that Aaron and Robert could finish talking.

"Mum, Victoria, Paddy and Adam could you talk to the social worker in an interview for us please?" Aaron asked.

"Of course we will" Paddy smiled.

After they had all talked for a few minutes they walked into the pub all had a drink to celebrate. Robert and Aaron then went home.

"Today has been eventful" Robert smiled as he and Aaron walked into their kitchen.

"You can say that again" Aaron smiled as he grabbed a drink of water.

"You okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, why d'you ask?" Aaron sipped his drink.

"Because you told the social worker about what you went through. I'm just worried that this whole thing is gonna get to much for you to handle" Robert walked over to Aaron.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. This is what we both want isn't it?" Aaron asked.

Robert cupped Aaron's face in his hands "I want this more than anything. You mean everything to me and so will that little girl."

"Good" Aaron put his drink on the side and he hugged Robert "you don't need to worry about me though".

"I never stop worrying about you" Robert said as he nuzzled into Aaron's neck.

That night they had steak for dinner before Aaron went to have a shower whilst Robert finished off some work. He ignored the email that Chrissie had sent him and he got on with his work before he went upstairs to find Aaron.

Robert heard the water of the shower and he slowly opened the door and walked in. He smirked when he saw that Aaron was still in the shower and had not noticed him. "Hello sexy" Robert said as he leaned against the wall of the bathroom.

Aaron quickly turned around and saw that Robert was smirking at him "I should really start locking the door".

"I'd rather that you didn't" Robert let his eyes role over Aaron's figure.

"And why is that?" Aaron smirked.

"Because... I like seeing you" Robert smirked.

"There's not much to see" Aaron raised his eyebrows.

Robert walked towards the shower and opened the door "I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that one" he said as he took his shoes and jacket off.

"What are you doing Rob?" Aaron gave a half smile.

"Getting into the shower with my very sexy husband" Robert smirked.

"You're crazy" Aaron smirked.

"Only you can do that to me" Robert grabbed Aaron's hips and pulled him close.

Aaron had his hands on Robert's chest and he could see his big pecks through the damp shirt "So I drive you crazy?" Aaron looked Robert up and down before he focused his gaze on his lips.

"I'm crazy about you" Robert said before he started at Aaron's lips.

"How crazy are you about me?" Aaron breathed into the kiss as he unbuttoned Robert's shirt.

"You make my head spin and my heart skip" Robert answered as he took his shirt off.

As they kissed they heard shout come from downstairs. "ROBERT!"

Aaron and Robert broke the kiss and Robert stepped out of the shower as Aaron turned it off. "Is it just me that heard Chrissie White shout my name?" Robert asked.

"I heard it too" Aaron said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Robert Jacob Sugden!" Chrissie shouted.

"Put my pyjamas on!" Aaron threw Robert some pyjamas to cover up with.

"Thanks babe" Robert quickly took off his wet clothes and put the dry ones on. He then walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him so that Aaron had some privacy. Robert walked downstairs and saw his ex wife stood at the bottom of the staircase "What the hell are you doing in my house Chrissie?" Robert snapped.

"We need to talk" Chrissie bluntly answered.

"How did you even get in here?" Robert asked.

"I nicked the key out of Victoria's bag when she wasn't looking" Chrissie answered.

"Get out of my house" Robert said as he tried to stay calm.

"You didn't reply to my email" Chrissie stated.

"Oh you mean the one where you'd threatened me and Aaron? Oh wait... that's every god damn email!" Robert snapped.

"Don't over react. You ruined my life! You had an affair with a man, you told everyone about who shot my dad and you stole my house!" Chrissie shouted.

"It was your sister who exposed Lachlan as Lawrence's shooter to the village. As for Home farm... me and my husband bought this house. You ruined my brother's life and you're trying to ruin mine and Aaron's lives. Well it's not gonna happen, I won't let hurt him" Robert said in a firm voice.

"I could take away everything you love by the drop of a hat" Chrissie snarled.

"I won't let you do that" Aaron said from the top of the stairs.

Robert looked over his shoulder and saw that his husband was wearing some pyjamas as he walked down the stairs and came to stand at his side.

"This has nothing to do with you. So why don't you go and scrap a car or even better why don't you steal one. You could be just like your psycho uncle Cain. Beat up a few people and con a confession out of a man for committing a crime that happened years ago! I'd get divorced from this snake if I were you!" Chrissie snapped at Aaron.

"I'm not my uncle though, he beat Gordon to protect me and to get revenge on him for what that pervert did to me. My uncle has done bad things in his time but he's a good man. As for Robert... he's the most amazing person I know, he's stood at my side ever since I told him. I will not let you destroy my marriage". Aaron stubbornly said.

"I'm close though aren't I? Did you like the picture I sent you? A little trip down memorylane. How old were you Aaron? Gordon said that you were twelve in the picture. It looked like you had a rough day, broken leg, bruises, cuts and scratches. You looked like you had been through hell. Tell me, were you a naughty boy again?" Chrissie grinned evilly at Aaron.

"Shut up Chrissie. Aaron doesn't deserve to be spoken to like that by a self-centred former upper class bitch like you!" Robert raised his voice.

Aaron placed his hand on Robert's chest to calm him down "It's okay Rob. You're right Chrissie, I was put through hell. I was practically living in hell. How did you even get that picture?"

"I paid a little visit to your father in prison. He seemed like a very pleasant man" Chrissie answered.

"He knows how to tell a good lie. He's done it enough times, fortunately a jury could see straight through his lies. So if you'd be so kind as to leave my house." Aaron walked Chrissie over to the door as well as the fact that he had a fake smile on his face. "Oh before I forget, If you see Gordon Livesy again tell him that that I said... FUCK OFF!" Aaron shouted before he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"She stole Vic's key. She could get in if she wanted to" Robert said as he walked over to his husband and placed a hand on his back.

"Chrissie was right about the fact that I could be like Cain. But..." Aaron turned around and looked at Robert "I don't steal cars" he lifted his arm and smirked as he showed Robert the key.

"Why you sneaky little grease monkey" Robert smirked.

"Someone interrupts my fun time with my husband and they might get their pick pocketed" Aaron said as he put the key on the cabinet that was behind him.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Robert asked.

"I know a few tricks. I've pulled a few tricks on you a few time" Aaron answered.

"I know that. Hang on, have you ever pick pocketed me?" Robert placed his hands on his hips.

"Maybe. You should be more aware of the people you socialise with" Aaron smiled.

"Do you wanna watch a movie upstairs? I reckon that we need some time when we can just relax" Robert said as he placed his hands on Aaron's waist.

"Alright, but I'm picking the movie" Aaron said as he placed his hands on Robert's forearms and rubbed them.

"Agreed, but only if I can snuggle up to you" Robert smiled.

"I'm not gonna abject to that" Aaron smiled before he kissed Robert.

They made sure that all of the doors and windows were locked, before they walked upstairs and got into bed. Robert was lying in bed watching as Aaron put the DVD.

"So what are we going to watch?" he asked.

Aaron wore a wicked smirk on his face "Nightmare on Elmstreet. Or I could go round to Marlon's and borrow April's old My Little pony DVD to watch".

As much as horror movies scared Robert he wanted to seem brave, he also knew that there was no escape from this because Aaron would just hold him down "No I can watch a horror movie".

"Alright tough lad" Aaron walked over and got into bed with Robert.

"Erm, Aaron?" Robert said when he thought about how scared he was of horror movies.

"Yeah Robert" Aaron looked at his husband.

"Can you hold me please?" Robert asked.

"Come here" Aaron smiled as he held up one arm.

Robert moved closer to his husband and rested his head on Aaron's chest. "Thank you babe" Robert kissed Aaron's chest.

"No problem. Tell me if you get too scared and I'll turn it off" Aaron put his arm around Robert and kissed his head as the movie started.

When it came to the scariest part of the movie Robert covered his eyes with his hands. He could hear Aaron giggling beside him "It's not funny, you meanie!" Robert said in a strop.

A moment passed before Aaron prodded Robert's shoulder "The scary scene is over now" he said.

Robert removed his hands from his eyes and looked up. But instead of his husband's beautiful face, he saw Freddy Kruger next to him. Robert let out a shriek and quickly moved away before he dived his head into his pillow where he sobbed long and hard.

"Oh, baby, did I scare you?" Aaron's voice came to Robert's ears.

Robert looked up from his pillow, a small smile grew on his face, "You sneaky little grease monkey!"

"You okay?" Aaron smirked.

"No, you know that I scare easily with horror movies" Robert cried.

"Aww come'ere Rob" Aaron put his hand on Robert's back and his husband hugged him. "I'm sorry for scaring you" Aaron stroked Robert's hair "Can you forgive me?"

"You're forgiven" Robert sobbed into Aaron's chest.

Aaron paused the movie before he kissed the top of Robert's head "Would you like to watch something else?" Aaron asked his husband.

Robert nods as he wipes his tears away with the back of his hand in such a way that reminds Aaron of a child.

"What would you like to watch?" Aaron asked as he turned the movie off.

There was a pause before Robert answers, "Could we watch Finding Nemo?"

Aaron laughs, "A Disney movie?" he turns to face Robert "You're really a big softie aren't ya?"

"Oh come on!" Robert whined "It's got talking animals and is really funny!"

Aaron holds up his hand and wipes away his tears of laughter "Okay, okay" Aaron put the movie on and then got back into bed.

Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder and smiled up at him "You're the best husband ever"

Aaron smirks down at him "I know" Aaron nods at Robert as if to say 'Carry on'.

"I love you more than anything. You mean the world to me" Robert smiled.

"I love you too. Even if you are a scaredy cat" Aaron chuckled.

Robert gave Aaron a light punch on the upper arm "Hey! I can be brave!" he argued.

"Keep telling yourself that handsome" Aaron smiled as he kissed Robert's forehead just as the movie started.

"I'm gonna get you back for that" Robert sulked.

"Nah I don't scare. Plus I know that you like it when I hold you like this" Aaron said as he stroked Robert's biceps with his thumb.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Robert smiled as he snuggled into Aaron.


	5. Cheering up Robert

The next day Aaron woke up and saw that Robert was still in his arms. He smiled and kissed his husband's head "I love you" Aaron whispered.

"I love you too" Robert opened his eyes and looked up at Aaron.

"You alright?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. Did we fall asleep during the movie?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry for scaring you last night" Aaron apologised.

"It's alright. You did say that you were gonna get me back for carrying you through the pub" Robert chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're scared" Aaron stroked Robert's cheek.

"Don't tell anyone that I cried" Robert said in a pouty voice.

Aaron smiled "I won't. It's our little secret".

"Good. I have to protect my reputation" Robert breathed a sigh of relief.

"You gonna come with me to the orphanage today?" Aaron asked.

"I want to but I can't got work to do" Robert huffed.

"Okay, call me if you need me" Aaron said as he reluctantly lifted his arm away from Robert.

"Alright. My little grease monkey" Robert smiled as Aaron kissed him.

Aaron showered and got dressed before he walked over to the bed and kissed Robert. "I'll see you later" Aaron breathed into the kiss.

"Okay. Drive safe" Robert smiled as Aaron pulled away.

"I will. See ya" Aaron blew Robert a kiss.

Robert caught the kiss "See ya" he smiled.

After Aaron had left Robert got out of bed and had a shower. He got dressed in a red top and blue jeans before he walked downstairs and made himself some breakfast and a coffee. He spent the rest of the morning filling out some paper work and talking to clients over the phone.

Aaron had been gone for four hours when Robert received another email from his ex wife. He hesitated for a moment before he opened the email and read what Chrissie had sent him.

'(Dear pig faced Robert, I guess that I was right about that freak of a husband of yours being just like his uncle because I realised when I got back to my flat that he had stolen the key that I had used to get into Home farm. I did consider reporting him to the police but then I thought why not visit your old pal Gordon, he was not pleased by his son's actions and has sworn to me that he will be punished. Whilst we are on the subject of children I have not congratulated you and Aaron on your decision to adopt a child. I heard Chas yelling that she was gonna be a grandmother yesterday, if I am honest I don't fully support your plan to adopt because I strongly believe that you would be a terrible father because you are a deceitful, lying manipulative monster who would hurt anyone to get what he want's in life. I swear on my life that I will get revenge for all of the hurt you put me through. Watch your back.)'

Robert cupped his hands over his mouth as he read the email because he could not bear to think about his Aaron being put in danger. He then clicked the link below and he gasped when he saw the picture of him, Aaron and Andy with Victoria on her birthday on the year prior, however his blood ran cold when he saw that Aaron's, Andy's and Victoria's eyes scratched out. Fear filled his veins when he thought about how his family was under threat and he could do nothing about it.

"Why won't she stop?" Robert yelled as he banged the lid of his laptop shut and he curled up on the sofa and cried. "I'm sorry Aaron. I'm sorry" Robert sobbed.

Meanwhile Aaron was at the orphanage and he was sat with Alyssa.

"So what do you like to do in your freetime?" Aaron asked.

"I like to paint, play football and to make stuff" Alyssa answered as she played with a jigsaw puzzle.

"What do you like to make?" Aaron continued to pass Alyssa pieces of the jigsaw that she was putting together.

"Jewellery and things that I can hang up" Alyssa answered.

"You'd get along with my family, my nephew Leo and his sister April love making spaceships and banners that their dad hangs up" Aaron smiled.

"What was your life like when you were my age?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron's smile faded at the question because his childhood had traumatised him from an early age. But he quickly forced back his smile "It was good, I used to play football at club and I used to play with Lego a lot" this was a lie because Gordon would take away his toys whenever he did something wrong or he would be subjected to abuse.

"Did you live with your mummy or your daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"I lived with my dad when I turned eight" Aaron answered.

"What happened to your mummy?" Alyssa looked up at Aaron.

"She and my dad used to argue a lot so she went to live somewhere else. I went to live with her when I turned fifteen" Aaron smiled.

"What does your daddy do for a job?" Alyssa asked.

"He works at a... he works at a big house. He doesn't come home anymore" Aaron answered.

"What does your mummy do for a job?" Alyssa stood up and sat next to Aaron on the floor.

"She owns a place where you can have meals out or where you can have fizzy drinks" Aaron smiled.

"Would she like me?" Alyssa asked.

"She'd love you. Do you want to see a picture of her?" Aaron got his phone out as Alyssa nodded. He got a picture of him with his mum and Robert up and showed it to Alyssa. "This is my mum, her name is Chas" Aaron pointed at his mum.

"Who's that guy?" Alyssa pointed at the picture.

Aaron looked at Alyssa and realised that Alyssa was pointing at Robert "That's my husband Robert. He came here with me yesterday" Aaron smiled.

"He looks happy" Alyssa pointed out the fact that Robert was smiling in the picture.

"He makes me very happy" Aaron said in a soft voice.

One of the cares then walked in "Alyssa it's time for dinner".

Aaron stood up "Goodbye Alyssa" he smiled.

Alyssa waved "Bye Aaron" she then skipped out of the room.

Aaron said goodbye to Julia before he walked out to his car and began the short drive home. After thirty minutes Aaron pulled up in the driveway outside Home farm, he got out of his car and locked it before he walked into his home. He put his keys in the bowl on the cabinet and hung his jacket up on a hook.

"Rob I'm home" Aaron called. When he got no answer he walked into the kitchen "Babe?" his husband was not in the kitchen so he walked back into the hallway and then he walked into the living room "Rob?" Aaron could hear the sound of faint crying and then he saw his husband curled up on the sofa "Robert!" Aaron rushed over to his husband and crouched down next to the sofa "What's happened? Are you hurt?" Aaron asked as he stroked Robert's hair.

Robert looked up from the pillow and he saw Aaron, he nodded at the laptop and Aaron followed his gaze. He picked up the laptop and lifted the lid up. The laptop screen lit up and he read the email that Robert had gotten from Chrissie White. When he heard that Robert was still crying he lifted his arm and held Robert's hand to offer comfort. Once Aaron had read the email he clicked on the link and he saw the picture of himself, his husband, his brother-in-law Andy and his sister-in-law Victoria. He then banged the lid shut and put it on the floor before he turned around to face Robert.

"It'll be okay Robert" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"No it won't" Robert sniffled and looked at Aaron "You should get as far as you can away from me, I just keep putting you in harm's way. I should've just stayed away from the village, everybody would be better without me. I'm a liar, I'm a horrible person and I destroy everything I touch. Everyone would be happier if I was dead" Robert sobbed.

"Hey, hey Sshh. Don't talk like that" Aaron wiped away Robert's tears with his thumb "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what I would've down without you two years ago. You helped me through getting justice for what Gordon did to me, you saved me from drowning in a car when we had that crash and you've looked after me ever since. I love you so much, I know I've never been good at telling people how I feel but you mean absolutely everything to me. I couldn't live a minute without you in my life. Please don't ever think badly about yourself. You make my life worth living." Aaron was also crying "I need you with me babe. I don't want to be without you. I can't be without you".

"I'm sorry Aaron" Robert cried.

Aaron sat on the sofa "Come'ere Rob".

Robert sat up and hugged his husband and cried into his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're not a bad person, you're my amazing husband and I love you" Aaron cooed as he kissed Robert's head and rubbed his back "Please don't ever think that you're a bad person. You're the most amazing, clever, handsome man I know. And you're brilliant in your own way, if people can't see that then they can go to hell" Aaron stroked his husband's hair and rocked him from side to side.

"What would I do without you?" Robert smiled slightly as his crying ceased.

"You'd be getting into trouble all of the time" Aaron said as he kissed Robert's head.

"I am trouble" Robert pulled back from Aaron and smiled at his husband.

"Well at least you've got me to help you out" Aaron smiled and stroked Robert's cheek with his thumb. "I am determined to cheer you up, so what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Curry sounds good" Robert smirked.

"Let me guess... a keema balti with egg fried rice and a side order of garlic nannbread?" Aaron smirked.

"You know me so well" Robert smiled.

"I'll call the takeaway place and place our order and then I'll go and pick it up. I think that you're in need of a night just cuddling and kissing whilst we watch your favourite movie" Aaron smiled as he leaned in and kissed Robert.

"Sounds perfect" Robert sniffled.

Aaron stood up and rung the Indian takeaway restaurant, he placed his order and then he went to pick it up forty minutes later. When he got back home he put the food in the kitchen and went to go and find Robert. Once he was upstairs he heard the shower water running, he opened the door to the bathroom and walked in.

Once he was in the bathroom he leaned against the wall and folded his arm. Robert felt eyes on him so he turned around and saw Aaron "Jesus, Aaron!" Robert quickly lowered his hands to cover his private area.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. Why do I never lock that door?" Robert asked himself.

"I have seen your cock before Robert. It's not like you're still a virgin who is embarrassed to be seen by me" Aaron smirked.

"Still! I know you've seen me before but I feel a little bit insecure" Robert was actually hiding the fact that he had an errection.

"You do know that I did see that you had a hard on?" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"Ok now I just seem weird. Getting a hard when I think of you" Robert turned around so that Aaron was looking at his back.

Aaron took his shoes and his hoodie off before he walked toward the shower, opened the door and stepped in.

Robert looked at Aaron with a quizzical look "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I said that I was gonna cheer you up so I'm gonna do... this" Aaron cupped Robert's face with his hands and kissed him.

Robert placed his hands on his husband's hips and let Aaron push him up against one of the walls of the shower. "Mmmm" Robert moaned into their kiss as Aaron placed one hand on the wall Robert and the other on the side of his husband's neck.

"I want you" Aaron whispered into the kiss.

"I want you so badly right now" Robert whispered.

"Could you help me undress?" Aaron hinted as he began to kiss Robert's neck.

Robert quickly unfastened Aaron jeans and pushed them down. Aaron stepped out of his jeans and boxers before he kicked them out of the shower. Robert then lifted Aaron's shirt over his head and gripped his husband's hips. Aaron then turned Robert around, Robert had both his hands on the wall of the shower as Aaron pressed against him.

"Ah!" Robert groaned.

"How much do you want this? We can stop right now if you want" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"I want you. Keep going, please" Robert pleaded.

"You got it tough lad" Aaron smiled as he pushed into Robert.

"Uunngghh!" Robert moaned.

"You okay?" Aaron asked.

Robert nodded "Yeah, keep going" Robert wiggled his hips slightly to get all of Aaron's hard into him.

Aaron smirked and he started to thrust "I have no problem with that".

Robert moaned as Aaron pushed in and out of him. His husband knew exactly what to do because he kept hitting Robert's sweetspot and Robert loved the thrill and the feeling of Aaron inside of him. Aaron pounded Robert for a few minutes before he reached around Robert and grabbed hold of his hard on.

"Oh fuck" Robert gasped.

"You like that big boy?" Aaron smiled.

Robert nodded "Yeah, I love you my sexy grease monkey" Robert moved back and forth to match Aaron's thrusts.

"I love you too handsome" Aaron smirked.

Robert let out a shout when he met a climax and Aaron followed soon afterwards. They both sat down on the floor of the shower, they were panting and they were both exhausted.

"Whoa" Robert exclaimed.

"Did we just do that?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know whether to have a beer or to hold you" Robert smirked.

"I could do with a beer" Aaron said.

"Did you get the dinner?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, to be honest with you... I kind of forgot about the dinner just now" Aaron smirked.

"That was the best shower I've ever had" Robert smiled.

"So I cheered you up then?" Aaron turned his head and looked at Robert.

Robert looked at Aaron "You were amazing. You know me really well don't ya?"

"More than you think" Aaron smiled.

"You always know how to cheer me up" Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder.

"I should get the dinner ready" Aaron sighed.

"Aww, I don't want you to leave" Robert said with a pouty face.

"As much that face makes you look adorable, I have to. That is unless you want cold Indian food" Aaron smirked.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute" Robert stood up and so did Aaron.

Aaron got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"You look very sexy in just a towel" Robert smirked.

"I look sexy to you no matter what I wear. I probably look sexy in my boxers" Aaron scoffed.

"You look extremely sexy in your boxers" Robert placed his hands on his hips.

"Says the bloke who is stood in the shower, in all of his glory... just after he had sex" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"Exactly. You do look very hot though" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"Are you trying to get me back in the shower?" Aaron turned around to face Robert.

"Nooo" Robert bit his lip "Maybe" he murmured "Possibly" Robert smirked "Defiantly" he admitted. "Is it working?"

"Tempted, but I'm all sexed out" Aaron teased.

"Do I still get to snuggle up to you later?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I know how much you want to cuddle on the sofa whilst we watch Jackass" Aaron smiled.

"I love you" Robert smiled.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled before he walked to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

Ten minutes later Robert walked downstairs and saw Aaron getting the dinner ready. He crept over and placed his hands on his husband's hips.

"Hiya gorgeous" Robert whispered.

"Hi handsome, you ok?" Aaron smiled.

"I'm great. How's our dinner coming along?" Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and rested his chin on his husband's shoulder.

"Nearly done. Why don't you go and put the movie on and I'll bring in dinner" Aaron smiled.

"Don't wanna" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's neck.

"Well you're gonna. Because I need to get my dinner out of the microwave" Aaron smiled.

"You can share mine" Robert whispered.

I do that anyway. You always steal my food and I always steal yours" Aaron stated.

"But I can't keep my hands to myself. Or my lips for that matter" Robert sucked at the skin on Aaron's neck.

"You can kiss me all you want later but right now I need to get our dinner ready" Aaron chuckled.

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder before he pulled away and walked into the living room. A few minutes later Aaron walked in with a tray of food and two cans of beer. He put the tray of food on the coffee table and he sat on the sofa with his food. Robert turned the movie on and they watched it as they ate. Once they had eaten Robert took the plates into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher, when he walked back into the living room he saw Aaron lying down on the sofa. Robert walked over and laid down next to him so that his head was resting on Aaron's chest.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert and his husband held his hand. "Comfy?" Aaron smiled.

"Yeah. I love you" Robert smiled.

"I love you too Robert" Aaron kissed Robert's head and they went back to watching the movie. Aaron grinned when he thought about how he had made Robert feel better and that he really did love his man more than anything in the whole world.

Whilst watching the movie Aaron and Robert hugged and kissed a few times as they snuggled up next to each other on the sofa. When the movie had finished Aaron heard the sound of faint snoring and he looked down at his chest... Robert was fast asleep, his hand was on Aaron's chest and his mouth was slightly open.

Aaron smiled at Robert, he then reached behind him and grabbed the blanket. He opened the blanket and put it over himself and Robert. He then kissed his husband's forehead and wrapped his arms around him. "Night sleepyhead. I love you" Aaron whispered so that he did not wake Robert up. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep as he held Robert close.


	6. Give her time

Robert woke up the next morning, he realised that he was on the sofa with a blanket over him. Robert looked up and he saw that his husband was still asleep. Robert smiled before he lightly kissed Aaron on the lips. He then pulled back the blanket and he slowly got up. Robert walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat and he then walked into the office to do some work. He opened his laptop and he saw that he had another email from Chrissie.

"You're such a workaholic" Came a happy voice.

Robert looked up from his laptop and he saw Aaron stood in the doorway "I am not".

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning, and you're already doing work" Aaron smirked as he walked over to Robert.

Robert sat back in his chair and he slowly turned it around to face Aaron "Well I have to make a good income to look after you and a child don't I?"

Aaron smiled "Good point. But don't stress yourself out".

Robert smiled "C'mere you" Robert opened up his arms.

Aaron smiled as he walked forward slightly and he sat on Robert's lap. They were face to face, so that he was looking directly at Robert.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, and he smiled at his husband "Look at you all worried about me being stressed out. If I didn't know any better... I'd say that you love me".

"And where would you get that idea from?" Aaron smirked as he put his arms around Robert's neck.

"I have no clue" Robert smiled before he kissed Aaron.

Robert got an email popup as they kissed, and he pulled away to look at his laptop. He sighed when he saw that it was another email from Chrissie. "For god's sake".

Aaron looked at Robert "What? Have I done something wrong?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked at Aaron "Hhmm. No, baby. It's just another email from Chrissie".

Aaron looked at the laptop just as Robert was about to open the email "I don't think so" Aaron slowly closed the laptop.

Robert looked at Aaron "She won't stop sending us emails. She'll just keep threatening you, I don't want you to get hurt".

"I'll be fine, I've got you to look after me. But I can always play a load of pranks on her, or get the Dingle clan to sort her out" Aaron joked.

"You're so bad" Robert smirked.

"That's why I'm the village Badboy" Aaron smiled.

"Mmmm" Robert leaned in and he kissed Aaron.

They kissed for a moment before their lips separated, and they just gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful, I love you so much" Robert smiled.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled.

"I'm sorry that Chrissie is threatening us. I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to stop it" Robert said as he moved his hands up and down Aaron's back.

"It's not your fault" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"It's my job to protect you, But I'll make it stop" Robert promised.

"I know, we'll be okay" Aaron reassured.

Robert hugged Aaron and his husband hugged him back "You're amazing".

Aaron hugged Robert back and smiled "You're amazing too".

"You make me strong and you keep me fighting. I'd be hopeless without you".

"You do the same for me. You keep me going" Aaron nuzzled into Robert's neck and kissed him.

"Tell you what..." Robert said as he pulled away from Aaron "I'll do some work and then we'll go for a drive somewhere.

"Alright, don't work to hard" Aaron said as he stood up.

"Okay, I love you" Robert smiled as Aaron walked towards the door.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled before he walked out of the office.

Robert smiled for a minute, before he opened his laptop and read the emails that Chrissie had sent him.

'(Dear Robert. I see that there is no change with our situation, so I'm prepared to offer you a deal. Leave the village and I'll stop threatening your family. I still have a good amount of money in my name so I can pay you to leave. Take this as a more civil suggestion, but if you don't leave then I'll take revenge. Watch your back)'

Robert then opened the link bellow the email and it was a picture of himself, Aaron and Chas. Aaron's eyes were scratched out and so was Chas'. He read the other email before he started to work.

Meanwhile, Aaron was in the living room and he was watching TV when he got a phone call. He picked up his phone and saw that it was the social worker "Hello".

"Hiya, Aaron. I'm just calling to tell you that I need to interview the people that you've chosen to represent you and Robert. Is there any way that I can interview them, today?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I'll call them and let you know. It's my mum Chas Dingle, my stepdad Paddy Kirk, my best friend Adam Barton and Robert's sister Victoria Barton" Aaron explained.

"Alright, thank you. I'll talk to them around 12:20pm" Julia said over the phone.

"Okay, thanks" Aaron said before Julia hung up. Aaron then called Chas, Paddy, Victoria and Adam to tell them that they had their interviews today.

Robert heard Aaron on the phone, so he walked up behind his husband and placed his hands on Aaron's waist. He started to plant soft kisses on the side of Aaron's neck.

"Alright, thanks mum. Bye" Aaron said before he hung up the phone.

"How's Chas?" Robert asked.

"She's okay. I just called her and said that the interviews were today" Aaron smiled.

"Look at you all organised. What's happened to my Grease monkey?" Robert asked as he kissed Aaron's neck.

Aaron placed his hands on Robert's hands and he pulled him forwards slightly, so that Robert was pressed up against him "I'm still here".

"Prove it" Robert whispered.

Aaron spun around and he grabbed Robert's jacket. He pulled his husband towards him and he passionately kissed him.

"There you are" Robert groaned into the kiss as he kissed Aaron back.

Aaron then pulled away from Robert and he gazed into his husband's eyes "Told you".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and smiled "I know that. I just wanted you to kiss me".

"You read the email didn't you?" Aaron asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. She's made me a deal, she'd leave us alone if I left the village" Robert sighed.

"We're not going anywhere. This is our home and that's how it'll stay" Aaron said firmly.

"You're right, we're staying here and we'll be okay" Robert smiled briefly.

"C'mere, Rob" Aaron hugged Robert and his husband hugged him back. "We'll be okay. We're fighters and we'll stick together".

"What would I do without you?" Robert smiled as he rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder.

A few weeks past as Aaron and Robert continued to prepare to adopt Alyssa. They had passed every stage of the adoption, and they were just waiting for the day when they could finally say that they could call Alyssa their daughter. Aaron and Robert were at work when Robert got a call from Julia and she explained that they could come in to visit Alyssa and that they could sign the legal papers to adopt her. Aaron and Robert cleaned up and changed at their house, they then drove to the orphanage.

"Hiya, are you ready?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, we're ready" Robert smiled.

"Good, would you follow me please?" Julia smiled before she led Aaron and Robert to another room.

They walked in and they saw Alyssa doing some painting. Aaron and Robert sat around one of the tables and they talked to Julia about all of the legal requirements.

"Why don't you go and talk to her for a bit?" Julia looked at Robert.

"What do I say to her?" Robert asked.

"You'll know" Julia answered.

"Wish me luck" Robert exhaled.

Aaron smiled before he kissed Robert on the cheek "Good luck".

Robert stood up and he walked over to where Alyssa was "Hi, Alyssa".

Alyssa looked up at Robert "H-hi" she stuttered.

"What are you painting?" Robert asked.

"A sun" Alyssa asked.

Robert looked at the painting "You're very good. I can't paint like that".

"Who are you?" Alyssa asked.

Robert looked at Alyssa "I'm Robert".

"Why are you here?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm here with my husband, Aaron. We've come to visit you" Robert answered.

"I like Aaron. He's nice" Alyssa nodded.

Robert smiled "He likes you too. Do you want to come and sit with us?" he asked.

Alyssa stood up and walked over to where Aaron was sat with Julia. Robert sat next to Aaron and his husband held his hand to calm his nerves.

"Aaron and Robert want to adopt you, Alyssa. They're hoping to take you home today" Julia explained.

"Is my mum going to come?" Alyssa asked.

"No, she's not coming to stay with you. You're going to a new home" Julia answered.

Aaron and Robert talked to Julia for a few more minutes before Alyssa went to go and pack her things. Aaron and Robert filled out the adoption papers and then they took Alyssa home. The car journey was mostly quiet, apart from Aaron and Robert trying to make convocation with Alyssa. But she remained quiet and just stared out of the window until they got to Home farm.

"Home sweet home" Robert smiled as he and Aaron got out of the car.

Robert grabbed Alyssa's bags and carried them into the house. Aaron looked into the back of the car and he saw Alyssa, she was starring at her hands as he opened the car door.

"Alyssa? Do you want to see your new home?" Aaron asked.

Alyssa took her seatbelt off and she stepped out of the car. She looked up at the house and then she looked at Aaron.

"It's pretty big huh?" Aaron smiled as he walked over and stood next to Alyssa "Do you want to see your new room?"

Alyssa hesitated but she nodded.

Aaron was a little disheartened. But he understood that a new home and new people would be daunting for a child who had been physically abused. "Alright, come on then. Let's get you in the warm".

Aaron and Robert showed Alyssa around the house and then they showed her where her bedroom was. Robert opened the door and Alyssa walked in. She looked around her new room; three of the walls were painted white and one of them was painted light blue. The bed was against the wall that was painted blue and the bed sheets were ocean blue with butterflies on them. There was a set of white drawls against one of the walls and a built in wardrobe on one of the walls. There were a few beanbags in one of the corners. The curtains were white with butterflies on them.

"Do you like it?" Robert asked.

Alyssa nodded as she walked around the room. She put her rucksack on the bed.

"Do you want a drink or something to eat?" Aaron asked.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back" Aaron answered before he walked downstairs.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Robert asked.

"I can do it. Can I be on my own for a few minutes please?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, uh... we're downstairs if you need us" Robert then walked off.

Aaron was in the kitchen and he was getting Alyssa a drink. He turned around and he saw Robert, his husband looked worried and he looked slightly concerned. "What's wrong?"

"She hates me" Robert answered.

Aaron put the glass of water down and he walked over to Robert "She doesn't hate you".

"Then why is she so nervous around me? Did I do something wrong?" Robert sat down on of the kitchen stools that were around the island in the kitchen.

"She's just a little nervous. She'll be okay once she settles down, just give her time" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert grabbed Aaron's hoodie and he pulled him forwards. He wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and he smiled at his husband "What if she doesn't?"

Aaron put his arms around Robert's neck "She will. Trust me, she'll get used to everything in her own time".

"I hope so" Robert hugged Aaron and his husband hugged him back.

They hugged for a moment before Aaron took Alyssa's drink up to her. Robert started to make the dinner, he then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Robert looked over his shoulder and he saw Aaron, his husband was smiling at him and that made Robert smile.

"Hiya" Robert smiled.

"Hi, you ok?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, are you okay" Robert asked as he made the dinner.

"Tired, but I'm okay" Aaron answered.

Robert put the lid on the saucepan and then he put one arm around Aaron. "What's wrong?"

Aaron looked up at Robert "I was just thinking about Alyssa. That poor kid, she went through hell".

"Are you thinking about it again?" Robert asked when he saw the sad look in Aaron's eyes.

"I can't help it. Everything makes me think about what he did to me" Aaron answered.

Robert placed his other hand on the back Aaron's head, he held his husband's head against his chest and kissed him "Is this stressing you out too much?"

Aaron looked up at Robert "No, I just feel sorry for her".

"Alright, tell me if you're stressed" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Okay, I can look after myself though. I'm a big boy now". Aaron smiled

Robert laughed "I know you are. I just worry about you, that's all".

Aaron started to laugh and then he pulled away from Robert, they kissed and then they finished making dinner.

"Alyssa!" Aaron called up the stairs. He then walked up the stairs and walked to Alyssa's room. "Alyssa? It's time for dinner" Aaron knocked on the door.

A moment passed before the door slowly opened and Alyssa walked out.

Aaron crouched down so that Alyssa would look at his face. "Do you want some dinner? It's macaroni cheese".

Aaron and Alyssa walked downstairs and they all sat down at the table. Aaron and Robert tried to engage Alyssa in convocation but she stayed quiet and slowly ate her dinner. Alyssa sat in silence for a moment and Aaron looked at her.

"You have leave the table, Alyssa. There's clean towels in the Bathroom, go and have a shower and then get ready for bed" Aaron smiled kindly at Alyssa.

Alyssa stood up and she walked upstairs.

"I'm gonna be a terrible dad. I just know it" Robert sighed.

Aaron looked at Robert and he held his hand "You're gonna be a great dad. just give her time to get used to everything".

Robert stroked Aaron's hand with his thumb "How long will that take?" Robert looked at Aaron.

"Who knows. it took me years to feel safe again. She'll end up liking you in the end" Aaron smiled.

"True, you learned how to like me" Robert scoffed.

"Well I married you didn't I?" Aaron smirked.

"Yeah. I do love you" Robert smiled.

"I love you too" Aaron kissed Robert.

They then washed up the dishes and walked upstairs. Aaron and Robert said good night to Alyssa and then they went and got ready for bed.

"What's up with your face?" Aaron asked.

"I've been thinking" Robert answered.

Aaron smiled "Be careful, that's dangerous".

"Haha very funny." Robert said sarcastically.

"What were you thinking about?" Aaron asked as he sat on the bed.

"I was just wandering if Alyssa would be ready to meet everyone" Robert answered.

"I don't think she's ready for that. Just give her some time" Aaron reasoned.

"How did you feel when you first met Zak and when you came back to the village? When you were a kid I mean" Robert looked at Aaron.

"I was scared, angry and alone. I was scared because I was on my own, and dealing with what was happening at home. It was nerve racking when I was ushered into a house and there were all these people stood around. Zak shook my hand but I panicked because I didn't want anyone touching me, so I pulled away. I probably seemed like a brat when I was rude to everyone, mostly my mum. I just felt scared but I didn't show it" Aaron looked down at his hands.

Robert sat up and he held Aaron's hands in his own "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just don't understand how she must be feeling. I'm worried that I won't understand her".

"It's alright. You just want to understand" Aaron slowly exhaled before he turned to face Robert "She'll feel scared at first, she'll be nervous around people and she'll try to distance herself. We just need to be patient with her. Don't push her to do things. She needs to feel protected and then she'll feel safer around people" Aaron explained.

"Alright, I'm gonna struggle with this. I don't know how to deal with a child who is scared of people" Robert admitted.

"Just make her feel safe. You managed to make me feel safe, I know that this will be hard at first. But we'll get the hang of it. You can ask me anything, I'll do my best to answer it" Aaron reassured.

"Did he ever hit you?" Robert asked.

Aaron bit the skin under his bottom lip "Yeah, he hit me a couple of times. It was to punish me or so that he'd feel powerful".

"How did it make you feel?" Robert did not like asking Aaron about the abuse he had been through but he had to understand how Alyssa would be feeling.

"Worthless, weak, like I did something wrong or that I was a bad kid. Alyssa was physically abused so we have to be careful that we don't trigger any flashbacks. We have to find out what scares her, so that we can help" Aaron explained.

"Okay, thank you for explaining it to me. I don't like asking you about that stuff, I just needed to understand it" Robert sniffled as he held back tears.

"I know, but it's alright. If you have any questions just ask me" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and kissed his neck "I love you".

Aaron smiled and hugged Robert back "I love you too".

They hugged for a moment before Aaron got into bed and Robert spooned against him. They pulled the covers up and fell asleep. However Alyssa was lying in bed with the duvet pulled up to her chin, she was scared by the wind and the sound of a tree branch knocking against the window. Alyssa stayed awake for a while, before she eventually fell asleep with the duvet pulled over her head.


	7. Monsters under the bed

Two weeks past but Alyssa did not say more than a few sentences to either Aaron or Robert. Alyssa had started school but she was wary of the teachers and the other pupils. Robert was worried that Alyssa did not want to be at Home farm, he kept asking if he was doing something wrong but Aaron just said that she needed time and that she would get used to things. Robert had noticed that Aaron was starting to have nightmares again and that it was preventing him from sleeping. The nightmares were not as bad as they used to be, but Aaron would wake up sweating and occasionally he would wake up crying. Robert would hold Aaron and whisper loving words in the younger man's ear to setting him.

Robert woke up one day and he saw that Aaron was still asleep. He leaned over the younger man and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you".

"I love you too" Aaron smiled as he woke up.

"Did I wake you up?" Robert asked.

Aaron opened his eyes and looked at Robert "No. I just woke up normally".

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Aaron used his elbows to prop himself up.

"You haven't been sleeping well lately. I'm just worried about you" Robert answered.

"My nightmares have come back, that's all. I'm fine, really" Aaron smiled.

"Tell me if they get worse. Or if you get frightened by them" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I will, don't worry so much" Aaron looked into Robert's eyes.

Robert kissed Aaron and then they got out of bed. They got dressed and Robert walked downstairs to sort breakfast out, Aaron walked to Alyssa's room and knocked on it to wake her up.

"Alyssa! It's time to get up now" Aaron explained.

The door slowly opened and Alyssa came out and she walked past Aaron. She walked to the staircase and she walked down them as Aaron watched. Aaron then shut the door and he walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen just as Robert put a plate of toast down in front of Alyssa and then he sat down himself.

"Hiya" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"Hi. Are you two okay?" Aaron asked as he sat down next to Robert.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Robert answered.

"What about you, Alyssa?" Aaron asked.

"I-I'm okay" Alyssa stuttered.

"Did you sleep okay?" Robert asked.

Alyssa shook her head.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Aaron asked.

"Someone was tapping on my window. It scared me" Alyssa answered.

"It was just the tree. No one was outside your window" Robert explained.

"I was scared" Alyssa said before she sipped her orange juice.

"Tell you what... do you want to go to town today and I'll buy you anything you want?" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"Is that okay?" Alyssa looked up at Aaron.

"Yeah, I'll do some work and then we'll go" Aaron smiled.

Alyssa smiled before she went back to eating her breakfast.

After they had eaten, Aaron and Robert filled out some paperwork and Robert left to go to the scrapyard. Aaron and Alyssa got into the car and they drove to town. Aaron took Alyssa to the toyshop and she picked out a box of Loombands and a few Barbies. Aaron paid for the toys and they went for lunch at McDonalds. As they walked back to the car Alyssa looked into the window of a shop.

Aaron stopped and he saw that Alyssa was looking at a stuffed rabbit teddy. Aaron then looked at Alyssa and he smiled "Do you want that teddy?"

Alyssa looked up at Aaron "Yes please".

"Alright." Aaron smiled and they walked into the shop.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman at the till asked.

"Hiya, how much is that stuffed Rabbit?" Aaron asked.

"nineteen pounds" The woman answered.

Aaron looked at Alyssa and he remembered that she was scared during the night. A teddy bear always helped him sleep so he decided to buy Alyssa the teddy "We'll take it".

The woman walked over to the window and picked up the stuffed Rabbit. She scanned the toy's barcode and Aaron paid for it. He handed Alyssa the teddy and they walked out of the shop. They walked back to the car and drove back home. Once they were home Aaron and Alyssa walked into the house and Alyssa took her new toys up to her room. Aaron walked into the kitchen to make a drink and he heard the front door open.

"Aaron?" Chas called.

"I'm in the kitchen, mum!" Aaron yelled back.

Chas walked into the kitchen and she smiled when she saw her son "Hey, sweetheart".

"Hi, mum" Aaron hugged Chas and she hugged him back.

"How are you?" Chas asked as she pulled away from her hug with her son.

"I'm okay. Me and Alyssa just got back from town. I spoiled her a bit, she didn't have much so I got her some toys" Aaron answered.

"How is she?" Chas asked.

"She's still nervous around people but she does talk to us a bit" Aaron said as he sat on one of the stools.

"You're very good with her. She's lucky to have you" Chas smiled.

"Thanks, I was worried that I wouldn't be a good dad at first. Robert was worried as well" Aaron admitted.

"How's Robert?" Chas asked as she sat next to her son.

"He's alright. He's worried about me. No change there" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Why's he worried? Are you having nightmares again?" Chas became concerned about Aaron.

"He's always worried about me. But my nightmares have come back" Aaron explained.

"Are they bad?" Chas held her son's hand.

"Not as bad as they were. But they're getting pretty bad. I've woken up crying a few times and Rob's had to hold me to calm me down" Aaron admitted.

"Aww, sweetheart. I'm so sorry for leaving you with him, if I'd have known... I would've taken you with me. I would've kept you safe, I would've protected you from him" Chas started to cry.

"Please don't blame yourself, mum" Aaron sniffled.

"I'm sorry for leaving you there. I should've looked after you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you" Chas sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself, mum. Please don't" Aaron sobbed.

"Oh sweetheart" Chas stood up and she hugged Aaron. "Please don't cry, son."

"I'm sorry, I can't always control it. Please don't blame yourself" Aaron pleaded.

Chas stroked Aaron's hair as she held him "I'll always feel bad but I'll try and stay strong for you. My beautiful baby boy" Chas kissed Aaron's head.

"Aaron?" Came a small voice.

Aaron quickly looked over his shoulder and he saw Alyssa "Hi Alyssa. Are you okay?" he asked as he quickly wiped away his tear.

"Yeah. What's wrong, have I been naughty?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron stood up and he walked over to Alyssa and crouched down in front of her "No, you've not been naughty."

"Why are you crying? Is Robert okay?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron smiled and wiped his eyes "Adults have problems sometimes. I've been upset for a while that's why I'm crying. But Robert's fine, you don't need to worry about me and Robert".

"When's Robert coming home?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron checked his watch "He'll be home in about two hours. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Can we have pizza?" Alyssa looked at Aaron.

"Sure, Princess. Do you want to watch a movie as well?" Aaron smiled.

"Yes please. Thanks Aaron" Alyssa smiled before she skipped into the living room.

Aaron straightened up and walked back over to his mum. And he sat down next to her.

"Princess?" Chas smiled.

"She's always singing Disney songs and she loves her princess books and films. Plus she's a very sweet. So I call her Princess" Aaron smiled and shrugged.

"When do you think that she'll be ready to meet everyone? They've been asking about her" Chas explained.

"I don't know, mum. I was scared of everyone when I first met them. That's why I didn't like to be touched by anyone, it made me panic. That's why I was rude to everyone, I just didn't want to be touched. I'll ask her at some point and we'll go from there" Aaron explained.

"Alright, I better go. Say hi to Robert for me" Chas smiled as she stood up.

"Will do, see ya" Aaron smiled.

"Bye, sweetheart" Chas kissed Aaron's head and then she left.

Aaron waited until his eyes were not red and then he walked into the living room. He saw Alyssa sat on the sofa, she was watching Tom and Jerry on TV and she was laughing. Aaron smiled at how cute her laugh was, he had not heard her laugh and she did not smile often. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds and then he walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Aaron then sat down around the island in the middle of the kitchen and he started to read a sports magazine. At 4 o'clock Aaron felt a pair of hands wrap around his chest and soft lips press against his neck.

"What ya reading?" Robert asked.

"Just a sports magazine. How was work?" Aaron asked as he pushed his magazine to one side and Robert sat next to him.

"Boring, nothing really happened. Just Adam driving me up the wall" Robert sighed.

"Welcome to my world. He tries to whined me up all of the time" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"That's what he's been doing all day. God he's annoying" Robert raised both of his eyebrows.

"I had an easy day. Just bought a load of toys and a teddy bear for Alyssa" Aaron smiled.

"Was she okay with you today?" Robert asked.

"She was as good as gold" Aaron's smile faded and he looked down.

Robert held Aaron's hand "What's wrong, Aaron?"

Aaron looked up at Robert "My mum came round earlier. We were talking about Alyssa, but then the subject changed to me. She was saying how sorry she is, and how much she would've taken me with her when she left him. Alyssa walked in when I was crying, she thought that she was in trouble, she asked if you were okay". Aaron sniffled.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I should tell you something... my nightmares are getting worse" Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and his husband stroked his cheek.

"I know. You've been moving around in bed, and you've been crying in your sleep. I didn't want to worry you, but you screamed in your sleep a few nights ago. I had to hold you for a while until you fell asleep. I didn't let go of you though, I fell asleep holding you close." Robert explained.

"Alyssa didn't hear me scream did she?" Aaron looked worried because he wanted to protect Alyssa from knowing about his horrific childhood.

Robert held Aaron's hands in his own "I don't think so. I just thought that you should know".

"Thank you for standing by me ever since I told you" Aaron started to tear up.

"Oh Aaron" Robert kissed Aaron's hands before he stood up "Don't cry, Baby" Robert pulled Aaron into a hug "Sshh don't cry".

Aaron hugged Robert as his husband rubbed circles around his back. "I just want to forget that he ever touched me. I can still feel it all. I don't want that pain".

"I know, babe. I want to help you. How do I make it go away?" Robert asked as he started to tear up.

Aaron pulled back from their embrace and he looked up at Robert "You can't. I just need you to be there to hold me in your arms and kiss me".

"I'll always be here to do that" Robert said before he kissed Aaron's forehead.

They hugged for a few more seconds, until Robert ordered a pizza and it was delivered to the house forty five minutes later. Alyssa sat in the arm chair whilst Aaron and Robert lied down on the sofa. Aaron was lying on Robert's chest and his husband was holding his hand and using his other hand to stroke his hair. Half way through the movie Robert's phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket but continued to hold onto Aaron.

"Hey Adam... you're joking right?... Why can't you?... I'm trying to spend time with Aaron and Alyssa... fine... I'll be there" Robert sighed as he hung up the phone.

Aaron looked up at Robert "What's wrong?"

"Adam want's me to go on a job." Robert huffed.

Aaron sat up and looked at Robert "You have until 11pm. Just make sure that you come home to me".

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing, and that you're the best husband ever?" Robert smiled.

"Only a few hundred times." Aaron smiled as Robert stood up.

"I'll be back soon. I love you, my Little Grease Monkey" Robert kissed Aaron and then he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa asked.

Robert crouched down in front of Alyssa "I have to go to work to do somethings. Can you be a good girl, and look after Aaron for me for a little bit?"

Alyssa nodded "Okay, Robert".

Robert smiled at Alyssa, he then stood up and kissed her head. "I'll be home soon. I love you both". He blew Aaron and Alyssa a kiss before he took a bite out of the pizza slice and left.

Aaron and Alyssa watched the rest of the movie, before Alyssa fell asleep and Aaron carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Aaron opened the door and he walked over to the bed, he laid Alyssa down on the mattress and then he pulled the duvet over her.

"Where's Maizy?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron looked at Alyssa and then he looked around the room. He saw Alyssa's stuffed rabbit on the windowsill, he walked over to the window and picked up the teddy, he then walked back over to Alyssa and crouched down next to her bed "Here she is" he smiled as he handed Alyssa her rabbit teddy.

"What did your daddy do to help you sleep?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron's smile faded, no one had ever been there to tuck him into bed or sing him a lullaby. Robert had always sung to him to calm him down and kiss him good night. Chas had tucked him in bed and kissed him goodnight when he was little... but that was before she left Gordon. "He didn't really. Paddy's more of a daddy to me".

"Is Paddy your stepdad?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron smiled "Yeah, he is. I love him like he's my daddy".

"Where's Robert's daddy?" Alyssa hugged her teddy and then looked at Aaron.

"He's in heaven, with Robert's mummy. They're angels". Aaron answered.

"Aaron?" Alyssa played with the ears of her teddy.

"Yes Princess" Aaron rested his head on the bed so that Alyssa was looking at him.

"Can you check under my bed for monsters?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron smiled "Okay" he then looked under the bed before he stood up. "There's no monsters".

"My mum said that the monsters will eat me" Alyssa shuddered.

Aaron crouched down and looked at Alyssa "I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let any monsters eat you. I'm gonna look after you".

"Thank you. Goodnight , Aaron" Alyssa closed her eyes.

Aaron smiled and stroked Alyssa's hair "Goodnight, Alyssa" he then kissed Alyssa's head and turned the nightlight on, before he walked out of the room. He left the door opened ajar in case Alyssa became scared. He then walked to his room, he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth before he got into bed and turned the bedside lamp off. Aaron's phone buzzed so he picked it up and he saw that he had gotten a text from Robert.

(Robert: I'll be home in 4hrs. Missing u lots xxx

Aaron: Ok, I miss u too. The bed's cold without u xxx

Robert: I'll be able 2 keep u warm soon. Imagine me kissing ur neck xxx

Aaron: I can imagine u doin a lot more than that xxx

Robert: Cheeky grease monkey but ur right. I really want 2 be in ur arms now xxx

Aaron: I want that 2 xxx

Robert: Really sorry but I gtg now. Keep the bed warm 4 me please xxx

Aaron: No xxx

Robert: Why not? I don't want 2 get into a cold bed xxx

Aaron: Because then u will hug me so that ur warm xxx

Robert: Fairs. Smart little grease monkey. I'll c u soon. Love u xxx

Aaron: See ya soon workaholic. Wake me up when u get home. Love u xxx

Robert: Ok Night. Big kiss from me XXX

Aaron: Night. Big kiss from me XXX)

Aaron smiled before he put his phone down on the bedside table. He then rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

At 10 o'clock Robert arrived home. He drove up the long driveway and he parked his car outside the house. He put the brakes on and he took his key out of the ignition, he then stepped out of the car and he shut the drivers side door, before he locked his car and walked to the front door of his house. He slowly opened it and tiptoed in, he then slowly shut the door and he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Robert had a glass of water and then he walked into the office to go on his laptop.

"AAAHHH! NOOO! STOP!" Came a scream that Robert immediately recognised as Aaron.

Robert jumped to his feet and he ran out of his office, he sprinted up the stairs and down the hallway, until he got to his and Aaron's bedroom.

"ROBERT!" Aaron screamed.

Robert ran into his and husband's bedroom and he turned the light on. He found Aaron sat up in bed with tears streaming down his face. "Aaron" Robert rushed over to the bed, he sat down and he pulled Aaron into a hug "It's alright, baby".

"I had another nightmare about him. I was tied to my old bed and my clothes were torn. He was lying next to me and he was sucking my neck. I was screaming but he sat on top of me and he covered my mouth. He told me that no one would come and that no one cared about me. That's when he..." Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair and rubbed his back "It's alright, babe. We're gonna get through this. I promise that I'll never let that monster touch you. You're safe now, I'll keep you safe" Robert cooed into Aaron's ear.

"He won't stop when I told him to. Why didn't he ever stop when I was a kid?" Aaron asked through his tears.

Robert placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head, and he kissed the top of his husband's head a few times "I don't know, baby. I'll never let him do it again. I won't let him touch you ever again".

"Aaron?" Asked a small voice.

Robert looked over his shoulder and he saw Alyssa stood in the doorway "Hi Alyssa. Are you ok?"

"I heard screaming. Is Aaron ok?" Alyssa asked.

"He had a really bad nightmare. He's alright though" Robert answered.

Aaron wiped away his tears and then he looked at Alyssa "Can you go back to bed for me, Alyssa?"

"I'm scared. I can hear someone tapping on my window again" Alyssa squeezed her rabbit teddy.

Aaron got out of bed and he walked towards Alyssa "Come on, I'll see who it is".

Aaron and Alyssa walked into Alyssa's bedroom, and Aaron walked over to the window. He shut the window and then he drew the curtains.

"It's just a tree branch and the wind. No one's outside" Aaron said as he walked over to Alyssa.

"Aaron?" Alyssa looked up at Aaron.

"Yes, Alyssa" Aaron answered as he tucked Alyssa inti bed.

"Are monsters real?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron was hesitant to answer because he knew that monsters were real. His father was the monster that tormented him. "No, there's no such thing as monsters" Aaron lied. He swore that he would never let anyone hurt Alyssa so he lied to put her mind at rest.

"Are you ok?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream" Aaron answered.

"Do I need to look after you?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron smiled and stroked Alyssa's hair "No it's ok. I've got Robert, he'll look after me".

"Ok. Night, Aaron" Alyssa said as she hugged her teddy and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Alyssa" Aaron kissed Alyssa's head and then he walked back to his bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked when Aaron walked into their room.

Aaron looked up at Robert "Please can you hold me, Rob?"

Robert stood up and he walked over to Aaron. He pulled his husband into a hug and kissed the side of his head "I'll always be here to hood you and keep you safe. I love you more than anything".

Aaron made fists full of the back of Robert's jacket and he started to cry "I love you too".

Robert placed one hand on the back of Aaron's head "Sshh it's alright, I'm here. I'm here, baby" Robert cooed in Aaron's ear to soothe him.

"Alyssa asked if monsters are real. I told her that there's no such thing" Aaron explained.

"You did that to protect her didn't you?" Robert already knew the answer but he had to ask.

Aaron nodded "Yeah. I lied to her because I know that monsters exist. I was hurt by a monster when I was a kid" Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

"I'll get ready for bed and then I'll hold you close" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Okay. Thank you" Aaron kissed Robert's chest.

"You don't need to thank me. It's my job to look after you" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's hair and kissed his head.

Aaron got back into bed whilst Robert got into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth. He then got into bed and put an arm around Aaron, his husband snuggled into him and rested his head on his chest.

"How was work?" Aaron asked.

"Very boring. I missed you and I just wanted to get back to you. I'm sorry for leaving" Robert apologised as he stroked Aaron's hair.

"It's alright. I'm just happy that you're with me now" Aaron admitted.

Robert kissed the top of Aaron's head and continued to stroke his hair "I'll wake you up if you have any nightmares. I love you so much".

"I love you too. Night, Rob" Aaron smiled as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"Night, beautiful" Robert smiled as he reached over and turned the lamp off. He then held Aaron's hand and closed his eyes.


	8. Aaron's great idea

A few weeks past and it was the day of Cain's birthday. Alyssa was at school and Robert was in the office whilst Aaron was at work. Robert had gotten more than two emails from Chrissie. They were all threating and they all had a picture of Aaron, when he was either a child or a teenager. Robert had called the police but they had just laughed and hung up. He sat back in his chair and thought about what he could do to protect his family. He then heard the front door open and shut.

"Robert?" Aaron called.

"I'm in here, babe!" Robert yelled to Aaron.

After a moment the door to the office opened, and Aaron walked in "What's wrong?"

"Hhmm? Nothing's wrong" Robert answered as he forced a smile.

Aaron walked over to Robert and he sat on the desk "You know... I hate it when you lie to me".

Robert looked up at Aaron "Two emails and some pictures of you. I called the police".

"What did the police say?" Aaron asked.

"The operator just laughed at me and hung up. We're on our own" Robert sighed.

Aaron opened Robert's laptop to read the emails, but Robert quickly grabbed his wrist. He looked at his husband and he saw concern in his eyes.

"Don't. They're horrible, you won't be able to handle it" Robert looked into Aaron's eyes.

"Gordon used to take pictures of me before and after every attack. I need to see what is scaring you" Aaron explained.

Robert did not let go of Aaron's arm, "Please, Aaron. Don't do that to yourself. Please" Robert begged.

Aaron lifted his other hand and he placed it on Robert's hand "I have to, Rob. I've already seen some of the pictures of me. I have to know. I know that I won't be able to handle it but I need to know".

Robert hesitated but he slowly let go of Aaron's wrist. He moved his hand and he held Aaron's hand "Okay. I'm here if you need me".

"Thank you" Aaron smiled at Robert and squeezed his hand.

Robert squeezed Aaron's hand to comfort him. Aaron opened the laptop and he clicked on the first email. However Aaron knew what the emails said and he knew exactly what the pictures were.

The first email: (Dear Robert, I have an email for Aaron. 'Hello little boy. Are you being good? I hope so for, your sake. I'll be out of here in a few years and then I'll come and find you. You should be a good boy because I'll know if you're naughty. I remember taking this picture, you were nearly eleven years old. You were such a good looking boy, no wander that you always made me want you. From Gordon' Watch your back, Aaron).

Robert noticed that Aaron had gone pale and that he was starting to cry. "Come'ere, baby".

Aaron looked at Robert and then he sat on Robert's lap. His husband wrapped his arms around him as Aaron read the email. Aaron clicked on the link and a picture of him came up. The picture showed Aaron at ten years of age. He had been badly beaten; there was bruises all over his body, he had a bloody nose and there was blood coming down his head.

Robert started to cry as he looked at the picture. He felt sick to the stomach as he looked at the photo of Aaron; Aaron's whole body was exposed and he had his knees up to hide himself, he was leant up against a wall, bloodied and bruised, his hands were tied behind his back. Robert could see the look of pure and utter fear on the ten year olds face. Robert could see the thick ropes restraining Aaron's wrists, and he could see that there was hand marks on Aaron's upper arms and his legs.

Aaron was shaking as he slowly exhaled before he clicked on the last email. Tears began to well up in Aaron's eyes as he read the second email from Chrissie and Gordon.

The second email: (Dear Robert, Gordon's been telling me all of these stories about Aaron. He sounds like a very naughty boy 'Hello son, I know that I me and you need to catch up. Why don't you come and visit me at some point? We could talk about what's happening with you, your husband Robert, life in the village, we could talk the Woolpack and me possibly buying into it. Won't it be great when me, you, Robert and your mum are all living under the same roof? You can't escape me little boy. I'll always be there, I'll haunt your dreams until the day you die because you're my property. I had you first. I took your virginity, I had you before anyone else. You're my son. I did it once, I can always do it again').

Aaron the tears were streaming down Aaron's face as he clicked on the link and the second picture came up. He cupped his hand over his mouth, when he saw the picture of himself; just twelve years old. He had a broken leg, he was covered in blood and scratches all down his face, his wrists were tied to the bedpost and he had a rope around his good leg and it was tied to the foot of the bed. Robert could see that Aaron was crying in the picture and that he was only wearing a shirt. Robert was almost sick when he saw how scared Aaron looked in the picture.

"I think that that's enough" Robert closed the lid of his laptop and then he sat back in the chair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Aaron cried.

"Hey, hey sshhh. It's alright, you have nothing to be sorry for. You've done nothing wrong" Robert said in a soft voice as he wrapped his arms around Aaron.

"I'm sorry that you had to see those pictures. I'm sorry that I dragged you into that mess" Aaron sobbed.

Robert placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head and guided it to his shoulder "None of it's your fault. I needed to know what happened to you. But you've done nothing wrong".

"I bet that you couldn't recognise me. I looked horrible, those were all of the worst times" Aaron sobbed on Robert's shoulder.

"Were they before or after?" Robert asked.

"The first one's before the second one's after. He punched and kicked me a few times before he hurt me" Aaron explained.

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead and stroked his hair "I won't let him hurt you again. You don't belong go anyone, the only person who can call you theirs is me, because you're my beautiful Aaron".

"I love you" Aaron whispered as he kissed Robert shoulder.

"I love you too" Robert whispered and then he kissed Aaron's head.

After Aaron and Robert had stopped crying, they grabbed their jackets and drove to Dinglehead. Aaron and Robert went to Zak and Lisa's for Cain's birthday. They walked in and saw that Cain looked miserable.

"What's wrong with him?" Robert asked.

"He's down in the dumps because it's his birthday" Chas answered.

"Cheer up old man" Sam laughed.

"Is that meant to be funny?" Cain glared at Sam.

"What's it gonna take to cheer you up?" Moira asked.

"Nothing" Cain huffed.

"I've got an idea. Zak and Lisa... I need your help" Aaron smirked "Everyone go outside and wait for us".

Everyone walked outside but Robert stayed next to Aaron "So what's this big idea of yours?"

"You'll have to wait and find out. I'll be outside in a minute" Aaron kissed Robert "I love you".

Robert placed his hands on Aaron's hips "I love you too. See you in a minute". He then kissed Aaron again before walking outside.

"So what's the idea?" Zak asked.

"I need an apple, a few cans and every earmuffs or set of headphones in the house. Oh, and your shotgun, Zak". Aaron explained.

"Are you sure about this, Love?" Lisa asked.

"Nope. But he needs cheering up, and I don't fancy being punched or hit with a baseball bat". Aaron answered

"I'll get the gun. Lisa, you get the apple and the cans. You get the ear protection, Aaron". Zak smiled

Aaron ran upstairs to get the headphones and the earmuffs, whilst Lisa and Zak got the rest. After a few minutes they walked outside carrying some bags.

"Is this your great idea? Give me hypothermia on my birthday?" Cain asked.

"Give him the gun, Zak" Aaron said as he walked over to Robert "Kiss me".

Robert kissed Aaron, he looked into his eyes when their lips parted "What are you planning?"

Aaron smirked "Don't freak out" he then walked away and stood in front of everyone. He pulled some headphones out of his pocket and he plugged them into his phone. He turned the music on and then opened the bag at he was holding. Lisa handed everyone a pair of earmuffs or headphones as Zak loaded the shotgun before he handed it to Cain. "I need everyone to back up away from Cain, make sure that your ears are covered" Aaron said as he got an apple out of the bag.

Cain and the rest of the Dingle's realised what Aaron was doing and they all walked backwards a few steps. Robert backed up as well but he was confused. However he saw Aaron place the apple on his head.

"Wait... what are you doing, Aaron?" Robert asked.

"Stay where you are, Rob. And don't freak out. You'll make me nervous". Aaron then looked at Cain "You ready, Cain?"

"You sure about this?" Cain asked.

"Yeah. Just don't take my head off. And please don't miss" Aaron said as he put his headphones in and the apple on his head.

"Oh my god!" Robert cupped his hands over his eyes.

"I need you to shut up, Rob" Aaron slowly exhaled "When you're ready, Cain".

Cain took aim at the apple and a few seconds past before he fired. Aaron closed his eyes tightly as the apple flew off of his head when the bullet hit it.

"AAHH!" Robert shrieked.

Aaron breathed slowly, before he placed a can on his head. Cain took aim and fired again.

"I can't watch" Robert covered his eyes with his hands. But he separated his fingers.

Aaron continued to place five more cans on his head for Cain to shoot at the cans. Cain then handed the gun to Zak and Aaron put all the cans and the apple in the bag. When Aaron looked up everyone started to clap. Aaron took a bow and took his headphones out. Aaron then walked over to his family and Robert pulled him into a hug and kissed his head.

"Can you not squeeze me so tightly? I can't breathe, Rob". Aaron smirked.

"Sorry. You just scared the life out of me" Robert said as he loosened his hug with Aaron.

"Scaredy cat" Aaron chuckled.

Everyone laughed as they walked back into the house.

At 2:15pm Aaron stood up "I've got to go and pick Alyssa up from school".

"We're gonna go to the pub so we'll meet you there" Chas smiled.

"Alright. You guys need to give Alyssa space though, she still gets nervous around me and Robert" Aaron explained as he put his jacket on.

"Okay. But she needs to know that she's a Dingle" Zak pointed out.

"She's not just a Dingle though. She's a Sugden as well" Aaron smiled.

Robert stood up and walked over to Aaron "I'll see you in a bit".

"Okay. Love you" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"I love you too" Robert kissed his husband and then Aaron left.

At 3:31pm Aaron walked into the Woolpack with Alyssa at his side. He smiled when he saw Robert sat at the bar, he walked up to Robert and wrapped his arms around his chest.

Robert looked over his shoulder and he smiled when he saw Aaron smiling at him. "Hiya, Handsome" he kissed Aaron, then he looked at Alyssa as Aaron lifted her onto the stool next to him "How was school, Al?"

"It was okay. We're reading The Twits in literacy" Alyssa answered.

Aaron walked around the bar and he poured Alyssa a glass of lemonade. He placed the drink in front of Alyssa and then he got himself a drink of water. He then walked back around the bar and he sat next to Robert

Chas then walked up to Aaron and Robert "Hiya Alyssa. How are you?"

Alyssa did not answer. She just starred at her drink. After a while Aaron and Robert were talking to some people, whilst Alyssa was sat at the bar with a colouring book.

"Who are you?" Noah asked.

Alyssa looked at Noah and then back at her drawing.

"I'm talking to you!" Noah raised his voice.

Alyssa didn't answer so Noah pushed her and she fell off of the stool. The glass of lemonade smashed and everyone turned around. Alyssa quickly pulled the skirt of her dress over her knees and she moved away from the glass.

Alyssa started to cry "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry".

Aaron and Robert rushed over to Alyssa and crouched down next to her. "It's alright. It was just an accident" Robert smiled reassuringly at Alyssa.

Aaron looked up, he saw Noah stood there looking very guilty "It wasn't an accident" he whispered to Robert.

Robert looked at Aaron and then he saw Noah, he realised what had happened, he started to pick the glass up.

"I'm sorry" Alyssa sobbed.

"Hey, it's alright. Come on" Aaron picked Alyssa up "Sshh, it's okay" he cooed as he carried her into the backroom. Aaron sat Alyssa down on the sofa in the backroom, and he sat next to her "Did Noah push you?"

Alyssa nodded as she cried.

Aaron put one hand on Alyssa's back but she flinched "It's alright. I'm not angry at you. I'm not gonna hurt you".

Alyssa looked up at Aaron "You promise?"

"Aaron's heart melted when he saw Alyssa's big blue eyes "I promise".

Alyssa then hugged Aaron and he held her. He stroked her hair and kissed her head, just as Robert walked in. "Is she okay?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "Yeah, she just doesn't want to be in trouble". Aaron said as Alyssa clung onto him as she cried. "Sshh it's okay, we're not angry at you" Aaron soothed.

"Do I have to call you Aaron?" Alyssa asked.

"You can call me anything you want" Aaron answered.

"Okay, Daddy" Alyssa said as her crying ceased.

Aaron began to cry happy tears and he smiled. He looked over at Robert and saw that he was smiling. "She called me daddy" Aaron mouthed.

Robert grinned and nodded. "I know" Robert mouthed.

Alyssa then looked at Robert "Can I call you dad?"

Robert walked over and he sat on the sofa "Yeah, if you want to".

Alyssa pulled back from Aaron and she hugged Robert "I'll call you dad".

Robert smiled as he looked at Aaron "Did you hear that?"

Aaron nodded and wiped away his tears "Yeah".

Alyssa then pulled away from her hug with Robert "Why are you crying?" she looked at Aaron.

Aaron looked at Alyssa "I'm just happy".

"Do you want to meet everyone, Al?" Robert asked.

Alyssa nodded "Yeah".

They stood up and walked to the door, but Alyssa stopped and she tugged the sleeve of Aaron's hoodie. Aaron looked at Alyssa and he crouched down in front of her "What is it, Alyssa?"

"What if they don't like me?" Alyssa asked.

"They're gonna love you. Do you want me to carry you?" Aaron asked.

Alyssa nodded "Yes please".

Aaron smiled and he picked Alyssa up. "Let's do this".

Alyssa wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck "Yeah!"

"Yeah" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled and walked into the pub. He saw Noah sat down with Cain and Chas yelling at him. "What did I just walk into?"

Chas looked at Robert "Noah keeps denying that he pushed Alyssa".

Robert looked at Noah "I know that you're lying, Noah".

"I haven't done anything" Noah did not look at Robert.

Robert walked over and he crouched down in front of Noah "You're a very bad liar".

"I haven't done anything" Noah argued.

"He clearly hasn't pushed that kid. Back off of him" Charity protested.

"I know that you pushed my daughter just now. She was in the backroom crying her eyes out just now, because she thought that she was in trouble. She thought that me and Aaron were angry at her" Robert stated.

"A bit of a wimp. Has she never been told off before?" Belle scoffed.

Robert looked at Belle "She's scared of being told off, because her mum and her mum's boyfriend used to beat her. That's why Aaron is so understanding about why she was crying. And she's seven for god's sake. No kid like's to be shouted at" He explained and everyone went quiet.

"I didn't push her" Noah mumbled.

Robert looked at Noah and smirked "Aaron! Can you come in here please, babe?" he called.

After a few seconds Aaron walked in carrying Alyssa. Chas cupped her hands over her mouth and Cain smiled when he saw his nephew smiling. Everyone looked on in surprise as Robert straightened up and he walked over to Aaron.

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron on the cheek "I love you, beautiful" he then looked at Alyssa "I love you, Al".

"I love you too, dad" Alyssa smiled.

"Everyone... this is Alyssa. Mine and Robert's daughter" Aaron smiled.

"Hi" Alyssa waved at Aaron and Robert's family.

Chas walked over "Hiya, Alyssa. My name's Chas".

"Are you daddy's mummy?" Alyssa asked.

Chas smiled "Yeah. I'm your daddy's mummy".

"Can I call you Nanna?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course you can, sweetheart". Chas smiled.

"Do you want me to introduce you to everyone?" Aaron asked.

Alyssa nodded "Yes please".

Aaron pointed at Cain "That's my uncle Cain and Moira" he then pointed at Zak and Lisa "Those are my granddad and grandmother. Zak and Lisa". Aaron then pointed at Marlon and Carly "That's Marlon and Carly".

Alyssa waved and they waved back.

Aaron then pointed at Belle and Noah "That's Belle and Noah." He then pointed at Charity and Sam "That's Charity and Sam" he then pointed at Debbie "That's my cousin, Debbie and her children, Sarah and Jack". Aaron then looked at April and Leo "They're April and Leo and that Rhona who is stood behind Leo".

Paddy then walked over to Aaron.

"Who's that?" Alyssa asked.

"That's my daddy. His name's Paddy" Aaron answered.

"Hello" Alyssa waved.

"Hello, Alyssa. You're a very pretty little girl" Paddy smiled.

Alyssa smiled and hid her face in Aaron's shoulder. Aaron looked at Robert and he smiled before he turned back to Alyssa and kissed her head. "Have you gone shy?"

"A little" Alyssa answered.

"Aww, she's so cute" Lisa, Chas, Debbie, Carly, Moira, Victoria, Belle, Charity and Rhona said in unison.

Alyssa looked up and giggled "They like me".

"Of course they like you" Robert smiled. He then pointed at Victoria, Andy, Diana and Doug "That's my sister, Victoria. That's my brother, Andy. And that's my stepmom Diana and her partner Doug".

"Hello" Alyssa smiled at Robert's family and they smiled at her.

"Oi! What about me!" Adam exclaimed.

"And that's my best friend, Adam. He's an idiot" Aaron muttered.

"The one and only" Adam smiled.

"You're daft" Alyssa giggled.

Everyone laughed as they all began to talk. Aaron and Robert sat down with Alyssa in the middle of them and they began to talk to Cain and Moira.

"Do you like living here, Alyssa?" Moira asked.

"Yes. I like living in a big house. It's the size of a castle" Alyssa answered.

Aaron and Robert smiled at their daughter. Robert lifted one arm and he used it to stroke Aaron's cheek. Aaron looked at Robert with loving eyes and his husbands smile grew as he looked at Aaron with loving eyes as well.

"Aaron's been spoiling her". Robert smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that" Aaron crossed his arms.

They talked for a while and Alyssa got to know everyone. Zak shook her hand and welcomed her to the family and Lisa told her some funny stories about Shadrach. Aaron, Robert and Alyssa then drove home and Alyssa ran into the living room.

"That was unexpected" Robert smiled.

"Yeah. But it was a nice surprise" Aaron smiled and he walked into the kitchen.

Robert followed Aaron and he sat down on one of the stools. "The second best surprise ever".

"What was the first?" Aaron asked as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"You saying that you love me. We were sat in a forest and I was crying, when you said that you loved me and that you never stopped loving me. That was the best surprise ever" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled and he walked over to Robert "I meant every word of it. I love you so much".

Robert smiled "Come'ere you big softy".

Aaron hugged Robert and his husband hugged him back. Robert kissed Aaron's chest. Aaron kissed Robert's head and he stroked his hair.

"So that was the best surprise ever?" Aaron smirked.

"Yes, but... so was what you did you did to me on the first night of our honeymoon." Robert whispered.

Aaron smirked "I remember that night. You made a lot of loud noises".

"You were on fire that night" Robert said as he pulled back from Aaron.

"I gathered that. You were saying my name a lot and you were also gasping a lot" Aaron smirked as he crossed his arms.

"That's because you were completely inside of me and you were in control. I loved every second of it" Robert smirked.

"You also surprised me that night" Aaron admitted.

Robert stood up "Is that true?" he grabbed Aaron's hoodie and pulled him close.

"Yeah, you were very good" Aaron whispered in a husky voice.

"I figured that out quickly, you were moaning, and saying my name a lot. I also recall that you were holding onto the headboard" Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and held him close to his body.

"That's because you were fucking me so hard. I thought that I would hit my head. But it was amazing, it felt so good" Aaron chuckled.

Robert loved to make Aaron feel good because he knew that he was self-conscious "Maybe when we don't have Alyssa here. I could do exactly what I did to you that night. I like making you feel good" Robert suggested.

"I doubt that she'll want to stay at someone else's house for a while yet. We'll have to wait. I already feel good, it makes me feel good when you hold me or kiss me" Aaron smiled.

"I can wait. I could wait forever to have you again" Robert smirked.

"You have something to look forward to then" Aaron said before he kissed Robert.

Suddenly they heard a guttural scream that made them jump "AAAHHH! DADDY!"

Aaron and Robert recognised that Alyssa was screaming. "Alyssa!" they both called as they ran out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Al?" Robert asked.

"They're at the window" Alyssa answered.

Aaron walked over and he picked Alyssa up "Who, Princess? Who's at the window?"

Alyssa was shaking as she pointed at the window "My mum and her boyfriend".

Aaron and Robert looked at the window, and they saw a man and a woman looking in at them. The woman had black hair, and she looked very angry when she saw Aaron holding Alyssa. However the man... he was well built and he looked like he was about to punch someone.

"Aaron, take Alyssa upstairs" Robert said as he placed a hand on his husband's shoulder.

"If they don't have the police or Julia with them... don't let them in and call the police" Aaron said before he turned around.

"Alright. Do you reckon that you could take that guy?" Robert asked though he did not take his eyes off of the window.

Aaron looked at the man. He took a moment to take in the man's facial expressions "I don't know. But I probably could. Yell for me if you need me".

"Okay, I will. Take her upstairs and make sure that she stays there" Robert said before he kissed Aaron.

"I love you, Rob" Aaron said before he walked to the door.

"I love you too, Beautiful" Robert said before Aaron walked out of the room.

"Daddy" Alyssa started as Aaron carried her up the stairs.

"What is it, princess?" Aaron asked.

"You and Dad won't let them hurt me, right?" Alyssa asked.

"I won't give them the chance. Just stay with me, your dad will look after us. And I promise that I'll keep you both safe" Aaron opened the door to Alyssa's bedroom and they walked in. Aaron put Alyssa down and she ran over to her desk as he shut the door.

Meanwhile downstairs... Robert was still starring at the window as the visitors starred back at him. The man and the woman then walked away and Robert heard a knock at the door. Robert walked to the door and he looked through the peephole. He sighed when he saw Julia but the man and the woman were behind her.

Robert opened the door and he looked at Julia. "Hi, Julia. What can I do for you?"

"Hiya, Robert. Is your husband around?" Julia asked.

"He's with Alyssa. Who's that behind you?" Robert asked.

"This is Alyssa's mother, Rebecca Rodgers. May we come in?" Julia asked.

Robert thought about it for a second but he opened the door and Julia walked in with Alyssa's mother and boyfriend behind her. They walked into the kitchen and they sat around the island. Julia sat down and put her folders on the marble surface.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Robert looked at Julia.

"I want my daughter back" the woman stated.

"I'm here to discuss a care and visiting plan for Alyssa. Can you call Aaron and Alyssa please?" Julia asked as she got some papers out.

Robert stood up "Aaron! We've got visitors! Bring Al down with you" he called.

After a few seconds, Aaron walked into the kitchen and he was carrying Alyssa on his hip. Robert walked over to his husband and he placed one hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Hi, Pumpkin. How are you?" the woman smiled.

Alyssa did not say anything, she just hugged Aaron tightly and buried her face in his shoulder "What is she doing here, daddy?"

Aaron placed one hand on the back of Alyssa's head "I don't know, Princess. You'll be alright. Me and your dad are here and we'll look after you".

"We need to discuss a care plan for Alyssa" Julia stated.

"What does that mean?" Alyssa asked.

Robert looked at Alyssa "It means that we're going to talk about how we're gonna look after you".

"I want to be able to visit my daughter" The woman said bluntly.

"Huh, no chance" Robert scoffed.

"I have the right to see my own kid!" The woman shouted.

"You lost that right when you hit her. You have no right to see her anymore" Aaron said in a cold voice.

"I want full custody. She's mine!" The woman yelled.

"No" Robert said as he sat down.

Aaron put Alyssa down and he sat down next to Robert. Alyssa was about to walk out of the kitchen.

"Alyssa, can you stay in here with us? You need to be here for this" Julia said as she placed some papers in front of Robert.

Alyssa looked at Aaron and Robert, they both nodded, Alyssa walked over and sat next to Aaron.

"What's this about?" Robert asked.

"I want full custody of my daughter" The woman answered.

"No chance in hell" Aaron scoffed.

"She's my daughter! I have the right to keep her!" The woman shouted.

"Alyssa has been recently adopted by Mr Dingle and Mr Sugden. You can't have custody of her but we can discuss any possibility of visiting her" Julia explained.

"But I've changed. I want to take her home!" The woman yelled.

"This is her home now. She's our daughter now" Robert coldly said.

"She's mine!" The woman grabbed Alyssa's wrist "You're coming home with me!".

Aaron grabbed the woman's hand and he pulled Alyssa's arm out of her grasp. "Go to your room, Princess".

Alyssa jumped off of the stool and she ran to her bedroom.

Julia gathered up her papers "I am sorry for disturbing you, mr Sugden and mr Dingle. I hope that Alyssa is not upset and by what I have seen I am sure that she is happy here".

Aaron shook Julia's hand "It's alright. Goodbye, Julia".

Robert showed Julia and Alyssa's biological mother out. The man stood behind the woman as Julia drove away and Robert stepped outside.

"You should leave" Robert said firmly.

"I want my daughter back! She's my property!" The woman shouted.

Aaron remembered that Gordon would call him his property. He held down his anger as he stood next to Robert "She doesn't belong to you. You've lost your right to be a mother."

"You gay bastard!" The woman shouted.

"That's original. Got anything else that you can throw at me?" Aaron scoffed.

"Freak on earth. I bet that your dad has the decency disown an unnatural thing like you" The woman scoffed.

Aaron went quiet and he gulped. Gordon did hate him for being homosexual, and he had bullied him about it when he had called Aaron and Robert. "Get off of my property. Alyssa doesn't want to see you" Aaron stern voice.

"She doesn't know what he wants! She's a stupid kid!" The man shouted.

"You and your girlfriend made that child's life a living hell! She's just a kid! That seven year old girl knows exactly what she wants and who she wants to be her parents. And get this... she chose me and my husband to be her dad's!" Robert shouted.

The man smirked and he popped his knuckles. Without warning he punched Robert around the face and he fell into Aaron.

"Robert!" Aaron caught his husband and he held him up. "Are you okay, Rob?"

Robert stumbled but he gained his balance and looked up at Aaron "Why am I always the one who gets punched?"

Aaron helped Robert stood up but he saw the cut on his cheek. Aaron looked at the man and he noticed that he was holding something sharp and shiny in his hand. The man lunged at Robert again, but Aaron grabbed his wrist and he forced it behind his back. He twisted the man's wrist and he let go of the weapon. Robert saw the small pocket knife and he picked it up. Robert watched as Aaron kicked the man's leg and it caused him to fall.

Aaron then pushed the man forward "That's what you get for hurting my husband! And for trying to stab him!". Aaron growled, he was unaware as the woman lunged at him from his right, bringing her pink, fake fingernails down like claws to slash at Aaron's face. "Ah!" Aaron hissed in pain as the women scratched him.

"Aaron!" Robert pulled Aaron away from the woman and he looked at Aaron's cheek. He saw three deep scratches on his husband's face and they were bleeding.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?" Cain shouted as he ran over to.

"My name's Becks. I'm Alyssa's mother. I'm here to collect my kid but these two freaks won't let me!" Becks shouted.

"What happened, Sugden?" Cain asked as he looked at Robert.

"Her boyfriend punched me and he tried to stab me but Aaron stopped him. She attacked him" Robert explained.

Cain saw that Aaron had cuts on his cheek and that Robert had a mark on his cheek. He turned to Becks and he threw her over his shoulder. "You bitch!" Cain carried Becks over to her car and he put her down just as her boyfriend stood up and ran at him.

"Cain!" Aaron ran to stop Becks' boyfriend from attacking Cain.

Aaron grabbed the man but he was thrown off backwards. Becks got into the car and Cain turned around just as the man turned to face Aaron. Aaron knew that he stood no chance against Becks' boyfriend so he backed up. However the man walked up to Aaron with balled fists. Alyssa's mum got out of the car and she ran at the house, Cain caught her and held her back. Robert looked at Cain and then he looked at Aaron.

"You've made a big mistake" The man snarled at Aaron.

"And what would that be?" Aaron scoffed.

"You didn't do what we wanted" The man grabbed Aaron and brought his knee up into Aaron's stomach.

"Argh!" Aaron grunted but he was punched around the face.

"Aaron!" Robert yelled as he started to run over to help Aaron.

The man then backhanded Aaron across the face, and he spun around before he fell to the ground. The man and Becks quickly got into their car and they sped off.

"Aaron!" Robert skidded on the ground as he kneeled down next to Aaron.

Aaron groaned as he slowly rolled onto his back "Yeah".

"Are you okay?" Robert asked as Aaron sat up a bit.

"No. I hit my head and my stomach hurts" Aaron answered.

"Who was that?" Cain asked as Robert helped Aaron up.

"Alyssa's mum and her boyfriend" Aaron winced when he felt a pain in his head.

"Can you walk?" Robert asked.

"No, I feel dizzy" Aaron answered as he stumbled back a little.

"Alright, come on" Robert lifted Aaron's arm and put it over his shoulders and helped him walk back to the house. Robert helped Aaron walk into the house and Cain followed. Robert took Aaron into the kitchen and he helped him sit down on a stool. Robert then looked at Aaron's cheek. "Does that hurt?"

"A little. Are you alright though?" Aaron asked as he placed a hand on Robert's scratched cheek.

"Yeah, I'm alright. How does your head feel?" Robert asked.

"Hurts a lot" Aaron winced.

Robert stroked back Aaron's hair and he saw blood "Christ, you're bleeding" Robert looked at Aaron head and he saw a cut "Can you pass me the first aid box please, Cain?"

Cain searched though the cupboards until he found the little green box "Here you go" he passed it to Robert.

"Thanks" Robert then opened the box and he grab the cleansing wipes "This'll sting a little" Robert placed the wipe on the cut.

Aaron tensed up as soon as he felt the stinging "Ahh" he hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked as he lifted away the cleansing wipe.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Aaron answered.

Robert then placed some tissue on the cut to stop the bleeding "Hold that on the cut please".

Aaron lifted his hand and he held the tissue on the cut as Robert cleaned the scratches on his cheek. Once he had cleaned the scratches Robert threw the wipes away. And Cain put the first aid box away.

"Has the bleeding stopped?" Robert asked.

Aaron lifted away the tissue "Yeah".

Robert threw away the tissue and then he walked back over to Aaron "Why did you have to fight that guy?" he sighed.

"I was looking after you and Cain. That guy would've stabbed you" Aaron answered as he looked into Robert's eyes.

"Come ere, Aaron" Robert hugged Aaron and his husband hugged him back "Thank you" Robert kissed Aaron's head and stroked his hair.

"Where's Alyssa?" Cain asked.

"She's upstairs. I better go and check on her" Aaron pulled away from Robert and he stood up.

Aaron walked upstairs as Robert sat down and Cain leaned against one of the counter tops in the kitchen. Aaron walked up to Alyssa's bedroom and he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Alyssa asked.

"It's me, Princess. Can I come in?" Aaron asked.

The door opened and Aaron walked in. Alyssa walked over and she sat on her bed as her dad walked over.

"Are you and dad giving me back to my mum?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron sat next to Alyssa "Why would we do that?"

"She said that she was going to take me home. I don't want to go with her, I want to stay here. Can I stay here please?" Alyssa looked at Aaron with sad eyes.

"You're going nowhere. This is your home now. Me and your dad will look aver you" Aaron answered.

"Forever and ever?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron smiled kindly at his daughter "Forever and ever".

Alyssa hugged Aaron and he hugged her back. Robert then walked in and Aaron looked at him. Robert saw the look in Aaron's eyes that told him that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked as he walked over and sat next to Aaron.

"She wants to stay here with us. She's a bit scared that Becks will take her away" Aaron answered as he stroked Alyssa's hair.

"Cain's downstairs. He wanted to see if you're okay, Al. He's got something for you" Robert said in a soft voice.

Alyssa pulled back from Aaron and she looked at Robert "Really?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen." Robert smiled.

Alyssa stood up and she ran downstairs to see Cain. Aaron cupped his hands over his mouth and he thought about what had happened with Becks and her boyfriend. Robert noticed that Aaron looked worried so he put one arm around him.

"What is it, babe?" Robert asked.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Aaron asked.

Robert pulled Aaron close and kissed the top of his head "You're doing the right thing. You're a brilliant dad, Alyssa adores you."

"Then why do I feel like I've done something wrong?" Aaron asked.

Robert thought about Aaron's question and he realised that at Aaron felt like he had done something wrong because Gordon would punish him and call him a bad kid when would act up "I think that you feel that way because Gordon hurt you for doing what kids always do. It's just what you're used too, you've done nothing wrong".

"Am I messed up?" Aaron asked in an innocent voice.

"No, baby. You're not messed up, there's nothing wrong with you" Robert kissed Aaron's head twice and stroked his hair.

Robert held Aaron for a bit and he cooed loving nothings in his husband's ear to comfort him. Robert knew that Aaron was more sensitive to things, because of what he had gone through. He was very understanding of how Aaron was. He knew that Aaron would make himself look like he was tough, however he knew that Aaron was more fragile than he appeared to be. Robert could always see when Aaron was holding back his feelings and he always knew when something was wrong or if he need to cry. Aaron would often bolt up how he feels, so Robert knew that he had to hold Aaron and comfort him whenever he cried because he was scared after he has a nightmare or something brings back bad memories or if everything got too much for him. He also knew that Aaron would rarely let anyone else see him upset or cry, because he thought that it made him look weak and vulnerable. But no matter how much he tried to hide it... Robert always knew and he always understood why.


	9. Something's wrong

It was the 5th of December and Aaron was sat in the living room reading a magazine when Alyssa ran over and put a Santa Clause hat on his head. Aaron put his magazine down and he looked at Alyssa.

"Has your dad managed to get all the Christmas decorations down yet?" Aaron asked.

Robert walked in carrying a box of tree decorations "Can I get a little help please? You two are such slackers"

"Race ya!" Aaron smiled at Alyssa before he jumped up and he ran with Alyssa to get the other boxes.

Robert heard the doorbell so he put the box of decorations down and he went to answer it. He opened the front door and he saw Chas, Cain, Moira, Adam, Victoria, Andy, Paddy, Diane and Doug. "Hiya. Come in" Robert greeted and everyone walked inside.

"We thought that you'd like to have some help decorating and we wanted to see the three of you" Chas explained.

"Thanks. Alyssa can't wait until we get the tree up" Robert smiled.

"We brought booze!" Andy smiled.

"Even better" Robert laughed.

Alyssa then walked in with Aaron "Nanna!" Alyssa put the Angel ornament down and she ran to Chas.

"Hey, Sweetie" Chas smiled and hugged Alyssa up.

"How's the decorating going?" Cain asked.

"Haven't even started because this slacker didn't help me get the decorations out of the attic" Robert answered as he put one arm around Aaron.

"I tried to help but you threatened to throw tinsel at me and you told me to wait in the living room" Aaron scoffed.

"So I wanted to be tough can you help me bring the tree in?" Robert asked.

"You sort out drinks for this lot. I'll get the tree" Aaron smiled. "Can you give me a hand, Adam?"

"Sure mate" Adam ambled and went with Aaron to get the tree.

Robert walked into the kitchen with Andy to get everyone a drink. Robert had brought in the Christmas glasses so he began to pour wine in the glasses as Andy got the cans of beer.

"How's life in the big house on the hill?" Andy asked.

Robert laughed "It's great. Alyssa's happy, I'm happy and Aaron's happy" Robert answered as he put the glasses on a tray.

"Is he still having nightmares?" Andy asked.

Robert looked at Andy and his smile faded "Yeah. They're getting worse. He wakes up screaming sometimes, but sometimes he wakes up crying. He can still feel everything that Gordon did to him. He hadn't had them for a while but then Chrissie started emailing us what Gordon's saying or writing down. She's sent pictures a few times. Aaron hasn't told me but I get the feeling that Gordon did a lot more than just..." Robert stopped because he could not say the word. "I can see it in his eyes. I asked once but he didn't say anything. He just cried that night. Once he had a nightmare that was so bad that he woke up screaming and he was clawing at his arms. I had to hold his hands for a moment before I hugged him. He didn't stop crying that night. I can always tell when he's hiding something or when he just wants to cry. He never wants to cry in front of people, he doesn't want me to see him cry sometimes but I'm always there". Robert put his hands on the counter top and leaned against it.

"It's just in his nature to hide stuff. He just tries to be like other people too much" Andy stated.

"It's can't help but always be careful when I touch him. I even ask if he's alright when we have sex, he notices and he smiles at me but I don't want to seem patronising" Robert hid his face in his hands.

"He'll understand why you ask. It probably makes him feel safe. It's not patronising, he problem smiles because you ask if he's okay" Andy said in a kind voice.

"Is it wrong that I see him as fragile and that I'm always careful? I don't want him to feel like he's forced into anything. I don't want to scare him" Robert asked as he looked up at his brother.

"No, it's not wrong. Even I know that he has a fragile state of mind, have you talked him about this?" Andy asked.

"He'll run for the hills. It'll just overwhelm him" Robert answered.

"You know... that's what he said when he wanted to tell you that he wanted to adopt" Andy nudged his brother's shoulder with his own.

Robert looked at Andy "Really?"

"Really" Andy nodded "Vic told me".

"I'll talk to him. I don't want to overwhelm him though, he always tries to look tough and that he can handle anything". Robert bit the skin under his bottom lip.

"Just tell him". Andy encouraged.

Robert nodded "OK. Thanks, Andy".

Andy smiled "It's what brothers are for. We better get these drinks to everyone before Cain comes looking".

"Yeah" Robert laughed as he picked up the tray and they walked into the living room. Robert put the tray of drinks on the coffee table just as Aaron and Adam walked in carrying the tree.

"Finally. You've managed to bring it in" Cain shouted.

"He wouldn't shut up about the fact that his quad bike won't work" Aaron stated.

Robert walked over to Aaron "I bet that was annoying".

"It was. Then again, I've put up with this Farmlad for so long that it seems normal" Aaron laughed.

Robert put his arms around Aaron's waist "I love you, Aaron".

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and he instantly knew that something was not right "I love you too, Rob. Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm just thinking about how perfect you are" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert "I'm not perfect".

"You are to me" Robert smiled.

Robert and Aaron kissed again and then Aaron walked over to help Andy and Cain with the tree. Chas, Moira and Paddy brought in the rest of the boxes and they started to decorate. They put the lights on first and then they started with the ornaments. Whilst they were decorating Robert snuck up behind Aaron and put tinsel around his chest. Aaron turned around and Robert pulled him close.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked, he had his hands on Robert's chest.

Robert lowered the tinsel so that it was around Aaron waist. "Just using tinsel to get you to myself. So that I can kiss you" Robert answered with a smirk.

Aaron smiled and kissed Robert "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yep. Thank you" Robert smiled.

"No problem." Aaron kissed Robert again before they went back to decorating. Robert helped Cain and Andy put the lights up outside whilst Aaron and Chas finished decorating the inside of the house. Robert walked back into the house and he saw Aaron hanging some ribbons on the doorway to the living room.

"I thought that you hated heights" Roberts stood next to the ladder and looked up at Aaron.

Aaron looked down at Robert "It's not high".

Robert grabbed the ladder "So... what will happen if I gave this ladder a little shake?"

"Don't even think about it" Aaron smiled nervously.

Robert gave the ladder a shake and Aaron held onto it "Having fun?"

"It's could strangle you sometimes" Aaron laughed.

"I'll just do this then" Robert grabbed Aaron's waist and pulled him off of the ladder.

Aaron fell into Robert's arms and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck "Are you trying to annoy me?" Aaron asked.

"Is it working?" Robert asked as he put Aaron down.

"You're just annoying. We're way past that stage now" Aaron laughed as he walked into the living room.

Robert walked up behind Aaron "I'll do this them". He wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and blew onto his neck.

"Aahh! That tickles!" Aaron laughed as he squirmed around.

Robert laughed and then kissed Aaron's neck "I love you" he then rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled and he placed his hands on Robert's hands.

"I think we're finished" Victoria smiled.

"Not yet" Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder before he pulled away and walked over to Alyssa "Do you want to put the angel on the tree?"

Alyssa nodded, she ran over to the window and picked up the angel. She then ran back over to Robert.

"Come on then" Robert smiled before he picked Alyssa up. He held her up so that she could put the angel on the top of the tree. Robert then hugged Alyssa and she hugged him back.

"I love you dad" Alyssa smiled.

Robert smiled "I love you too, Al".

Aaron walked over and stood next to Robert "I told you".

Robert put one arm around Aaron and pulled him close "Yes you did".

Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder, and his husband kissed the top of his head.

It was 9 o'clock when everyone went home. Alyssa had gone to bed, Aaron and Robert had gotten into their pyjamas, they were just lying on the sofa and looking at the Christmas tree. Aaron was lying on Robert's chest and his husband had one arm around him. Robert was stroking Aaron's bicep with his thumb and he kissed the top of his head. Aaron looked up at his husband and smiled at the older man.

"You okay?" Robert asked.

Aaron hesitated "Yeah".

Robert saw that Aaron hesitated and that he seemed uncertain "You sure? You know that you can tell me anything".

"I know, it's just that..." Aaron stopped himself.

"It's just what? What is it?" Robert asked.

Aaron was about to say what was on his mind but he was scared that it would scare Robert away "It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it".

Robert saw the look in Aaron's eyes, that told him that he was hiding something. Robert did not want to leave it, but he knew that Aaron would tell him when he was ready "Alright. Just know that you can tell if there's something bothering you. I'll always be here to listen to you".

Aaron smiled softly at Robert "Thank you".

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron "No problem".

"Have you done your Christmas shopping yet?" Aaron asked as he rested his head on Robert's chest.

"Yep. All done" Robert said in a smug voice.

"Have you got my present?" Aaron smirked.

"Oh, ah... not exactly. I haven't had time to get it" Robert fibbed.

Aaron smiled because he had Robert's present "So I can make you feel guilty because I've already brought yours".

Robert smirked "Really? What d'you get me?"

"You'll have to wait. I can give you a clue though" Aaron smirked.

"OK. What's the clue?" Robert asked.

"I bought it" Aaron answered.

"Sneaky little grease monkey" Robert smiled as he tickled Aaron's tummy.

Aaron laughed "That's all you're getting" he squirmed around as Robert tickled him.

Robert stopped tickling Aaron and he wrapped his arms around the younger man's chest "I love you". Somehow Robert knew that something was wrong, but he did not want to pressure Aaron into telling him anything that he did not want to tell.

Aaron looked up at Robert "I love you too".

Robert kissed Aaron and then he smiled at his husband before they went back to hugging and looking at the Christmas tree. Robert could not help but think that Aaron wanted to tell him something. He reasoned that he should just give Aaron time, because he knew his husband very well and he knew that Aaron would tell him when he was ready.

7th December, Robert was sat in the office and he was working on his laptop when Alyssa ran in. Robert smiled and he turned around in his chair.

"Are you okay, Al?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, Daddy's looking for you" Alyssa smiled.

"Is he now?" Robert picked Alyssa up and he sat her on his knee "Did he say what he needed?"

"He just said that he has to tell you something" Alyssa answered.

An email then popped up and Alyssa looked at Robert's laptop. She read the name but she was confused by who had sent the email to her dad.

"Who's Chrissie White?" Alyssa asked.

Robert looked at the laptop, his smile faded when he saw that Chrissie had sent him another email. "She's no one, just someone from the village. Why don't you go and play in the living room for a bit?" Robert suggested.

Alyssa stood up and she ran to the living room to play with her dolls. Robert sighed as he opened the email. He thought that he had seen the worst of the pictures that he had been sent, but he was about to see something worse than the pictures.

(Dear Robert. I paid another visit to your friend Gordon. I think it is disgraceful how a son could make up such a disgusting lie about his own father. Gordon said that he is very angry at Aaron and that he will be punished. He gave me something to give to you. Watch your back.)

Robert clicked on the attachment link and a video popped up. Robert plugged his headphones into the laptop and he put them in his ears as the video loaded up. He slowly exhaled before he pressed play on the video.

(The video: The camera was moving around everywhere, so it was clear that the cameraman was not a professional. Robert could hear the sound of a child crying and he watched as the cameraman walked through a house until he came to the doorway of another room.

"Aaron! Get in here you little brat!" Shouted the cameraman.

Robert watched and he saw the door open slowly.

"What is it dad?" A little boy asked.

Robert immediately recognised that the little boy was Aaron. He saw that Aaron had a cast on his leg, he realised that it Aaron was only twelve years old in the video. He saw that Aaron had had a black eye and scratches on his face and arms. Robert remembered that Aaron had told him that he had been beaten up on his way home from school. He then remembered that Aaron had said that he had been brutally abused that night.

"You've been a naughty boy again haven't you?" The cameraman said.

"No, I haven't been naughty. I was beaten up by some kids on the way home, I was late because Mr Oak took me to hospital because my leg's broken" Aaron looked worried and he started to shake.

"You're lying. You've been naughty, you were beaten up because you're a naughty boy, and you deserve to be punished." The Cameraman said in a menacing voice.

Robert realised that Gordon was filming the video, and he knew what was going to happen next. He did not want to watch anymore but he could not tear his eyes away from the screen.

"No, please don't hurt me, dad. I promise to be good. Please don't hurt me again" Aaron begged as he slowly backed up to the door.

"It's too late little boy. You deserve to be punished. If you stay still it won't hurt as much" Gordon walked up to Aaron.

"No!" Aaron screamed as he quickly turned around, and ran into the other room. He slammed the door behind him.

Gordon dropped the camera and he pushed open the door "Come here you brat!" he shouted.

"No! Get off! Let me go!" Aaron screamed.

Robert cupped his hand over his mouth as he listened to Aaron screaming. The terrified scream of the twelve year old Aaron echoed in Robert's mind.

Gordon then walked back into the hallway carrying Aaron over his shoulder, as the boy kicked and screamed. "You've been naughty and you're going to be punished".

"No dad! Please no!" Aaron pleaded.

Gordon then saw that the camera was on the floor. He hit Aaron's broken leg and the child screamed in agony. Gordon walked over and he picked up the camera "Look what you did. You made me drop the camera! Do you know how much this cost me?" Gordon shouted.

"Please put me down. I don't want to!" Aaron sobbed.

"You don't get a say in this you brat!" Gordon shouted as he carried Aaron into another room.

Robert watched as a door opened and Gordon walked into the kitchen. Gordon put the camera down on the table and then he threw Aaron onto the floor.

"OW!" Aaron cried out when he hit the floor.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gordon growled at his son. He then walked over to the camera, and he positioned it so that it was looking at Aaron "Smile for the camera, son".

Aaron continued to cry and he curled up on the floor.

"I said..." Gordon walked over to Aaron and he grabbed him up by his shirt "SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!"

Aaron just cried and he forced a weak smile "Like this?"

Gordon backhanded Aaron across the face and he fell onto his front "That's not good enough!"

Aaron sobbed as he curled up on the floor "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time".

"You're so pathetic! No wonder Chas hates you" Gordon growled.

"I'm sorry" Aaron sobbed.

"It's too late son" Gordon smirked as he sat on the floor and he leaned over Aaron. Gordon gripped Aaron's upper arms as he began to kiss his neck.

"Dad stop. I don't want to. Please stop" Aaron pleaded as he thrashed around.

"Stay still and shut up. You deserve this" Gordon said as he pulled Aaron's school trousers down.

"I don't want to. It hurts! I don't want to!" Aaron cried.

"I know that you want this. Just stay still and shut up" Gordon grabbed Aaron's arms and held them behind his back.

"Please get off of me. I haven't been naughty" Aaron cried.

"Shut up!" Gordon punched Aaron's broken leg.

"Aahhh!" Aaron screamed as Gordon repeatedly punched him "Stop! My leg hurts!"

Gordon hit Aaron a few more times before he leaned over Aaron "I'll be back in five minutes. Don't go anywhere" Gordon then kissed Aaron's neck but the little boy flinched. Gordon stood up and walked out of the room leaving Aaron on the floor.

Robert cried as he starred at the video. He watched as Aaron lay on the floor of the kitchen, with his trousers around his ankles. The little lifted his head and he tried to pull his trousers up. However when he moved his leg he felt the sharp pain so he gave up but he could not move.

"Mummy come home. Please help me" Aaron sobbed.

A moment past before Gordon walked back into the kitchen with rope. He sat on Aaron and he straightened the rope "Hands behind your back".

Aaron did not move, he just cried and he thrashed around underneath Gordon. "Please don't hurt me".

Gordon grew angry, he grabbed Aaron's wrists and forced them behind his back. He tied Aaron's small wrists together. He then unfastened his belt and pushed down his jeans and boxers. "Are you gonna be a good boy for me?"

Aaron was shaking because of the fear of what was about to happen to him "Please don't. Please don't hurt me again" Aaron pleaded through his sobs.

"Sh sh sh don't move, if you don't move then it won't hurt as much" Gordon snarled as he pulled down Aaron's underwear.

"Where's Sandra? I want Sandra" Aaron sobbed.

"She's taken Olivia to stay at her mum's house for the night. She won't be back until tomorrow. We have all night with just the two of us" Gordon answered as he moved his hands to Aaron's buttocks.

"I want my mummy. I want to go and see mummy. I want to go and visit mummy" Aaron cried.

"She doesn't want you. She hates you" Gordon snarled as he separated Aaron's buttcheeks.

"Please don't" Aaron begged.

"Shut up little boy. You don't get to say anything" Gordon said before he forced himself into Aaron.

Robert gasped when he saw Gordon force himself onto Aaron. He saw the pain and the fear on the young boy's face.

The little boy closed his eyes tightly, when he felt the pain of his frail little body being invaded by this monster. He screamed as Gordon proceeded to assault him and he cried out in pain during the brutal attack.)

Robert quickly stopped the video and he banged the lid of the laptop shut. He could not bear to watch a recording of his precious Aaron being hurt. He pulled his headphones out of his ears, as he sat back in the chair and cried.

The door to the office opened and Aaron walked in "Rob? What's wrong?" he asked when he saw that Robert was crying.

"Aaron" Robert quickly stood up; he rushed over to his husband and hugged him "Oh baby" he sobbed as he hugged Aaron.

Aaron was confused by why Robert was upset, he wrapped his arms around Robert and he hugged him "Sshh it's alright."

Robert placed one hand on the back of Aaron's head, and he kissed his husband's shoulder before he nuzzled into his neck. Robert clung onto Aaron and he cried onto his shoulder as Aaron held him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby".

"Hey, sshh. What's wrong, Rob? Tell me what's wrong" Aaron stroked Robert's hair and rubbed his back.

"I saw it, I saw what he did to you. I'm sorry, baby" Robert sobbed.

Aaron realised that Robert had seen the video of him being attacked by Gordon. "It's alright. It's not your fault".

"I couldn't watch all of it. You were screaming and you were crying. He hit your broken leg and he punched you. He was kissing your neck and he tied you up. I couldn't watch him hurt you, it was too horrible. It hurt you so much, you were in pain" Robert sobbed as he held onto Aaron.

Aaron started to cry when he thought about that night. That attack had been complete agony for him, he could still feel the echo of the pain inside of him "I can still feel that pain. It did hurt then but I'm alright now".

Robert heard that Aaron was crying so he pulled back from his hug with his husband. He saw that Aaron was crying "Oh baby. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry for bringing back bad memories".

"It's alright. I'm okay" Aaron sniffled as he wiped away his tears with his sleeve.

"You're not though, are you?" Robert asked though it was more of a statement.

Aaron looked at Robert and he shook his head "No" he choked on his tears.

"Come'ere, baby" Robert pulled Aaron into a hug. "I've got you, I'm here, Aaron. I've got you".

Aaron let his tears fall and he sobbed hard into Robert's chest. "Robert".

"Sshh it's alright. I'm here, sshh" Robert cooed.

"Daddy? What's wrong daddy?" asked a small voice.

Aaron turned around and he saw Alyssa stood in the doorway "Hi, Alyssa. Nothing's wrong".

"Why are you and dad crying?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron walked over to Alyssa and he crouched down in front of her "You know that I said that adults sometimes have problems?"

Alyssa nodded "Yes".

"Well me and your dad are a little bit upset about something. That's all" Aaron explained.

"Is there anything that I can help with?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron smiled "No, Princess. You can give me a hug though".

Alyssa hugged Aaron and he picked her up and kissed her head.

"Is that better?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, thank you" Aaron answered.

"I love you daddy" Alyssa said as she hugged Aaron.

"I love you too, Princess." Aaron looked over and he saw Robert.

Robert saw that Aaron was crying, so he walked over to his husband and he put an arm around him. "I love you" Robert whispered before he kissed Aaron's head.

"I love you too" Aaron whispered back to Robert.

Robert then put his other arm around Alyssa, and he hugged his husband and his daughter. "I love you both so much" Robert said before he kissed Alyssa's head and then he kissed Aaron's head again.

9th December, Robert woke up and he looked at his husband's side of the bed. For some strange reason he got the feeling that something was wrong and that he needed to be with Aaron that day. Robert sat up in bed and he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"No, please don't no" Aaron moaned in his sleep.

Robert looked at his husband and he heard Aaron start to cry in his sleep. "It's alright, Aaron. No one's going to hurt you".

"No dad! Don't make me. I don't want to!" Aaron cried out in his sleep.

Robert grabbed Aaron's wrists when his husband started to punch at thin air."Babe, it's alright. Just calm down".

"I don't want to! It hurts. it's wrong! Please no!" Aaron cried out.

"No one's going to hurt you" Robert said as he held Aaron down to prevent him from hurting himself.

"No! NOOO!" Aaron screamed.

"Aaron wake up!" Robert shouted.

Aaron woke up and he pulled his wrists out of Robert's grasp. He quickly moved away and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't" he sobbed. However he then got a sharp pain in his head and it made him dizzy.

"It's okay, Aaron. It's just me, It's your husband, Robert" Robert said in a soft voice as he rubbed Aaron's arm.

Aaron looked up and he saw the kindness in Robert's eyes "I'm sorry".

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and he rocked him from side to side "It's alright, it was just a dream".

Aaron wanted to tell Robert what his nightmare had been about but he could not find the words. He just clung onto his husband and sobbed into his chest, as Robert cooed loving words in his ear. Robert got the feeling that something was very wrong, but he did not bring it up because he did not want to pressurise Aaron.

Later that day Aaron was lying on the sofa because he was exhausted. Robert walked over and he put a blanket over his husband. Aaron flinched and he started to hyperventilate, when he felt something cover his body.

"Hey it's okay, sshh. It's just me" Robert said in a soft voice. He crouched down next to the sofa, so that Aaron could see him.

Aaron nodded and he calmed his breathing "Sorry".

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "You don't need to apologise. I just thought that you might be cold".

"Thank you" Aaron looked at Robert and he briefly smiled.

"You don't need to thank me. It's my job to look after you" Robert smiled before he kissed Aaron.

"My head hurts" Aaron admitted.

Robert placed a hand on Aaron's forehead "You are pretty hot".

"I feel cold" Aaron shivered.

Robert rubbed Aaron's arm to help warm him up "I'm taking Al to the village for a bit. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"A decent night's sleep would be great" Aaron joked.

Robert smirked "Tell you what... I'll give Alyssa to your mum for a bit, and then I'll come back here and spend some time with you. How does that sound?" he asked.

Aaron smiled "Perfect".

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron again. "I'll be back in three hours. I have to sort something out at work and then I'll be here".

"Okay" Aaron nodded.

Robert kissed Aaron's head before he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He walked back into the living room with a glass of water and he put it on the coffee table "You need to stay hydrated if you have a headache".

"Alright. You don't have to play doctor for me though" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"That sounds like a very fun game to me" Robert smirked.

"You're literally the hornyest guy I know" Aaron chuckled.

"I always get like that when I'm with you" Robert smiled.

"I used to think that you'd never want to have sex with me again, after I told you about what happened when I was a kid" Aaron admitted.

Robert knelt down next to Aaron and stroked his hair "It'll never change the way I see you. You're still my beautiful husband and I love you so much".

Aaron smiled "I love you too, Rob".

Alyssa then walked in "Are we going now?"

Robert looked at his daughter "Yeah, I'm just seeing if daddy's okay".

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked as she walked over to the sofa and she looked at Aaron.

"I've just got a headache. I'm okay though" Aaron forced a smile.

Robert noticed that Aaron was faking his smile but he did not bring it up "Alright you, let's go".

Alyssa walked to the front door as Robert stood up.

"I love you" Robert kissed Aaron's head.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled.

Robert then walked out of the house with Alyssa and they drove to the village. Aaron closed his eyes to try and get some sleep, but after two hours it proved useless so he decided to watch TV. Aaron was watching Arrow when he heard his mobile phone start to ring. He got up and he walked into the kitchen to answer the phone.

Aaron picked up the phone and held it to his ear "Hello?"

"Hello, son" Answered a sinister voice.

Aaron's eyes widened and shivers went down his spine when he recognised the voice on the other side of the phone. "G-Gordon?"

"How's life little boy? I heard that you got with that pretty boy Robert Sugden" Gordon sneered.

"How did you get my number?" Aaron asked as he bit the skin under his lip.

"I've got a friend called Chrissie White. You never said that Robert was married before" Gordon stated.

"It's none of your business" Aaron bluntly said.

"You stupid boy! You had an affair with a married man!" Gordon shouted.

Aaron jumped when Gordon shouted at him and he started to cry "He loves me".

"You stupid little boy! No one loves you. You're a brat and everyone hates you!" Gordon shouted.

"That's not true" Aaron slowly exhaled.

"You're a naughty little boy. Of course Robert doesn't love you! He just wanted to get you into bed with him. He'll throw you to one side when he gets bored!" Gordon shouted into the phone.

"No. No he won't. He loves me" Aaron said as he tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

"I can hear that you're crying. You're weak and you're selfish. No wonder that he cheated on you with that Rebecca!" Gordon yelled.

Aaron wiped his eyes with the back of his hand "He's never cheated on me. He wouldn't do that to me".

"You can't give him what he want's. Sandra didn't give me what I wanted but you did. You could give me everything that Chas and Sandra couldn't" Gordon grunted.

"I didn't give you anything! You raped me!" Aaron shouted but then he realised that Gordon was grunting. He felt sick when he got an idea of what Gordon was doing.

"You still get me hard. The memory of you lying on your back and giving me what I want makes buzz" Gordon grunted into the phone.

"I didn't give you anything. I never wanted to do any of that stuff! You took everything piece of innocence away from me. I hate you!" Aaron shouted.

Gordon laughed "And it felt great".

Aaron hung up the phone and he quickly put it on the counter top. He cupped his hand over his mouth as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. The tears that threatened to fall spilled out of his eyes. Aaron curled up on the floor as he cried, he could feel everything that Gordon had inflicted upon him. The echo of the pain emerged and he found himself crying harder.

At 2 o'clock Robert walked into the house and he shut the front door behind him. "And she told you that? ... she's such a drama queen" Robert laughed but then he heard the sound of faint crying. He listened for a moment and he realised that Aaron was crying "I'll call you back, Andy" Robert said before he hung up the phone. He put his phone in his pocket and then he walked through the house. He realised that the crying was coming from the kitchen so he opened the door and walked in. He looked around the kitchen but then he saw Aaron lying on the floor. "Aaron!" Robert rushed over and he knelt down next to his husband. "What's wrong, hun?"

Aaron was shaking as he slowly looked up and saw Robert. "Robert!" he jumped into his husband's arms and clung onto him "Oh my god, Rob".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron "Hey, what's wrong? What is it, baby?"

"He said that you don't love me, and that you only wanted to get me into bed with you. He said that I'm weak and that I'm selfish" Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

Robert was confused "Who said that?"

"He called my phone. Gordon called my phone" Aaron cried.

Robert sat on the floor and he scooped up Aaron into his arms "None of that's true. I love you so much, you're everything to me".

"He shouted at me because I had an affair with you. He said that it was about just having sex with me" Aaron sobbed.

Robert knew that he had only used Aaron as a bit on the side before, but he had fallen in love with him during that period of time. "That's true, I did only use you for sex when we were having an affair..." Robert admitted but Aaron just cried harder into his chest "But then I fell in love with you. You're not weak because you're the strongest person I know. You're defiantly not selfish, because you've always put everyone else's needs before yours. I love you more than anything, you're everything to me. You always have been".

"I love you too, Rob. I'm sorry that I've dragged you into this" Aaron sobbed as he made fists full of the back of Robert's jacket.

Robert pulled back from Aaron and he looked at his husband "Listen to, Aaron... You haven't dragged me into anything. You're my gorgeous husband and wherever you go I follow". Robert then pulled Aaron into another embrace and he kissed the younger man's head a few times as he stoked the back of his head.

"I need to tell you something" Aaron stuttered through his sobs.

"Okay. What is it?" Robert asked.

"I can't but I want to tell you something" Aaron admitted.

"You can tell me anything. I'll always be here to listen to you" Robert cooed.

"It's... it's about what happened when I was a kid..." Aaron started "I need to tell you something".

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. No one's forcing you to do anything" Robert said but he immediately realised his mistake when Aaron tensed up in his arms "Hey, sshh. It's alright, I'm sorry".

"He made me..." Aaron started but he stopped himself.

"He made you what? What did Gordon make you do?" Robert asked.

"He made me have showers with him, he made me touch him... he made me blow him" Aaron sobbed.

Robert started to tear up, he stroked Aaron's hair and kissed his head. He finally knew what Aaron was hiding from him and it broke his heart. It had killed Robert when Aaron had told him about the abuse and the same thing was happening again. Aaron was still hiding what had happened to him when he was a child. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Aaron nodded "I want to but I can't".

"Take your time. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron drew back from Robert and he sat with his back against the wall and his husband did the same thing "He had a fight with Sandra once, he was calling her names and threatening to hit her. Liv was in the living room... she must have been about four maybe five. She was painting on the walls and I was watching TV, he then walked in and he saw me... I saw that look on his face that he had before he would hurt me. I moved and I curled up on the sofa because I was scared, but then he looked at Liv... he started to shout at her and he grabbed her arm. I heard her crying so I looked up. He started to drag her out of the room but I ran after him, I started to yell at him to leave her alone and not to hurt her. I was hitting his back to get him to let her go, he let go of Liv and he backhanded me across the face. Sandra saw and she started to shout at him. She called him a horrible person and a bully for hitting me, but he just grabbed her and pushed her to the floor. I picked up Liv and I ran out of the house... Sandra was yelling at me to run and to keep Liv safe so I just ran. I picked up my bike and I told Liv to sit on the seat, I got on and I peddled as fast as I could to get her away from him. We went to the park and I watched her as she played, she didn't even realise what had just happened." Aaron choked on his tears as he brought he knees up and hugged them.

Robert put one arm around Aaron and he pulled him close to comfort him "In your own time".

"I had my phone with me and he had called me a few times but I just ignored him. I answered once but he threatened to hurt me again so I didn't answer his calls after that. We were there for a few hours before Liv told me that she was hungry. I checked my pockets and I found a fiver so I asked her if she wanted a burger. She looked so happy so I sat her on my bike and I told her to hold on as I held onto the handle bars and walked it to Burgerking. I bought her a kid's meal and an ice-cream, I just had a cheeseburger and a coke. It was dark when we got back, Sandra was in the living room and she had some bags packed. She thanked me for looking after my sister but then she left... I was in my room when I saw headlights pull up on the driveway. I hid under my bed and I covered mouth with my hand. He called my name and shouted for me to come downstairs, I ignored him but he came upstairs and into my room. He opened the wardrobe and then he looked behind the curtains. He walked out of my room and I turned around under the bed. I didn't hear the door open, he grabbed my ankles and he pulled me out from under the bed. I thought that he was going to do it again so I begged him not to hurt me. He slapped me again and then he threw me onto the floor, he called me a little slut. He left the room but I was still scared. I did my homework and then I went to go and have a shower. I was washing my hair when the door opened and Gordon walked in. I covered myself but he took his clothes off and he got into the shower. He told me to relax but I was scared, he said turn around but then he turned me around. He finished washing me but then he grabbed my wrist, I turned around and I asked what he was doing, but he told me to shut up and that I'd like it. He used my hand to... he made me touch him. I shouted at him no, I pulled my hand away from him and I backed up into one of the corners of the shower. He grabbed my shoulders and he threw me onto the floor. He told me to open my mouth but I didn't so he slapped me and told me to open my mouth. I was crying but I opened my mouth... he told me to suck him off. When I didn't he grabbed my head and he... he made me..." Aaron broke down in sobs again.

Robert placed his hand on the back of Aaron's head and he gently guided it to his shoulder "Well done for telling me. I'm very proud of you, you're very brave. My brave Aaron."

"I want to forget it all. I want to forget that it ever happened" Aaron sobbed.

Robert kissed Aaron's head and he stroked his hair "I know, baby".

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Aaron cried onto Robert's shoulder.

"No, baby, no. Sshh it's not your fault. You've done nothing wrong" Robert cooed.

"No one loves me. My mum hates me, Cain hates me. And you only wanted me for sex" Aaron sobbed.

"Your mum loves you and so does Cain. I don't only want you for sex, you're my beautiful husband and I love you so so so much. You're my everything, your family don't hate you and neither do I" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Please don't ever leave me, Rob. I need you with me" Aaron cried as he moved so that he could hug Robert.

Robert placed one hand on the back of Aaron's head and he rocked him back and forth "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, with you. Forever".

Aaron cried for a while until he and Robert both stood up and they walked into the living room. Robert sat down on the sofa and Aaron stretched out so that his head was resting on his husband's lap. Robert started to stroke Aaron's hair as his husband yawned.

"Try and get some sleep" Robert said in a soft voice.

"What if I have a nightmare?" Aaron asked.

"I'll wake you up if you have a nightmare. Don't worry, I'm here. I'm here, baby" Robert answered softly as he put one arm over Aaron and held his hand.

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's hand "Thank you. I love you" Aaron then closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair "I love you too, beautiful" he said before he let his head fall back and his tears fell. He was crying for Aaron because he loved him more than anything. Robert had cried for Aaron when his husband had told him about the abuse, and now he was crying for him again. Robert knew that he could not make the abuse go away... but he made it his mission to help Aaron, and to make everything alright for him again.


	10. This is goodbye, but it is not 'Goodbye'

A few days had passed and it was now the 13th of December, Robert was in David's shop after doing some food shopping and he was enjoying a glass of wine. He was checking his Facebook on his phone, and he had just uploaded a picture of himself and Aaron at Cain's birthday. He heard the chair opposite him move. He looked up from his phone and he saw Chrissie.

"We need to talk" Chrissie said without emotion in her voice or on her face.

Robert put his phone down and he sipped his drink. "What do you want?"

"I am going to visit Gordon today, and I am going to tell him about your adopted daughter" Chrissie answered.

Robert's eyes widened and he choked on his drink. He clonked his grass down on the table and he looked at his ex wife "You wouldn't".

"Oh wouldn't I? You and your freak husband took everything away from me, so I am not harming you by telling his father about you two adopting a child" Chrissie hissed as an evil smirk grew on her face.

"Gordon's a fuckin pedophile. He'll be out of prison in a few years and he might come after Aaron and Alyssa. He might try and hurt Aaron again, I've seen the pictures and that video was disgusting. Please don't tell him about her. Please don't put my family in danger" Robert begged.

"He has the right to know that his son has adopted. He's a granddad now" Chrissie argued.

"That monster lost all his rights when he hurt my Aaron. I wouldn't piss on him of he was on fire. I'd let him burn in hell" Robert snarled and he squeezed his eyes shut, when he got flashbacks of the video that Chrissie had emailed him of Gordon assaulting his precious Aaron.

Chrissie smirked "How about a deal then? I will not tell Gordon about yours and Aaron's daughter, if you leave the village". She stuck her nose up.

"You want me and my family to just pack up and leave, so that you won't tell a pervert that I adopted a kid? That's blackmail" Robert was shocked at how evil Chrissie was being.

" Aaron and Alyssa do not have to leave... just you" Chrissie stated.

"I'm not going to abandon my husband and daughter. They need me!" Robert raised his voice.

"Well I am going to have to tell Gordon then. The question is, Robert... what would you do to protect your family?" Chrissie stood up and walked out of the shop.

Robert sat in silence. He was being blackmailed to leave his husband and his daughter to keep them safe. And Christmas was a matter of two weeks away. He did not want to be away from Aaron at any point in time, and especially not at Christmas. He picked up the shopping and he walked to his car. He put the bags in the boot and then he shut it. He thought for a second before he looked at the Woolpack, he remembered that Aaron was helping Chas out at the pub so he walked into the Woolpack and he scanned the room for his husband.

"Hiya, Rob" Aaron smiled when he saw his husband.

Robert looked at Aaron and he rushed around the bar. He pulled his husband into a hug and he clung onto the younger man "I'm sorry" Robert began to cry on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron heard Robert crying, so he wrapped his arms around the older man and he hugged him back "What's wrong?"

Robert could not hold back his tears any longer, so he broke down in sobs as he clung onto Aaron. "I'm so sorry" He sobbed.

Aaron looked at Charity "Take over from me. I'm done for the day" he said as he pulled back from Robert but he still kept and arm around him.

"Why can't you work the bar? I'm taking a break" Charity asked but she did not look up from her magazine.

"For God's sake, Charity. Will you get you face out of that magazine and do your job? You've not lifted a finger all morning. Do you job because Rob needs me!" Aaron raised his voice before he walked Robert into the backroom. They did not realise it at first but they had walked to the stair case "What's wrong, Rob?" Aaron asked. Aaron and Robert sat down on the steps and Aaron wiped away Robert's tears with his sleeve.

Robert cupped his hands over his mouth as Aaron rubbed his back to calm him. "She won't stop".

"Have you got another email from Chrissie?" Aaron asked.

Robert shook his head and he hid his face in his hands "I'm sorry".

Aaron hated to see Robert upset so he put and arm around him, Robert leaned against him and cried onto his shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong, Rob. I don't like it when you're upset. Please tell me, babe".

"I'm being blackmailed. Chrissie's going to tell Gordon about Al if I don't leave" Robert sobbed.

Aaron started to tear up because he knew that Robert would do anything to protect his family "It's okay. We'll fix this. I'll fix it".

"No. I have to go" Robert cried.

"You don't have to do anything! Your life's here. Your home's here, your work's here, what about your family? Vic, Andy, Diane and Al. They need you, I need you. I can't look after Al all by myself! The house, the business. I won't be able to cope on my own!" Aaron sniffled and wiped away his tears.

Robert pulled back from Aaron "I'm doing this to protect you and Alyssa. I'll still pay the bills, and I'll send you money to help with the scrap yard and Al".

"But I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave me" Aaron choked on his tears.

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw his tear stained face "I don't want to leave either."

"Then stay" Aaron sobbed "Please stay. Please stay for me" Aaron broke down in sobs.

Robert sniffled and he cradled Aaron's face in his hands so that he would look at him "I'm doing this to protect you. Please don't cry".

Aaron sniffled "But what do I do? How do I look after a child and still go to work? I don't want to be like my dad. He was left on his own with me and it changed him. I don't want to be like him".

Robert wiped away Aaron's "You be the father that you never had. You're nothing like Gordon and you never will be" Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and they clung onto each other as they cried. "I need to leave tonight. I'm going to take you and Alyssa out for a nice meal, and I'll go when she's asleep" Robert bit the skin under his lip. Aaron cried harder so Robert placed a hand on the back of his head and he stroked his hair. "Please don't cry, beautiful".

"I can't help it" Aaron sobbed.

"I can't either" Robert said before he broke down in sobs as he started to rock his husband from side to side.

They cried for a few minutes until they walked back into the pub holding hands. Everyone starred at the two men and they saw that they had been crying. Chas saw that Aaron and Robert were upset so she rushed over to them. "What's wrong, boys?" Chas asked. Aaron and Robert both burst into tears so Chas pulled them into a hug as they cried.

"Robert's leaving the village tonight" Aaron sobbed.

"What? Why?" Chas asked.

"To protect Aaron and Alyssa" Robert answered.

Chas held Aaron and Robert for a moment before they sat down at one of the booths. "Tell me what's happened".

"Chrissie's blackmailing Robert by threatening to tell Gordon about Alyssa" Aaron answered.

"What?" Chas cupped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm not leaving to hurt him. I'm only trying to keep him safe and Al. I just have the feeling that if Gordon found out about Alyssa then he'd come looking for us. Chrissie's been threatening everyone I care about, for months. She's sent me pictures of before and after of Gordon attacking Aaron, and she sent me a video that he filmed when he hurt him" Robert explained.

"I don't doubt you, Love. But you're not going anywhere without everyone saying goodbye to you" Chas wanted to cry because she had a grown fond of her son-in-law and Aaron was distraught. But she understood that Robert was trying to protect his family "You have to do what you have to do to protect your family" Chas let her tears fall.

Aaron and Robert drove home and they sat down to talk about what was going to happen. Robert booked a flight to France while Aaron called Cain and he explained what was happening. Cain said that he would give Robert a lift to the airport and he promised to keep Aaron and Alyssa safe. Aaron asked if Robert wanted him to go to the airport with him, but Robert said that he did not want him to because it would just make his departure more heartbreaking for both of them. Robert picked Alyssa up from school and they went to TGI Friday's for dinner. Aaron and Robert did not tell Alyssa that Robert was going to France, because they knew that she would feel abandoned. Later that night Alyssa had gone to bed and Aaron had helped Robert pack a few belongings. Alyssa did not know that Robert was leaving and Aaron did not want to tell her. Robert had packed his clothes and his bathroom essentials. He had also packed a photo album of him and Aaron as well as one of Aaron's hoodies. Aaron was heartbroken that Robert was going away but he understood. Robert still had three hours until his plane left so he sat on the sofa with Aaron and they watched their wedding video. Aaron was lying on his husband's chest and Robert had his arms around Aaron. They were both crying as they watched the video. It was like going back in time. They both had smiles on their faces and they were wearing suits in the video. Aaron and Robert giggled as they watched the part where Adam gave his speech about how much of a trouble maker Aaron was. And they cried happy tears and giggled when Robert's speech came on. They smiled as they listened to the part where everyone gave their best wishes and they laughed when Cain looked loathing at the camera.

The video: ("Well... I don't even know why I'm doing this. Moira!"

Moira walked into view of the camera and she stood next to Cain "What is it, Cain?"

"Why am I doin' this?" Cain exclaimed.

"Your nephew's just got married, so get head out of your backside and be nice" Moira hissed.

"But what do I say? I've never been in this situation before. I never expected Aaron to be gay in the first place. I never saw him as the kind of person to get married. I have no idea what to say" Cain stated.

"Neither has Chas or Debbie but they did great. No one expected Aaron to be gay, but what difference does that make? Get your head out of the sand" Moira punched Cain's arm.

Cain sighed "Congratulations, Aaron and Robert. Life has not been easy for either of you but you've managed to pull through and you've helped each other. I never pictured Aaron as the type of lad to get married. He's always been the one who's tried to hold everything together. He has always put others before himself and he's always fought to do the right thing. I'm sorry for the time that I slammed you up against the staircase and yelled at you, Aaron. And I'm sorry for that time when I punched you after I gave Robert a beating. I'm sorry for accusing you for most things, Sugden. And I'm sorry for not being a better uncle to you, Aaron. You're the bravest and the most courageous Dingle out of the lot of us, lad. Let me know if you two ever get any trouble from people and I'll sort them out. But I promise that I'll kill you if you hurt him, Sugden. Congrats on getting hitched you two" Cain smiled.

"Congratulations Aaron and Robert!" Everyone cheered.)

The video ended with a picture of Robert with his arms around Aaron's chest whilst resting his chin on his husband's shoulder. Aaron was holding Robert's wrists and the picture showed him kissing Robert's cheek.

"That's the first time that I've ever heard Cain apologise" Robert stated.

"I've never heard him say 'sorry' that much" Aaron admitted.

"So you're the one who's always trying to hold everything together?" Robert looked down at his husband and Aaron smirked "But I already knew that you always try to do what's right even if it kills you". Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron looked up at Robert "What happens if I have nightmares?"

"Call me if you have nightmares and I'll talk to you until you fall asleep again" Robert answered.

"I guess that I should be used to being on my own" Aaron looked sad.

"You're not on your own. You'll never be on your own again. I'll always be with you" Robert said as a tear rolled down his face.

The front door then opened and the whole of the Dingle clan walked in with Victoria, Andy, Diane and Doug behind them. Aaron and Robert saw their family stood in the hallway so they stood up and walked over to them.

"It's time" Cain said.

"Family hug" Zak said and the Dingles all hugged Aaron and Robert. "That includes Sugdens and Bartons". Victoria, Adam, Andy, Diane and Doug joined in and they hugged everyone. They all hugged for a moment before they pulled away. Cain put Robert's suitcase in the car as they all walked outside. Victoria and Andy hugged Robert and Cain shook his hand.

"Come here" Chas walked up to Robert and she hugged him. "Look after yourself, Robert".

"I will. Can you look after my Aaron for me?" Robert asked as he hugged Chas.

"Of course I will" Chas pulled back from her hug with Robert and she smiled at him "We're all gonna miss you".

Robert smiled at Chas "I'll miss all of you too" He then looked up and he saw Aaron "Do I get a hug from the man I love?"

Aaron rushed forwards and he hugged Robert. He started to cry again as his husband held him "I wish that you weren't leaving".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and he started to cry "I know, Baby".

Aaron sobbed onto his husband's shoulder as Robert stroked his hair "I love you so much". Aaron cried.

Robert let his tears fall "I love you too. I love you more than anything. You're my everything".

"Promise that you're coming back" Aaron sobbed.

Robert kissed Aaron's head "I'm coming back. I promise that I'll come home".

Aaron pulled back from Robert and he looked at him. "Call me when you get there".

"I will. I'll call you whenever I can" Robert promised before he looked at Chas and Paddy.

"Kiss him" Chas mouthed.

Robert nodded and then he looked at Aaron. He grabbed his husband's hoodie and he pulled Aaron close. Robert gripped Aaron's hips, he kissed Aaron and his husband kissed him back. Aaron had one hand on Robert's shoulder and the other on the back of his neck. Their kiss was passionate but neither one of them wanted to pull away from the other. It was Aaron who pulled away and he continued to cry.

Robert wiped away Aaron's tears with his thumb "You're a very good kisser. No wonder why I've never been able to keep my hands off of you".

Aaron smiled "I found that out a long time ago".

Robert pulled Aaron into an embrace and held him tightly "You're also very good at sex" He whispered in his husband's ear.

Aaron smiled "I've always known how to make me happy".

Robert placed one hand on the back of Aaron's head "Everything you do makes me happy. I love you".

Aaron kissed Robert's shoulder "I love you too".

Robert pulled back from Aaron and he cradled his husband's face in his hands "I need you to be strong. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Aaron smiled "Yeah, I'll try".

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's forehead "Be the father that you never had. You are the best dad ever and you'll be okay".

"What if I wake up screaming at night? What if I get letters or emails from Gordon and Chrissie? There are other pictures and more videos" Aaron started to hyperventilate.

"Then you call me. I'll always answer, and if they try to get to you then you call me and I'll sort it out" Robert rubbed Aaron's arms.

Aaron calmed his breathing and nodded "Okay".

Robert stroked Aaron's hair and he kissed his husband on the lips. "If you have bad dreams just call me. I'll talk to you for hours until you fall asleep. I'll tell you how much I love you and how beautiful you are. I'll tell you that you're my angel and my hero. I promise that I'm coming home. I'll come back to you soon".

Aaron kissed Robert and their foreheads rested against each other's. They kissed again and Robert held Aaron's hands for a moment.

"It's time to go, Sugden" Cain said as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

Robert looked at Cain and he nodded. Robert kissed Aaron's head and he kissed the younger man's hands before he turned to walk to the car.

"Robert" Aaron choked on his tears as he held onto Robert's hand.

Aaron and Robert held onto each other's hand until they let go and Robert walked over to the car.

Cain walked over to Robert and he held out his hand and he shook Robert's hand "Thanks for looking after my nephew. You've really helped him".

"He did that all by himself. I just had to be there for him" Robert smiled and he looked at Aaron. "Can you smile for me please, my beautiful grease monkey?"

Aaron smiled and he wiped away his tears "I love you, my blonde haired pretty boy".

Robert smiled "I love you too" he said before a got into the car and Cain got into the driver's seat.

Aaron started to cry harder so Adam walked over to him, and put and arm around him to comfort his best friend. "It's alright, mate" Adam comforted.

"I don't want to lose him" Aaron sobbed.

"You're never gonna lose Robert. He's your husband and he loves you" Adam stated.

"I'm gonna miss him so much" Aaron cried as his best friend held him.

"I know, mate. I know" Adam rubbed Aaron's arm.

Robert looked in the side mirror, he saw that Aaron was crying and he started to cry harder. He covered his mouth with his hand and he sobbed as Cain started the car and drove to the airport. He cried as he got onto the plane and he had already started to miss his husband when he had left Homefarm. He was now flying away from everything he held dear, and he was far away from his Aaron. That is the worst pain that a couple could go through.


	11. Missing you

It had been five days since Robert had left. Aaron and Robert had called and Skyped each other every day and Alyssa would also call Robert. Aaron was trying his best to juggle the business, looking after his daughter and trying to make plans for Alyssa's first Christmas at Home Farm. Chrissie had not told Gordon about Alyssa but she continued to send emails to Aaron and had found more pictures of Aaron when he was being abused. Aaron's nightmares were getting worse every night and he would scream in his sleep. Alyssa had taken to running into her dad's room and shaking him until he woke up. Aaron had brought his daughter earplugs so she did not he him scream or cry because of his nightmares. It was 1:45am on the 18th of December when Aaron woke up because of a nightmare. He grabbed his phone off of his bedside table and he flicked through his contacts until he found Robert's number. He pressed on the number and he held his phone to his ear. Aaron only had to wait a few seconds until Robert answered the phone.

"Hiya, babe" Robert answered.

"Rob, I had another nightmare" Aaron sniffled.

"How bad was it tonight?" Robert asked.

"Bad. I was ten years old and he was filming it. He was shouting at me to stay still and to shut up. He tied my wrists together and he hurt me again. I woke up when he gagged me and sat me up against a wall. He then hit me with a belt" Aaron answered through his sobs.

"Put me one videochat" Robert said.

Aaron put the call on videochat. Aaron held his phone up in front of his face as he brought his knees up and he hugged them.

Robert sat up and he held his phone up in front of him "Hey, Beautiful".

"Hiya, Handsome" Aaron smiled when he saw Robert.

"Another nightmare huh?" Robert asked though it was more of a statement.

Aaron nodded and wiped away his tears "Yeah".

"Talk to me" Robert said.

"Alyssa is being as good as gold, business is booming at the scrapyard" Aaron went quiet.

Robert sensed that something was troubling Aaron "What's wrong, Aaron?"

"I'm still getting emails from Chrissie. And Gordon's been calling a lot" Aaron sniffled.

"What has he been saying?" Robert asked.  
"That I'm a naughty boy and that I'm gonna be punished. He threatened you so I told him to fuck off" Aaron scoffed.

"That's my brave Aaron. I'm very proud of you" Robert smiled.

"There's nothing to be proud of. I've destroyed nearly every inch of my body, Gordon won't leave me alone, Chrissie keeps emailing me, I had an argument with my mum and she won't talk to me and I miss you" Aaron started to cry again.

Robert hated to see Aaron cry. He wanted to just scoop him up into his arms and hold him whilst he cried but he could not do that "Don't cry, baby. None of what Gordon did is your fault. You'll make up with Chas, she's just as stubborn as you are. I miss you too, and you're so beautiful".

"There's nothing beautiful about me" Aaron wiped away his tears.

"Take your top off" Robert said.

Aaron did as he was told and then he looked at Robert.

"You have the most beautiful body ever. You're so gorgeous and those scars just prove how strong you are. You're my beautiful Aaron and I love you so much" Robert wanted to cry because he missed his husband and all he wanted to do was hold Aaron.

"When are you coming home? I miss you being with me. I'm afraid that I might have another nightmare" Aaron admitted.

"Lie down and pull the duvet over yourself" Robert said.

Aaron laid down on his bed and he pulled the duvet up. He turned onto his side and he held his phone so that it looked like Robert was beside him.

Robert also laid on his bed and pulled the covers over him "You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen, you're the strongest person I know and you can do anything".

Aaron sniffled again as he tears dripped onto the pillow "Robert?"

"Yes, baby" Robert answered.

"I want you to hold me and kiss my head. I miss you being with me. I know it's only been a few days but I miss you so much".

"I miss you too. I want all of that too". Robert wiped his eyes.

"Don't cry, Rob. Please don't cry" Aaron quietly.

"I can't help it" Robert cried.

"Neither can I" Aaron admitted.

Robert talked to Aaron until the younger man fell asleep. Robert just watched Aaron as he slept. He had watched Aaron sleep before but he did not want to end the call. He watched Aaron sleep for a bit just to make sure that he did not have any nightmares. He ended the call once he was satisfied that Aaron was going to sleep peacefully.

Aaron woke up the next morning and he took Alyssa to school. He did some work at the scrapyard but then he drove to the village. He walked into the Woolpack and he saw Chas behind the bar.

"Mum" Aaron walked over to the bar.

Chas looked at her son and she sighed "Have you come to apologise?"

"Can I talk to you in the backroom?" Aaron asked.

Chas sighed and she walked into the backroom with Aaron. They sat on the sofa "I hope that you're gonna tell me the truth".

"I didn't steal from anyone. I didn't take that money" Aaron said.

"Tell me the truth" Chas demanded.

"Why would I steal from someone when I have enough money to buy the village? I'd lose Alyssa and I'd lose Robert! Why don't you go and ask Ross or Charity? I'm not the only guy with a record!" Aaron stated.

Chas realised that Aaron was telling the truth "You should've said that you didn't do it".

"I did! But you didn't believe me so I've been on my own for three days and I've been dealing with everything on my own. I woke up screaming and crying last night because I had another nightmare but Robert wasn't there to comfort me. I've had to put a smile on and I've had to lie to my daughter when she's asked when's dad coming home! Chrissie has been emailing me pictures, threats, videos and Gordon has been calling me every day. I can hear his voice in my head and I can feel him on me all of the time. I'm scared that I'm going to turn into him I'm scared that I'm going to lose everyone! I'm scared that when he's free he'll come looking for me! I'm always scared and it's killing me" Aaron began to cry.

"Oh, my baby boy" Chas pulled Aaron into a hug and rocked him from side to side. "I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry too, mum" Aaron sobbed.

Aaron cried for a moment before he and his mum dried their eyes and they walked back into the pub. Aaron had a drink and a cheeseburger, he did some paperwork and he called Robert to talk to him. Aaron looked up and he saw Chrissie sat opposite him. The woman looked like she was about to bite his head off.

"I got to go, babe. Talk to you later, love you" Aaron then hung up the phone.

"I heard that Robert has left you. Serves you right if you ask me" Chrissie scoffed.

"He hasn't left me. You blackmailed him and he's gone to protect me and our daughter" Aaron snarled.

"I told Gordon that he left you. He's very happy" Chrissie smirked.

"I bet he is. But he's not going to get to me, Robert won't let that monster hurt me again" Aaron hissed at Chrissie.

"Believe what you want. I've got work to do" Chrissie stood up and she walked out of the pub.

Aaron sat in silence for a moment until he drove to Alyssa's school to pick her up. They went home and Aaron started to make the dinner whilst Alyssa played with her Loombands. Aaron had just put the dinner in the oven when he heard his phone start to ring. He walked over to the island in the canter of the kitchen and he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Aaron answered.

"Hello, son. I heard that Robert's left you" A sinister voice laughed.

"He's not left me. What do you want?" Aaron bit his lip.

"Didn't I say he'd leave you once he was finished with you?" Gordon insidiously asked.

Aaron shook his head, he was determined to not let the man get the better of him, "That's a lie, he'll come back, you'll see!".

A cackle of evil laughter before his father answered, "You're a naughty boy, son. No one would ever want to be with you, never mind love you!"

A tear started to run down Aaron's face "No, you're wrong!" Aaron could not keep his emotions out of his voice as the words barely make it past his lips.

"I just realised something", Gordon continued "Now that Robert's gone... there's no one to protect you from me. Is there, little boy?"

Aaron's eyes widen with fear "S-stay away from me!" he stuttered.

Gordon laughed on the other side of the line, "Why should I? You belong to me after all, I took your virginity. I can do whatever I want to you!"

Aaron shook his head in anger, the tears pouring down his face as he remembered all if the torment, all if the wretched memories that made him suffer and feel pain like no other. "Stay away from me and my house!" he nearly shouted, "I don't belong to you, so don't you dare come near me!" with those final words Aaron hung up the phone, before Gordon can make a comeback. He could feel himself trembling with fear, shivers ran down his spine when he remembered all of the pain that he had gone through for most of his childhood. Aaron was hyperventilating so he sat on the floor and he cupped his hands over his mouth as he forced himself to breathe.

"Daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"Daddy's not feeling well, Alyssa. I need you to call Granddad Paddy for me please" Aaron said through short breaths.

Alyssa picked up Aaron's phone and she called Paddy. "What do I tell him? I'm scared, daddy".

"Tell him that I'm panicking and that I'm scared. He'll know what to do" Aaron explained.

Alyssa waited for a few seconds until Paddy answered.

"Hello" Paddy said.

"Uh, Granddad Paddy" Alyssa had no idea that Aaron was having a panic attack.

"Alyssa? What's wrong?" paddy asked.

"Daddy said that he's panicking and that he's scared. He's sitting on the floor and his breathing sounds funny" Alyssa said into the phone.

"Alright, Alyssa. I'll be there soon, can you get Daddy a glass of water for me please? Tell him that I'm coming" Paddy said before he hung up.

Alyssa put the phone down and she rushed to get Aaron a glass of water. She put the drink on the island and she walked over to Aaron "What do I do, Daddy?"

Aaron felt like the walls were closing in around him so he panicked more "Go into the living room and wait for Granddad Paddy to come. I'm okay, I just need Paddy's help".

"Okay, daddy" Alyssa nodded and she walked into the living room.

After a few minutes Alyssa heard the doorbell, she ran to the door and she opened it. Paddy rushed in and he looked at Alyssa.

"Where's your daddy?" Paddy asked.

"He's in the kitchen. I didn't know what to do, he's breathing funny and he's looking down" Alyssa answered.

"Okay, go to your room, Alyssa. I'll look after daddy" Paddy reassured.

Alyssa walked up to her bedroom as Paddy walked into the kitchen. The vet looked around the kitchen until he saw Aaron, he rushed over and he sat down in front of Aaron.

"Aaron?" Paddy asked.

"I... can't... breathe" Aaron gasped for air.

"It's alright. You're doing really well, used force yourself to breathe and it'll be over soon" Paddy comforted.

"I can feel him touching me. I can hear his voice in my head" Aaron clawed at his arms.

"It'll be okay, just breathe" Paddy rubbed circles over Aaron's back.

After fifteen more minutes Aaron's breathing calmed, the young Dingle looked up and Paddy saw that he was crying. The vet considered Aaron his son so he was concerned about him. Aaron wiped his eyes and he looked at Paddy.

"Thanks, dad" Aaron slowly exhaled.

"Why did you have a panic attack?" Paddy asked.

"Gordon called me, he knows that Robert's gone. He said that no one's protecting me now and that he can do whatever he wants to do to me" Aaron answered.

"He won't hurt you again, I'm not Robert's biggest fan but I know that he loves you and that he'd never let anyone hurt you." Paddy said in a calm voice.

"He's going to be free in sixteen years. What if he finds me? What if he gets me?" Aaron sobbed.

"Robert won't let that happen. That man will guard you with his life" Paddy reassured.

"I just want Robert to hold me, and tell me that it's all going to be okay" Aaron cried.

Paddy hugged Aaron and he rubbed his back to calm him. Paddy stayed for a while to make sure that Aaron was alright. Paddy had dinner with Aaron and Alyssa and then he had a beer with Aaron. Paddy then drove home and Aaron did some more work whilst Alyssa got ready for bed.

Alyssa walked downstairs at 8pm and she found Aaron in the office. "Daddy, can you tuck me into bed please?"

Aaron looked at Alyssa "Alright, princess" Aaron stood up and he walked over to Alyssa. "Okay, up you go" Aaron picked his daughter up.

Aaron carried Alyssa up the stairs as she rested her head on his shoulder. Aaron carried his daughter to her room and he put her to bed. Alyssa had fallen asleep, Aaron pulled the duvet over Alyssa and he put her toy rabbit next to her. Aaron then crouched down next to the bed and he stroked Alyssa's hair.

"I'm sorry that your dad has gone away. I'm sorry that your granddad hurt me. I'm sorry for everything" Aaron whispered as tears ran down his face.

Aaron then walked to his room and he got ready for bed. He got into bed and he wiped away his tears as he pulled the duvet over himself. He picked his phone up and he called Robert's number. He only had to wait a few seconds before his husband answered.

"Hi Rob!" Aaron spoke into the phone.

"Hey Aaron, how's things going back at the house?" Robert asked.

Aaron fought the urge to tell his husband about the call from Gordon, he decided to instead talk about something else, "Yeah, everything is fine, Alyssa is getting along with the family, and everyone adores. I even caught her and Noah laughing together last time we both went to see mum at the pub!"

Robert, whilst enjoying the fact his daughter is doing well, noticed the hesitation and trembling in his husband's voice, "That's good to hear but, please Aaron, tell me what's wrong!"

Tears began to run down Aaron's face as he realised he has to tell his husband, "I'm scared Rob!" Aaron sobbed into the phone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Robert asked quickly, beside himself with panic.

Aaron took s a deep breath and he slowly exhaled before he began to tell his husband about the call from Gordon. Aaron explained everything through his sobs and he shudders.

"Jesus, that bastard!" Robert cursed "Listen, Aaron. I'll be back, so don't worry! I won't let that old pervert get anywhere near you. I won't let him lay a finger on you again, okay?"

Aaron sniffled "Okay" he said weakly.

"Okay, I've got to go now. I love you so much", Robert said sadly into the phone.

"Love you too, bye!" Aaron replied, as be dried his eyes.

"Bye, baby. Call me if you need me". Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron ended the call and he curled up in bed. Aaron cried himself to sleep that night; he could feel everything that Gordon put him through. All of the pain, the fear and the worthlessness hit him all at once and he wished that Robert would be coming home soon to be with him again.


	12. You're very precious to me

It was the 20th of December and Aaron was helping Chas put decorations up. He was handing some tinsel up when his phone started to ring. Aaron got his phone out of his pocket and he looked at the number, he recognised the number and he declined the call.

"Who was that?" Chas asked.

"Just Gordon. He won't stop calling me, but he's not gonna ruin Christmas for me. I don't have Robert with me so I'm gonna make this Christmas special for Alyssa" Aaron answered as he walked over to the box of decorations.

"Does Robert know that Gordon's harassing you?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, I've told Rob. He's promised to keep me safe, he's always makes me feel safe" Aaron forced a smile.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" Chas stated.

"More than ever. I just want him to hold me and tell me that I'm safe. I miss him holding me all of the time" Aaron admitted.

"I never thought that I'd say this... but I miss his sarcastic comments and I miss his punch able face" Chas smirked.

Aaron looked at his mum as if to say 'are you kidding me?' "He's not a bad guy. Rob's changed a lot from how he used to be. He was there for me when I needed someone to love me".

"I was joking. I miss him too but not in the same way as you" Chas smiled at her son.

Aaron rolled his eyes and he went back to putting the decorations up around the pub. Aaron was there for a few hours before he finished wrapping his family's presents. He had already wrapped Robert's present but he was deeply sad that he could not see his husband on Christmas. Alyssa asked about Robert's whereabouts every night, Aaron would say that Robert was just on a business trip and that he was coming home soon. Aaron was exhausted and stressed because of work and trying to look after Alyssa. His daughter was a very sweet little girl but she needed two parents, she deserved both of her dads at home. Aaron would have to put on a brave face for everyone he knew and especially for Alyssa, he was doing his best to cope but Gordon and Chrissie were increasing their tormenting on Aaron and it was slowly eating away at him.

Aaron and Chas had just finished putting up the decorations when Alyssa walked up to Aaron and tugged the bottom of his hoodie. Aaron looked at Alyssa and he saw that she looked very pale

"What is it, Princess?" Aaron crouched down so that he was eye level with his daughter.

"I don't feel well. My tummy hurts" Alyssa answered as she clutched her stomach.

Aaron picked Alyssa up and she rested her head on his shoulder. Aaron placed a hand on his daughter's head "You're burning up. Does your head hurt?"

Alyssa nodded "Yeah".

"I'll go and get her some Calpol" Chas said before she walked to the backroom.

Aaron sat at one of the booths and he held Alyssa "Do you feel like you're gonna be sick?"

"No. My tummy and head just hurt a lot" Alyssa answered.

"Okay. You can have some medicine, and then you can have a small sleep for a bit" Aaron said in a soft voice and kissed his daughter's head.

"Okay" Alyssa nodded.

Chas walked out of the backroom and she walked around the bar with the bottle of Calpol. She handed the medicine to Aaron and he poured the liquid into the small spoon. Alyssa swallowed the medicine and Aaron put the bottle and the spoon on the table.

"Try and get some sleep, Al" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Alyssa laid down on the seating around the booth and she closed her eyes. Aaron unzipped his hoodie and he put it over Alyssa to keep her warm. He stroked his daughter's hair to relax her. Alyssa was soon fast asleep and Aaron did some work on his laptop.

Aaron had just finished his work when Charity walked over "Are you just going to sit there all day?" she asked in a loud voice.

"Ssshhh!" Aaron shushed Charity and then he nodded his head at his sleeping daughter.

Charity looked at Alyssa and she nodded "Do you want another one?" She whispered as she pointed at the empty pint glass.

"Just a glass of water please" Aaron whispered.

Charity nodded and she went to get Aaron his drink. Aaron got his phone out when he felt it vibrate in his pocket. He unlocked his phone and he saw that he'd got a text Robert.

(Robert: Hiya, Beautiful. How r u? Xxx.

Aaron: Hiya, Handsome. I'm okay Xxx.

Robert: How's Al? Xxx.

Aaron: She's not feeling well. She's having a nap Xxx.

Robert: Aww bless her. Give her a hug from me xxx.

Aaron: will do xxx)

Just then Alyssa woke "Daddy?"

Aaron looked at Alyssa "How do you feel, Sweetheart?"

"My tummy still hurts, but I feel a little better" Alyssa yawned.

"Do you want to call dad?" Aaron asked.

"Yes please" Alyssa smiled.

Aaron got Skype up on his laptop and he texted Robert.

Aaron: Al's awake, get on Skype. We both want to see you xxx).

Aaron plugged his headphones into his laptop and he handed one earphone to Alyssa. They both put and earphone in as Robert answered the chat request.

"Hiya" Robert smiled when he saw his husband and his daughter.

"Hiya, dad" Alyssa waved.

"So how's my sweet little princess?" Robert asked.

"I'm okay" Alyssa answered.

"Your daddy's told me that you don't feel very well" Robert stated.

"My tummy hurt's" Alyssa said.

"Aww, I think that we're gonna have to amputate" Robert joked.

"Nooo" Alyssa hugged Aaron.

Aaron laughed as he hugged Alyssa "Nah, he's just joking".

"Dad tells rubbish jokes" Alyssa giggled.

Aaron looked at his laptop and he chuckled, he saw that Robert had his mouth agape in a mock shocked face. "You got that right".

"Oi! I tell good jokes!" Robert exclaimed.

"No you don't. Daddy tells way better jokes" Alyssa smiled.

Correct" Aaron smiled.

"I reckon that you two just like to whined me up" Robert smirked.

Aaron and Alyssa looked at each other and then back at the laptop screen "Yep" They said in unison as they nodded.

Robert laughed "You're both as bad as each other".

"When are you coming home, dad?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron's smile faded and so did Robert's. But Robert quickly forced a smiled back so that Alyssa did not seem to worry. "Soon. I'll be coming home as soon as I can".

"Daddy said that too" Alyssa looked at Aaron.

Aaron looked at Alyssa "Well remembered"

"Is dad gonna be home for Christmas? It's been ages since he's been at home" Alyssa said.

"I'll be home as soon as I can" Robert nodded.

"You promise?" Alyssa asked.

"I promise" Robert smiled softly but then he saw the sadness in Aaron's eyes "Can I talk to your daddy for a bit please, Al?"

Alyssa hugged Aaron "I love you, dad".

"I love you too, Al" Robert blew Alyssa a kiss.

Alyssa stood up and she walked around the bar to go into the backroom. "Are you okay, Aaron?"

"I hate lying to her" Aaron sighed.

"I know" Robert said with sadness threaded into his voice.

"It's worse than lying to myself" Aaron sniffled.

"I'll be home as soon as I can" Robert wiped his eyes.

"What am I gonna tell her if you're not home for Christmas? I don't know if I can do this" Aaron admitted.

"I don't want to carry on being away from you either. It's killing me" Robert said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"She keeps emailing me. He's been calling me too. I manage to put on a smile for Al, but I always end up crying. All I want to do is cry" Aaron sniffled.

"That's the same for me too" Robert started to cry.

"I don't feel safe, Rob. I can still feel all of it. He's in my head and it won't stop" Aaron said as a tear rolled down his face.

"You're safe at the house, our families will keep you safe. I'll keep you safe" Robert reassured.

Aaron looked to his side and he saw Lachlan talking to Alyssa. He noticed that his daughter seemed a little scared and that Lachlan looked angry "I gotta go, Rob. I'll call you later".

Robert wiped his eyes "Okay. I love you, Beautiful".

Aaron blew Robert a kiss "I love you too, Handsome. See ya".

"See ya" Robert said before he ended the call.

Aaron closed his laptop and he walked over to where Alyssa was standing. "What's going on here?"

Alyssa looked at Aaron and she hugged him "Dad's not coming home".

"Of course dad's coming home. He promised" Aaron said as he picked Alyssa up.

"He makes a lot of promises that turn out to be lies. He'll never come back, he's abandoned you both" Lachlan smirked.

"Nooo!" Alyssa started to cry.

"Don't listen to him, Princess. He's lying" Aaron quickly said.

"Did you know that you have a family member that nobody will tell you about, Alyssa? No one will tell you about him but I will" Lachlan grinned.

Aaron put Alyssa down "Go into the backroom, Al. Stay in there until I say we're going home".

Alyssa ran around the bar and into the backroom and Aaron turned to look at Lachlan. Aaron glared at Lachlan and Chrissie's son ginned evilly at him.

"You have no right to tell her about that man" Aaron glared at Lachlan.

"She should know who her granddad is. Or do you want her to be messed up like you?" Lachlan grinned.

"He has nothing to do with my daughter, and he'll never hear anything about her. He's been erased from mine and my family's life. If I ever catch you saying anything about him again I'll..." Aaron stopped himself.

"You'll what? You'll hit me? You don't have the guts" Lachlan scoffed.

"Oh I have the guts. I'm just the better person because I can control my fists" Aaron snarled before he turned to walk away.

Lachlan grew angry that he had not annoyed Aaron. "Your coward of a husband isn't here to protect you anymore! I bet he's sharing a bed with some other coward who's been wrapped around his little finger!"

Aaron stopped and he turned around "Say that again".

"I bet he's sharing a bed with some other coward who's been wrapped around his little finger" Lachlan scoffed.

Aaron ran at Lachlan and he pinned him against a wall using his elbow to hold him there "You say anything about him ever again and I swear to god! He'd never cheat on me and he's not a coward. It's because of your bitch of a mother that he's had to leave to protect me!" Aaron then pulled away and he turned around, he walked into the backroom and he saw Alyssa sat on the sofa watching TV. "It's time to go home, Princess".

Alyssa looked at Aaron "Why were you shouting?"

"I was just sorting something out" Aaron answered.

"He was being mean about dad. Why?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron sighed and he sat next to Alyssa "There's bad people in this world and Chrissie White is one of those people".

"Lachlan said that you were hurt like me. He said that the person who looked after you was a bad man" Alyssa said as she looked down.

"I'm gonna tell you something that you can't tell anyone. When I was little a bad man hurt me, but your dad got rid of him" Aaron said as he tried not to cry.

"Did the bad man hit you?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah. He did, but I won't ever let anyone hurt you or your dad" Aaron reassured.

Alyssa hugged Aaron and he hugged her back. Aaron kissed Alyssa's head and he picked her up.

"I love you, daddy" Alyssa whispered.

"I love you too, Princess" Aaron whispered.

Later that night Aaron was lying in bed after he had been crying none stop for thirty minutes. He picked his phone up and he called Robert. He needed to hear his voice and it hurt how much he missed his husband.

"Hi, Aaron" Robert answered.

Aaron heard that Robert was crying "Hiya, Rob. What's wrong?"

"I can't be at home for Christmas. I really thought that I could come home, every flight out of France is booked and I'm still getting emails from Chrissie. I'm so sorry, baby" Robert sobbed.

"It's alright. We can still talk over the phone, I'll just tell Alyssa that you've got work to do" Aaron hid the fact that he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I really did try" Robert cried.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" Aaron sniffled.

Robert heard Aaron's voice cracking and he realised that he was crying "Are you okay, baby?"

"I just miss you. It's not the same without you here. The house feels empty and the village seems boring without you here" Aaron explained.

"I miss you too, babe" Robert sniffled.

"I kinda miss your big head and your sarcastic comebacks" Aaron scoffed.

"I must admit no matter how sexy your voice is... I really want to see your beautiful face again" Robert admitted.

Aaron let his tears slide down his face and he sniffled. He grabbed his laptop and he turned Skype on "Get on Skype. I need to see you".

"Okay. One sec" Robert said into the phone.

A moment passed before Robert sent Aaron a chat request. Aaron accepted the call and he smiled when he saw his husband.

"Hiya, handsome" Aaron wiped his eyes.

"Hey, Beautiful. You ok?" Robert asked.

Aaron wiped his eyes "Yeah, I just feel lonely. That's all" he nodded.

"I know. I miss you too" Robert wiped his eyes.

"Learn any French yet?" Aaron asked.

"A little. But I can get it" Robert said with a smug smile.

"Ok, go on then" Aaron smirked.

"Go on what?" Robert asked.

"Say a line in French" Aaron answered.

Robert looked a little worried "I don't know. I'm not that good yet".

"Too scared that you're gonna make a fool of yourself?" Aaron smirked. He knew that Robert liked to be the best at everything, he also knew that Robert was very stubborn.

"No. I... I'm just..." Robert started "Fine" he huffed as he thought hard. "Je suis une toilette arsehole et mon mari est un bel homme de baise".

Aaron started to laugh and he covered his mouth with his hand so that Alyssa did not hear him.

"What? What's so funny about that?" Robert asked.

"You just said that you're a toilet arsehole and that I'm a beautiful fuck man" Aaron laughed.

Robert's face went red "I told you that I'm not that good".

"Je t'aime, idiot" Aaron chuckled. "What does that mean?" Robert asked. "I said... I love you, you idiot" Aaron laughed. "Firstly... I love you too. And secondly... hey!" Robert exclaimed. "You're my idiot" Aaron smiled.

"Okay, I'll let you off" Robert chuckled.

"You seriously need to work on your French" Aaron chuckled.

"Maybe you could teach me. French is one of your hidden talents" Robert smirked.

"Oh no, I know that look. You're not just thinking about learning a new language, are you?" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"Nope" Robert said as his smirk turned into a mischievous smile.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about me and you having sex?" Aaron knew exactly what Robert was thinking about because of the look in his eyes.

"Yep. I can imagine me and you going at it and not stopping until... I've given you the best orgasm that you've ever had" Robert answered with a wicked smile.

"Now you're making me want you" Aaron smirked.

"Just imagining you fucking me has made me hard" Robert admitted as he bit his lip. "I can imagine pushing you onto your back, kissing your neck and gripping your upper thighs as I pound you so hard that you moan".

"You're making me hard now" Aaron chuckled.

"I know I always say this but... you look very sexy right now. I really wish that I was in our bed with you" Robert smirked.

"I wish that you were here too" Aaron smiled.

"When I get back home and we're on our own for a night or a few hours... I promise that I'll fuck you harder than I've ever fucked you before. And you'll have the biggest most amazing climax ever" Robert promised.

"I can't wait" Aaron smirked.

Aaron and Robert talked for a few more minutes, but Robert noticed that Aaron had yawned a few times and that he seemed very tired.

"You tired?" Robert asked.

"A little" Aaron answered.

"Why don't you go to sleep then?" Robert suggested.

"Because I don't want to say goodbye to you" Aaron held back the other reason why he did not want to go to sleep.

Robert looked into Aaron's eyes and he realised that he was hiding something "It's not just that, is it? Are you scared that you're gonna have a nightmare?"

"Yeah" Aaron nodded.

"I know that they scare you and I understand that you're scared" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I just can't help always looking over my shoulder. I know that Gordon's locked up but I'm still afraid of him. It's stupid that I'm still scared of someone that's in prison" Aaron held his tears back but he shuddered.

Robert noticed that Aaron shuddered and he saw that his eyes were starting to water "It's not stupid. I understand why he still scares you, but I promi9se you that I'll never let anyone hurt you again".

"Lachlan said something about today. He said that I didn't have my coward of a husband to protect me anymore. He also said that you might be sharing a bet with someone that isn't me" Aaron sighed.

"I'd never cheat on you. I love you more than anything" Robert reassured.

"I know, it just pissed me off a bit. I didn't punch him though, I did shout at him" Aaron admitted.

"What did you say?" Robert asked.

"I said that you're not a coward, I called Chrissie a bitch and I said that she's the reason you left" Aaron answered.

"Thanks for protecting me" Robert smiled.

"It's my job to protect you. Alyssa asked why I was shouting. Lachlan had told her that I was hurt by a bad man when I was younger. I told her that I was beaten, but I didn't tell her that I was beaten by my dad and that he raped me" Aaron explained.

"Okay. I'm so proud of you, baby. I'm more proud of you than you could ever think possible" Robert smiled fondly at his husband.

Aaron smiled "Thank you. I'm proud of you for protecting Alyssa".

"I'm also doing this to protect you. I'll always protect you, you're my world. I'll always be with you to keep you safe. You mean everything to me, baby". Robert wiped his eyes.

"I never did ask, why do you call me 'baby'? I know why you call me your Grease monkey. But why do you call me 'baby'?" Aaron asked.

"Because... you're my husband and I love you so much. I call you 'baby' because you matter to me and you're very precious to me" Robert answered.

"Good point" Aaron smiled.

"I'm sorry that I can't be home for Christmas. I've cried none stop because I can't get home to you" Robert sniffled.

"It's okay. We'll be together soon, it's not forever" Aaron sniffled.

"It feels like forever though. I'm sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry for everything" Robert choked on his tears.

"Hey, it's alright. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're amazing and I'm so proud of you" Aaron wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry for letting you down, Aaron. I'm so sorry, Baby" Robert broke down in sobs as he pulled his knees up to his chin.

"You've not let me down, I love you so much, babe. You're my amazing blonde haired pretty boy husband." Aaron smiled reassuringly.

"What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful as you?" Robert smiled.

"What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"Lie down but put your laptop on my side of the bed, so that I'm next to you" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron laid down on the bed and he put the laptop on Robert's side of the bed, he then pulled the covers over himself and he looked at the laptop screen. Robert was doing the exact same thing so that it seemed like they were lying next to each other.

"Are you tired?" Aaron asked.

"A little. But I don't want to close my eyes, I just want to look at you" Robert answered.

"I'm tired too, but I don't want to close my eyes either" Aaron said before he yawned.

"Close your eyes, you need to sleep" Robert stated.

"But I'm scared of going to sleep" Aaron looked at the image of Robert with his big blue eyes.

"I know, baby. But you need to sleep, I know you're scared but it'll be okay. Can you please try and get some sleep? For me" Robert pleaded because he knew that Aaron would get very bad headaches when he was ill or stressed.

"Okay, I'll try. Can you stay on for a bit please? Just so I'm not alone" Aaron yawned.

"Alright, babe" Robert smiled.

Aaron yawned and smiled "Thank you".

"Goodnight, my beautiful grease monkey" Robert said softly.

"Goodnight, my handsome blonde haired pretty boy" Aaron blew Robert a kiss.

Robert caught the kiss and he blew a kiss back to Aaron. "I love you, baby".

"I love you too, babe" Aaron said as he caught the kiss and he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Robert stayed on Skype for a few minutes, Aaron had practically fallen asleep as soon as he had closed his eyes. However Robert stayed on Skype to make sure that Aaron was alright, and that he did not start to have a nightmare. It was 12:25am when he turned Skype off so that he could go to sleep. Though... he did not want to turn the videochat off because he would not be able to see Aaron. He missed his husband terribly and he needed to be with him again. He needed to hold Aaron and kiss him again. "It's not forever. You'll see him soon" Robert said to himself before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	13. Counting down the hours

24th December, it was 6pm on Christmas Eve and Alyssa was very excited for Christmas morning. She had never had a happy Christmas so Aaron was determined to make her first one in her new home happy. He had managed to hide all of Alyssa's presents and he had also arranged for himself and Alyssa to spend a few hours with the rest of the Dingles as well as the Sugdens.

"Daddy, when is Santa going to come here?" Alyssa asked.

"He'll bring your presents here when you're asleep" Aaron answered.

"Can we call dad? I miss him a lot" Alyssa looked up at Aaron.

Aaron picked Alyssa up "Alright. We'll call dad"

They went into the living room and they sat down on the sofa. Aaron opened his laptop and he turned Skype on. He then sent a text to Robert to tell him to turn on Skype and they waited for a moment. They got a call request from Robert and Aaron accepted the call.

"Hi, dad" Alyssa smiled when she saw Robert.

"Hi, Al. How are you, sweetheart?" Robert asked.

"I'm alright. I miss you, dad" Alyssa said in a sad voice.

"I miss you too, Al. Are you looking after your daddy for me?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. He misses you a lot" Alyssa answered.

"I miss him too" Robert smiled when he saw Aaron smile.

"Why don't you tell your dad about you helping Nanna out at the pub?" Aaron suggested.

"Nanna showered me how to pour a drink, Charity was being bossy and Daddy had to do her job. There was this lady who was saying mean things to Daddy and she was giving him mean looks" Alyssa explained.

"What lady? What do you mean that she was being mean to your daddy?" Robert became concerned.

"It's nothing. I can handle it" Aaron said as his phone started to ring. "I gotta sort this out. I'll be back in five minutes, don't go anywhere". Aaron stood up and he walked into the kitchen to take the phone call.

"Alyssa. Do you want to know a secret?" Robert whispered.

"Yeah" Alyssa answered.

"I'm gonna surprise your dad tomorrow, because I'm on my way home now. I'm at the airport I'll be home before you have Christmas dinner" Robert whispered..

"I can't wait. Daddy will be so happy to see you" Alyssa smiled.

"I know, but you can't tell him. It's a surprise" Robert whispered.

"Okay, I won't tell him" Alyssa smiled and nodded.

Aaron then walked back into the living room whilst he was on the phone. "You're not gonna get custody of my daughter... no jury would grant you a visitation right to see her... threatening me isn't gonna change the fact that you ruined your one chance at being a good parent... a jury wouldn't take kindly to a homophobic child abuser like you". Aaron hung up the phone and he sat on the sofa.

"Was that my mum?" Alyssa looked at Aaron.

"Yeah, that was Becks" Aaron answered.

"Is she going to take me away?" Alyssa asked.

"She want's to take you to live with her again. But I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you" Aaron picked Alyssa up and he sat her on his knee.

"Pinkie promise?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron held out his little finger, and Alyssa wrapped her little finger around his "Pinkie promise".

Robert noticed that Aaron had gone very pale. "Can I talk to your daddy for a minute please, Al?"

Alyssa stood up and she walked into another room to play. Aaron watched her walk away and then he sat forwards.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Robert asked.

"It's hard to breathe. My chest hurts and so does my head" Aaron answered.

Robert realised that Aaron was gasping for air "Are you having a panic attack?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

Robert sat up straight "Alright, can you force yourself to breathe?"

Aaron lowered his head and he put his head in his hands "My head hurts".

"It's okay. You're doing great. Just keep doing what you're doing" Robert said in a calm voice but all he wanted was to hold Aaron to comfort him.

After a few minutes Aaron managed to calm his breathing, he lifted his head and he looked at Robert "I'm okay".

"Are you sure?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Aaron nodded.

"Have you been stressing about things. You normally get headaches when you're stressed" Robert pointed out.

"That's the second one that I've had this month" Aaron slowly exhaled.

"Wait, what?" Robert asked.

"I had a panic attack when Gordon called me. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move, it was a bad one" Aaron explained.

"Oh, baby" Robert cupped his hand over his mouth, as he thought about Aaron having a panic attack and being frightened.

"Paddy helped me though, Alyssa found me and she called Paddy" Aaron slowly exhaled.

"I'm sorry that I'm not there, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you" Robert began to cry.

"It's alright, I'm fine now" Aaron reassured.

"You're so amazing" Robert smiled as he wiped his eyes.

"I just want to make her first Christmas perfect. She deserves to be happy" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"I know that you want to make it the best Christmas ever, but you can't do everything on your own. I should be there with you" Robert ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm alright. We'll be together soon, this isn't forever" Aaron said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"It feels like forever. I just want to hold you again and kiss you" Robert admitted.

"I know. I want that too. We just have to be strong for each other" Aaron wiped away his tears.

"How is it that you're always right?" Robert smiled.

"I have to be. I've got you as a husband" Aaron smiled.

"I love you so much" Robert wiped his eyes.

"I love you too" Aaron sniffled.

Alyssa then ran in and she sat next to Aaron "Merry Christmas, dad!"

"Merry Christmas, Al" Robert smiled "I have to go now, I'll talk to you soon".

"I love you, dad" Alyssa smiled.

"I love you too, Al" Robert sniffled. "And I love you, baby".

"I love you too, Handsome" Aaron smiled.

"Bye" Robert waved.

"Bye" Aaron and Alyssa said in unison as they both waved.

Robert ended the call and Aaron made the dinner. Alyssa went to bed at 8:30pm, and Aaron stayed up till 11pm because he was finishing wrapping presents, putting Alyssa's presents under the tree and putting things in her stocking. He then went to bed and he practically fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	14. Merry Christmas

"Daddy, wake up!" Alyssa yelled.

Aaron woke up and he saw Alyssa jumping on his bed "What is it, Alyssa?" he yawned.

"It's Christmas!" Alyssa cheered.

Aaron got out of bed and he picked up his laptop "Go and wait at the top of the stairs. I'll be there in a moment".

"Yay!" Alyssa cheered as she ran out of the room to wait on the landing.

Aaron grabbed his phone and he texted Robert.

(Aaron: Get on Skype. It's time for Alyssa to open her presents xxx.

Robert: Ok, one sec xx).

A moment passed until Robert's face appeared on the screen. "Hiya, Handsome".

"Hiya, Beautiful. How are you?" Robert asked.

"I'm okay, I managed to get some sleep" Aaron answered.

"That's good" Robert yawned.

"You tired?" Aaron asked.

"A little, I had a nightmare last night and I couldn't get back to sleep" Robert answered.

"Was it about the crash?" Aaron asked because he knew that the car crash still gave Robert nightmares.

"Yeah. I can't believe that I'm still having nightmares about that" Robert yawned.

"They'll stop one day" Aaron reassured.

"I know, how's the little terror?" Robert asked.

"Alyssa's okay. She's very excited" Aaron answered.

"That's great, but I meant you" Robert joked.

"Ha ha, very funny" Aaron said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Well you know me. Always the joker" Robert smiled smugly.

"How do I put up with you? You're so big headed" Aaron shook his head.

"I'll let you off with that because I love you" Robert shook his head and smiled lovingly at the image of his husband.

"And because you know that you'd be in the 'Doghouse', and that you wouldn't get sex from me for a very long time" Aaron empathised.

"And there's that" Robert smirked.

"I love you too, you big headed sod" Aaron smiled.

"You're such a whined up. It's a good job I know ya" Robert smiled.

"I know, and you love me for it" Aaron cocked his head to one side.

"You got that right" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron walked out of his bedroom whilst carrying his laptop so that Robert could see everything. Alyssa ran downstairs with Aaron following closely behind. They went into the living room and Alyssa gasped when she saw all of the presents under the tree.

"YAY!" Alyssa cheered "Daddy, can I open them?" she looked up at Aaron.

"Err... they're your presents, aren't they? Go and open them" Aaron smiled.

"Presents!" Alyssa cheered as she ran over to the tree.

Aaron laughed as he sat down on the sofa, and he positioned the laptop so that Robert could see Alyssa open her presents. Alyssa got a few barbies, a football and a blue Nintendo DS3.

Aaron then handed Alyssa one more present "This is from me and your dad".

Alyssa tore off the wrapping paper, she read the large blue writing on the wooden case "Forever your life in colour?" Alyssa then opened the case and she smiled when she saw that it contained paints and colouring pencils. She put her present down and she ran over to Aaron "Thank you, Daddy".

"Merry Christmas, Princess" Aaron smiled as he hugged Alyssa.

Alyssa then looked at the laptop "Thank you, Dad".

"No problem, sweetheart" Robert smiled.

Alyssa and Aaron talked to Robert for a bit before they ended the call. Aaron made Alyssa pancakes for breakfast and she played with her new toys until lunchtime.

Meanwhile... Cain, Chas, Charity, Debbie, Sarah, Jack, April, Noah, Karl, Moira, Zak, Lisa, Belle, Adam, Victoria, Sam, Marlon, Carly and Liv were at the Dalehead. They were all talking and having drinks as they waited for Paddy, Rhona, Leo and April to arrive.

"Do Aaron and Alyssa know?" Chas asked.

"Alyssa does, but Aaron doesn't" Cain answered as he walked over to Zak "Is the plan set?"

"Yeah, Sugden's waiting at the airport now and Aaron's on his way here" Zak answered.

As if by magic the door opened and Aaron walked in with Alyssa, only seconds after Zak had told Cain that he was on his way.

"Hiya, love" Lisa walked over to Aaron and hugged him.

"Hey, Lisa" Aaron said as he hugged Lisa.

Lisa then pulled back from her hug with Aaron and she looked at Alyssa. "Merry Christmas, Love".

"Merry Christmas, Lisa" Alyssa smiled.

Chas then walked over to Aaron and she hugged him "Merry Christmas, Sweetheart".

"Merry Christmas, mum" Aaron smiled and hugged Chas.

"Nanna!" Alyssa ran over to Chas and hugged her.

Chas pulled back from her hug with Aaron and she hugged Alyssa "Hiya, sweetie".

Alyssa then looked up at Aaron "When are we having Christmas dinner?"

"I have to go on a callout. Can you help me out, Debbs?" Cain asked.

"Sure. Come on" Debbie stood up and she walked over to the door with Cain.

"We'll be back in about an hour. Hold dinner off until we get back" Cain said before he left with Debbie.

Alyssa ran over to play with April and Noah, while Aaron walked over and he sat next to Liv.

"How are you holding up, Bro?" Liv asked.

"Not that well" Aaron answered.

"You miss Robert?" Liv asked though it was more of a statement.

"More than I ever thought possible" Aaron looked at his sister.

"Come'ere" Liv hugged Aaron.

"Thanks, sis" Aaron said as he hugged Liv.

"No prob, Bro" Liv smiled as she pulled back from her hug with Aaron. "How's parenthood?"

Aaron smiled "I love being a dad. Alyssa's such a sweetheart".

"I can see that. She's a right little 'Daddies girl'" Liv chuckled.

"Ya think?" Aaron laughed.

Whilst the rest of the family was talking... Cain and Debbie were driving to the airport to pick Robert up. Cain pulled up outside the airport and Debbie walked in to meet Robert at the main entrance. Robert was sat on one of the benches outside the entrance, he had his dufflebag next to him and he was on his phone. Robert looked up and he saw Debbie walking towards him, he stood up and he grabbed his bag before he walked up to Debbie.

"You ready to come home?" Debbie asked.

"Defiantly" Robert smiled.

Robert walked back to the car with Debbie and he got into the backseat. Cain drove them back to the village and he parked the car outside Dalehead.

"You ready, Sugden?" Cain asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this thing" Robert answered.

Debbie passed Cain the duct tape and he wrapped one layer around Robert's wrists. He then put a strip of duct tape over Robert's mouth, Robert then climbed into the boot of the car and Cain closed it.

"You alright in there, Robert? One knock for yes, two for no!" Debbie knocked on the boot of the car.

Robert kicked to boot once to signal that he was okay. Cain and Debbie then walked back to Dalehead, they walked in and Debbie sat on the sofa as Cain walked over to Aaron.

"Hey Aaron..." Cain started.

Aaron looked up at his uncle "Yeah, Cain?"

"Can you help me carry some stuff here? I need another pair of hands" Cain asked.

"Sure" Aaron stood up and he walked out of the house with Cain.

Aaron waited next to the wall as Cain opened the boot of the car. Cain nodded at Robert and Robert nodded back at him.

"Aaron!" Cain called.

"What is it, Cain?" Aaron asked.

"I just need your help to get something!" Cain yelled to his nephew.

"Alright, Cain. Just make it quick, 'cause I need to call Robert!" Aaron yelled back.

Cain stepped to one side as Robert started to get out of the boot "Merry Christmas, Aaron!" Cain yelled.

Aaron was confused at first but then he looked at the car. "Oh my god" Aaron cupped his hands over his mouth, when he saw Robert get out of the boot of the car.

Robert pulled at his wrists and the tape broke, he then ripped the tape off of his mouth and he smiled "Merry Christmas, Beautiful".

Aaron started to cry "Robert" he ran up to his husband and he hugged him. "Rob".

Robert wrapped his arms Aaron and he kissed the side of his head "Hiya, baby. How's it going? Did you miss me?"

Aaron nodded as he clung onto Robert "Yeah".

Robert placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head, and he kissed his husband's head again "I missed you too".

Aaron and Robert moved from one foot to another as they hugged. Aaron clung onto Robert and Robert clung onto Aaron as they hugged.

Robert nuzzled into his husband's neck and he kissed his skin. "I love you, Baby" Robert whispered.

"I love you too, Handsome" Aaron cried happy tears onto Robert's shoulder.

"Don't cry, Baby. Don't cry" Robert cooed.

"I can't help it. I'm so happy" Aaron chuckled through his sobs.

"Aaww, I'm happy to see you too. I've missed you so much" Robert smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home?" Aaron asked as he smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you. Did I do well?" Robert asked.

"You did great" Aaron answered.

They hugged for a moment before Robert pulled away, and he cradled Aaron's face with his hands. Robert leaned in and he passionately kissed Aaron. "You're so beautiful" Robert whispered as he kissed Aaron.

"You're so handsome" Aaron Whispered as he kiss Robert.

Robert moved his hands and he gripped Aaron's hips, pulling him close as they kissed. Their tongues clashed together and Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck. Robert then wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, their chests pressed together as they continued to kiss.

"Alright, aright... that's enough making out. I'll end up losing my appetite" Cain exclaimed.

Aaron and Robert broke their kiss and they looked at Cain. Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and they walked back to the house, hand in hand and occasionally looking at each other.

Cain opened the door and he walked inside "Looks who's back!"

Everyone looked at Cain and he stepped to one side before... Aaron and Robert walked in holding hands and smiling.

"Dad!" Alyssa ran up to Robert.

"Hey, Al" Robert picked Alyssa up and she hugged him.

"I missed you" Alyssa smiled.

"I missed you too, sweetheart" Robert smiled.

"And the Sugden lad has returned! Aaron's finally got his Pretty boy back!" Adam cheered.

"Robert!" Victoria ran over to her brother and hugged him.

"Hiya, Vic" Robert said as he hugged his little sister.

"God, we missed you" Victoria said as she pulled back.

"I missed you all too" Robert smiled.

"Give me a hug you" Chas walked over to Robert.

Robert hugged Chas and she hugged him back. "Hi, Chas".

"We've missed you, kid" Chas rubbed Robert's back as she spoke. She then pulled away and she smiled at her son-in-law "He's missed you most of all" Chas nodded her head in Aaron's direction.

"I've missed him too" Robert smiled as he placed one hand on the back of Aaron's head, and pulled him into a kiss.

They all sat down around the table to eat and Lisa brought over the turkey. They all cheered but cheers soon turned to silence and terrified looks, when Charity picked up the knife to carve the turkey.

"I don't think so, Love" Zak shook his head.

"Why not? I can carve the Turkey!" Charity exclaimed.

"You're drunk, mum. You can barely stand up" Debbie pointed out.

"I'm not drunk" Charity slurred as she stumbled back "Since when did Robert have two heads?" she asked as she pointed the knife at Robert.

"I'll be having that, before you take Sugden's heads off" Cain took the knife away from Charity and everyone laughed at what he said.

"Carve the turkey, Cain!" Sam yelled.

"Err... I don't think so. I don't want road kill" Belle exclaimed.

"Give me the knife. I'm the pro" Marlon said smugly.

"We do this every year! Will someone just carve the turkey?" Aaron huffed.

"I've just flown here from France! I'm starving!" Robert exclaimed.

"Oh, give me the damn knife. I'll do it" Zak laughed as he took the knife from Marlon, he then began to carve the turkey and everyone cheered.

They all ate their meals and then they all sat down. Aaron and Robert were sat on the sofa with Alyssa between them, Chas and Charity were sat on the armchair Cain, Sam, Zak and Paddy were stood up, Carly and Marlon were sat at the table with April, Liv, Noah, Belle, Lisa, Debbie, Sarah and Jack, Rhona was sat on the other sofa with Leo and Samsung. They then began to play charades. Charity was first; she stumbled as she stood in front of everyone.

"Music" Chas said.

"Six words" Belle said.

Charity pointed at her wrist and then at the clock on the wall.

"Time?" Debbie raised her voice.

Charity nodded and then she twirled around in a circle.

"Spin!" Noah shouted.

Charity shook her head and she twirled again.

"Twirling!" Carly shouted.

"Dancing!" Alyssa shouted.

Charity shook her head again and she twirled. Again. She was now very dizzy and she stumbled back.

"Turn?" Lisa asked.

Charity nodded and she pointed behind her.

"Behind!" Sam shouted.

Charity shook her head and she pointed behind herself again.

"Back?" Cain asked.

Charity nodded and she pointed to herself.

"You!" Liv shouted.

Charity shook her head and she pointed at herself again.

"If I could turn back time by Cher!" Robert yelled.

"Finally! I'm really dizzy" Charity said as she went to sit down.

"Robert's turn!" Chas shouted as she pointed at Robert.

Robert sighed as he stood up and he stood in front of everyone. He did the action for a movie.

"Film" Adam said.

Robert held up two fingers.

"Two words" Lisa said.

Robert then started to do an action as if he was fighting.

"Star wars" Aaron said.

Everyone looked at Aaron in surprise.

"How did you guess that?" Robert asked.

"I just know you very well. And... It's your favourite movie. You also mouthed it as you stood up." Aaron answered.

"Clever little Grease monkey" Robert smirked as he sat back down.

They continued to play the game for one hour, until nearly all of the adults were drunk. They were singing and dancing around, whilst Aaron was stood in the corner with a drink of lemonade.

Robert walked over to Aaron with his hands behind his back "Do you want your present now?"

Aaron picked up the box and the other wrapped present that was on the side. "Here's yours".

Robert smiled and he gave Aaron his present and Aaron handed him his presents. They both tore off the wrapping paper and they smiled when they saw their gifts.

"I love it" Aaron said when he saw the personalized wallet.

(I'll love you no matter what. You're so amazing) the engraving read.

Robert smiled when he saw his first present "It's great".

(To Robert... my forever love... your Greasemonkey) was engraved onto a silver keyring.

"Open it" Aaron said.

Robert opened the keyring and his smile grew, when he saw the picture of him and Aaron.

"You said that it was your favourite picture" Aaron stated.

"I love it" Robert kissed Aaron.

Robert was about to open the other present but Aaron stopped him.

"Not with everyone here. It's for when we're alone" Aaron smirked.

"Oohh, I can't wait." Robert smirked.

"I bet. You could never keep your hands off of me, could ya? I'm just too sexy for you to resist me" Aaron smiled.

"You're so bad" Robert said in a husky voice.

"I love it when you call me that" Aaron whispered.

"I've got you one more present" Robert whispered as he moved closer to Aaron.

"And what would that be?" Aaron asked.

Robert wrapped one arm around Aaron's waist and he pulled him close. "This" Robert said as he lifted his other arm and held it above their heads.

Aaron looked up and he saw that Robert was holding a small branch on Mistletoe. "Mistletoe? Since when did you become a romantic?"

"I married you didn't I?" Robert smiled.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and smiled "I love you".

"I love you too" Robert said before he kissed Aaron.

Their kiss was long and passionate, but there was no tongue slashing. It was just them showing how much they truly loved each other. When their lips parted, Robert put one arm Around Aaron's shoulders and he pulled him close. Robert then planted a long soft kiss on Aaron's forehead, Aaron put one arm around Robert's waist and he placed his other hand on the older man's chest.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day!" Charity shouted.

"You got mud on yo' face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place. Singin'!" Chas yelled.

"We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you!" All the Dingles shouted together.

Chas then stumbled over to Aaron "Come on, Sweetheart. Join in!"

"Aww, mum. Don't" Aaron whined.

"Buddy you're a young man hard man. Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day!" Chas tried to sing as she pulled her son into a hug.

Aaron sighed "You got blood on yo' face. You big disgrace. Wavin' your banner all over the place" he sang as he rolled his eyes.

"We will we will rock you. Sing it!" Charity shouted.

Robert walked up behind Aaron and he gently pulled him away from Chas "We will we will rock you" Robert sang as he hugged Aaron.

Everyone pointed at Zak as the next verse started "Buddy you're an old man poor man. Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make. You some peace some day!"

"Oi you cheeky bunch!" Zak exclaimed. "You got mud on your face".

"Big disgrace!" Adam shouted.

"Somebody betta put you back into your place. We will we will rock you!" Everyone except Aaron and Robert shouted.

"Sing it!" Zak shouted.

"We will we will rock you!" Carly shouted.

"Everybody!" Debbie yelled.

"We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you!" Everyone sang together.

"Alright!" Lisa laughed.

"Who wants to sing next?" Charity asked.

"Can I?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, go on, Kid!" Lisa smiled.

Alyssa hugged Aaron "Can I use YouTube on your phone please?"

Aaron got his phone out and he put YouTube on "What song are you gonna sing to?"

"Fight Song" Alyssa answered.

Aaron typed the song in on YouTube and then he put his phone on the side. Alyssa was shy as the music started and she hugged herself as she became nervous.

"Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion" Alyssa then let her arms fall at her sides and she looked up.

"And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain!

I will scream them loud tonight!

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep

And it's been two years

I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion.

This is my fight song Take back my life song Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me" Alyssa looked around the room.

Everyone was gobsmacked at how good of a singer Alyssa was. The then all started to clap and they cheered. Alyssa smiled before she ran over to Aaron and hugged him.

"Have you gone shy?" Aaron smiled before he picked Alyssa up.

"Yeah" Alyssa murmured into Aaron's shoulder.

"You were great" Robert smiled and kissed Alyssa's head.

They all played a few more games for a bit until it turned 6pm. Zak then stood up and he looked around at everyone.

"Arm wrestle challenge!" Zak shouted.

"Who's the captains this year?" Moira asked.

"Cain, you're one team captain. Andy you're the other team captain" Lisa said as she sat down.

"Head or tails?" Chas asked.

"Heads!" Cain shouted.

Chas flipped the coin and then she looked at it "It's heads!"

"You pick your fist team member, Cain!" Zak shouted.

"Aaron" Cain looked at his nephew.

Aaron smiled and he walked over to Cain.

"Robert" Andy looked at his brother.

"OOOHHH" Everyone said as Robert stood up and walked over to Andy.

"Tension!" Belle shouted.

"Adam, Moira, Victoria and Carly" Cain smirked.

Adam, Moira, Victoria and Carly all walked over and they stood next to Cain and Aaron.

"Paddy, Zak, Sam and Charity" Andy said and his newly chosen team members walked over and stood next to him.

"Chas and Debbie" Cain said.

Chas and Debbie walked over to Cain's team and Chas hugged Aaron.

"Marlon and Liv" Andy smirked.

Marlon and Liv walked over to Andy's team and they stood behind him.

"First up!" Lisa shouted.

"You're up, Victoria" Cain said.

Victoria walked over to the table and she sat down.

"Charity, go on" Andy said.

Charity walked over and she sat opposite Victoria. Charity and Victoria arm wrestled until Victoria managed to beat Charity. Paddy then arm wrestled against Chas and she won. Liv was next up and she went against Moira, Liv won and scored one point for Andy's team. Carly won against Marlon, Adam won against Sam, Debbie lost against Andy and Cain lost against Zak. The last two opponents were Aaron and Robert. Aaron walked over to the table and Robert sat opposite him.

"You're going down, Dingle" Robert smirked.

"You wish, Sugden" Aaron smirked as he bent his elbow on the table.

Robert saw Aaron's bicep bulge and he became worried. "Hang on! Why do I have to do this?" Robert turned around to face Andy.

"Because you married him and you're the only two left" Andy answered.

"One problem... he's stronger than me!" Robert exclaimed.

"You're scared!" Liv laughed.

"Yeah, Aaron's stronger than me and Andy put together!" Robert exaggerated.

"I'll go easy on you" Aaron smiled.

"Fine" Robert sighed as he bent his elbow and held Aaron's hand.

"Come on, Rob!" Andy's team shouted.

"Come on, Aaron!" Cain's team shouted.

"Come on, Daddy!" Alyssa shouted as she ran up and stood next to Aaron.

"Traitor" Robert huffed.

"Team leaders stand behind your team member" Zak raised his voice.

Cain stood behind Aaron and Andy stood behind Robert. Aaron smirked and Robert smirked.

"One my mark" Zak said as he sat next to Aaron and Robert. "Three... Two... One... GO!"

Robert started to try and push Aaron's arm onto the table, but it seemed to be frozen in place. "Flipping heck" Robert exclaimed.

"Are you even trying?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah" Robert answered.

Minutes seemed to pass until Aaron had an idea, so he slowly moved his arm to make it look like Robert was winning.

"Finally!" Robert smiled.

"Sorry, Sugden. But I'm in this to win" Aaron smirked and he effortlessly pushed Robert's arm onto the table.

"WHAT!" Robert exclaimed.

Aaron sat back in the chair as Cain's team cheered and Chas Hugged him.

"Cain's team wins!" Lisa yelled.

"Yay!" Cain's team cheered.

"Robert!" Andy's team yelled.

"It's not my fault that Aaron's got muscles the size of grapefruits!" Robert protested.

"The problem is... I was pretending to that you were winning" Aaron smirked.

"Sneaky little Grease monkey" Robert looked at his husband.

Everyone continued to play games as Aaron stood up and he stood in a corner of the room. Robert walked over and he stood next to Aaron, he nudged his husband's shoulder with his own and Aaron looked at him.

"Are you okay, Beautiful?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, you?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah" Robert put one arm around Aaron and pulled him close "What are you thinking about?"

Aaron rested his head on Robert shoulder and he put one arm around the older man's waist "Just about stuff. Gordon, Chrissie, You".

"What about me?" Robert looked at Aaron.

Aaron looked at Robert "Just about how much I missed you, how much I need you and how much I love you".

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead and he smiled at the younger man "I missed you too. I love you so much, Baby. I'll always keep you safe and I'll protect you till my last breath. I promise".

"I know you will and I'll always protect you" Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's shoulder. "What are we gonna do about Chrissie and Gordon?"

"Don't worry about them, we'll figure it out. We'll get through it" Robert answered.

"I missed you holding me like this" Aaron admitted.

"I missed holding you too" Robert said before he leaned in to kiss Aaron.

When their lips parted Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder, and Robert rested his head against Aaron's head. They smiled as they watched everyone smiling and laughing, Aaron placed his other hand on Robert's chest and Robert held his hand there. They never wanted to let go of each other again. And this time Robert was here to stay.


	15. New Years Eve promises

It had been six days since Robert had come home; he would barely leave Aaron's side because he was afraid of not seeing him again. However, Aaron was still having nightmares nearly every night. He would wake up screaming and crying, Robert would hold him and he cooed loving nothings in his ear until he settled down. Aaron was exhausted every day, he hardly ever got a descent night sleep anymore and it was beginning to show.

Aaron was lying on the sofa in the backroom of the Woolpack, he was asleep but a nightmare soon jolted him awake. "Robert!" Aaron screamed.

Robert ran into the backroom and he rushed over to his husband "Hey, it's alright".

"I had nightmare about him again" Aaron said through his sobs.

Robert sat on the sofa and he pulled Aaron into a hug "It's alright, you're safe. I'm here, Baby".

Aaron hugged Robert and he made fists fulls of the back of his jacket. "I wish that this would end. I'm exhausted".

Robert placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head, and he stroked his hair to soothe him "They will stop one day. It's just your brain's way of coping with it. You'll find a way to let go".

"But what if I can't?" Aaron asked.

"I know that I can't make it all go away, but you'll find away to let those memories go. I'll stand by you through all of it" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I don't want to be damaged. I just want to be normal" Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

"You're not damaged, baby. There's nothing wrong with you. I love you just the way you are, you're so beautiful and you're very special to me" Robert cooed as he rubbed Aaron's back to calm him.

Chas ran in and she saw her son being cradled in the arms of his husband "I heard a scream. Is everything alright?"

Robert looked at Chas "He fell asleep on sofa and he had a nightmare again. He'll be okay though".

Aaron began to cry harder into Robert's chest, and he clung onto the older man's jacket. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

"Sshh it's okay, Aaron. You have nothing to be sorry for. You've done nothing wrong" Robert soothed.

"I was naughty. I'm a bad person" Aaron sobbed.

"No, Baby. You're not a bad person. You're gorgeous and you're kind, you're an amazing person and I love you so much" Robert kissed Aaron's head and he stroked his hair to calm him down.

"I can still feel it all. I can still feel his hands, it won't go away" Aaron cried.

"Sshh, I know, Baby. It'll be alright, I'll keep you safe" Robert cooed.

"Come through to the bar when you're ready. I just need your help with decorating this place" Chas explained.

"Alright, just give us a few minutes" Robert said but he still held onto Aaron.

"Okay. Look after him" Chas said as she nodded at Aaron.

"I will. Thanks, Chas" Robert said with a soft smile.

Chas walked back to the bar, leaving Robert and Aaron in the backroom. Robert scooped his husband up, and he held him close as he rocked Aaron back and forth.

"I'm sorry for not being strong enough, Rob" Aaron said as his crying ceased.

"Look at me, Aaron" Robert said firmly.

Aaron looked up at his husband and he sniffled, Robert wiped away Aaron's tears with his thumb. His husband's light blue eyes were just like diamonds that sparkled in the light. Robert hated it when Aaron cried so all he wanted to do was comfort him.

Robert stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb "You're the strongest person I know, you're amazing. Don't let anyone ever tell you different"

Aaron nodded and Robert pulled him back into a hug. After Aaron had calmed down he walked to the bar with Robert. Aaron hung some banners up whilst Robert rolled out a red piece of felt that was the red carpet. After they had finished decorating... Aaron and Robert drove home to get ready for the part at the Woolpack. Aaron came downstairs dressed as Indiana Jones and Robert was dressed as Luke Skywalker. Alyssa then came downstairs dressed as a Pinklady from Grease.

"Can you put my hair in a ponytail please, Daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure, Princess" Aaron smiled.

Alyssa handed Aaron a hairbrush and a hair bobble. Aaron brushed Alyssa's hair and then he tied her hair back in a high ponytail. Robert put some gel in his hair and then they drove to the village. Aaron, Robert walked into the Woolpack and they saw that Chas was behind the bar.

"Hiya" Chas smiled.

"Hi, mum" Aaron smiled.

"What do you want to drink?" Chas asked.

"Two pints and one lemonade please" Aaron answered as he walked over to the bar.

Chas poured the drinks and she put them in front of Aaron. Aaron carried the drinks over to where Robert and Alyssa were sat and he put their drinks in front of them. Aaron then sat opposite his family and he sipped his pint.

"When's everyone gonna get here?" Alyssa asked.

Right on que, everyone walked into the pub ready to party until the night ended. Debbie was dressed as Harley Quinn, Andy was dressed as Elvis, Moira was dressed as a cowgirl, Adam was dressed A police officer, Victoria was dressed as Super girl, Cain was dressed as Robin Hood, Belle was dressed up as Dorothy, Lisa was dressed as Snow White, Zak was dressed as Mario, Marlon was dressed as a chef, Charity was dressed as Alice in wonderland, Diane was dressed up as The queen of Hearts, Doug was dressed like a card, Carly had come as the Batgirl, Paddy was dressed as a Dalmatian, Rhona had come as Cruella de Vil, Liv was dressed as a soldier and Sam was dressed up as a Peacock. Chas went upstairs to get changed into her costume.

"Aaron!" Chas yelled.

Aaron walked over to the bar and he looked at his mum "What is it, mum?"

"Could you do the zip up at the back of my costume?" Chas asked.

Aaron sighed and he walked around the bar, he stood behind Chas and he did the zip up. "Alright done".

Chas then handed Aaron a red cloth neck tie "Can you put this on me too please?"

Aaron took the neck tie and he loosely fastened it around Chas' neck "Done it".

Chas turned around and she hugged her son "Thanks, Sweetheart".

"No problem" Aaron smiled.

Chas then pulled away and she poured a few drinks for everyone, the guests laughed and ate some food until it was 7pm.

"Separate yourselves into teams. It's time for the quiz!" Chas yelled.

"We get Aaron! He's good when it comes to quizzes!" Victoria shouted as she sat with Adam, Andy, Robert and Alyssa.

"Sorry guys, I'm the one who's reading out the question." Aaron smiled.

"You sure that you're not just afraid of losing!" Sam shouted.

"How could I lose? I wrote all of the questions!" Aaron laughed.

"Team names!" Chas yelled.

"Badnews!" Cain yelled.

Chas wrote 'Badnews' next to Cain's, Debbie's, Zak, Lisa, Belle's, Sam's and Moira's names.

"Emmerdaleterrors!" Alyssa shouted.

"That's a good one" Chas said as she wrote 'Emmerdaleterrors' next to Robert's, Alyssa's, Victoria's, Andy's and Adam's names.

"Perfection!" Tracy yelled.

Chas wrote 'Perfection' next to Tracy's, Layla's, David's, Jacob's and Pete's names. She then turned and looked at Dan "What's your team's name?"

"Sass as damn!" Kerry shouted.

Chas wrote 'Sass as damn' next to Dan's, Kerry's Bernice's, Gabby's, Nicola's and Jimmy's names.

"Sizzleing!" Carly shouted.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Chas sighed as she wrote 'Sizzling' next to Charity's, Cary's, Marlon's Paddy's and Rhona's names.

Aaron stood behind the bar with Chas, and she handed him the clipboard with the questions on them. Aaron took a swig of his drink and then he looked up at everyone.

"You ready?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah" Everyone answered.

"I can't hear you" Aaron smirked.

"Yeah!" Everyone raised their voices.

Aaron then looked at Chas "I don't think that they're ready, mum. What do you think?"

"I think that you're right, Aaron. Are you ready?" Chas shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled and laughed.

"Alright, question one... What did my mum do when she was kicked out of the pub?" Aaron asked.

Everyone quickly wrote down what they thought the answer was. And then they all looked at Aaron again.

"Question two... In which play is the quote 'To be or not to be' used in?" Aaron asked.

Each team wrote down their answer and then they looked at Aaron.

"Question three... Which character did Hugh Jackman play in Les Miserables?" Aaron smirked.

"I know this one!" Charity shouted.

"Calm down. You're more drunk than Chas will end up like by 10pm" Cain joked.

Everyone wrote down their answers, and they all debated on how to spell the name of the character.

"Question four... what are the three most famous quotes from the movie Forest Gump?" Aaron asked before he had another sip of his drink.

Everyone wrote down what they thought the answer was. Aaron smirked when he saw the smug smile on Robert's face; he knew that his husband was very competitive when it came to quizzes. He also knew that the Dingles were extremely competitive.

"What's the capital of China?" Aaron asked.

"Tokyo!" Charity shouted.

"Will you shut your gob?" Debbie laughed.

Everyone wrote down the answer as Charity started to sing Cheap thrills by Sia.

They continued to play for another hour (thirty minutes longer than expected because Charity would not shut up).

"Question 30... What does Robert est un idiot mean?" Aaron smirked.

"I hope that you just said that I'm very smart" Robert exclaimed.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't ya?" Aaron snickered.

"Robert has blonde hair!" Charity yelled.

"Can we just use that clipboard to hit Charity over the head?" Andy asked as he sighed.

"Hey!" Charity exclaimed.

"Well shut your trap then!" Chas shouted over to a very drunk Charity

"Final question... what's my middlename?" Aaron asked.

Everyone went silent and they starred at Aaron. Robert grabbed the pen and piece of paper that his team was writing on. He wrote down the answer and he then crossed his arms as he sat back in the chair.

"How are we supposed to know that?" Belle asked.

"Because I'm related to you" Aaron stated.

"None of us know what your middlename is!" Liv exclaimed.

"Oh thanks, sis. How can none of you know what my middlename is? I'm related to half of you" Aaron stated.

"I know what it is" Robert said smugly.

"I'd kill ya if you didn't" Aaron joked.

"Is it Johnny?" Bernice asked.

"It's Caleb!" Marlon shouted.

"No, it's Michael!" Belle argued.

"I thought that it was Scott" Cain shrugged.

Robert scoffed "I know what it is!"

"I'm gonna take all of your answer sheets back, and I'll get back to you with who the winners are" Chas smiled.

Everyone handed Chas their answer sheets and then they all went back to partying. However Victoria and Andy were trying to convince Robert to bribe his husband so that they would win the quiz.

Robert sighed as he walked up to Aaron and he stood next to his husband. "Hey, Beautiful. How are you?"

"No" Aaron said without looking up from his drink.

"No, what?" Robert asked.

"You're not bribing me so that your team wins." Aaron looked up at Robert.

"And why would you think that?" Robert asked as he grabbed Aaron's belt and he slowly pulled him close.

"I just know what you're like. You're a sore loser" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

Chas then walked up to Aaron "Can you get the prize and the answer sheets out of the Backroom please, Sweetheart?"

"Sure, mum" Aaron said before he walked into the backroom.

Robert looked at Victoria and she gave him a look that said 'go on'. Robert sighed before he walked into the backroom and he locked the door behind him.

Aaron looked up and he saw Robert "I'm not gonna be bribed by you".

Robert walked over to Aaron and he grabbed his shirt, Robert pulled Aaron close so that their chests were pressed together. He then moved his hands and he placed them on Aaron's hips. Aaron had both hands on Robert's chest, and he was confused about what his husband was doing.

"What are you doing, Rob?" Aaron asked.

"Just this" Robert answered before he suddenly kissed Aaron.

Aaron kissed Robert back and he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Just before their kiss deepened Aaron pulled away, and he smiled at Robert. "Thanks for kissing me. But you're not bribing me".

"Why don't I make the payment harder to resist then?" Robert moved his hands down to Aaron's buttocks, and he gave him a light squeeze.

Aaron smirked "Tempting, but I'm not just gonna make it so that you win at the quiz just because you've kissed or touched me". He then moved away from Robert and he picked up the pieces of paper, before he walked into the pub.

Robert thought for a second before he hurried into the pub, he stood next to Aaron and then he looked around to, make sure that no one would see what he saw about to do. Robert put one arm around Aaron's shoulders and he stood behind his husband. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest and he pulled him close to his own body.

"What are you doing now, Robert?" Aaron sighed.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. Just relax and enjoy what I'm gonna do" Robert whispered in Aaron's ear.

"I'm not giving in to you" Aaron stated.

"Why don't I make it harder for you to resist then?" Robert moved one hand and he cupped Aaron through his jeans. Robert then pressed himself against his husband, but Aaron did not make a sound or even move a muscle.

Aaron then lifted his arm and Robert saw that he was holding the sheets of paper that each team had written on. "The problem that you have, Sugden... is that I know all of the answers but I haven't been marking all of the answers".

Robert looked up and he saw that Chas was holding the answer sheet. He realised that he had been fooled "So you've been fooling me? I've been trying to bribe you by doing everything that I know you like, and you've tricked me?"

"Yep, but it was tempting" Aaron smirked.

"Sneaky little Grease monkey" Robert smirked.

"And you love me for it" Aaron smiled.

Robert kissed the side of Aaron's head and smiled "Correctamundo".

"If I could have your attention please" Chas said as she stood at the bar. "I will now reveal the winner of the quiz".

Everyone looked at Chas as they waited in anticipation for the winner to be revealed. Aaron was stood behind the bar and Robert was hugging him from behind; Robert had his arms wrapped around Aaron's chest with his chin resting on his husband's shoulder, Aaron was holding onto Robert's wrists and he kissed the side of his husband's head.

"Drum roll please" Chas smiled.

Everyone drummed on the tables that they were sat around, Chas then unfolded the piece of paper that she was holding.

"In fifth place we have... Sass as damn, in fourth place we have Perfection, in third place we have Sizzling" Chas then looked at the last remaining teams "I will now announce the winning team. Drum roll please".

Everyone drummed on the tables again, as they grew more anxious to find out who had won the quiz.

"And the winner of the Woolpack quiz 2016 is... Emmerdaleterrors" Chas announced.

"Yay!" Victoria, Adam, Andy and Alyssa cheered.

"Thanks for the kiss, champ" Aaron whispered.

"You knew that the team I'm in had won" Robert stated.

"Yep, I knew all along" Aaron smirked.

"I'm impressed, but you're still very sexy" Robert whispered.

"So are you" Aaron whispered.

"How is it that only one team knew what Aaron's middlename is?" Chas asked.

"Who got it right?" Belle asked.

"Aaron's full name is Aaron Liam Dingle. And I was the only one who knew it" Robert explained.

"I should hope so, you married me!" Aaron laughed.

"Why did you give him Liam as a middlename? I would've thought that you'd give him the middlename Cain!" Dan yelled.

"Because he suits his name. He's my beautiful baby boy" Chas answered.

"It's a bit of a boring name!" Nicola shouted.

"I think that he suits his name. I think that he's perfect" Robert said as he hugged Aaron and kissed his head.

Aaron smiled "Thanks, Rob" he whispered.

"No problem, Beautiful" Robert smiled.

"What's the prize?" Adam asked.

"The basket of sweets and booze that's in the backroom" Aaron answered.

"What about me?" Alyssa asked.

"Ice cream and a fiver" Chas answered.

"Yay!" Alyssa cheered.

They partied for a bit until it was 9:25pm, they then played blindfolded hide and find until Alyssa fell asleep at 10:15pm. After Aaron had taken Alyssa up to his old bedroom to sleep. When Aaron walked back into the pub he saw that everyone was stood up, he walked over to Robert and Sam handed him a blindfold.

"We're playing the kissing game!" Charity cheered.

"You're the person that everyone's gonna kiss, Aaron!" Adam laughed.

"Why do I have to do this?" Aaron whined.

"Because you're one of the best looking guys here and I said so. Now sit down" A drunk Chas ordered.

Aaron sighed as he sat down. "I'll put the blindfold on". He said as he put the blindfold on.

Adam then walked over to Aaron and he waved a hand in front of his face "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I dunno. Two?" Aaron shrugged.

"Yep he can't see anything". Adam grinned.

"You alright, babe?" Robert asked.

"Just please make it so that you kiss me during this game" Aaron sighed.

"The rules are... no sitting on Aaron's lap, no tongue and no lifting up your blindfold, Aaron" Chas stated.

"I'm okay with that" Aaron nodded.

"Why no tongue?" Victoria asked.

"Because Robert's the only one who's aloud to snog me" Aaron answered.

"That's a very good idea" Robert smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Behave, Rob. You'll get you turn to kiss me" Aaron smirked.

Victoria was the first person to kiss Aaron. She gave him a kiss on the lips, and then she walked over and stood next to Adam.

"Was it Vic?" Aaron asked.

"And he's off to a good start" Adam laughed.

Chas was the next person to kiss Aaron, she gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled.

"That was mum. I can smell your perfume, mum" Aaron explained.

Everyone had a go at kissing Aaron and he got most of them right. Kerry was next up and she was very drunk, she walked up to Aaron and she placed her hands on his shoulders before she kissed him. Aaron had expected only a simple peck on the lips bit then he felt someone's tongue push passed his lips and someone sit on his lap. Aaron tensed up and he gripped the table that was behind him.

"Whoa. Hold on there!" Cain he ran over with Robert, and they pulled Kerry off of Aaron.

Aaron relaxed and he listened to what people were saying "Was it Kerry?" Aaron asked.

"How did you guess that?" Debbie asked.

"Because I could hear that she was stumbling as she walked over and the rules were no tongue".

"Where's the fun in that?" Kerry yelled.

"Can I take this thing off now?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, you can take the blindfold off now" Andy answered.

Aaron took the blindfold off and he stood up "I thought that the rule was no tongue".

"Kerry's trolled. She's gone a bit crazy" Belle explained.

"That's explains it" Aaron sighed.

Robert walked over to Aaron "You're just really kissable".

"I am a good kiss" Aaron smiled.

"You got that right" Robert smiled.

After a few minutes Aaron walked to the toilet, Robert looked around to see if anyone was watching him and then he followed Aaron. Robert waited outside of the toilets until Aaron came walked out.

"Hiya, Sexy" Robert said when he saw Aaron.

Aaron turned around and he saw Robert stood there with a smirk on his face "Hi, Rob".

Robert walked over to Aaron "You did well at that game just now".

"I was waiting for you to kiss me" Aaron smiled at Robert.

Robert grabbed Aaron's belt and pulled him close "Is that so?" he smirked as he placed his hands on Aaron's hips.

"Yeah" Aaron smirked.

"I think it's time for my turn then" Robert said before he kissed Aaron.

Their kiss was long and romantic, Aaron placed his hands on Robert's shoulders and then the older man pulled away. Robert looked into Aaron's eyes and Aaron looked into Robert's eyes, Robert gripped Aaron's hips and he looked at his husband's lips. Robert and Aaron then fiercely kissed each other, Robert pushed Aaron up against a wall as they kissed each other. Aaron moved one hand so that it was on the back of Robert's head. Robert moved his hands and he placed one on the side of Aaron's neck and the other he used to grip Aaron's bicep. Robert pushed his tongue passed Aaron's lips and their tongues clashed together.

Aaron pulled back and he gasped for air "It's against the rules to use tongue".

"Rules are made to be broken" Robert said before he continued to kiss Aaron. "Fuck, I love you" he gasped as they kissed.

"I love you too" Aaron groaned into the kiss.

Just then the door opened and Charity walked in. Aaron and Robert broke their kiss and they looked at the drunken woman, as she stumbled over to them with a drink in her hand.

"Oohhh I love a good snog!" Charity yelled.

"Go and find someone to snog then, I'm trying to makeout with my husband" Robert stated.

"Don't let me stop you. I'm just an innocent bystander" Charity said before she took a swig of her drink.

"You're anything but innocent" Aaron rolled his eyes.

Charity laughed and she patted Robert on the back "Have funny snogging!" She yelled as she walked to the bar.

Robert sighed as he pulled away from Aaron and he looked at the younger man "You wanna go back into the pub?"

"I'd rather just stay here with you, if I'm honest" Aaron answered.

"Tell you what..." Robert moved closer to Aaron "Do you remember how I promised to fuck you just like I did on our honeymoon?"

Aaron smirked "Yeah".

"If I can get you on your own again tonight... I'll keep that promise" Robert smirked.

"I'll hold you to that promise" Aaron placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm counting on that" Robert stated.

Aaron went to walk back into the pub he had just opened the door, when Robert gave him a tap on his arse. Aaron turned around and he winked at his husband, Robert smiled and he followed Aaron back into the pub. Aaron, Robert, Cain, Sam, Chas, Debbie, Zak, Lisa, Belle, Andy, Victoria, Adam and Charity then sat around a few tables to play Truth or Dare.

"Zak, truth or dare?" Andy asked.

"Truth" Zak said with a smile.

"If you could shoot one person in the arm, who would it be? They can be alive or dead" Andy asked.

Zak looked around at everyone "Cameron Murry".

"Debbie, truth or dare?" Cain asked.

"Dare" Debbie smirked.

"Smell pepper for ten seconds and don't cough" Cain said as he handed Debbie the small jar of pepper.

Debbie sprinkled some pepper onto her hand and she smelt it. Her eyes began to water as she held her hand under her nose for ten long seconds. Once her time was up she moved her hand away from her face and she sneezed for a few seconds. Everyone had a go until everyone was on their second turn.

"Adam, truth or dare?" Charity asked.

"Bring on the dare" Adam smirked.

"I dare you too... snog the person to your right" Charity dared.

"But that's Aaron. Robert would kill me" Adam exaggerated.

"You got that right" Robert said as he put one arm around Aaron's shoulders.

"It's either snog Aaron or snog Cain" Charity slurred as she sipped her drink.

"I'll do it!" Adam then looked at Aaron "Aaron, can you help me out here please mate?" he pleaded.

Aaron looked at Robert and then he looked at Adam "Fine, I'll do it".

"Aaron!" Robert aid in a shocked voice.

"It's not like I haven't made a move on Adam before. For how long?" Aaron looked at Charity.

"You and Adam need to snog each other for five seconds. And we're counting" Charity smirked.

"Alright, that's not too bad. Have a drink, Adam. Your breath smells of cheese and onion" Aaron stated.

Adam had a swig of his drink and then he looked at Aaron. "You ready, mate?"

"Nope, I'm never gonna hear the end of this" Aaron rolled his eyes.

Robert held Aaron's hand to reassure him that it was okay. "I promise that you won't be in the doghouse".

"Good" Aaron then looked at Adam.

Aaron and Adam kept their eyes open as they leaned in, their lips met and they laughed.

"Tongue!" Belle shouted.

Adam pushed his tongue past Aaron's lips and their tongues clashed together. They kissed for a long five seconds until Aaron pulled away and had a swig of his drink.

"That was the most awkward five seconds of my life" Aaron said before he wiped his mouth.

"I'll second that" Adam said as his sipped his drink "You're a great kisser though, no wonder why Robert's always kissing you".

"Hands off! He's my Grease monkey" Robert joked as he wrapped his arm protectively around Aaron.

"Yeah, Farmlad" Aaron smirked.

"Robert, truth or dare?" Victoria asked.

"Why not? Dare" Robert smirked.

"I dare you to kiss one of your favourite parts of Aaron" Victoria dared.

Aaron knew that Robert liked to kiss his chest where his scars were. Robert also knew that Aaron liked it when he kissed his scars, because it made him feel loved and protected. However, Aaron was self conscious because of everything that he had been through and because of his appearance; therefore Robert knew that he would not be as willing to expose his scar riddled chest.

Robert looked at Aaron and he placed a hand on his knee "Are you okay with this? You don't have if you don't want to".

"No it's alright. Do it, they've seen a lot of them already" Aaron nodded.

Robert nodded "Okay, are you alright though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Aaron answered as he turned to face Robert; he then began to unbutton his shirt so that Robert could kiss his chest.

Robert positioned Aaron's shirt, so that some of his scars were not visible to everyone. He then moved closer to Aaron and he held onto his shoulders. He leaned in and he kissed Aaron's chest three times before he pulled back. Aaron fastened the buttons on his shirt, but he left the top two undone. Robert then smiled at his husband and Aaron smiled back at him, Robert leaned in and he kissed Aaron on the lips. Everyone else went back to playing the game and Aaron moved closer to Robert. Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder, and the older man put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he kissed his head.

"Are you okay, Aaron?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Aaron answered.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked he was growing concerned for his husband.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just relieved that no one saw my chest" Aaron admitted.

"Are you going to have a panic attack?" Robert looked at Aaron.

"No, I just need to do this for a bit. Can you just hold me please?" Aaron asked.

"Alright, just let me know if anything changes" Robert said in a soft voice as he started to stroke Aaron's hair.

"I will" Aaron smiled up at Robert and his husband kissed his head.

"Are you alright, Aaron?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I just need Rob to hold me that's all" Aaron forced a smiled.

Robert looked at Andy "The scars" he mouthed over to his brother.

Andy nodded when he realised that Aaron needed to be close to Robert, as he was feeling very vulnerable because of his scars.

"Aaron, truth or dare?" Lisa asked.

"Dare" Aaron said as he lifted his head off of Robert's shoulder.

"I dare you to eat some chilli chocolate" Lisa said with a proud smile.

Marlon passed Aaron the bar of chilli chocolate. Aaron sighed as he starred at the bar of chocolate in front of him. Chas got Aaron a drink of water and she placed it in front of him, everyone looked at Aaron as they waited to see what he was going to do.

"Come on, lad" Zak encouraged.

"What the heck" Aaron shrugged as he broke off a piece of chocolate and he put it in his mouth.

"You have to hold it for one minute!" Sam shouted.

Aaron looked at Sam and he nodded, he felt his mouth start to burn and he closed his eyes tightly.

Robert noticed that Aaron had started to feel the effects of the spicy chocolate. He started to rub his husband's back to encourage him to finish the dare. "You can spit it out if you can't do it".

Aaron looked at Robert and he shook his head. Everyone watched Aaron for a bit and then he put up three fingers as he started to count down.

"Time's up" Debbie announced.

Aaron grabbed the kitchen roll and he spat the spicy chocolate out, he then gulped down the water that Chas had given him. "What the hell was in that?" Aaron gasped.

"Chilli" Marlon stated.

"I gathered that" Aaron said sarcastically.

"How are you feeling, Aaron?" Cain asked.

"Like my mouth's on fire" Aaron joked.

"You did good" Robert said before he kissed Aaron's cheek.

"Thanks, but how do I manage to put up with you lot?" Aaron smiled.

"No clue, you're a Dingle aren't ya?" Zak laughed.

"Yeah" Aaron started to laugh.

They laughed and played card games until it was 11:45pm. Everyone got another drink and they danced around a bit more.

Robert walked up to Aaron "Are you gonna bring Alyssa down here to see the fireworks?"

"Should I? It's late and I don't want her to be tired tomorrow" Aaron looked at Robert.

"Yeah, it's her first New years Eve being adopted. She'll be asleep as soon as she goes back to bed" Robert replied and smiled at Aaron.

"Alright, what time is it?" Aaron asked as he put his drink of Pepsi down.

Robert looked at his watch "Just gone ten to twelve".

"I'll be back in a minute" Aaron said as he put a hand on Robert's upper arm.

"I'll be waiting for you here" Robert smiled at Aaron.

Aaron smiled at Robert and then he walked around the bar to go upstairs. Aaron opened the door of his old bedroom and he saw Alyssa asleep in bed, he walked over and he sat on the bed "Alyssa" he started to lightly shake her to wake her up.

Alyssa stirred from her sleep and she looked at Aaron "Daddy?"

"Do you want to see the fireworks? It's nearly midnight" Aaron explained.

Alyssa smiled and rubbed her eyes "Yes please".

"Alright, come'ere then" Aaron picked Alyssa up and he carried her downstairs.

Aaron walked around the bar and he saw that Robert was still sat at one of the booths. Aaron walked over to Robert and his husband smiled at him, Robert then stroked Alyssa's hair and she smiled.

"You excited for the fireworks, Al?" Robert asked.

"Yeah!" Alyssa grinned.

Chas then rung the belle and everyone looked at her, they all knew what time it was but they waited to hear what Chas was going to say. Chas then put her pirate's hat on and she grinned.

"It's that time of the evening. So if you'd all go outside and we'll started to countdown" Chas said as she walked around the bar.

Everyone rushed outside to see the fireworks, Aaron put Alyssa down so that she could stand on one of the picnic benches. Robert was stood next to Aaron and he held his husband's hand, as they waited for the countdown to start. Aaron looked at Robert and his husband smiled at him, Aaron smiled back at Robert as the villagers started their countdown from ten.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6...5...4... 3... 2... 1... Happy new year!" Everyone cheered as the fireworks went off.

Robert placed one hand on the back of Aaron's head, and he pulled him into a long soft loving kiss. Aaron kissed Robert back and they smiled at each other when their lips parted. Robert put one arm around Aaron's shoulders and he pulled him close, Aaron put his arm around Robert's waist and he rested his head on the older man's shoulder, as they watched the fireworks display.

"I love you" Robert whispered before he kissed Aaron's head.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled as Robert held him close.

After the fireworks had finished, Aaron took Alyssa back upstairs and he put her to sleep in his old room. Alyssa had fallen asleep as Aaron was carrying her, so he was careful as to not make any noise when he left the room. Aaron and Robert said their goodbyes and they walked to the car, Aaron had not had more than one drink so he was the designated driver. Aaron and Robert arrived at Homefarm, after a long night of playing silly games with the villagers. Aaron walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, whilst Robert walked into his office. Robert was still dressed up as Luke Skywalker, and he was pretending that he was fighting against imaginary bad guys. Aaron walked in and he stood in the doorway. Aaron saw what Robert was doing and he stated to giggle, as his husband jumped around the room with a child's toy lightsaber.

Robert heard giggling so he turned around and he saw Aaron stood in the doorway. He quickly hid the toy behind his back "Err, I wasn't playing star wars. Err". He said in an embarrassed voice.

"Don't worry, Rob. I didn't see anything" Aaron chuckled.

Robert put the toy down and he walked over to Aaron "Are you sure about that?" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.

"I did see my Jedi of a husband jumping around his office, whilst playing Star Wars" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"All I see is my very sexy action hero" Robert pulled Aaron close so that their chests were pressed together "I just had a very good idea".

Aaron looked up at Robert "And what would that be?"

Robert slowly moved his hands down to Aaron's buttocks "We don't have Alyssa here tonight and I'm in the mood the celebrate the New Year. And only you can help me do that".

Aaron smirked as he put his arms around Robert's neck "I think I'm on the mood for a celebration too. Do you want to take this upstairs?"

"I thought that you'd never ask" he smirked before he gave Aaron a small slap on the butt.

They ran upstairs and Robert shut their bedroom door behind them, Robert grabbed Aaron's hips and he pushed his husband up against the door. Aaron glanced at Robert's lips and then he smirked, before he looked into his husband's eyes. They fiercely kissed each other as they tore off each other's clothes. Robert pushed his tongue passed Aaron's lips, and their tongues clashed as they battled for dominance over each other's mouths. Robert picked Aaron up and he carried him over to their bed. Robert then tugged down Aaron's trousers and his boxers as they kissed. Aaron took off Robert's shirt and he pushed down his husband's trouser and boxers, before he wrapped his legs around Robert.

"I love you" Robert said as he started to kiss Aaron's neck.

"I love you too" Aaron groaned as Robert sucked on the skin on his neck.

With a small thrust Robert pushed the tip of his stiff cock into Aaron. His husband gasped as Robert pushed all of the way inside of him, and started to thrust in and out of him. Aaron gripped the headboard of the bed as Robert thrusted in and out of his body.

"I missed this" Robert groaned as he thrusted in and out of Aaron.

"So did I" Aaron moaned.

"Do you want me to go harder?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Aaron groaned.

"Okay, I have no problem with that" Robert smirked as he increased the speed and the force of his thrusts.

"Uunngghh!" Aaron moaned as he tightened his grip of the headboard of the bed.

Robert had missed being in bed with Aaron, so he was determined to show his husband how much he missed him "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Uh!" Aaron gasped.

"Good" Robert was panting and he was sweating but he still had lots of energy in him, and he wanted to use all of that energy to give Aaron pleasure.

After twenty five minutes Robert felt that he was about to cum "I'm gonna cum!"

"Keep going" Aaron moaned.

Robert continued to move in and out of Aaron, until he came with a shout "God!"

Aaron came just seconds after Robert "Rob!" he shouted as he had the biggest orgasm that he had ever had.

Robert pulled out of Aaron and he fell onto the bed, both men were panting and sweating as they lay naked in bed. Robert turned onto his side and he looked at Aaron. "Was that as good as what we did on our honeymoon?"

Aaron looked at his husband "You always keep your promises to me, don't ya?"

Robert smiled at his husband and Aaron smiled back at him. Aaron rolled onto his side and he looked at Robert; the younger man's sparkling blue eyes made Robert's smile grow. Robert gazed at his husband but then he noticed the bruises on his wrists "Oh God!"

Aaron saw that Robert was worried "What?"

"You're hurt" Robert sat up and he grasped hold of Aaron's wrists. "Oh, Aaron. I'm so sorry".

Aaron looked at his wrists and he saw the purple finger marks "It's nothing. Don't worry about it".

"I was too rough. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Robert apologised.

Aaron sat up and he held Robert's hands "It's okay. I don't mind, they'll fade".

Robert looked at Aaron "I'm sorry for being too rough with you".

Aaron pulled Robert into a hug "It's fine, I don't mind. But that was better than the sex we had during our honeymoon. I loved it, it was absolutely amazing".

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's shoulder "I missed you so much, beautiful".

Aaron smiled and he nuzzled into Robert's neck "I missed you too" he whispered as he kissed Robert skin.

They hugged for a moment until they laid down on the bed and they pulled the covers up. Robert spooned against Aaron and he wrapped his arms around his husband, to keep him close and to keep him warm.

"Night, Beautiful. I love you" Robert whispered as he kissed the back of Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron held Robert's hand and he smiled "Night. I love you too, Handsome"

Aaron and Robert both closed their eyes, and they soon fell asleep holding onto each other. The both fell asleep with smiles on their faces because Robert had kept his word, and Aaron knew that Robert would always look after him. No matter what.


	16. A day to honour the man I love

Five days had past and it was the morning of Aaron's birthday. Aaron and Robert had agreed that they were gonna ask Chas to have Alyssa for the night, so that they could spend some time together. Robert was the first one to wake up, and he smiled when he looked at his sleeping husband. He looked at his alarm clock and he saw that it was 6:30 am. Robert sighed because he did not want to wake Aaron up, as his husband looked so peaceful. He leaned over and he started to kiss Aaron's neck, so that the younger man woke up the right way.

Aaron woke up and he smiled "That feels nice" he said sleepily.

Robert lifted his head and he looked at Aaron "Happy birthday, my beautiful angel".

Aaron rubbed his eyes "Thank you, handsome".

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but Al wanted to say happy birthday to you before I take her to school" Robert explained.

Aaron placed a hand on Robert's cheek "That's alright. I have to get some work done anyways".

"You, Mr. Are having the day off work, plus Chas has arranged a family gathering at Dalehead to celebrate your birthday" Robert stated.

Aaron rolled his eyes "I really hate being the centre of people's attention".

"Too late. You and Al are the centre of my attention" Robert smiled at his husband.

"I guess that there's no way I could get out of it, huh?" Aaron sighed.

Robert kissed Aaron "Nope. Let's get some breakfast in you, birthday boy".

Aaron and Robert had their showers, they got dressed and then they walked downstairs. They had breakfast and then Alyssa ran into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" Alyssa cheered as she ran to Aaron and hugged him.

"Thank you, Princess" Aaron smiled as he bent down and he picked his daughter up.

Alyssa looked at Robert "Dad, where did you hide Daddy's present from me?" she asked.

Robert opened his laptop case and he pulled out a 'peculiarly' wrapped present. "Here" he handed the gift to Alyssa.

Alyssa handed the present to Aaron "I love you, Daddy".

Aaron smiled and he took the present "I love you too, Princess. Do you want to open it for me."

Alyssa tore off the wrapping paper and then she looked at Aaron. "Andy gave me the wood and Nannie Moira helped me glue the words on it. Do you like it."

Aaron looked at the sanded down piece of wood, that was painted with multiple colours and had the scrabble tiles on it that spelt out Daddy. "I love it. Thank you, Sweetheart". He put the gift on the table and then he put Alyssa down.

Alyssa ate her breakfast and she grabbed her schoolbag, "Bye, Daddy!" She waved as she ran out to the car.

"Bye, Alyssa" Aaron smiled.

Robert wrapped one arm around Aaron's waist "I'll be back in a bit." He then kissed Aaron.

Aaron pulled back from their kiss and he smiled "Okay. See ya in a bit".

Robert smiled "See ya in a bit" he gave Aaron a peck on the lips and then he walked out to his car.

Aaron watched as Robert drove down the driveway to take their daughter to school. He shut the door and he sat down on the sofa to do some work. However his he could not help but think that Gordon might call him, this sent a chill running down his spine. But he knew that as long as Robert was around... he was safe.

Forty five minutes later Robert walked back into the house, and he walked into the living room "What did I say about work?" he crossed his arms.

Aaron looked over his shoulder "I know, I know, Rob. But I've got a business to run and a family to take care of".

Robert smiled and he walked over to the sofa, he bent down and he looked at Aaron "A few more minutes and then I'm banning you from working for the day. You've got a business to run, but I've got a gorgeous husband I spoil today". He then kissed Aaron.

"Fine, you win" Aaron sighed when they broke their kiss.

"Now turn that laptop off. We've got a party to go to" Robert straightened up.

Aaron turned the laptop off and he stood up "You're gonna be bored stiff".

"Oh, cheeky. Have you been snooping at my plans for tonight?" Robert smirked.

"Dirty git" Aaron scoffed and shook his head.

"We're gonna go out tonight, we're gonna get very drunk and do whatever you want. I'm your slave tonight" Robert placed his hands on Aaron's hips.

"That sounds very interesting" Aaron raised and eyebrow.

"It will be" Robert smirked.

The left the house and they drove to Dalehead for he family gathering, Robert parked the car and they walked to Zak and Lisa's house. They knocked on the front door and then they walked in.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered.

Chas walked up and she hugged her son "Happy birthday, Sweetheart".

Aaron hugged Chas "Thanks, mum".

Chas then pulled back and Cain handed her a drink, before she went to check on the food.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest, and he leaned in to whisper into Aaron's ear "It's just for a few hours. And then it's just us".

Aaron held onto Robert's arms "I'm alright being here, I just feel weird when I'm the centre of attention. It makes me feel sick sometimes".

Robert started to kiss Aaron's neck "Tell me if you get overwhelmed. We'll go outside for a bit" he whispered.

Aaron nodded "Okay. Thanks, Rob".

Robert looked up and he rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder "No problem."

"Presents time!" Belle cheered.

Cain carried over a box of presents and he placed it on the table "You've been spoilt this year, Aaron".

Aaron smiled "Most likely my mum's doing!"

Everyone laughed and Aaron sat down at the table. He grabbed one of the presents and he started to open it.

"Open it. Open it, open it!" Everyone chanted.

Aaron opened the present and he chuckled "I'm guessing Charity".

Everyone looked at Charity "What? He's the son of a pub owner.".

"You get people wine for every occasion. Are you trying to get him hammered?" Zak asked.

Robert smoothed his hands down Aaron's chest "I will be" he whispered.

Aaron smirked and he turned his head to look at Robert. They kissed and then Aaron started to open his other presents. He got: a shirt from Chas, Chocolates from Lisa, a personalised beer glass from Diane, hair gel from Victoria, some CDS from Adam and little things from everyone else. Cain had Brought him a punching bag, whilst Moira had brought him a jar of pick&mix sweets.

Andy then walked over, and he handed Aaron a hand made paper book "You might need this".

Aaron looked at the homemade book and he laughed "Cheers, Andy". He then tried to hide it from Robert.

However Robert saw what Andy had given Aaron "Oi! 100 things you need to know about coping with Robert?"

Everyone laughed at Robert's reaction.

"Now you know how to cope with being married to that twit!" Charity shouted.

"Don't bully Robert. That's my job" Aaron smirked.

"Oh, cheers for that, mate. It's nice to know that you've got my back" Robert said sarcastically.

Aaron stood up and he kissed Robert "You know that I love you. I'll always have your back".

Robert sighed "Why can't I ever stay mad at you?"

Aaron smiled "Because you love me so much".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "Very true".

"What did you get him, Robert?" Victoria asked.

Robert smiled "I'll be back in one minute" he kissed Aaron before he walked out of the front door. He walked to his car and he opened the boot of his car and he got out a box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. "He's gonna love this". He then walked back to the house and he opened the door "Husband of the year has returned" he smirked as he walked into the house.

"No one's good enough for my baby" Chas pinched Aaron's cheek.

"Mum" he sighed.

Debbie pulled Chas away from Aaron and she sat her down.

Robert walked over to Aaron and he held the box out to him "Happy birthday, Grease monkey".

Aaron smiled and he took the present, he sat down and he opened it, he then took the lid off and he lifted the jar out of the box. He looked at the label and he is smile grew "101 reasons why I love you". He put the jar on the table and he stood up to hug Robert "Thank you".

Robert smiled and he hugged Aaron "No problem. Happy birthday, Baby" he whispered before he kissed Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron pulled back from his hug with Robert, and he smiled at his husband "I love you".

Robert placed his hands on Aaron's hips "And I love you". He kissed his husband and then they started to talk to everyone else.

Whilst Aaron was sat with Leo, his phone rang. He looked up and he saw Robert "Could you see who that is for me, Rob?"

Robert stood up "Sure" he walked over to Aaron's jacket and he pulled his husband's phone out of the pocket. He looked at the number and then he looked at Aaron. He accepted the call and he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello, son. I'm just calling to say happy birthday. I think that this's the same date as the second time that I had you. It's been a long time since you were a little boy, but don't worry... I haven't forgotten what having you was like. Have you got an email from miss White yet? With no Pretty boy to protect you I can do anything that I want." A sinister voice hissed on the other end of the call.

Robert recognised the voice so he stepped outside "Listen to me you sick pervert! Call my husband again and you're dead, go near my husband again and you're dead, try and contact him again and you're dead. D'you get me? You can't do shit to Aaron and I'll never let you hurt him again. Hurt him again and I'll kick you in the nuts so hard that you'd be fucking yourself for the rest of your god damned life!" he snarled.

"I have a right to have access to my son, Pretty boy. I have a right to contact him" Gordon argued.

"Not anymore you don't. You lost your rights as a father when you hurt my Aaron. Call us again and I'll see to it that you get more time behind bars!" he hissed before he hung the call up. He then walked inside and he saw Aaron sat on the sofa. He walked over and he kissed his husband's head.

Aaron tilted his head back and he smiled at Robert "Hi, Rob. Who was calling me?"

Robert kissed Aaron "Just some stupid kids pulling pranks. Don't worry about it".

Aaron nodded "Alright. You'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" he asked.

Robert wanted to say yes , but he had just lied to Aaron to protect him. He thought that it would be better if Aaron didn't know that Gordon had called, because he had a panic attack the last time that Gordon had called him. He nodded and he smiled "You know I would".

Aaron smiled "You alright with this lot for a bit? Until I pick Alyssa up from school."

Robert sat down next to Aaron "Yeah, I'm fine with our crazy family".

Aaron nodded and then he looked at Leo "Who would've guessed that we'd adopt Alyssa, ay? The Badboy and the pretty boy".

Robert smiled and he put his arm around Aaron's shoulders "I never imagined that I'd be lucky enough to find someone like you. Let alone marry you or adopt a child".

Aaron looked at Robert "Same here".

Robert pulled Aaron close and he kissed the younger man's head "You're very good with Leo".

"Well apart from you he's my main man. I missed him a lot when I was in France" Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

Robert remembered how lonely he was, when he was in France not so long ago. He realised that Aaron would've felt lonely for so long over the years, he swore that Aaron would never feel like that again "I bet. I missed you a lot when I was in France, I'd have nothing if I didn't have you. Words can't even come close to being able to describe how much you mean to me, and how much I love you".

"Rob, I-..." Aaron started.

"Aaron! You need to rethink your choice in guys" Belle laughed.

Aaron looked at Belle "Nah, I like the guy that I fell in love with" he smiled.

Robert smiled and he looked at Aaron "And I like the guy that I fell in love with, even more every day".

They talked and Aaron played with Leo for a little bit, until Cain walked outside. Robert noticed Cain leave so he kissed Aaron on the cheek.

"I need some air, babe. I'll be back in a bit" Robert said.

Aaron looked at Robert "Okay."

Robert kissed Aaron and then he stood up, he grabbed his jacket and he put it on before he walked outside. He walked around for a bit until he saw Cain, he walked over and he stood next to Aaron's uncle "Something happened earlier".

Cain looked at Robert "Do I look interested in what happens to you?"

"I need your advice on it as you're Aaron's uncle" Robert slowly exhaled "Gordon called Aaron's phone earlier".

Cain looked at Robert "What?"

"I answered it. And Aaron doesn't know about it. But I hate lying to him. Gordon didn't know that I was on the phone, he said that today was the date of the second time that he hurt Aaron. He said some really disgusting things, I haven't told Aaron but I don't know what to do if Gordon calls again" Robert explained. "And that's why I need your advice. What should I do?"

Cain thought for a moment "Don't tell Aaron that Gordon called. If that paedophile calls again tell me and I'll deal with him. Make sure that you keep Aaron out of danger, keep my nephew safe".

Robert nodded "I swear on my life that I'll always keep him safe. I won't let anyone hurt him again" he promised.

"Good. Now, you better get back before your husband get suspicious" Cain joked.

"Cheers, Cain" Robert thanked.

"I didn't look out for Aaron in the past. It's about time that someone looks after him, I'm trusting you, Sugden. Put one foot out of line and you're gone faster than you can say villain" Cain stated.

Robert nodded "That's never gonna happen. I love Aaron and Alyssa more than anything".

"Go and keep your husband company, I expect that Charity and Chas are drunk and singing happy birthday to him by now" Cain scoffed.

Cain and Robert walked back to the house, and they opened the door.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Aaron! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang.

Aaron blew out the candles on the cake that Vic had made, and he smiled "Thanks".

Chas pulled Aaron into a tight hug "My baby boy is all grown up. I love you more than my own life. My beautiful baby boy".

Aaron hugged Chas "I love you too, mum".

Chas pulled back from hugging Aaron she then walked over to the table, to stop Charity from nicking Aaron's presents.

Robert walked up behind Aaron and he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "Hiya, birthday boy".

Aaron held onto Robert's forearms "Hi, Rob. You alright?"

Robert nuzzled into Aaron's neck and a kissed his husband's skin. "Yeah, I'm alright. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm okay". Aaron answered.

Robert lifted his head when he heard the sad tone in his husband's voice. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Aaron sniffled "I need to tell you something".

Robert turned Aaron around "What is it?"

Aaron looked around "Not here".

"Do you want to go on a walk to a bit?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

"Okay, let's go" Robert passed Aaron his coat. He then told Lisa that they would be back in a bit.

Aaron and Robert walked out of the house and they walked around for a bit. They stopped walking after a few minutes and they sat down. Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that his husband was upset, he placed a hand on Aaron's knee to comfort the younger man; and his husband looked at him.

"Babe, why are you sad?" Robert asked.

Aaron sniffled and he looked down at his hands "I remember the dates of when Gordon hurt me. The first time was five weeks after my mum left him, he really tried to be good after the first time. But I had been in a fight with the kid that was bullying me. I had a few bruises and I told Sandra what had happened at school. She told Gordon but he didn't believe me, they argued and he hit her. Sandra took Liv and she went away for a few days." Aaron had started to tear up and he slowly exhaled.

Robert already knew that Aaron had been abused on his birthday. But he had to know what had happened, and just by looking at his husband... he could tell that it was bad. "What happened?"

Aaron wiped away his tears before he spoke "Two days later it was my eleventh birthday, he didn't let me go to school and he just shouted at me to stay in my room. My mum didn't call to say hi or happy birthday to me, I got no cards or presents from anyone that day. I spent the day crying and I felt sick because I had not eaten or drank anything. I'd thrown up a few times and I kept gagging. He went out drinking with his friends for a few hours, so I went downstairs and I made myself a sandwich and a drink. I found a cupcake in the fridge, it had a postetnote on the plate. It said Happy birthday Aaron, from Sandra and Liv. I got it and I found a candle, I found a lighter and I lit the candle. I sung happy birthday to myself and I made a wish. I wished for my mum to call and say hello to me, or ask how I was. I blew the candle out and I cut a small piece of the cake. I left the other pieces for Sandra and Gordon. I didn't understand that he was abusing me then. I just thought that I should leave him some cake, otherwise he'd hate me. I put everything back and I ran up to my room. I was alone for a few hours, I ran myself a bath and I got ready for bed. I called for a takeaway and I paid for it with my money, that I had been saving up to go and visit my mum. I put the rubbish in the bin outside when it was getting dark, I had a torch with me. There were some nineteen or twenty year olds watching me from across the street. I was scared so I ran back to the house and I locked the doors and windows, they were knocking on the doors and windows. They kept telling me to let them in and that we'd have fun. I ran to my room and I shut the door, I hid under the blankets on my bed and I fell asleep after a while. It was probably around 1 or 2am when I heard the door open. I looked up and I saw that he was standing there, I was curled up under the blankets and I tried to explain to him what had happened and that he'd forgotten my birthday. He didn't say anything, he just walked over to the bed and he sat on it. I'd forgotten what had happened before so I thought that he was gonna say sorry and goodnight. But he put a sock in my mouth and he turned me over. I fought back but he tied my wrists to the bed. When it was over he pulled my trousers up and he pulled the covers over me. He got dressed and then he whispered 'happy birthday, son' in my ear. He walked out of the room and he left me there. I just cried and my body hurt so much. He untied me the next day and then he went to work. I looked through the phone book and I called my mum. She answered but I couldn't speak to her, she hung up so I cried in the attic for a bit. Some of my mum's clothes were there, so I hugged them for a bit. I watched TV for a bit and I saw an advert about giving consent. I didn't understand it so I just ignored it. But I still knew that what he'd done to me was wrong and my body still hurt. We did sex-ed at school and that's when I found out that it was rape. I couldn't stop crying that night, that was a year before the third time." Aaron explained as the tears ran down his cheeks.

Robert was also crying because he hated that Aaron had been hurt. He now knew why Aaron did not care about celebrating his birthday. He put an arm around Aaron's shoulders, and he pulled his husband close. "You've been hiding that that secret for years, that's why you don't fuss about your birthday. You shouldn't have been put through that, you must've been terrified that day".

Aaron nodded "I was so scared about being on my own. Sandra had taught me how to be independent, because she knew that my dad didn't feed me all of the time".

Robert sniffled "We're you neglected?"

Aaron's breathing hitched, before he continued to tell Robert about part of his ordeal "Yeah. Sandra used to go out a lot, and she took Liv to say with family when she had an argument with Gordon. So I'd do all of the house work. I did the washing and I kept the house clean, he hit me when the house wasn't tidy so I learnt that I had to do it right. I watched some programs on cooking and I found a catering book. That's how I learnt how to cook and feed myself. He was bad when he was sober but he was worse when he was drunk. He didn't hide what he was like. He's thrown bottles and cans at me a few times. Unopened ones. I had cuts and bruises a lot of the time, he kept me out of school when I had bruises that my clothes didn't cover. He didn't let me go to my mum's when I had cuts or bruises. He used to call her and say that I didn't want to visit her, he said that I hated her and that I didn't love her. I knew that if I'd visited her when I had some bruises, then she'd know that something was wrong." He gulped and he used his sleeve to wipe his eyes "But when I was there... she didn't seem to care about me. She was wrapped up in the guy that she was seeing, or I did something wrong. Gordon used to say that I was punished like all of the other little boys... so when Carl shouted at me I thought that it was gonna happen again. I used to go to my room and I'd cry, I expected to be hurt or hit. But that never happened, it confused me so I ended up crying. But my mum did slap me once, for being rude to her and for saying things about her. Gordon picked me up and he was gonna take me back to his house, but my mum tried to apologise and she tried to get me to stay with her. I wanted to say that I forgave her and that I wanted to stay with her, but I was so scared of him and he just said that she'd never see me again. Sandra wasn't at home so I was beaten that night, he pushed me onto the floor and he kicked me. I tried to stand up but I was a small child, Zak and Lisa had said that I was very thin. I probably didn't weigh more a hundred pounds. I had a few cracked and broken ribs, so when he went out drinking Sandra came home and she found me in the living room. I could barely breathe and it was painful to talk. She picked me up and she rushed me to A&E, the doctors and the nurses didn't ask me any questions. They just gave me some pain relief and they sent me home. Sandra home schooled me for a few weeks. I went back to school. I was practically abandoned so I took care of myself. That's how I learnt that I'm on my own and that I have to take care of myself".

Robert bit the skin under his bottom lip, and he wrapped his other arm around Aaron "You don't have to take care of yourself anymore. I'm gonna take care of you now. I told you three years ago that you weren't alone. And that's not changed. You're not on your own and you'll never be on your own again".

Aaron held onto Robert's wrist and he cried into his husband's chest. "I'm sorry that I put all of this on your shoulders. You shouldn't have to put up with my problems, you shouldn't have to deal with all of my problems. You didn't sign up to have a husband who's a freakshow, that lost his innocence too soon".

Robert rubbed Aaron's upper arm "You're wrong. I married you because I love you, therefore I take on everything that came with you. I signed up to be your husband and that makes me responsible for keeping you safe. You're not a freakshow, Aaron. Don't you dare call yourself that again. Yes, your childhood was stolen, your virginity was taken by the man that was meant to keep you safe. But he can't hurt you anymore, he's never coming back and I'm gonna protect you. Please don't call yourself a freakshow, because you're not. You're my gorgeous Angel, my beautiful Badboy, my amazing grease monkey. And I love you so much, Baby" he kissed Aaron's head twice.

"I love you too, handsome" Aaron said through his tears.

Robert held Aaron for a few minutes until his husband stopped crying. They waited until Aaron's eyes were not puffy and red, they then walked back to the house. They walked in and Robert held Aaron's hands. Whilst holding his husband's hands he raised his arms and he hugged Aaron. With his arms crossed over his chest Aaron smiled and he held Robert's hands.

"Where did you two disappear off to?" Debbie asked.

"Just on a walk. We needed to talk about something" Robert answered.

"Right, if you say so" Debbie smiled.

"What's the time, Debbie?" Aaron asked.

Debbie looked at her phone "It's just turned 2 O'clock".

"I better go and pick Alyssa up from school then" Aaron stated.

Debbie walked away and Robert turned Aaron around. Robert wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and he kissed the younger man.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah. I just needed to get that off of my chest".

Robert smiled at Aaron "I'll always be here for you. No matter what".

Aaron smiled and he hugged Robert "Thank you for nor running off on me".

Robert hugged Aaron "Thank you for giving me that second chance".

After his hug with Robert, Aaron left Dalehead and he drove to Alyssa's school to pick her up. He walked through the school gates and he waited on the playground. He noticed that a few people were giving him dark looks, but he just ignored them and he waited for his little girl to finish school. The school bell ran and the children walked out of the classrooms with their bags, Aaron watched as some of the parents hugged their children and held their hands as they walked out of the school.

'Why couldn't I have that when I was a kid?' he thought to himself.

The year 3 classroom doors opened and the children walked out to meet their parents.

"Daddy!" Alyssa yelled as she ran up to Aaron.

Aaron turned and he smiled when he saw his daughter. "There's my little girl" he said before he picked her up.

"How was your day, Daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"It's been very long. How was your day?" Aaron asked.

"It was boring. Mrs Lease wants to talk to you" Alyssa said as her teacher walked up to Aaron.

"Hello, sir. Could we discuss Alyssa please?" Mrs Lease asked.

Aaron put Alyssa down and then they walked into the classroom. Alyssa's teacher sat at her desk whilst Aaron sat on the teaching assistants chair. Alyssa went into the book corner and she started to read a book, as she sat on a beanbag.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Aaron started.

"I've been informed that Alyssa has been refusing to put her PE uniform on. I have also noticed that she has some scars on he neck and arms. She has also very closed up and she has not put her hand up in class since she has arrived here. She has never spoken up in class and I have become concerned about her. Tell me... how is life at home?" Mrs Lease asked.

Aaron immediately caught onto what Alyssa's teacher was insinuating "You think that she's being abused. I assure you that there's nothing going on at home, and that life is perfectly normal." Aaron stated.

"I see. Is there anyway that you and your wife could come in for a meeting to discuss Alyssa's health and wellbeing?" the teacher asked.

Aaron scoffed "I don't have a wife. I'm married to a man and we adopted Alyssa a few months ago" he explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if I've caused any offence, Mr Dingle" Mrs Lease apologised.

Aaron smiled "It's alright. I thought that the school were aware that Alyssa was adopted. She was taken into care because her biological mother and her mother's boyfriend used to physically abuse her. That's why she has scars, I was also abused my father and I'm very self conscious. Even around my husband. We don't know what's her limits are yet, so can you just keep me informed if you see anything else?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr Dingle. I'll keep an eye out for any behaviour patters" Mrs Lease smiled.

"Thank you. We better get going" Aaron stood up.

Mrs Lease stood up and she shook Aaron's hand "Thank you for taking the time to explain everything to me. I shall inform my colleagues about this".

Aaron remembered that Becks had said that she wanted custody of Alyssa back "Actually, could you possibly keep an eye on Alyssa during lunch and playtime? It's just that her mother wants custody of her again. And her boyfriend is a pretty big guy and he could probably beat me in a fight. They have been in prison and I have a feeling that they'd just take her if they had the chance".

"Of course. We will call you in if we spot anyone, hanging around Alyssa or watching her." Mrs Lease nodded.

"Thank you" Aaron then walked over to where Alyssa was "It's time to go, Princess".

Alyssa put her book away and she stood up "Can we go and see Zak and Lisa for a bit?"

"Nanna's put together a party for my birthday, so we're going to Zak and Lisa's anyways" Aaron answered.

Alyssa and Aaron walked to Aaron's car and they drove back to the village. They parked outside Dalehead and they walked in.

"Dad!" Alyssa cheered as she ran to Robert.

Robert smiled and he picked Alyssa up "Hi, Al." He then walked over to Aaron and he wrapped an arm around his husband's waist "Hiya, Gorgeous".

"Hi" Aaron smiled and he placed his hand on Robert's chest, as he leaned in to kiss his husband.

When they broke the kiss, Robert put Alyssa down and she ran over Cain. Aaron and Robert watched as their daughter started to play with Cain and Kyle. They smiled when Cain picked Alyssa up and smiled at his nephew's daughter.

"Cain is actually smiling for once?" Robert stated.

"He's a good guy at heart and he loves his family. He dotes on Alyssa." Aaron smiled.

"He loves you a lot. His brave nephew" Robert nudged Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron looked at Robert "Yeah, I know. He's a great uncle to me".

Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulders "And you're a brilliant husband to me."

Aaron smiled and he rested his head on Robert's shoulder. Whilst they watched their family laugh and have a good time. The couple watched as Alyssa ran to say hello to everyone, inside the house who all greeted her gladly.

"So how are you?" Robert asked his husband as Aaron smiled at his daughter.

"I'm perfect", Aaron said with smirk which made Robert laugh.

"I know that much, my cheeky little grease monkey!". Robert kissed the side of Aaron's head.

At 6pm Chas grabbed her coat and she walked over to her son, who stood with Robert and Alyssa. "I'm going home now, so do you still want me to look after Alyssa tonight?"

Aaron smiled "Thanks, mum. Are you okay with looking after her tonight?"

Chas looked at her granddaughter "You know that I love having her over for the night. You two deserve a night out to celebrate your birthday" she then hugged her son.

Alyssa skipped over to her dad's and she smiled "Are we going home now?"

"Nanna's going to take care of you for tonight, okay, Princess?" Aaron asked Alyssa.

The little girl smiled as she nodded and hugged her two dads, she said goodbye to everyone before she went with Chas. Once Alyssa and Chas had left Robert turned to Aaron, and kissed him on the lips.

Aaron moaned into the kiss before he pulled away, "Now that's a birthday present" he gasped.

Robert shook his head, "That's only the start".

Aaron and Robert said goodbye to everyone, and then they drove home to get changed. Robert was downstairs and he was waiting for Aaron, he looked up the stairs when he heard the door close. He smirked when he saw that his husband was wearing a white shirt and a blue blazer.

"Very nice" Robert looked Aaron up and down.

"I could say the same about you" Aaron smirked.

Robert put an arm around his husband's waist and he pulled Aaron close "I've always said that you look great in a suit. You look very handsome".

Aaron smiled "Come on, where are we going tonight then?"

Robert kissed Aaron "I'll show you, birthday boy".

They walked out of the house and they locked the door, before they got into the taxi that Robert had called for. They were dropped off outside of a bar and they walked in, Aaron sat down whilst Robert walked up to the bar and he ordered some drinks. Robert walked over to where Aaron was sat and he handed him his drink.

"Thanks" Aaron said when he received his drink.

Robert sat down and he wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders "No problem, birthday boy".

They laughed for a bit until Aaron went up to order more drinks. Aaron was stood at the bar when a brown haired woman in her twenties, stood next to him. She was wearing a tight black dress and she had a few rings on, as well as her hair styled.

"Hey, handsome. What's your name? Mines Hannah" The woman fluttered her eyelashes.

Aaron did not look at the woman "My name's Aaron".

"That's my favourite name. What are you drinking tonight?" Hannah asked.

"Beer and some shots" Aaron answered.

"I'm more of a wine girl, but I like beer too. Do you mind if I sit here?" Hannah asked.

Aaron shook his head "Nope".

Hannah sat next to Aaron and he flicked her hair off of her shoulder "So what do you do for a living?"

"I own my own business with my partner and my best mate" Aaron bluntly said.

"Very interesting. I'm looking to become a model, but I don't think that I'll make it big" Hannah shrugged.

Aaron didn't say anything but he felt the woman rub her foot up his ankle "Listen I think that I should explain-..." He started but she interrupted him.

"What do you say about us going back to my place, we can 'talk more there" Hannah placed her hand on Aaron's arm.

"Listen, I'm with someone right now. So can you ha k off please?" Aaron was not asking.

Robert walked up behind Aaron, he wrapped his arms around his husband's chest, and he started to nibble his husband's earlobe "You okay, Hun?" he said whilst he death stared the woman.

Hannah became embarrassed, she quickly retreated and she walked back over to her friends.

"I am now." Aaron smiled.

"I want to go to bed with you. I want you inside of me" Robert whispered.

Aaron smiled and he downed a few more drinks with Robert. They stumbled out of the pub with their arms linked, whilst they laughed. Aaron got his phone out and called Adam.

"Hello?" Adam asked sleepily.

"Hey, Adam, beautiful weather right now, eh?", Aaron asked which made Robert laugh.

"What? Aaron?", Adam asked.

"Yes?" Aaron answered in an old timely fashion.

"Are you drunk?", Adam continued to question.

"Err... maybe? Robert, am I drunk?", Aaron asked Robert.

Robert nodded "We're so hammered!" he laughed into the phone.

"Robert says that I am". Aaron giggled.

Adam let out an exaggerated sigh, "Right, where are you?". Mere minutes later Adam came to pick them up, "You guys are lucky I am doing this!", he said before letting them in the car.

Adam dropped pair at home and they stumbled into the house. Aaron and Robert walked upstairs and they laughed as they walked into their bedroom. They shut the door and they looked at each other.

"You're so sexy" Robert grabbed Aaron by his hips, and he pulled his husband against his body.

Aaron put his arms around Robert's neck "You're sexy too".

They fiercely kissed and Robert picked Aaron up, before he carried the younger man to the bed. Robert clawed up and he straddled Aaron's legs. They tore at each other's clothes and Aaron flipped Robert onto his back. Robert had his hands on Aaron's thighs and he smirked at his husband. Aaron lowered his head and kissed Robert, as he started to grind himself against Robert.

Robert pulled down Aaron's underwear, and his husband pulled down his boxers as they kissed.

"How much do you want me?" Aaron breathed into the kiss.

"So much that it's killing me" Robert groaned.

"In that case... I'll give you all of me" Aaron groaned into the kiss.

"Please hurry up I want to feel you" Robert pleaded.

Aaron started to grind himself against Robert, to tease his husband. He felt Robert's cock twitch and he moved so that he was sat between his husband's legs. Robert bent his knees and Aaron gripped the older man's thigh.

Robert let out a groan "You little tease".

Aaron moved his head and he started to kiss Robert's neck " you must be enjoying this?"

"I... really am but I want you ...inside of me" Robert groaned.

Aaron went moved to Robert's ear and he whispered " There is no need to rush. I want to be gentle". He put two fingers in Robert's tight hole, to make him loose

Robert groaned "Uunngghh, oh god".

Aaron smirked "You're really tight".

"I..." Robert started.

But before Robert could finish what he was about to say anything, Aaron penetrated him. Robert let out a loud moan, Aaron also let out a moan because it felt good. Aaron could no longer be gentle, because Robert's moan made him go crazy. So he penetrated so deep, that Aaron had all of him inside Robert.

Robert gasped " I thought... you were going to be gentle".

"Sorry I can't you make me crazy" Aaron said while moaning into Robert's ear.

Aaron started to move in and out of Robert and his husband moaned. After ten minutes, Robert curled his toes when he felt his climax approaching.

"I...gotta cum. Aaron, please?" Robert groaned.

"Not yet I want us to climax together" Aaron gasped.

"I...can't" Robert panted.

Aaron groaned "I'm...about to".

As soon as Aaron released inside of Robert, his husband released all over his and Aaron's belly's. Aaron then dropped onto the bed, beside Robert.

"I want you, now" Aaron panted.

Robert smiled "I just going to say that I'm not going to be gentle".

Aaron smirked "that's ok, you know that I like it rough".

Robert started to move his hand up and down Aaron's cock, he then put Aaron pulsing length inside of his mouth. Which made Aaron moan with pleasure.

Aaron had his hands on Robert's head encouraging him to go deeper, because he knew that was what Aaron wanted him to do. Aaron could not hold in his climax. He released and Robert swallowed his husband's seed. Robert felt himself go hard again, then he soon penetrated Aaron. The younger man felt himself growing hard and he moaned. Aaron was not expecting that, so it made him arch his back due to the pleasure that Robert gave him. Aaron held on to bedpost, which gave him support when Robert thrusted deep inside of him.

Aaron moaned "Go... harder".

Robert pretend not to hear him "What did you just say?"

"I... said" Aaron started.

But before Aaron could finish Robert began to thrust harder, which made Aaron let out the biggest moan his has even done. Second to the ones on New years eve, or their honeymoon.

"Having fun, babe?" Robert asked.

Aaron moaned and his back arched. He moaned loudly and he gasped with pleasure.

Robert smirked "Good. I love you".

"I love you too" Aaron gasped through his moans.

After a few minutes Robert was near his climax, but before Robert released Aaron came all over Robert. At the sight of Aaron cum and he look on his face, Robert released inside of Aaron. He then fell on to the bed, whilst both of them continued to pant, because of the pleasure that they had given each other. They fell asleep almost instantly, they were lying so that they were facing one another.


	17. Hungover and stressed

Robert was the first to wake up at the sound of the door being pounded on. He slowly sat up and gritted his teeth at the pounding pain in his head. Putting the hangover aside, Robert slid off his bed and wobbled over to the bedroom door. Aaron woke up and looked around, he saw his naked husband and smirked.

"Robert, babe? What are you doing?" Aaron asked sleepily, as he sat up and the hangover sunk in to head.

Robert looked over his shoulder, his face scrunched up in pain, "Answering the door. You get in the shower and I'll make breakfast!"

Aaron nodded, the hangover draining any common sense from his brain momentarily as he adjusted to the hangover. A moment later Robert's exact words finally sunk in, and Aaron's eyes went wide with surprise and he leapt off his bed, dragging the duvet with him. Aaron raced down the stairs, and flung the duvet around his husband's and himself, hiding their nudity as the door opened and Chas peered in with Alyssa.

"Dad? Daddy? Why are you still in bed?" Alyssa asked with a smirk on her face.

Chas smiled and pulled Alyssa away from the door, "Let's give your dad's a little more time to get up".

Chas closed the door and Aaron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did you do that?", Robert asked, head still panging.

Aaron raised eyebrow and sighed again, "Look down".

Robert did so and he gasped, "Why didn't you tell me!" he exclaimed before racing up stairs, taking the duvet and Aaron with him.

"Robert, slow down!" Aaron exclaimed as he ran behind Robert. "Ow!"

Robert ran into the bedroom and he dropped the duvet and he ran to the chest of drawers. He threw on some clothes, before he combed and put some gel in his hair. He then turned around and he saw that Aaron was lying on the bed "Aaron?"

"I twisted my ankle and I've got a cramp" Aaron hissed in pain.

Robert sat on the floor and he looked at his husband's ankle "Sorry. I'm sorry for being an idiot" he apologised as he inspected Aaron's ankle.

Aaron winced as he sat up "It's alright. I need to start working out more".

Robert looked up at Aaron "No you don't. You've got more muscles than me and you're faster at running".

Aaron scoffed "I'm also faster at something else".

Robert stood up "Are you calling me old?" he exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I never said that. But now that you mentioned it" Aaron laughed.

Robert collapsed on top of Aaron and he began to tickle his husband, "Well, it maybe true but that just means I have more experience, and that I know just how to tackle my grease monkey!".

"God! Rob, that tickles!" Aaron cried as he thrashed about under Robert who refused to stop.

The door knocked once again and Chas's voice could be heard, "It's getting cold out here!"

Robert slowly got up, looking slightly sad, "I'll go let them Alyssa in and make breakfast, you get dressed, okay?"

Aaron nodded and got up to take a shower. Once he was dressed he walked downstairs and Alyssa ran to hug him.

"Daddy!" Alyssa smiled.

Aaron hugged Alyssa. "Hiya, Princess. Have you been good for Nanna."

"She's been as good as gold. Can I have a word with you though?" Chas asked.

Aaron nodded and Alyssa ran into the living room, Robert walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"What did you want to talk to me about, mum?" Aaron asked.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened on your birthday?" Chas asked.

Aaron felt a bit awkward, because he did not want to talk to his mother about what Robert had gotten up to. "I don't think that I really want to talk about it".

"No, you're gonna explain to me why you didn't tell me that Gordon hurt you on your birthday" Chas firmly said.

Aaron was shocked "How did you find out?"

"Chrissie told me. You can tell me what happened to you, you're my son and I deserve to know." Chas held Aaron's arms.

"I wanted to forget about that night. I don't make a big deal of celebrating my birthday, because I wished that I was dead when he hurt me that night" Aaron sniffled.

"I'm sorry that I didn't take you with me" Chas apologised as she started to cry.

"I was starved, forgotten, some men tried to grab me to do... things to me, no one said happy birthday to me and I was left home alone for nearly the whole day. You didn't call or send me a card, I called you because I was gonna tell you what was happening to me... but I couldn't say anything so you hung up on me. Only Robert knew about what happened" Aaron explained as he held back tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Sweetheart" Chas apologised.

Aaron sniffled "It's alright. It's in the past, I can't fix it now".

Robert walked into the hallway and he saw that Aaron was close to tears "Aaron? What's happened?"

Aaron looked at Robert and then he walked out of the front door. He ran down the driveway as he cried.

Robert watched as Aaron ran and then he looked at Chas "What happened?"

"I know what happened to him on his birthday, when Gordon hurt him. He told me what happened" Chas answered.

Robert ran his hand through his hair "How did you find out?"

"Chrissie told me. Why didn't you tell me?" Chas asked.

"It wasn't my place to say anything. He told me because he couldn't hide it any longer" Robert answered.

"I'm his mum! I had a right to know what my son went through!" Chas raised her voice.

"Keep your voice down. Aaron doesn't want Alyssa to find out about what Gordon did" Robert hissed.

"You should've told me" Chas argued.

"When? It was Aaron's birthday. I wanted him to have a nice day, he deserved to have a nice time. I nearly didn't see him on his birthday, because I was having a hard time of getting home for Christmas " Robert said before he walked to the door "Watch Alyssa. I'm gonna go and find my husband" he then ran out of the house.

Robert ran down the driveway until he heard the sound of someone crying, he looked around and he saw that Aaron was sat behind a tree. He walked over and he bent down before he placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron flinched and he quickly moved away from who was behind him.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me, I'm sorry" Robert apologised.

Aaron looked at Robert and he exhaled "I want to... I want to do it again".

Robert moved and he sat next Aaron "I know, you don't have to do that anymore though".

"But I can't cope with it. I need a way out" Aaron sobbed.

Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulders "Just let it all out and I'll sit with you".

Aaron started to cry more and he hid his face in Robert's shoulder "I didn't want her to find out. She's gonna feel bad now, what if her PTSD comes back?"

Robert rubbed Aaron's arm "Then we'll help her through it. None of what happened was your fault, you're not to blame for what happened to you".

Aaron cried for a bit before they stood up, and they walked back to the house. They walked in and they walked into the living room. Chas was sat with Alyssa and then she looked up and saw Aaron and Robert.

"Do you fancy going for a meal tonight with me and Jason?" Chas asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah, sounds good."

Chas smiled and then she said her goodbyes, before she drove back to the village. Aaron helped Alyssa with her homework, whilst Robert walked into the office to do some work. An hour had passed before Robert got an email from Chrissie, he hesitated but he opened the email.

('Dear Robert. Gordon told me about what he did to Aaron on his birthday, I told Chas and she's very mad at Aaron for not telling her what had happened. Gordon also told me about they men that had tried to get into the house that night. You will get what's coming to you. Watch your back.')

Robert then saw the link and he clicked on it, a video loaded up and Robert put his headphones in. He then clicked the play button and the video began.

(The video: Robert saw that in the video Gordon was setting up cameras around the house. One in the kitchen, one in the living and dining room, one in the bathroom, one outside the front door, one outside the back door and one in Aaron's room.

"Now I'll be able to watch the little skank. He better be good or he's gonna be punished. He better not mention that it's his birthday today, because he'll be in trouble if he does" Gordon said.

The video showed Gordon walk into Aaron's bedroom.

An eleven year old Aaron looked up from his lego and he saw his father "Dad, did you and Sandra have a fight? Why did you hit her? Is mum gonna visit us today?"

"You selfish little brat! You've ruined my chances with your mum and Sandra. I hate you!" Gordon shouted at the child.

Aaron scooted into a corner and he started to cry "I'm sorry. I don't understand what I did wrong. Please don't yell at me, dad. You're scaring me".

"You better be good today, otherwise you'll be in big trouble!" Gordon shouted before he slammed the door.)

Robert watched as Aaron stood up and walked over to his bed, as he climbed up Robert could see bruises on his legs and arms. "What the fuck did that monster do to you?" he asked though he already knew the disgusting truth.

('the video: Aaron huddled into a ball and began to cry harder, "I'm sorry, mum and Sandra, I'll try to be good and I'll be nicer to you. I'll do what I'm told and I won't talk back, so come back, okay? Please come back so that he doesn't hit me again".

The video sped up until it reached a certain point, and then went back to normal speed.

Aaron had been sat on his bed cradling himself the whole time. He got up and walked out his room, he grabbed the phone and a menu for a takeaway restaurant. He dialled a number and then he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello, I'd like to order some noodles and some chicken balls please... delivery... how long will it take?... okay, thank you" Aaron then hung up the phone and he walked into the kitchen to get a drink. He opened the fridge and he pulled out a small plate with a cupcake placed on it. He picked up the postetnote and he read it "Happy birthday Aaron. From Sandra and Liv" he then put the note in his pocket and he grabbed Gordon's lighter. He found a pack of candles and he put one in the centre of the cake. He lit the candle but then he looked at the lighter.)

Robert watched as the child stared at the small flame, he realised what Aaron was possibly thinking and it worried him "Don't burn yourself. Please don't hurt yourself, Aaron".

(' the video: Aaron stared at the flame for a moment before he put the lighter down "I wish for mum to call and say hello or happy birthday to me" he then blew out the candles and he cut a piece of the cupcake, and he ate it. He then put the cake back into the fridge and he put the pack of candles away. He walked into the living room and he watched some TV as he waited for his order to arrive.

The video sped up again and then it stopped when Aaron's meal arrived. Aaron paid the man and then he locked the front door, before he sat down to eat. After he had eaten Aaron collected up the rubbish and he carried it outside.)

Robert saw that it was dark in the video, and he watched as Aaron threw the rubbish in the bin. He then noticed that in the video a group of men were watching Aaron. He felt sick when he realised what they might be thinking. "Stay away from him. Please don't hurt him" he begged.

(' the video: "Hey, kid!" one of the men yelled.

Aaron turned around and he saw the men that were watching him. "Leave me alone" He started to walk back to the house and then men ran at him. "Go away!" Aaron ran back into the house and he managed to lock the door just before the men grabbed him. "Leave me alone!" he shouted.

One of the men smirked evilly "Don't be like that, kid! We're gonna have fun. Just open the door and let us in! We want to play with you, we want to be friends! We'll be nice and gentle with you, we won't hurt you. Just open the door, kid!" he yelled.

Aaron immediately started to cry, when he saw a bunch of men at the window; giving him evil smirks and trying to break through the door. "No! Go away and leave me alone, I'm not letting you in!"

One if the men pulled their trousers and pants down, he then pressed his lower half against the window, showing his nudity to Aaron. "Come on, kid! We want to play a game with you. Didn't mummy teach you to always do as you're told?"

Aaron cried more and he raced back to his bedroom. He dived under his duvet and he started to cry out for his mother. "Mummy, come back! I need your help. I'm scared and there's some men outside that are trying to get in. Please come back and look after me, I'm really really scared and I don't want to be on my own anymore. Please come back, mummy. I'm really really scared" he sobbed.

Once again the video was sped up, until the door opened and Gordon stepped into Aaron's room. Aaron slowly came out of his hiding place, and he sat next to his father on his bed.

"Dad, some men were trying to grab me tonight. They were trying to get in and one of them pulled his trousers and underpants down, they said that they wanted to play a game with me and that I needed to let them in. I did what Sandra told me to do and I locked the door, I didn't let them in and I ran upstairs and I hid under my blanket. Did you have a nice day out? I didn't like being home alone but I'm not angry at you, it's my birthday today I'm eleven so that makes me a big boy now. I'm not mad at you for forgetting that it's my birthday, mum didn't call either. She's probably busy, maybe she'll call tomorrow and maybe uncle Cain will call to say hello. Can we go to the park to play football tomorrow? Or can we go swimming? We haven't been to the park for a few weeks, we could get some chips to eat there" Aaron innocently said but Gordon just stared at him. "Dad, why are you looking at me like that? Why aren't you saying anything? What are you holding behind your back?" he asked Gordon. "Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?")

Robert felt a shudder go up his spine at that. Aaron normally asked if he had done something wrong, even now as an adult. He realised that Aaron did not understand, when he had done something wrong. "You don't always know the difference. You've never been a bad kid, you were just a child". He said to himself.

(The video: Aaron seemed to become frightened and he slowly moved away from Gordon, but the dreaded man suddenly stuffed a sock into the child's mouth, and pushed him down onto the bed. Aaron was confused and he thrashed around, but Gordon sat on him and pinned him down. He was crying and screaming as Gordon started to kiss his neck, he was kicking and trying to get free but Gordon slapped him.

"Stay still, brat!" Gordon shouted and then he tied Aaron's wrists to the bed post. "You've been a naughty boy again, I warned you to be good. I've been watching you and I saw the takeaway boxes in the bin outside. You're in big trouble now" he snarled before he pulled down Aaron's trousers'.

Aaron kicked and tried to scream, he tried his best to get free as Gordon unfastened his belt. Gordon pulled the belt out of his jeans and he hit Aaron. The child cried and begged to be let go, but Gordon took all of his clothes off and he leaned over Aaron.

"Mmmppphhh!" Aaron screamed as tears streamed down his face. He knew what he was about to suffer through again, and it terrified him).

Robert could not bear to watch as his Aaron was violated. He closed his eyes tightly and he cried as he listened to the video. However when he heard the child scream and cry he could not take it, and he ripped his headphones out of his ears. He slammed his laptop shut, and he cried for a few minutes before he opened his laptop again and he put one headphone in.

('The video: Aaron was crying and he was shaking as Gordon stood up, he pulled the child's trousers up and then he leaned over Aaron.

"Happy birthday, son" Gordon grinned evilly and then he kissed Aaron's head.

Aaron flinched and he looked away, Gordon then straightened up and he pulled the sock out of Aaron's mouth, before he walked over to the door.

"Why does it hurt down there?" Aaron asked.

Gordon turned and he looked at Aaron "Because you've been punished, it's meant to hurt for a long time. You're bleeding too, you need to learn the difference between right and wrong, son."

"I'm sorry for being naughty again. I was just scared and hungry. I won't do it again, I promise " Aaron's breathing hitched.

Gordon opened the door "You better not, otherwise it'll happen again" he then walked out of the room and he shut the door behind him.

Aaron started to cry more and he curled up even though his arms were tied to the bed "Please come home, mummy. I don't like being here anymore, I want to be with you. It hurts when dad punishes me. I don't know when I'm being naughty. I want you to take me away from here, mummy. Please help me".

The video ended there').

Robert closed the Internet tab and be sat back in his seat. He saw the picture of himself and Aaron in the frame on the desk, he cried more and covered his eyes with his hand "Why did he have to hurt my Aaron? He was just an innocent little boy".

The door opened and Aaron walked in "Robert?"

Robert looked up and he quickly wiped away his tears "Hiya, Aaron?"

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

Robert shook his head "It doesn't matter".

Aaron walked over and he sat on the desk "Tell me the truth, Robert. What's wrong?"

"I got an email from Chrissie, and it just reminded me of what Gordon did to you" Robert answered.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you about what happened to me, and what he made me do" Aaron sniffled as memories flooded back to him.

"Don't, Aaron" Robert shook his head and then he rested his head on Aaron's lap "Don't be sorry. You needed to get it off of your chest, and it's my job to be there for you".

A tear rolled down Aaron's cheek and he started to stroke Robert's hair "You're the best".

Robert started to cry more and he held Aaron's hand "No I'm not. You're the strongest out of both of us"?

After a moment Robert lifted his head and he looked at Aaron, he hated the fact that his husband had been hurt so badly. But he did not tell Aaron what he had just seen. Aaron went to work and Robert took Alyssa to the village. Alyssa and Robert were walking down the path when Robert saw Chrissie, he told Alyssa to go to see Chas for a bit and she ran to the Woolpack. Robert checked that no one was watching and then he walked up to Chrissie.

"Enough is enough, you've gone too far now!" Robert shouted at Chrissie.

"Oh, I don't think that I have." Chrissie scoffed.

"The emails were bad enough. And then you started to send pictures of my family, and then you started to send me pictures of Aaron when he was hurt. And now you're sending me videos? This is harassment, I could get you arrested for this!" Robert yelled.

Chrissie looked at Robert with stone cold eyes; that matched her stone cold heart "I am only getting started. You are not gonna get the police involved, because I will just get my revenge on Aaron and that daughter of yours" she then went to walk away.

Robert grabbed Chrissie's arm and pulled her back "Threaten my husband and my daughter again and I swear to god, I'll make you regret it!"

Chrissie smiled and she pushed Robert "Alright fine. I dare you to try and stop me". She then walked away.

Robert stood there for what felt like forever before he walked into the Woolpack "A pint of water please, Chas" he asked when he sat at the bar.

Chas poured Robert a glass of water and she placed it in front of him "You look like you've just had a gun pointed at you again".

Robert looked at Chas "I don't know what to do. How do I do?"

Chas leant on the bar "Are you still getting emails?"

"And videos now. Gordon's helping Chrissie and every time I try and do something it just makes it worse" Robert explained.

"What videos ?" Cain asked as he sat next to Robert.

Robert looked at Cain "Videos of Gordon abusing Aaron. I can't watch them without crying. Aaron walked into the office after I'd seen one of the videos today, he asked what was wrong but I said that I'd just gotten an email from Chrissie. He told me to tell him the truth, I just said that the email reminded me about what Gordon did to him. I still haven't told him that Gordon called him on his birthday. I just tried to confront Chrissie but she threatened Aaron and Alyssa. I don't know what else to do" he explained.

Just then Jason walked in and he stood next to Chas "Hi, hunni".

Chas looked at Jason "Babe, we need your help".

"What with?" Jason asked.

"I'm still getting emails from Chrissie. I've been receiving pictures and videos of when Gordon hurt Aaron. Gordon's also been calling Aaron's phone, and Aaron had a panic attack the last time. Aaron's having nightmares again, and he told me about what happened on he eleventh birthday. I just don't know what to do and I don't know how to comfort my husband." Robert explained, he wanted to cry but he dared not show his emotions.

"Does Aaron know?" Jason asked.

"No, it would make everything worse" Robert answered.

"You need to tell him. He'll be able to help you" Jason said.

"But it could break him. I don't want to cause him more pain" Robert with a voice full of remorse.

"Then you help him through it. He deserves to know" Jason stated.

Robert nodded "I'll tell him later".

Just at that minute Aaron and Adam walked into the pub for their lunch break.

"You're such a sore loser" Aaron laughed.

"You're a pain in the butt, Dingle!" Adam laughed before he got Aaron in a headlock, and ruffled his hair.

"Oi, get off!" Aaron laughed.

Aaron managed to get out of the headlock, and he gave Adam a light punch on the arm. He then walked over to the bar and he sat next to Robert "What are you lot talking about?"

Robert looked at Aaron "Nothing that you need to worry about".

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and he realised that he was lying "Alright. Where's Alyssa?"

"She's in the backroom." Chas answered.

Aaron nodded and then he walked into the backroom, he saw that Alyssa was looking at her arm "Are you okay, Alyssa?"

Alyssa quickly pulled her sleeve down and she looked at Aaron "Yeah, I'm okay".

Aaron walked over and he sat next to Alyssa "I already know that you have some scars on your arm and neck. I understand why you'd want to hide them".

"How could you understand?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron rolled up his trousers leg and he showed Alyssa the scar "The bad man who I used to live used to lock me in a room when I was tied up. One day he'd made the ropes around my ankle to tight, and they cut into my ankle. It became infected and I got blood poisoning, a kind lady took me to the hospital. I was there for a week until she took me home. The bad man shouted at her for taking me without his permission and he hit her. She left and she stayed at one of her friends houses for a few days, throughout that time the bad man would beat me and he starved me. I became very ill and he wouldn't let me see my mum, it lasted for a few years before I left and I went to live with my mum. Your Nanna." Aaron explained.

"Does dad and Nanna know?" Alyssa asked.

"They don't know about what I just told you. But they know about what the bad man did. Your dad makes me feel safe and loved, he's kept me safe for a long time. And we're gonna keep you safe for the rest if your life" Aaron said softly.

"I hate seeing them everyday. I just was to get a rubber and rub them out. Forever" Alyssa admitted.

"Come'ere, Princess" Aaron pulled Alyssa into a hug "I know how you feel. I promise that me and your dad will never let anyone hurt you again. We're gonna look after you".

Meanwhile, Robert was stood behind the door. He had heard everything that had just been said. He waited a few seconds before he opened the door and he walked in.

Aaron looked towards the door and he saw Robert.

"What's up?" Robert asked.

"She's feeling a little self conscious" Aaron answered.

"Okay. Do you wanna go to the park for a bit, Al?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Alyssa smiled.

Aaron and Robert took Alyssa to the park, and they sat on the swings as they watched Alyssa. Robert thought that it was the best time to tell Aaron the truth about who had called and what he had seen today.

"I know about how you got that scar on your ankle. I know that you've had septis before you told me about what happened" Robert explained, but he was mentally kicking himself when he realised how it sounded.

"You were listening?" Aaron asked though it was more of a statement.

"Yeah. I was listening. I haven't been completely truthful with you, you should know something... yesterday when I said that some kids were just prank calling you... it was Gordon that called" Robert explained.

Aaron looked at Robert "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you had a panic attack the last time. I didn't want you to get sick again, I was just trying to look out for you". Robert answered.

"Thanks" Aaron smiled kindly at Robert.

"I got an email today, and a video again. It was the CCTV footage of what happened on your birthday when he hurt you. I saw everything, but I couldn't watch him hurt you. I did see how those men tried to coax you to let them in, they were disgusting and I know what they wanted to do. I can't bear to even think about what would've happened if they had gotten in. You were terrified and you were crying for Chas. I hated seeing you in danger and being hurt. I couldn't bear it". Robert's voiced cracked.

Aaron sniffled "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I thought about going away again but you'd feel unsafe. I tried to get her to stop today but words won't get through to someone like her" Robert stated.

"I know a way that might stop her from sending us videos and pictures" Aaron sighed.


	18. Nobody can break our spirits

Aaron and Robert watched Alyssa play o the park for a little while, they then went out for a meal with Chas and Jason. Once they were at home Robert did some work whilst played a board game with Alyssa. Their daughter went to bed at 8:30 pm and at 9:45pm Aaron explained to Robert what his idea to stop Chrissie was.

"Are you bloody mad? We can't do that!" Robert exclaimed as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why not? You don't want to see anymore pictures of me when Gordon hurt me. This'll solve the problem!" Aaron argued.

"You can't just break into someone's house, Aaron. Two wrongs don't make a right" Robert huffed.

"You sound like Paddy. Anyway I won't be on my own, Cain would help me." Aaron shrugged.

"I can't deal with this right now" Robert stormed off into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Aaron called.

"To get a drink! Go to bed, I'll be up when I'm hammered!" Robert yelled.

Aaron sighed and he walked upstairs to get ready for bed. He had a quick shower and he pulled some pyjamas on, before he got into bed. After three hours Robert walked into his and his husband's bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers and he climbed into bed. He was lying on his side with his back facing Aaron, he felt grumpy and a little upset at the same time.

"Are you hammered?" Aaron asked. He was lying on his side with his back facing Robert.

"No. I had one drink. And then I just had a coffee" Robert answered.

"Oh" Aaron sighed.

Robert looked at the alarm clock, he realised that he had been downstairs for three whole hours. He thought that Aaron must have had a nightmare if he was still awake, so he looked over his shoulder "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. I just couldn't get to sleep" Aaron answered.

"I see" Robert nodded.

"You're mad at me aren't you? I wouldn't blame you for being mad at me" Aaron sniffled.

Robert heard the sadness in Aaron's voice, he then remembered that Aaron did not always understand when he had not done something wrong. He rolled onto his other side so that he was looking at Aaron's side of the bed "No, I'm not mad at you."

"I was only trying to solve the problem. I don't what else to do anymore, I'm sick of being scared all of the time. I just can't handle it, Robert" Aaron said as a tear rolled out of his eye.

Robert heard that Aaron's voice was cracking, he realised that his husband was starting to cry. He sat up and he placed a hand on Aaron's bicep "I know that you were just trying to help, but I'll sort this. You don't need to worry about anything".

"But I do need to worry about everything, because you left the last time and everything got worse. He started to call me everyday and it nearly broke me" Aaron sniffled and he wiped away his tears.

Robert's heart broke and he wanted to cry when he heard Aaron cry "Look at me".

Aaron hesitated but he rolled onto his back, and he looked up at Robert with tear filled eyes.

Robert saw the sadness in Aaron's eyes and it melted his heart "I know that you have trust issues, I know that you don't always believe the promises that people make. But I promise you that I'm not going anywhere, and that I'm staying here with you. I'll sort this out and I promise you that I'm not mad at you, I can't stay angry at you".

Aaron sniffled "If nothing else works I'm gonna sort it my way. No excuses".

Robert smirked "Alright, deal. It actually impresses me when you break into places, it makes you the man of the house. My big strong Badboy". He lowered his head and he started to kiss Aaron's neck.

Aaron rolled his eyes and he smiled "You're so predictable".

Robert smirked and then he started to nibble Aaron's earlobe "Is that so?"

Aaron flipped Robert onto his back and he straddled his husband "Yeah". He then lowered his head and he kissed Robert. As he pulled away slowly Aaron lightly sucked Robert's bottom lip and he nibbled it a little.

Robert groaned "Christ, I love it when you do that".

Aaron smiled down at Robert and then he rolled onto his back again. "I know. That's why I did it".

Robert rolled onto his side "Robron again?"

Aaron rolled onto his side so that he was facing Robert. He pretended to think for a moment "Hhmm, Robron again" he smiled.

Robert leaned in to kiss Aaron "Good, because I missed kissing my grease monkey".

"I missed kissing my pretty boy" Aaron breathed into the kiss.

They slowly and passionately kissed for a moment, when their lips parted they smiled at each other and they spooned together; they fell asleep and they slept peacefully through the night.

Aaron took Alyssa to school the next day, and then he drove to the scrapyard with Robert. Robert was filling out some paperwork for HomeJames inside the warm portercabin, whilst Aaron was outside dismantling a car engine. It was very cold and Aaron's fingers felt numb, he decided to take a break and he walked into the portercabin.

Robert looked up and he smirked when Aaron took his hat, neon vest and coat off. "Who needs to pay for a striper when they can just watch my husband?" he sat back in his chair and he put his arms under his head.

"Shut up, Robert" Aaron scoffed before he went to make a cup of tea.

Robert chuckled and he stood up, he walked over and he placed his hands on Aaron's hips "You love it really".

Aaron rolled his eyes and he scoffed "You've just got a one tracked mind".

Robert smirked and he turned Aaron around "And so you've told me".

Aaron smirked "I'm not in the mood for sex".

Robert smiled softly "That's fine. I'll just kiss you then" he leaned in and he kissed Aaron.

Aaron placed his hands on Robert's waist, and he pushed his husband down to sit on his desk. Aaron then pulled back "You look hard to resist when you're sat on my desk".

Robert smirked "You're just hard to resist no matter what".

Aaron then kissed Robert again. They kissed for a bit but then Aaron's phone rang, Aaron pulled his phone out of his pocket and he held it to his ear "Hello?... I'm on my way!" he quickly hung up the call and he put his phone back in his pocket "That was the school. Something's happened with Alyssa".

Aaron and Robert quickly put their coats on, before they ran out of the portercabin and they got into the car. They drove to the school and they parked in the car park, they then got out of the car and they walked to the main reception. They walked up to the front desk and a young woman looked at them.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman asked.

"My name's Robert Sugden. This is my husband Aaron Dingle. We got a call about our daughter Alyssa" Robert explained.

The woman asked Aaron and Robert to sign a sheet of paper, and then they were aloud into the school. They walked into the waiting area and they saw Alyssa sat there, with her teacher. Alyssa looked up and she ran to Aaron.

"Daddy!" She sobbed as she clung onto Aaron.

Aaron hugged Alyssa "What's wrong, Princess? What's up?"

Alyssa's teacher stood up and she walked over to Aaron and Robert "You requested to be called if someone was hanging around Alyssa. A woman and a man were outside the fence during lunchtime and they grabbed Alyssa. They tried to pull her out of the playground".

Robert crouched down and he looked at Alyssa's arm "Aaron".

Aaron looked at Robert and he saw the marks on Alyssa's arms. He crouched down and he looked at Alyssa "Who gave you these bruises, Alyssa?"

Alyssa choked on her tears and she hiccupped "My mum and her boyfriend. They tried to take me away. I don't want to go with them, I want to stay with you and dad. Please don't send me back to them, daddy". She pleaded.

Aaron pulled Alyssa into a hug "Well done for telling us. We're not gonna send you back. You're never going back there".

Robert looked at Alyssa's teacher "I think that we'll take Alyssa home. Could you email me her schoolwork and her homework?"

Alyssa's teacher nodded "Of course, sir. Could you sign Alyssa out of school for the rest of the day? I'll email you the work that she has to do".

Aaron stood up and he held Alyssa's hand "Will do. Thank you".

"It's no problem" Mrs Lease said before she walked back to her classroom.

Aaron and Robert signed Alyssa out of school and they walked to the car. They drove back to the scrapyard and Alyssa used Aaron's laptop to do her schoolwork. She then did the homework that she had already been given. Aaron walked into the portercabin and he took his hat and neon vest off.

"Daddy, what's three times by ten?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron took his coat off "Do you know what ten times one is?"

Alyssa thought for a second "Ten!"

"Add ten onto ten" Aaron instructed.

Alyssa thought for a moment "That's twenty".

"Then add ten onto twenty" Aaron said as he crouched down next to where Alyssa was sat.

Alyssa thought for a few seconds and then she looked at Aaron "Is it thirty?"

"Well done, kiddo. There's your answer" Aaron smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy" Alyssa smiled and she wrote down the answer.

"No problem, Princess" Aaron straightened up and he kissed Alyssa's head. He then grabbed the monthly report. "Robert".

Robert looked up and Aaron handed him the monthly report. "Cheers, mate".

Aaron then walked over to his desk and he filled out some paperwork, he then walked back outside to finish working. He heard his phone ringing and he took his gloves off, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and he held it to his ear "Hello?"

"Hello, little boy. How's life going for you?" A monster from the past asked.

Aaron felt a piece of himself die. The innocence in him died all over again, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. "What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want. I want you on your front, with your legs apart and tied to a bed" Gordon answered.

Aaron wanted to vomit at Gordon's putrid words "You're disgusting".

"Did I make you gay? Did I make you love feeling dick inside of you? Did all of those times that I shower with you turn you into the pansy that you are now?" Gordon asked.

Aaron cringed "I was gay before you did all of that stuff to me. You don't get the satisfaction of making me gay. I didn't like being hurt by you, I only liked it when Jackson, Ed or Robert had me. I only like it when Robert holds me down, you forced me to do everything and you punished me if I got one thing wrong." He felt a sense of achievement that he was not crying.

"How's lover boy? Is he still mouth-watering to look at?" Gordon snarled.

Aaron realised what Gordon was thinking "Get those disgusting thoughts about my husband out of your fucked up mind! You're disgusting!"

Gordon's laugh made Aaron freeze and want to be sick.

"What are you gonna do about it, little boy? You have nothing" Gordon laughed.

That question struck Aaron. What could he do about it? He could not do anything when he was a child. So what could he do now? But he told himself to pull it together and that he would not be beaten "I know that I can't physically do anything, but I can tell you this... I'm the only one that's sleeping with Robert. I'm the only one that has him and is had by him. Robert fucks me and only me. So you can fantasise about it, but I'm the only one that's gonna be sharing a bed with my husband, whilst you rot away in a prison cell." He said smugly.

There was a long silence on Gordon's side of the call, but Aaron hung up and he put the phone back into his pocket.

Robert stepped out of the portercabin and he walked over to Aaron "Hey, Grease monkey. You alright?" he asked.

Aaron looked up and he saw Robert "Yep" he nodded.

Robert was slightly confused, because he had been watching Aaron through the window. He had seen that Aaron looked angry whilst he was on the phone. But now... Aaron seemed completely calm and actually really haply "What are you so happy about?"

Aaron smiled "I doesn't matter. But I might treat you later if you're good".

Robert's confusion melted away and he grinned "I can be good. I can be real good".

Aaron patted Robert on the shoulder "I'm counting on it". He then walked back into the portercabin with Robert behind him.

"It's time to go home, Al. We're gonna go to the village for dinner tonight, because Nanna needs some help at the pub" Robert explained.

Alyssa put her work in her schoolbag and Aaron turned his laptop off. Aaron put the laptop in the bag and they locked but, before they got into the car. They drove to the village and Robert parked the car outside of the Woolpack..

"Hi, mum. You alright?" Aaron asked when he walked up to the bar.

"Hi, Aaron. I'm tired for one thing, are you okay?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, we just came here for dinner. Do you need any help?" Aaron asked.

"I'm alright at the moment, Sweetheart. How's Alyssa?" Chas asked as she poured Aaron's drink.

"Becks and her boyfriend showed up at Alyssa's school today. They tried to take her, and she's got bruises on her arms from where they'd grabbed her. Me and Robert were called and we picked her up. She did her work at the scrapyard" Aaron explained.

Chas looked worried "Gosh, is she gonna go back to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But if Becks shows up again then I'm gonna file for a restraining order. The emails from Chrissie are also stressing Robert out to." Aaron said as he played with his wedding ring.

"Speak of the devil, Satan just walked in" Chas muttered before she turned to walk in the backroom.

Aaron looked over his shoulder and he saw Chrissie walking towards the bar. He turned back to the bar and he tried to ignore Robert's ex wife.

"Am I gonna get served at any point? The service here is dreadful, I could get this place shut down" Chrissie said smugly.

Aaron scoffed "Do that and everyone in the village will riot your house. But... you used to have the money to do anything that you wanted, you don't anymore. So I'd keep my opinions to myself if I were you".

"I actually find that hilarious, because I'm the one that is making your life a misery. But what am I saying? Your life was already a misery. Gay, screwed up in the head and a liar, never mind the fact that you're a murderer". Chrissie snarled.

Aaron looked at Chrissie "And what's wrong with being gay? It just means that I've been able to hold onto a man longer than you. I maybe screwed up in the head because of what happened to me, but I'm not a liar. And I'm not a murderer, I loved Jackson and he wanted to die. I didn't want to help him, but he didn't have a life and he was suffering. I did what Jackson wanted".

"He had a life and you forced him to drink that poison. You killed him" Chrissie hissed.

At that moment Chas walked into the bar and she handed Aaron his drinks. "Here you go, Sweetheart".

Aaron handed Chas the money for the drinks and then he picked them up "Cheers, mum". He then turned to Chrissie "And for your information, Chrissie... I didn't force anyone to do anything. It was Jackson's choice to end what he was living with. If I didn't have Robert or Alyssa I think that I'd do the same, if I had to live how he did for a year. So get your facts right, Chrissie. Because I have a cousin, an aunt, a mother and a sister-in-law that wouldn't mind giving your head a kick in" he then walked over to where Robert and Alyssa was sat.

"You okay, daddy?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron smiled "Yeah, I'm okay, Princess".

"Who's that woman at the bar? The one that you were talking too" Alyssa looked at Chrissie.

"You know that boy that was saying mean things about you dad, not so long ago? That's his mum, she was just being mean about someone that I know" Aaron explained.

Alyssa nodded "Oh. Who was she talking about?"

"Someone that I cared about very much. They meant a great deal to me, and they loved me a lot. I loved him too" Aaron explained.

Robert looked at Aaron, he placed a hand on his husband's knee. This was to ask if he was alright. Aaron looked at Robert, he nodded and he smiled.

"Did you love him more than you love dad?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron looked at Robert and he smiled "No. I loved him but it wouldn't have lasted, I married your dad because I love him more than anything in the world".

"What about me?" Alyssa asked.

"Me and your daddy love each other very much, but we love you so much. You're our little girl and we absolutely adore you, Al." Robert answered.

"I love you and daddy too" Alyssa smiled and she leant against Robert's arm.

Marlon then brought their meals over and they started to eat. Aaron and Robert both noticed that Chrissie was watching them, they went home once they had finished eating and Aaron did some work, whilst Robert read Alyssa a bedtime story.

"And the ugly duckling found where he belonged. The end" Robert closed the book and he stood up.

"Dad?" Alyssa asked before she yawned.

Robert turned and looked at Alyssa "Yes, Al?"

"When did you realise that you loved Daddy?" Alyssa asked.

Robert crouched down next to the bed "From the day that I met him. He was the trouble maker and I was slowly going down the road to a very unhappy marriage. I met your daddy and he changed everything, I fell in love with him when I first met him, and I realised that I loved him not long after I kissed him for the first time. He changed my life and he makes me a better man" he answered.

"What's the best memory that you have of daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"Hhmm, tough question" Robert thought for a moment "I know. The day that he said that he loved me and when he said that he'd marry me. And then our wedding day" he answered.

"Tell me about when you married daddy" Alyssa yawned again.

"I'll tell you another time. Because you need to go to sleep, missy. Now close your eyes and think of your dream land" Robert said in a soft voice as he stroked Alyssa's hair.

As Alyssa was drifting off, Robert stood up and he walked out of the room. He left the door open ajar and he walked downstairs. He saw that Aaron was sat on the sofa and he smirked, before he crept over and he smoothed his hands down Aaron's chest.

"Hi, Rob" Aaron said without looking up from his work.

"What you up to?" Robert asked as he lowered his head and he started to kiss Aaron's neck.

"I'm working" Aaron answered.

"I want to work. I want to work on you, I really want to work" Robert teased.

"You're not the only one. But I gotta get this work done by the end of the week, this client could bring in a big profit for the yard" Aaron sighed.

Robert walked around the sofa, and he took Aaron's laptop off of him. He placed the laptop on the coffee table and then he looked at Aaron.

"I was using that" Aaron stated.

"You have another important client right here. I have a profit that you like". Robert hinted.

Aaron rolled his eyes "You're not gonna give in are you?" he chuckled.

Robert smiled and he sat next to Aaron "You already know my answer to that question".

Aaron smirked "Your lips look really delicious".

Robert moved closer to Aaron "Something in your pants looks really delicious. Can I have a taste?"

Aaron smirked and he nodded "Go ahead".

Robert smirked and he kissed Aaron. Robert guide Aaron down so that he was lying on his back, Aaron was threading his fingers through Robert's hair and over the older man's back. As Robert slowly moved down Aaron's body, he slowly pulled Aaron's jeans and underwear down.

Robert then looked up at Aaron "Are you sure that you're alright with this?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah, I need you, Rob. Please".

Robert smirked "No need to tell me twice".


	19. Wanting to give him the best

Weeks had passed, since Aaron and Robert had discussed what to do about Chrissie. Aaron was still having nightmares and Alyssa was having nightmares a lot now. Robert was run off his feet trying to comfort both his daughter and his husband. Aaron would not wake Robert up after he had a nightmare, he would carefully climb out of bed he would just go into the bathroom and be sick. Robert said that it was alright for Aaron to wake him up, but Aaron could see how stressed and tired Robert really was.

Alyssa tossed and turned in the night, the cold night causing a nightmare to form in the little girl's mind. In her mind, Alyssa was running through thick lines of trees that were all arched as if to snatch her up. Alyssa was crying as she ran, "Dad, daddy, help me!", she stuttered in between heavy breaths. The girl started to slow down, coming to a halt as she doubled over in the process of regaining her breath.

"What you doing pumpkin?", the voice rang through Alyssa's skull, as she looked up to see Becks grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Mum?", Alyssa asked with trembling lips.

Becks nodded, "Yep, now come home and mummy might just feed you!" she said in a sing song voice.

Alyssa shook her head and backed off, "No! I want my daddies! I want to go home".

However when Alyssa turned she found Beck's boyfriend stood behind her. Alyssa froze in fear when she saw that by his feet was Aaron and Robert, in puddles of blood under them and faced down.

"Sorry pumpkin", Becks said in a dark voice, "But you're coming home now!".

"No! Daddy, help me!" Alyssa screamed as many hands grabbed her, and pulled her down into the earth; where it was cold and her every muscle hurt.

Aaron and Robert rushed into Alyssa's bedroom, they switched the light on and they found their little girl thrashing about on the wooden floorboards. Whilst she screamed and cried.

"Alyssa!", Aaron raced to Alyssa and woke her up "Ssh it's okay, Princess. We're here now".

Robert ran over stroked Alyssa's hair "It's okay, Al. It was just a dream"

"Daddy?" Alyssa whispered as she inspected Aaron and Robert's faces. She then started to cry and Robert scooped her up. "He hurt you. He hurt both of you".

Aaron stroked Alyssa's hair "Who, Princess?"

Alyssa's breathing hitched and she hiccupped "Becks' boyfriend. They wanted me to come with them and the earth ate me".

Robert looked at Aaron and then he kissed Alyssa's head "None of that is ever gonna happen. You're safe and we're here to protect you forever".

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and he saw that he was holding in emotions. Aaron placed a hand on his husband's shoulder to offer support. The older man smiled and nodded as he rocked Alyssa from side to side. After a few minutes Robert put Alyssa back into bed and he pulled the covers up to her shoulders. They kissed Alyssa's forehead, and then they walked back to their bedroom. Aaron laid down next to Robert and he pulled the cover up, as his husband snuggled up against him. Robert started to stroke the younger man's chest, as he battled to stay awake.

"Get some sleep, Rob" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"No I'm okay. I need to be able to wake you up from any nightmares" Robert yawned.

Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert's shoulders and he kissed his head "I'll be fine. Just get some sleep. You're exhausted".

Robert looked up at Aaron "Are you sure? I don't mind staying awake for you".

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes "I'm sure. You need your sleep, Robert. I'm gonna be fine".

Robert kissed Aaron's chest "Okay, I love you". He then closed his eyes.

"I love you too" Aaron said as he dreaded going to sleep, over fear that he would have a nightmare.

Aaron woke up the next day and he slowly lifted his arm away from Robert, before he got out of bed and he walked downstairs. He made his lunch and then he cleaned the house a bit. Alyssa walked in at 9am and she ate her breakfast, before she skipped into the living room to play with her toys. At 10:15 am Robert woke up and he walked downstairs, Aaron saw Robert and he smiled.

"Morning, handsome" Aaron greeted.

Robert stretched "Morning, Grease monkey. Why didn't you wake me up? I've slept in for too long".

Aaron walked up to Robert and he placed his hands on his husband's hips "Because you're exhausted and you get grumpy with me when you're tired. I didn't want to be yelled at".

Robert placed his hands on Aaron's hips "Fair point. Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a baby" Aaron lied.

Robert was still half asleep, so he did not realised that Aaron had lied "Good".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert "You're banned from using your laptop or email today. Because I know that she's emailed again".

"That's fine by me" Robert sighed.

Robert had some breakfast and he played with Alyssa for a bit, until they drove to the village. Aaron helped out at butlers and Alyssa watched Moira tend to the horse. Robert had been helping Andy out with farm chores. When they had a break Robert walked into in the field where Aaron was. The blonde haired man smiled as he walked over to Aaron, and he placed a hand on his husband's back, but the younger man flinched and he quickly turned around.

"Christ, Robert. Don't sneak up on me like that" Aaron sighed.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

Aaron turned around and he went back to fixing the gate "Nothing's wrong".

"Aaron, don't lie to me. You flinched when I touched you. That only happens when there's something wrong. So what is it?" Robert asked again.

"I just had a nightmare. That's all" Aaron shrugged.

Robert turned Aaron around "Just a nightmare? I've said that you can wake me up if you have a nightmare during the night".

"I didn't wake you up because you've got enough to deal with right now. My past is dark and grim, you don't need that negativity right now" Aaron answered. He then turned around and he leaned on the fence, as memories about his past took over his mind. Aaron was hugged from behind by his husband and he was knocked out of his trance, when Robert buried his face into his shoulder. Aaron placed his hands on his husband's forearms before he spoke. "Rob?" Aaron asked, thinking that Robert was crying.

Robert looked up and he kissed Aaron's cheek, before he rested his chin on the younger man's shoulder "You not telling things me makes me worry about you. I can't fix the problem, if I don't know what the root of it is" he said softly.

Aaron sighed, he then turned around and he hugged Robert "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be depressed, because of all of my problems".

Robert rubbed Aaron's back up and down as they hugged, and then he gently pulled his husband into a kiss. He then looked at his husband when their lips parted "Don't be sorry. But it's okay to tell me things and you can express your emotions. I just don't like it when my Aaron's hurt or unhappy".

Aaron sighed and he shuddered "I was fine and I dealt with it. Okay? It was just about those guys that you saw on that video".

"Those guys that tried to grab you? You're having nightmares about them?" Robert asked.

"It wasn't just once that something like that happened. They followed me home from school a few times and they punched me a bit" Aaron explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robert asked.

"It's not something that you normally just come out and say. I already made you unhappy, when I told you about what happened when I was little" Aaron's breathing hitched.

Robert pulled back and he looked at Aaron "You have the right to say what's on your mind. I signed up to be married to you, and I love you so much. So don't you ever dare think that you make me unhappy, because you don't. You make me the happiest man alive, Aaron".

"You make me happy too, I love you" Aaron sniffled.

Robert pulled Aaron into an embrace "I love you too. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore. I'm here now and we share our problems together, and we help each other. You're not on your own and you're never going be alone again". He then kissed Aaron's neck.

After finishing the gate, Robert and Aaron took Alyssa home for dinner. After the child had finished eating, Aaron and Robert washed up the dishes. The couple then walked into the living room and they curled up together on the sofa, before they put the television on. Once Alyssa finished her homework she sat down by her fathers, and she joined them in watching the television. They watched a TV show about a detective who was searching for his daughter, unaware that she had been kidnapped by his next-door neighbour. After half an hour Alyssa fell asleep and Aaron turned the television off.

"Shh, I'll take her to up and I'll be down in a second", Aaron shushed Robert before getting up off of the sofa, and he carried Alyssa upstairs. Once he had walked back downstairs he went to the kitchen, with his husband close behind him.

They went towards the kitchen, but Robert felt lust overtake him. He grabbed Aaron by the hand and led him upstairs.

"What is it?" Aaron asked as he was taken to his and Robert's room.

Robert did not answer and he closed the door behind him. Robert started at his husband's lips as he undid Aaron's trousers, and slid his husband's boxers down to reveal his crotch. He then knelt down in front of Aaron and he placed his hands on the younger man's thighs.

"What are you doing, Rob?" Aaron asked even though he knew exactly what was going on.

After a few minutes they collapsed onto the bed. Robert rolled onto his side and he looked at Aaron; his husband was lying on his back and he hand his hand on his chest.

"And I thought that I was good at suckling you off" Robert smirked.

Aaron scoffed "I showed you up there".

"Don't you even deny that you liked it!" he laughed.

Aaron looked at Robert "Maybe".

Robert leaned over Aaron "I think that you're trying to annoy me".

"No I'm not" Aaron bit his lip.

Robert nodded "Yes you are".

Aaron shook his head "No I'm not".

"Oh yes you are" Robert said before he kissed Aaron.

"You're the annoying one" Aaron joked when Robert pulled away.

"What time's it?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at the alarm clock "Nearly nine o'clock".

Robert smirked "So that gives me some more time, to make out with my gorgeous husband". He then licked his lips.

Aaron smiled and they passionately kissed, as their hands caressed each other and they fought with their tongues.

Aaron woke up the next morning, and he saw that Robert had his head on his chest. He smiled and he started to stroke Robert's hair. Aaron traced Robert's facial features with the tip of his finger, being gentle so as not to wake Robert up. Robert sniggered and wrapped his arms around Aaron, snuggling right into him.

Aaron gasped as Robert chuckled, "That tickles you know?"

"Were you watching me sleep?" Aaron asked.

Robert nodded "Yep. But you're as guilty as I am" he smirked.

Aaron pouted as Robert kissed his forehead, "You really are mean!"

Robert merely gazed into Aaron's eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Aaron asked.

"You. Always you" Robert answered.

Aaron blushed slightly and he smiled "Soppy idiot".

Robert kissed the tip of Aaron's nose. "You love it though".

Aaron chuckled "I just love you".

Robert smiled "I know. I love you too, cheeky little grease monkey".

They laughed and then they got out of bed, they had showers and they got dressed before they walked downstairs. Alyssa walked into the kitchen in her pyjamas and she looked at Aaron.

"What are we doing today?" Alyssa asked.

"I have to go to the village to help, Andy. So I'll be home at lunch time" Robert said before he kissed Aaron "I love you" he said as he nicked a piece of toast off of Aaron's plate. He then walked over to Alyssa "And I love you" he kissed his daughter's head before he said goodbye and left the house.

"What do you say to making a chocolate cake today, Princess?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah!" Alyssa cheered.

"Eat your breakfast and I'll get the ingredients out." Aaron smiled before he got the ingredients to make a cake with.

Robert got into his car and drove through the village, a smile on his face as he thought of Aaron's reaction to the surprise he had in store. He parked up outside Andy's house and got out the car. Robert knocked on the door and waited for his brother to answer.

Andy opened the door and grinned at Robert, "Hey, Rob."

"Hi Andy!", Robert greeted, as Andy stepped out the house and closed the door behind him.

"So you ready to finish making that surprise?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, let's do it quick though, I want to be home for lunch". Robert replied.

Andy nodded before letting Robert into the house. Andy led Robert into the back garden and they got to work on the surprise for Aaron. After some time Robert finished the gift, and he wrapped in up in some wrapping paper.

"He's gonna love this" Robert smiled.

"You really love Aaron don't ya?" Andy asked but it was more a statement.

Robert looked at Andy "More than anything in the world. He deserves the best that he can get".

"He already thinks that you're the best for him. He already has what he has always wanted" Andy stated.

"I know, but he deserves so much more than me." Robert nodded.

"He won't want more than you. He loves you, Rob. And he makes you a better man" Andy smiled.

"He does and that'll never change." Robert smiled.

Robert and Andy said their goodbyes, Robert then drove back to Home Farm. He got out of his car and he walked up to the door, with the gift bag behind his back. As well as a big smile on his face. Aaron and Alyssa left the kitchen, and Aaron set the freshly made chocolate cake on the table.

"It looks delicious!", Alyssa said in awe as she stared at the cake.

"Yeah, it was well worth the mess!", Aaron laughed.

At that moment Robert opened the door and stepped in, "Hello you lot, mmm that smells delicious!".

"Hello, Rob", Aaron smiled.

"Hello daddy!" Alyssa grinned.

Robert sat down on the sofa, "Aaron he beckoned Aaron and Alyssa to join him.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked, expecting bad news.

Robert saw the expected look on Aaron's face "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to be with two of my favourite people".

Aaron sat down next to Robert and Alyssa sat in the armchair. They talked for a little while until Alyssa went to her room to play. Aaron sat next to Robert for a bit and they talked, Robert had his arm draped over the back of the sofa behind Aaron. And the younger man was laughing at Robert's jokes, and he was sat so that his back was on the back of the sofa.

"Yep, well I am going to take a shower before lunch, and a piece of that yummy chocolate cake". Robert said as he stood up and he kissed Aaron, before he to hang his car keys in the kitchen.

Aaron remembered the mess in the kitchen, and he turned as Robert walked back out of the kitchen. "About that... err..." Aaron started.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that", Robert said with a trembling smile on his face. He then kissed Aaron on the forehead "I'll help you tidy up in a bit, messy little grease monkey" he chuckled.

Aaron bit his lip "I'm in trouble now, aren't I?"

"You married trouble. You're my beautiful angel" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled "You always know what to say to help me".

"You always know how to make me happy" Robert kissed Aaron again, before he walked upstairs to have a shower.

Alyssa walked downstairs and she looked at Aaron "Do you think dad saw the mess?" she asked.

"Nah", Aaron said shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Robert was in the en-suit-bathroom, he turned the shower on; so that the water would warm up. He undressed and then he stepped into the shower, he washed his hair and he washed with shower gel. He then stepped out of the shower and he wrapped a towel around his waist. 'What am I gonna do to protect them? How am I going keep my family safe? What if Gordon calls? What if Chrissie tries to get at Alyssa? What am I gonna do?' he thought to himself as he got dressed and combed his hair. He then walked downstairs and he walked up behind Aaron "And how's my husband doing?"

Aaron chuckled "I'm doing alright. Just making the lunch".

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist "I've got a surprise for you".

Aaron looked over his shoulder "What is it?"

"Well... it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. I'll give it to you after we've tidied this kitchen up". Robert smirked.

After they had eaten lunch and Robert had eaten almost half the cake, Alyssa sat down to do some drawing while Aaron and Robert went to tidy the messy kitchen.

"So what exactly were you doing in here again?", Robert asked as he swept up flour and cocoa powder.

"Well Alyssa tried to pour the flour by herself, and spilt it all over the place", Aaron began to explain as he cleaned butter off of the sides, "And then I tripped over my own feet, in a hurry to get over to her… spilling a ton of cocoa powder in the process".

Robert shook his head, "Seriously, the two of you combined is a nuclear explosion waiting to happen".

Aaron laughed and flicked some flour at Robert, "And now you're part of that explosion!"

"Oi!", Robert exclaimed before pulling Aaron close, "Cheeky grease monkey!", he breathed before pressing his lips against Aaron's.

"Daddy, dad? Are you sure you don't want me to help?", Alyssa called from the living room and the couple quickly pulled away from each other.

"We're sure, Al" Robert answered.

After a moment Aaron got back to cleaning up, queuing for Robert to do the same. "So what's my surprise?", Aaron asked.

Robert smirked, "I'll be back in a second. Sit down and I'll give you your surprise". He walked out of the kitchen and he grabbed the gift bag out of the cabinet in the hallway. He then walked back into the kitchen and he sat next to Aaron at the island. "Here you go".

"What's this actually for? I haven't forgotten anything have I?" Aaron asked.

"No, it's just something to show you how much I love you" Robert smiled.

Aaron took the gift and he opened it "You do realise that my birthday was weeks ago, right?"

Robert chuckled "I know. I just wanted to give you something special. Open it already!"

Aaron opened unwrapped the present and he saw the sanded down piece of wood "Things that Robert never got round to doing" he read out.

"Turn it over" Robert hinted.

Aaron turned the piece of wood over and he saw the burnt in writing "Number one, being less smug. Number two, being supportive and understanding. Number three, learning when to stop. Number four. learning when to NOT to start. Number five, getting to Aaron's rescue on time. Number six Kill whoever tries to hurt Aaron. Number eight,..." Aaron stopped reading the writing and he wiped his eyes, he cupped a hand over his mouth and he sniffled. He then lowered his hand and he continued to read the engraved writing "Showing Aaron how much I love him". Aaron finished reading and looked up at Robert with a smile, eyes filled with tears, "You're the best husband ever and I love you so much, idiot Sudgen". He put the gift on the table and he stood up to hug the older man. He wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and hugged him.

"I'll take that as a compliment", Robert said hugged Aaron back.

Aaron laughed and he kissed Robert's shoulder "I love you".

Robert smiled "You like it then?" he rhetorically asked.

Aaron nodded "I love it. But you've already done so many of those things. You've already proven that you love me".

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder "I love you more than you know. I still have a long way to go to be the right man for you".

Aaron let his tears fall "You don't have to do anything for me. You're the right man for me, you don't have to prove anything".

Robert stood up and he rubbed Aaron's back "You deserve more than what I can give you".

Aaron pulled back and he looked at Robert "I don't want more. I just want you, I don't need anything else as long as I've got you and Alyssa. You're more than enough".

Robert smiled "I'm lost without you. I don't want to be without you again".

Aaron kissed Robert "You won't be. I'm staying at your side forever".

A tear rolled out of Robert's eye and he pulled his husband into another embrace. They stayed like this until Alyssa saw and asked if they were okay.

"Yeah, I'm just really happy", Aaron answered as he pulled away from hugging Robert.

"So those are happy tears?" Alyssa asked and Aaron nodded.

After confirming that he was alright, Aaron turned to Robert and kissed him, "Everything on that list, you've done and you've saved me in more ways than just one".

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron back, "I love you, my brilliant grease monkey".

The rest of the day was spent by playing board games and by laughing. Robert made dinner and they all ate dinner before they watched a movie. Alyssa had a shower and she got ready for bed, she was asleep by half nine and Aaron was having a shower, whilst Robert did some work on his laptop. Aaron stepped out of the shower and he wrapped a towel around his waist, before he walked into the bedroom to get his pyjamas on.

"You won't be able to get to sleep after you've been on that" Aaron said as he pulled his pyjama bottoms and shirt on.

Robert closed his laptop "Is that so?"

Aaron turned the his bedside lamp on and he made sure that the window was locked "Yeah, something to do with pixel thingy madgiggys" he then shut the curtains and he walked over to the light switch. He walked over to his side of the bed and he climbed in. He turned his bedside lamp off, but he shivered as he curled up under the duvet.

Robert put his laptop on his bedside table and he looked at Aaron. He had noticed that his husband had shivered when he got into bed "What's up?"

Aaron looked at Robert "Nothing. I'm just cold".

Robert laid down and he moved closer to Aaron "Come'ere, Aaron".

Aaron moved closer to Robert, and his husband wrapped his arms around him. Aaron snuggled into Robert and he smiled.

"Better?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Aaron yawned.

Robert moved his leg and it brushed against Aaron's feet. "You're freezing. How do you get so cold?" Robert rubbed Aaron's arm to warm him up a bit.

"No clue. But you're always warm" Aaron said softly.

Robert kissed the top of Aaron's head "It's safe to go to sleep now. I'm gonna hold you all night, I'll keep you warm and safe".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's chest "Thank you".

"No problem. Sleep tight". Robert whispered before he reached over and turned his bedside lamp off. He then wrapped his arm around Aaron again and he held him close.


	20. Comforting both my husband and child

Alyssa had woke up after another nightmare of Becks. She gasped for breath, sweat rolling down her forehead. She grabbed her stuffed rabbit toy, before she quickly climbed out of her bed and raced to Aaron's and Robert's room. She opened the door but hesitated in the doorway, scared to wake the couple up as she remembered what happened when she woke Becks up. "Da-daddy?"

Aaron stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes slightly. When he saw Alyssa he sat up and yawned, "Alyssa? What's wrong, Princess?"

Robert woke up when he heard Aaron and looked about at Alyssa, "It's really early, are you okay, Al?"

At her parent's kind voices, Alyssa began to cry "She came back again. She's gonna take me away from here. I don't want to leave home, I don't want to be hurt again". She cried as she rubbed her eyes with her small hand.

Aaron instantly knew what Alyssa meant and quickly got out of bed, to tend to his daughter. "Come'ere, Alyssa".

Alyssa walked over to Aaron and he crouched down in front of her. Her father pulled her into a hug and he held her as she cried "Please don't send me away, Daddy".

Robert also got up to comfort Alyssa, "It's alright, Alyssa. It was just a dream".

Aaron hugged the little girl, "She won't hurt you ever again, I promise. We're not gonna send you away".

"She used to get mad when I woke her up. Her boyfriend would wrap her tights around my neck really tightly. It was scary." Alyssa innocently explained.

Robert crouched down next to Aaron and Alyssa "Are you afraid that we'd be mad if you woke us up?"

Alyssa looked at Robert and she nodded.

Aaron's heart broke and he looked at Robert, he then kissed Alyssa's head "We'd never be mad at you for waking us up, because you've had a bad dream. We'd never hurt you. Don't be scared of us, we're here to look after you".

"I don't like having bad dreams. It's scary seeing Becks" Alyssa sniffled.

"You know that I told you about the bad man that hurt me?" Aaron asked.

Alyssa pulled back and she nodded.

"I have bad dreams about him. That's why I some scream and wake up crying, it scares me seeing him too" Aaron explained.

"Do I need to come in and wake you up when you have bad dreams?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron shook his head "No, it's not your job to look after me and your dad. I'm used to having bad dreams, but your dad looks after me when I'm scared. We're here to look after you, so you can talk to us and you can tell us when you're scared".

Alyssa hugged Aaron and Robert "I love you, Daddy. And I love you, Dad".

Aaron and Robert hugged Alyssa "We love you too, Alyssa" Robert said in a soft voice.

After awhile Alyssa calmed down, but everyone was too awake up to go back to sleep. So they went downstairs to make breakfast.

"What do you want to eat, princess?" Aaron asked.

"Pancakes, please", Alyssa said happily, the residue of her nightmare quickly vanishing.

"Alright, I am the pancake making master". Robert boasted.

Aaron rolled his eyes. Alyssa sat down in the kitchen and watched her Daddies cook. After making the pancake mix, Robert attempted to cook a pancake but burned his finger on the frying pan.

"Ow!" Robert cried out.

"Master, eh? Sort yourself out and sit down. Let the real pancake making master take over". Aaron sniggered, as Robert sat down by Alyssa with his finger in a jug of ice cold water. Robert sulked as Alyssa got the first cooked pancake, and proceeded to drizzle honey over it.

"Ahem, where's mine?" Robert asked.

Aaron laughed "Making it now."

Robert looked at Alyssa "Favouritism".

"Alyssa, tell your dad to stop whining and to behave". Aaron instructed.

Alyssa looked at Robert "Stop whining and behave, Dad".

Robert pretended to be shocked and he looked at Alyssa "Oi! little miss!"

Aaron walked over and he placed a pancake in front of Robert "Stop being a pain in the butt and eat your breakfast".

Alyssa and Robert ate the pancakes, but Robert had noticed that Aaron had not eaten anything. Alyssa washed her sticky hands and then she went to play with her toys. Aaron gathered up the dirty pan, cutlery and plates before he went to wash up.

Robert stood up and he walked over to Aaron "I can do that. Go and put your feet up for a bit".

Aaron shook his head "No, it's okay I've got this".

Robert placed his hands on Aaron's waist "You had a hard time getting to sleep last night, you're tired and you've not eaten. I'll do the washing up. Go and rest for a bit".

Aaron hung his head "I'm fine".

"Aaron, you can't be a superhero all of the time. Just take a break, you're already dealing with other issues". Robert said softly as he rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder. He accidently brushed himself against Aaron and his husband flinched. Robert immediately realised what had just happened, he knew that he had to comfort Aaron, and though it was an accident he knew he had to apologise "Hey, ssh ssh it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Nothing's gonna happen and you're safe".

Aaron sighed "Sorry, I didn't mean to react like that. It's just that he'd touch me when I used to do the chores" he explained.

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder "It's okay, I know that you were made to do the chores when you were going through all of that. That's why I'm saying go and have a rest, nothing's gonna happen. I just want to help".

Aaron nodded before he dried his hands and turned around to face Robert "Fine."

Robert kissed Aaron "Go and have a lie down on the sofa for a bit. I'll be in soon".

Aaron nodded and he walked into the living room to rest. Robert did all of the washing up and he dried his hands after, he then walked into the living room. He saw that Aaron had fallen asleep on the sofa. Robert walked over and he crouched down next to Aaron.

Aaron stirred from his sleep and he looked at Robert "Did I fall asleep?"

Robert nodded "Yeah. I've finished tidying up the kitchen".

Aaron nodded "Good" he yawned.

Robert stroked back Aaron's hair "You can sleep for a few more minutes".

Aaron shook his head "Can't. I've got some work to do". He then sat up and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Robert saw that his husband seemed in pain, so he sat on the sofa next to Aaron "What's wrong?"

Aaron looked at Robert "It's nothing. My neck just aches a bit".

"Do I need to give you one of my special massages?" He smirked.

Aaron smiled "Nah, it'll go away eventually".

Robert looked into Aaron's eyes, he saw that his husband was exhausted "Aaron, let me help".

Aaron sighed "Okay" he nodded.

Robert smiled kindly at his husband "Turn around a bit".

Aaron turned away from Robert "It's the middle of my neck that hurts".

Robert started to massage Aaron's neck and his husband groaned "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired" Aaron answered.

Once the pain in Aaron's neck had gone, he sat backwards against Robert. The older man saw Aaron yawn and he stroked Aaron's hair.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Robert asked.

"You're under a lot of pressure. You don't need anymore agro" Aaron said before he yawned.

Robert kissed Aaron's head "I don't mind. I could've helped".

Aaron's eyes felt heavy and they were slowly closing "Can I sleep for a few minutes?"

Robert was confused that Aaron has asked him if he could sleep. "Yeah. Go ahead".

Aaron closed his eyes and he fell asleep in a matter of ten minutes. Robert stroked Aaron's hair and he watched TV, as his husband slept.

Alyssa ran into the living room "Daddy!" She called.

Robert raised a finger to his lips to tell Alyssa to be quiet. "Sshh. Your Daddy's sleeping".

Alyssa saw Aaron and realised that he must be exhausted. She crept near and whispered to Robert, "Please can we go to the park?"

Robert nodded, "Once your dad has had a good rest then yes."

Alyssa nodded happily and went back to playing. Robert spent a good half an hour watching television before Aaron woke up and looked about.

Aaron looked up and he saw Robert "How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"Not long", Robert replied.

Aaron gave a little yawn before Alyssa confronted him, "Daddy's awake, so can we go to the park now?".

Aaron gave Robert a look before he sighed and nodded.

"Yay!" Alyssa cheered.

"Go and get dressed, Al. We'll go in a bit" Robert smiled.

Alyssa ran upstairs to get dressed and she came back down downstairs wearing a cute blue dress, leggings, a cardigan and pumps. Alyssa did a bit of colouring while waiting. Aaron came downstairs first, being the first through the shower. "Hey, daddy, does this look good?", Alyssa asked, showing her picture.

"It's wonderful!", Aaron said, beaming down at Alyssa.

Robert came downstairs and he saw Aaron and Alyssa, "Hey you two, are we going now?"

Alyssa nodded and raced to the door.

"Yeah, let's go", Aaron said and went to open the door.

Aaron and Robert drove to the village and they walked to the park. They watched as Alyssa played on the swings, Aaron was resting on Robert's shoulder and the older man was holding his hand. Little did the couple know that Becks was watching from a distance, eyes fixed on the little girl who was playing happily. However Alyssa spotted the horrid woman. Becks quickly ran off before Alyssa could recognise her. Alyssa continued playing for a few minutes, before Robert and Aaron took her to café for something to eat. Alyssa had a muffin and smoothie, whilst Aaron and Robert had sandwiches and coffees. They left the café and went home. Aaron sat down with some paper and a pencil and began doodling. Alyssa was feeling sleepy and asked Robert to read her a story. However halfwaythrough the first chapter Alyssa fell asleep with her head on Robert's shoulder. Robert was afraid to get up and wake his daughter up, so instead waited for Alyssa to wake up. During the process Robert fell asleep himself, unaware that Aaron was drawing them with a grin on his face.

"There" Aaron said, quite pleased as he added drool down Roberts' chin as a final touch.

Robert woke up and he looked at Aaron "What are you so happy about?"

Aaron looked at Robert and he smiled "What do you think of my masterpiece?"

"It's great- wait... is that? Why am I drooling?" Robert asked.

"Because it makes you look sexy?" Aaron joked.

"Hmm, I'll let you off for that, but if anyone sees then I'll get you" he said sarcastically.

Aaron smiled and he winked at Robert. The older man smiled and he blew a kiss to Aaron.

Days passed, but Aaron was still suffering nightmares every night. He had not woken Robert up to see comfort, because he did not want to annoy his husband. Alyssa had woken them up when she had nightmares, but Aaron knew that Robert would not scold her for seeking comfort. He knew that if he woke Robert up when he was tired that an argument would start. So he kept quiet and he continued to sneak out of bed, and go to the bathroom to calm down.

Aaron woke up having a nightmare and he looked at the alarm clock. 6:56am. He climbed out of bed and he grabbed some clothes, to go and have a shower in the family bathroom. Once he was showered and dressed he walked to his daughter's bedroom and he gently shook her awake. "Alyssa, it's time to get ready for school".

Alyssa stirred from her sleep and she looked at Aaron "Daddy?"

"Hey, Princess. It's time to get up to go to school. But your dad's sleeping so we need to be quiet" Aaron whispered.

Alyssa nodded "Okay, Daddy".

Aaron smiled "Good girl. I'll make your breakfast and luck. Come downstairs when you're ready". He then walked out of the room and he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Aaron made the lunches and he took Alyssa to school. He was making himself a smoothie when he accidentally cut himself. "I'm such an idiot!"

Robert came downstairs after a shower and walked into the kitchen, there was a knife out on the chopping board and Aaron was putting a giant plaster on his hand. "Aaron?", Robert's voice trembled with panic as he raced to see if his husband was alright.

Aaron looked up and gave a small smile, "Morning Robert, I guess I was tired and got clumsy with the knife".

Robert looked back at the knife, and he realised that he must have been chopping fruit. The older man gave a sigh of relief, before he shot an angry expression at Aaron, "You idiot, be more careful!"

Aaron was taken off guard, "I'm sorr-".

"No! I don't want to hear it!", Robert snapped, "I thought you were self-harming again!"

Aaron realised what Robert must have thought, "I'm sorry I was just tired and-".

Robert shook his head and walked to the corner of the kitchen, "No, I'm sick and tired of this! Forever having to put up with you, and make sure your safe!"

Aaron shook his head, "No, we look after each other, this was just an accident!"

"Oh come on, I had to save you from drowning in a car that you crashed. I had to leave for days to keep you safe... I'm like some bodyguard to you!".

Aaron felt tears start to build up in his eyes, "No your not, please stop this. We're both just tired and-".

"And you know what else bugs me? The fact that your always going on, with your stupid daddy issues act!"

Aaron froze as Robert said that "What?"

"Your always pretending to have those pathetic nightmares. Trying to be the centre of attention and I just can't take it anymore! It's pathetic, Aaron! I have more important things to deal with, rather than comforting you after you have a pretend nightmare! You wouldn't survive one day in my shoes. Just stop being so wimpy, and man up for once in your life!" Robert stomped out the kitchen, throwing a coffee mug to the floor in a temper as he went. Little did he know... Aaron was having flashbacks, of when Gordon had caught him self-harming. Robert left the house and headed into the village.

Aaron sat in the kitchen for some time. Tears threatening to burst out of his eyes, but Robert's harsh words echoed in his mind, and Gordon's voice haunted him. He grabbed his lunch before he walked outside, he got into his car and drove to the scrapyard. Aaron was trying to ignore the pain in his head and the fact that he felt lightheaded and nauseous. However this proved difficult when he arrived at the scrapyard. He suffered. Three long hours of being in pain. Aaron was at the scrapyard and he was in pain because of a headache. He sat down in the car that he was scrapping and he hung his head.

Cain drove up to the scrapyard and he parked next to Aaron's car. "Aaron?" Cain asked as he walked over.

Aaron looked up and he saw his uncle "Hey, Cain. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Are you okay though? You look very pale" Cain stated.

Aaron stood up and he stumbled a little "I'm fine. I just don't feel a hundred percent".

Cain had noticed that his nephew had stumbled back and that his balance was off "Right? I just came to see if you're alright, your mum said that you and Sugden had an argument".

Aaron sighed "I've been feeling bad for s few days and he's worried about me. He's stressed about a lot of things and I'm also stressed. We just clashed, but we'll be okay by the time I get home" he forced a smiled.

Cain saw that Aaron's eyes seemed blank and slow. He then saw his nephew wince in pain and place a hand on his forehead "Do you always get ill when you're stressed?"

Aaron looked at Cain "I get headaches but this one's bad. I'll be okay though, I just need to go and sit down inside" he walked passed Cain, but then he felt a sharp pain in his head and he stumbled to the side "Ah!" He hissed in pain and his knees buckled.

"Aaron?" Cain asked.

Aaron did not hear Cain and the ringing in his ears grew louder. He fell backwards onto his back and then his back arched. He started to shake and jerk around, as foam came out of his mouth and blood trickled out of his nose.

Cain rushed over to his nephew and he knelt down next to Aaron "Aaron!" He yelled but then he saw the foam coming out of Aaron's mouth. He put a hand under Aaron's head and he looked around "Adam! ADAM!" He yelled.

Adam heard Cain yell and he walked up the field that he had been walking around. He looked up and he saw that Cain was kneeling next to Aaron, and then he saw that Aaron was shaking "Aaron!" He ran and jumped over the fence. He then ran up to Cain and he saw that foam was coming out of Aaron's mouth "What's wrong with him?"

Cain looked up at Adam "I think that he's having a fit. Put your jacket under his head and call an ambulance!"

Adam quickly took his jacket off and he put it underneath Aaron's head. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and he dialled 999.

Cain gently rested Aaron's head on Adam's jacket, and he took his belt off. He then put the leather in Aaron's mouth and he fastened it around his head, so that Aaron did not bite his tongue. He held his nephew's head still as Aaron continued to shake and thrash around "It's alright, Aaron. It's gonna be alright."

"Ambulance... my friend's having a seizure. He's shaking and he's foaming in the mouth... his uncle's here... okay" Adam said on the phone to the operator.

Cain looked up and Adam "Where are they? It's getting worse!" He then heard Aaron wheezing "It's okay, Aaron. Help's on it's way".

Adam looked at Cain "He said ten minutes".

"In ten minutes Aaron could injure himself or something. Tell them to hurry up!" Cain shouted at Adam, as his concern for his nephew grew. He then looked back at Aaron "You're gonna be alright, Aaron. I'll call Robert when the ambulance gets here. I'll call your mum as well. You're gonna be fine, kid".

After ten minutes Aaron had stopped shaking, but he was unresponsive. Cain had put him in the recovery position and he had called Chas. He had also tried to call Robert, but Aaron's husband did not answer. The ambulance arrived and Aaron was taken to hospital. Chas arrived at the hospital with Jason and Paddy, they all waited in the waiting room for any news as Adam called Victoria.

Victoria was working the bar in the pub, she had just told Andy that Aaron had a seizure when Robert walked in. Victoria saw her brother and she ran over to him "Where the hell have you been?"

"At the cafe. Doing some work and clearing my head, I had a fight with Aaron. I just needed to get out of the house" Robert shrugged.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Andy demanded.

"It died. Do you have a charger that I could borrow, Andy? I need it in case Aaron calls me" Robert looked at his brother.

"You don't know? Aaron's in hospital" Victoria stated.

"What?" Robert looked at his sister.

"Adam called. He said that Aaron had a seizure at the scrapyard. Cain was there and Adam called the ambulance. He's not woken up" Victoria explained.

"Andy, pick Alyssa up from school!" Robert ran out of the pub and to his car, he drive to the hospital and he sprinted up to the front desk. He saw a young doctor at the desk and he looked at him "Aaron Dingle. Is he here?"

The doctor looked at Robert "Do you know which ward he was taken to?"

"He had a seizure and I need to see him" Robert answered.

"I can't give out that kind of information, sir." The doctor said bluntly.

"He's my husband. We've been married for three years and I need to see him!" Robert raised his voice.

"Follow me please, sir" The doctor led Robert to the waiting room.

Robert walked into the waiting room and he saw Cain, Chas, Jason, Paddy and Adam sat on the sofas. "Is he okay."

Chas stood up and she slapped Robert "Where were you? He was at work and he collapsed!"

Robert looked at Cain "What happened?"

"He said that you two argued and that he had a headache. He seemed to have no balance and his eyes were blank. He walked to the cabin but he stumbled back and then he collapsed. He started to shake and foam in the mouth, I had to hold his head until Adam got there. He was unconscious during the whole thing" Cain explained.

"I should've been with him!" Robert was mentally kicking himself for not being with Aaron.

A nurse walked in and she looked at Robert "Are you Aaron Dingle's family?"

Everyone looked at the nurse and they stood up.

"I'm his mum and this is his husband. Is he okay?" Chas asked.

"Does Aaron have a history of epilepsy? Or has he suffered and trauma?" The nurse asked.

"He doesn't have epilepsy but he was sexually abused multiple times by his father" Robert answered.

"We believe that Aaron has suffered a Psychogenic Nonepileptic Seizure. This is a defence that the body causes because of the pain from being abused. It normally happens during the terrible time, but adults tend to experience them more than once. It's just how the body defends it's self against someone who would try to hurt the victim. But it can cause brain damage or the person could get hurt. These kind if fits happen when the person is scared or is having flashbacks of when they experienced the trauma. Has he ever wet the bed or self harmed?" The nurse asked.

Robert thought for a second "He has wet the bed a few times when he's had nightmares, and he has done in the past. He has a history of self harm" he explained.

"That's normal in these kind of cases. Aaron's awake now so you can come and see him. But only a few at a time" the nurse looked at Chas.

"Cain, Robert and Chas you go. We'll see him in a bit" Paddy nodded.

The nurse led Robert, Cain and Chas to where Aaron was and they walked into the hospital room. Aaron was sat in the chair and he was fully dressed, but he still looked too pale. Cain was told that Aaron could leave in a few minutes and Robert immediately rushed over to his husband.

"You gave me the scare of my life" Robert kissed Aaron's hand and then his head.

"I'm fine. Don't fuss" Aaron winced.

"You had a fit, Aaron. Of course you're not fine!" Chas exclaimed.

Aaron sighed "I've had them before. It's normal."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chas asked.

"Because you all wanted to move on when Gordon was sent down. And so did I" Aaron answered. "I had one when Gordon made me do something once. It scared him off that time".

Robert placed a hand on Aaron's forehead "You've got a temperature. Why didn't you tell me that you felt sick?"

Aaron looked at Robert "Because you have enough going on, and I didn't want to add to the stress that you're already under."

Robert held Aaron's hand "None of that matters. You're more important to me than anything. Don't you ever dare think that you add stress to my life, because you don't. I'm nothing without you" he kissed Aaron's hand and he held his husband's hand against his lips.

After a few minutes Aaron was discharged and he was allowed to go home. He had been given a prescription to hopefully stop the seizures.

"I'm gonna make it up to you tonight. Your wish is my command" Robert smirked

Aaron raised his eyebrows at Robert's comment, "Please don't forget that my mother and uncle are in here. Not to mention Paddy".

Robert gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry".

Aaron smiled and picked up his prescription, "Let's go home please".

Once safely home Aaron sat down on the sofa, and Robert watched carefully as he sat down. Even though he kept a happy smile pinned on his face, his movements were way too forced. Robert came up behind Aaron and went to touch his shoulder. Aaron flinched violently, he looked over at Robert in surprise. Before he smiled to cover up his mistake.

"Are you alright?", Robert asked, seeing right through Aaron's mask.

"Yeah", Aaron said but he slowly tried to move away from Robert.

Robert moved around the sofa and sat next to Aaron, drawing him into a big hug. "I'm sorry, Aaron. I should have been there for you" Robert apologised.

Aaron was stuck for a moment, caught up in the emotions that he'd pushed down for way too long. Aaron hugged Robert back, he wrapped his arms around his neck, and buried his face into Robert's shoulder to try and hide his tears.

"Aaron, are you okay?", Robert repeated himself, knowing that it was a dumb question.

"Yeah", Aaron replied once again, though this time Robert could hear the sadness and pain in his husband's voice, and he knew he was lying.

"Look, I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm one big jerk", Robert said as Aaron hugged him tighter.

"I couldn't stop thinking about when Gordon found me self-harming. I'm sorry", Aaron sobbed.

"No it's my fault, I'm sorry, babe", Robert said as he kissed Aaron's head repeatedly.

Aaron felt relief sweep over him, as he was held and kissed by his husband. It had felt like a lifetime when Robert had not hugged him. He let his tears fall and he closed his eyes.

Robert heard that Aaron was crying, he placed a hand on the back of his husband's head "How many of those seizures have you had?"

Aaron lifted his head "Four. I had one in the shower once after Gordon made me... I had one during some times he made me do things. Other times it was when I was home alone. Liv found me once when she was five. She stayed with me and she cried when I woke up." He explained.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you today. You just scared me" Robert explained.

"I know. I'm fine though." Aaron lied.


	21. Seeing through the wrong eyes

Aaron had continued to take the medication, but he could not stop the nightmares. He had not woken Robert up, however Robert would wake up and he would check that his husband was alright. Alyssa continued to have nightmares, and she had been off school for a day because she had been sick.

Alyssa was lying on the sofa, when Aaron walked over to her and handed her some grapes. She sat up and she started to eat the fruit.

Aaron sat next to Alyssa and he watched her eat "How do you feel, Princess?"

Alyssa laid down and she looked at Aaron "Not good. My tummy hurts and I feel hot".

Aaron placed a hand on his daughter's forehead "You're burning up". He stood up and he walked into the kitchen.

"How's the patient?" Robert asked.

Aaron grabbed the thermometer "She's very pale and she has a temperature. Can you get her a cold flannel please?"

Robert nodded "Sure".

Aaron smiled and he walked into the living room. "Can I check your temperature, Alyssa?"

Alyssa looked at Aaron "What's that?"

Aaron crouched down next to Alyssa "It's called a thermometer. You put it in your ear to check your temperature".

Alyssa sat up and Aaron held the thermometer in her ear.

Aaron waited for a few seconds until he heard the thermometer beep. He took it out of Alyssa's ear and he looked at the reading. "You're temperature is a little high because you're poorly. It'll go away in a day or too".

Robert walked into the living room, and he placed the cold flannel on Alyssa's forehead. He then placed a large bowl on the floor next to the sofa "Do you feel like you're gonna be sick?"

Alyssa nodded "Yeah." She then looked at Aaron "Daddy, my tummy really hurts. Please make it go away".

Aaron stroked Alyssa's hair "I know, Princess. You'll feel better soon".

As the day went on Aaron and Robert stayed at home to look after Alyssa. The little girl had been sick many times and she could not keep her meals down.

Alyssa felt like she was about to be sick so she rolled onto her side "Dad! Daddy!"

Aaron and Robert ran into the living room and they rushed over to Alyssa. Robert moved the bowl and he placed it in front of Alyssa, as Aaron rubbed her back. The child was sick and then she started to cry.

"I don't like this. I want it to stop" Alyssa cried as she hugged her stomach.

Aaron moved and he hugged Alyssa "It'll stop. You just need to rest and you'll feel beer soon".

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that the man he loved was sad. He rubbed his husband's back and Aaron looked at him "You alright?" he mouthed.

Aaron nodded and he kissed Alyssa's head "Does your throat hurt?"

Alyssa nodded "Yeah" she answered in a raspy voice.

"I know just what to do about that" Robert walked into the kitchen and he scooped smiled ice-cream into a bowl for Alyssa. He then walked back into the living room and he handed her the bowl "It'll soothe your throat and it'll cool you down".

Alyssa sat up and ate the ice cream, just as Robert had said, the sweet, cold treat cooled her down and soothed her throat. "Thanks dad", Alyssa smiled slightly at Robert who watched his little girl eat the ice cream. However Alyssa soon felt sleepy again and put the bowl aside and lay down on the sofa with her head against a pillow.

Robert stroked Alyssa hair and picked up the bowl to clean it up, "Sleep well, Princess, you'll feel better soon".

"How is she?", Aaron asked when Robert came into the kitchen, worrying that she might have gotten worse.

"A bit better, she is taking a nap now so we'll have to keep an eye on her until she wakes up", Robert explains.

Aaron nodded and gave Robert a hug before he took the bowl and washed it up. "I wonder if she picked this up from school", Aaron thought aloud and Robert gave it a thoughtful look.

"Maybe, I could ask the teachers if anyone else fell ill, when Alyssa goes back to school". Robert suggested.

"Yeah, would be comforting to know, that the illness isn't from home", Aaron said before Robert took the bowl for drying up.

Once the bowl was put away the couple hugged each other tightly, before the walked into the living room and sat down on chairs. They carefully examined Alyssa to make sure she was alright, before turning the TV on and turning the volume down. They watched some TV for awhile, before Robert went about making some chicken soup for Alyssa's dinner.

Alyssa woke up and went into the kitchen upon smelling dinner. "Dad, I'm really hungry", the child whined.

Aaron smiled gently and urged Alyssa into the living room, with a bowl of chicken soup and bread in hand.

"Mmm, thanks daddy", Alyssa said and started to dip bread into soup.

"Your welcome Princess", Aaron replied.

Whilst Alyssa was eating Robert and Aaron went into the kitchen and made themselves something to eat. They ate dinner with Alyssa and then cleaned all the bowls up, Aaron then sent Alyssa up to bed. However as the little girl climbed the stairs there was a loud bang. The door flung open and a woman lunged in. Alyssa was immediately taken aback on seeing the door fly open, as it looked impossible for this woman to break open a door by herself. Then she recognised the anger filled face. Becks. Aaron and Robert were already going to check out the sudden noise, but ran out of pure fear when they heard Alyssa scream.

"Aahhh! Daddy!" Alyssa screamed.

Robert and Aaron jumped to their feet and they ran to where Alyssa was. They saw that Becks was holding onto Alyssa's arm, and that the little girl was thrashing around to escape.

"Let go of my daughter" Aaron snarled.

Becks glared at Aaron "She's coming home with me! She's mine!"

Robert was stood next to Aaron and he saw how scared Alyssa was "Let go of my kid!"

"Daddy, dad, please help me!" Alyssa cried.

Becks tried to run away with Alyssa, but Aaron grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her away from Becks.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Aaron asked.

Alyssa clung onto Aaron and sobbed "Don't let her take me, Daddy. I want to stay here with you and dad".

Aaron stroked his daughter's hair "I won't let anything bad happen to you. You're safe here".

"Get out of my house before I call the police" Robert firmly said to Becks.

Becks scoffed "She's my daughter. She's my flesh and blood, mine and my own!"

Aaron remembered when Gordon called him his so he looked at Robert "Take Alyssa, Robert".

Robert pulled Alyssa into a hug and then he picked her up.

Aaron walked towards Becks "Get out of my house!"

"Not without what's mine!" Becks argued.

Robert turned around and he saw Becks's boyfriend "Aaron!"

Aaron turned and he saw the man "Get out of my house, Becks. Alyssa has nothing to do with you anymore, she's got new parents".

Robert ran into the kitchen whilst holding Alyssa, and he locked the door. He hurried to shut the curtains and he held onto Alyssa.

"Daddy's gonna get hurt. Becks and her boyfriend will hurt Daddy" Alyssa sobbed.

Robert looked at Alyssa "Daddy's gonna be okay. Nothing bad's gonna happen to him. Just hold onto me and daddy will look after both of us" however, Robert was worried that Aaron could get hurt.

Meanwhile Aaron was stood in the hallway, as Becks and her boyfriend starred him down. He felt scared but he had to protect his family. He stood his ground and he braced himself to fight.

"Get out of my house. I won't say it again" Aaron firmly said.

Becks's boyfriend grabbed Aaron and slammed him up against a wall "Give us the brat!"

"No way. You're not going anywhere near her" Aaron scoffed.

"I'm warning you!" Becks's boyfriend shouted.

Aaron sniggered "No, I'm warning you. Get out of my house and stay away from my family, or you're gonna regret it".

Aaron brought his knee up into the man's groin and he grunted in pain. But Aaron was thrown to the floor and the man started to kick him. Aaron grunted in pain as he was kicked and he tried to stand up many times.

"Aaron!" Robert called.

"Robert, keep Alyssa safe!" Aaron yelled to his husband.

Aaron clambered to his feet and he punched the man. Becks and her boyfriend ran out of the house and they jumped into their car. They sped away and Aaron shut the door, he locked the door and then he collapsed onto the floor.

In the kitchen Robert had heard a car speed away and he put Alyssa down "Sit behind the counter, Al. I'll be back soon".

Alyssa ran and she crouched down behind the kitchen cabinets.

Robert walked over to the door and he unlocked it "Aaron? Are you alright?"

Aaron hissed in pain and he examined the bruises on his stomach "Yeah, I'm fine. Just stay in there for a minute. Don't come in here!"

Robert got the feeling that he needed to check on Aaron. He opened the door and he walked into the hallway, he closed the door behind him and then he saw that Aaron was slumped against a wall. "Aaron!" he rushed over and he knelt down beside his husband "What happened?"

"The things I'd do for you ay. Do me a favour and never become a hardman" Aaron winced.

Robert rolled up Aaron's shirt, he gasped when he saw the bruises that decorated his husband's torso "Jesus. Are you okay?"

"Is that a trick question?" Aaron asked as he hissed in pain.

"Why didn't you shout for me?" Robert asked.

"Because you're the business man and I'm the thug. Plus someone needed to protect Alyssa" Aaron answered.

"You're not a thug. Alyssa's okay and now I'm gonna help you" Robert said as he helped Aaron up.

Aaron hissed in pain as he stood up and he leaned against Robert "Why am so protective?"

"It's one of your best qualities" Robert smiled as he helped Aaron into the living room, he then sat him down on the sofa in the living room. Before he Inspected Aaron's hurt stomach, to make sure there was no serious wounds Robert got Alyssa to get some ice. "We'll have to call the police about this", Robert said as Alyssa sat down, looking at Aaron with sadness in her eyes.

Aaron shook his head, "No point, there isn't any evidence, and we can't risk people thinking you are an abuser. We might lose Alyssa if that happens".

"But what if Becks comes back?", Alyssa says in a shaky voice.

Aaron smiled gently at his daughter, "Then we'll be ready".

Robert had an idea and turned to Aaron, "We could put up some cameras outside to get footage as evidence".

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, and we'll just have to remember to lock the doors when they're not in use until the problem is solved.

Alyssa suddenly gave a little yawn.

"Okay, time for bed, Al", Robert said, realising what time it is.

"But what if Becks comes back?", the little girl says with fear but also fatigue.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen now off to bed", Aaron assured Alyssa who gives her daddies a kiss before going to bed.

Robert turns to Aaron, eyes full of worry, "will you be alright?".

Aaron nodded, "I've been in worse situations, I am very tired though".

Robert helped Aaron up and up the stairs to their room where he was undressed and put into pyjamas.

"I think I have said this once before but I can dress myself you know?", Aaron said.

"Are you complaining?", Robert said with a smirk, because he knew Aaron liked it.

"No comment", Aaron said in a pouting manner.

Robert laughed and lead Aaron over to bed. They laid down and Aaron was in Robert's arms, face planted in the older man's chest.

"Night Rob", Aaron said with a yawn.

"Goodnight my Aaron", Robert replied before drifting off.

Alyssa woke up after dreamless slumber, her eyes fly around the room, expecting Becks to jump out at her at any given moment. After assuring she was alone Alyssa got up and left her room. It was still pretty early in the morning so Alyssa tried to make as little noise as possible. She went downstairs and turned the light on before making herself some cereal. After eating she got some paper and colouring pencils out. The art calmed her down slightly until she heard the voice of her mother

"Alyssa, are you in here, Pumpkin?", Becks asked.

Alyssa spun around in time as Becks pounced on top of her. Alyssa sat up in bed, sweat pouring down her forehead. Upon realising it was a bad dream, Alyssa leant forward, head in hands as she began to sob, shoulders shaking.

The bedroom door opened, Aaron and Robert stepped in, Aaron still limping but managing to make it over to his daughter.

"Alyssa? What's wrong, Princess?", Aaron asked as he sat beside Alyssa, rubbing her back.

Robert knelt down on the floor as he inspected the crying girl.

"B-becks", Alyssa sobbed and turned to Aaron for a hug, "She w-won't leave m-me a-alone".

Robert and Aaron realised just how much the recent encounter with Becks must have really freaked out their daughter.

"It's okay, Al. She can't hurt you", Robert assured his daughter and stroked her hair.

After they had calmed their daughter, Aaron and Robert walked back to their room. Robert laid down on the bed with his back to Aaron. The younger man was cold and he tried to snuggle against his husband for warmth. But Robert moved away and said nothing. Aaron was a little upset but he did not say anything, he settled down and he closed his eyes to go to sleep. However a few hours later Aaron woke up because of a nightmare and he looked at Robert.

"Robert. Robert, wake up" Aaron lightly shook Robert.

Robert groaned as he woke up "What is it now, Aaron?"

"I had a nightmare. Can you hold me please?" Aaron asked.

Robert closed his eyes "Just go back to sleep. Nightmares can't hurt you".

Aaron sniffled and he climbed out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and he was sick into the toilet. He composed himself and then he walked downstairs, he made his, Robert's and Alyssa's lunches and he cleaned the house. He slept for an hour before Alyssa came downstairs. His daughter ate her breakfast and then Aaron drove her to school. He then did some work on his laptop, he started to feel peckish so he put down his laptop. Aaron walked into the kitchen to get himself an apple to eat and a drink.

Robert walked down the stairs and glanced at Aaron moodily.

"Morning, Rob, you hungry?" Aaron asked as he took a bite from his apple.

"I would like something to eat", Robert says with an annoyed sigh.

"Okay, I'll do some toast, butter or jam?", Aaron asked as he put some bread in the toaster.

"Butter will be fine", Robert said and open his laptop to do some work.

"Right, just give the toaster a minute and I'll have your toast done", Aaron said happily.

Robert did not say anything as he carried on with his work.

Aaron finished making the toast and brought it to Robert, his husband took it and ate it. Aaron sat next to Robert and tried to look at what Robert is doing.

"Jesus, Aaron, can you be anymore nosy?" Robert rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'll go take a shower", Aaron hurried off the sofa.

"That's it, go and relax. Take your time while I work my butt off!", Robert snapped.

Aaron looked at Robert with a hurt expression, he realised that his husband was not in his normal loving mood. "I made your lunch for work. It's in the fridge" he then turned and walked upstairs. He undressed and he stepped into the shower, he washed his hair but then he slid down the wall, and he hugged his knees as he sat on the floor of the shower. His breathing hitched "He just tired and stressed. He'll say that he's sorry later. He'll hug and kiss me when he's happier".

Meanwhile, downstairs Robert was on his laptop and he was starring at the screen. He had received two emails from Chrissie, but he deleted them and he carried on with his work. He kept thinking about Aaron, then he noticed that everything had been cleaned and put away. He finished his work and then he grabbed his phone, wallet and laptop, he pulled his coat on and he went to work.

Aaron stepped out of the shower and he got dressed, he walked downstairs and he realised that Robert had gone to work. He walked into the kitchen and he opened the fridge, his heart sank when he saw the lunch that he had made for his husband. He grabbed his phone and lunch before he left for work. He picked Alyssa up from school at 3pm and then he did some work at home. He fell asleep on the sofa and Robert did not wake move him.

"You've probably having nightmares again. You got out of bed last night. I keep thinking about you, Aaron. I do love you, but do you still love me?" Robert asked a sleeping Aaron.

A few days had passed and the couple had made up, however Aaron woke up one morning after a nightmare and Robert snapped at him. The younger man got out of bed and he proceeded to his ritual: making the lunches, working, taking Alyssa to school, trying to sleep for a hour, work and then cook. He felt like he was fading away, he like nobody was there to grab his hand and pull him back to the life that he loved.

Aaron had helped Chas and Charity out at the pub, his mother told him to go into the backroom to rest. He fell asleep on the coach and he managed to sleep for three hours. Aaron woke up suddenly, due a nightmare of how Gordon had assaulted him as a child. He sat up and hugged his knees tightly, whilst he sobbed into his jeans. The need to press cold metal against his own flesh was flooding through him, as he had no Robert to hold him to tell him that it was okay or to make him feel loved. At that moment the door opened and Robert stepped in. Aaron felt a gush of hope sweep him up, and he looked up at Robert. Pleading for Robert to show him affection and love.

However the older man merely glared at Aaron, who instantly realised that Robert was in a mood, "Wipe those tears off your face, drama queen!", Robert said in an aggressive manner.

Aaron looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry. I had a nightmare again"

"Seriously, do nothing but lay about and sulk. You always expect me to constantly take care of you!" Robert snapped at Aaron.

Aaron felt the urge to hurt himself, he pushed past the danger limit and he started to go through a breathing exercise, to calm down.

"Oh, are you angry now? You gonna hit me if you get too angry? Or is that just something to intimidate me?" Robert asked in a mocking tone.

Aaron could not take it anymore and he raced past Robert, running straight out the pub. Tears streamed down his face, as he poured all of his emotions into his legs. Aaron did not go straight home, he just ran to rid himself of his need to self harm. He stopped at the woods and he hunched over, he cried and he trembled as he remembered how Gordon used to mock him.

A few minutes passed before Robert pulled up next to Aaron in his car, he rolled down the window and he looked at Aaron "Get in".

Aaron hesitated but he got into the car and Robert started to drive home. The older man was angry at himself for lashing out at Aaron, but he was to ashamed to admit that he was in the wrong. They drove home in silence and then they stepped into the house. Aaron walked into the kitchen whilst Robert went to his office, the tension between them was thick enough that you could have cut it with a knife. They both felt like they had grown apart and they both felt bad, Aaron made dinner and then he picked Alyssa up from school. Robert helped his daughter with her homework and then they ate dinner. Robert sat and watched television, before he ate with Aaron and Alyssa. Robert did not notice that Aaron had not eaten anything. After they have eaten Alyssa went to bed early and so did Aaron. Robert stayed up and drank beers downstairs, until he was thoroughly drunk. He went up to bed but started crying in his sleep, before he blurted out how he was sorry. Aaron did not hear Robert's tear filled apology, since he was asleep and having a nightmare. Tomorrow was bound to just be a repeat of the long day before.

Robert woke up the next day with a hangover, he groaned in pain and it woke Aaron up. The younger man looked at Robert and he became concerned for his husband.

"Robert, are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"I got drunk last night and now I've got a killer hangover." Robert answered.

Aaron felt sick and his head was hurting "I feel sick too. My stomach and head hurt a lot".

Robert sighed "Just take some paracetamol. Don't be so self-centred today, I haven't got the energy to argue with you" he then got out of bed and he went to have a shower.

Aaron lay there for a moment, the pain in his head increased and he groaned in pain. He rolled onto his front and buried his face into his pillow. "I've not been arguing with you".

After a few minutes Robert walked back into the bedroom "You've got work".

Aaron looked at Robert "It's my day off. Can you take Alyssa to school please? I'm knackered".

Robert tutted "One more job for me then" he got dressed and he walked out of the room. He made Alyssa her breakfast and he drove her to school. He did some work until 2pm and then he picked Alyssa up from school at 3pm. He drove her home and Aaron made her dinner, whilst Robert went out.

"When's dad coming home?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron looked at his daughter and he figured out a lie to tell her. "Your dad's gone out to help Victoria with something. He'll be back late. He's not feeling well, so don't point out how he's acting tomorrow, okay?"

Alyssa nodded and she went back to her colouring "Okay, Daddy".

Aaron kissed Alyssa's head "Thank you for being a good girl. You're my wonderful little girl".

Alyssa looked at Aaron and she saw that his eyes looked glassing, and that he had dark circles underneath his eyes "Why do you have purple under your eyes?"

Aaron yawned "They're called dark circles. It means that I'm tired and not sleeping as much as I should be".

"Dad has those too. He's tired and he's always angry at you. He shouts and he's mean to you all of the time. I don't like it when he shouts it scares you and you cry " Alyssa innocently pointed out.

Aaron was shocked that his daughter knew about what was happening. He sat next to Alyssa and he looked at her "Me and your dad have been very stressed for a very long time. He's tired a lot but he doesn't mean it when he shouts. He always says sorry and so do I. You don't need to worry about me and your dad, we're alright and we're gonna stay together forever".

Alyssa hugged Aaron "I love you, Daddy".

Aaron hugged his daughter and he held back tears "I love you too, Princess."

Aaron made his and Robert's dinner and he put Robert's plate in the fridge. He ate some of his meal, but he had a small appetite so he put Clingfilm or his plate and he put it in the fridge. He helped Alyssa with one of her school projects until 7:30 pm. He then ran Alyssa a bath and she had a bath whilst he did some work in the hallway. So that he could listen out if Alyssa slipped or struggled in the water. His daughter walked out of the bathroom in her pyjamas, and Aaron tucked her into bed, her father read her a bedtime story and then he walked to his room. Aaron had a shower and he got ready for bed. 8:45pm, Robert still was not home. Aaron turned his laptop off and he tried to call his husband. No answer. He sighed as he turned his bedside lamp on, he checked that the window was locked. He shut the curtains and then he turned the lights off, he ran to his bed and he curled up under the covers. He did not get to sleep for a long time and he just cried.

10:25 pm, Robert walked into the house and he locked the door behind him, he walked into the kitchen and he opened the fridge, he heated his meal up in the microwave. He ate his dinner and then he walked upstairs and he got ready for bed. He turned the bedside lamp off, then he climbed into bed and he fell asleep.

The morning came round and Aaron was so exhausted, that he slept in. Robert woke up and decided to leave Aaron in peace. He got ready and went downstairs to make breakfast and lunch for them all. As soon as Robert went downstairs he saw a major difference, it was not as clean as it usually was, and it was strange not having breakfast already laid out. As Robert got to work preparing breakfast, lunch and cleaning, he realised just how wrong he had been about Aaron being lazy. Later on, when Robert had taken Alyssa to school and had done some work on the laptop, Aaron came downstairs looking quite pale. Robert looked up and noticed instantly. Aaron made himself a drink and then washed the cup up afterwards, before going about making the house clean.

Robert watched Aaron cleaning the house, he saw that his husband was stumbling and finding it hard to keep his balance. He stood up and he walked over to the younger man. "Aaron", Robert said as he reached out to touch his husband's shoulder.

Aaron did not speak but he looked Robert straight in the eye, and Robert saw Aaron's eyes were going back and forth as if dizzy. Aaron's eyes snapped shut and he collapsed, Robert caught him just in time.

"Aaron?" Robert scooped his husband up, he looked at the younger man and he saw that he had just fainted. "You're really light. Have you been eating anything?" he carried his husband into the living room and he laid Aaron down in the sofa, he then felt his forehead, "God, your burning up!"

Soon enough Aaron had a wet flannel on his head, and Robert was making some carrot and tomato soup. After a few minutes Aaron opened his eyes and looked around, he was tired and felt as if his head was an oven. Aaron tried to sit up but did not stand, because the room was spinning before him.

"Please lie back down, Aaron", Robert said as he came in with a bowl of soup and some bread.

"I need to get some work done", Aaron whispered, his voice hoarse.

Robert could tell it was hurting Aaron to speak. "Not until your fever has gone down, now eat the soup and get some rest", Robert said firmly, whilst making sure that Aaron understood he was just caring for him.

Aaron sighed in exhaustion but complied, he hesitantly began to eat the soup and bread, before lying back down a going to sleep.

Robert cleaned up and then, after checking on Aaron to make sure he was alright, got back to work on his laptop. He repeatedly looked over the top of the laptop to see if Aaron was breathing. When it was time to pick Alyssa up Robert got up and checked Aaron one last time before leaving to get his daughter. When they got home Aaron was not on the sofa and after a short search, Robert found the younger man in the kitchen attempting to make dinner. "Aaron, I'll do that, go and lie down", Robert said, prying a chopping knife and onion off of his husband.

"But-" Aaron tried to fight, afraid that if he did not help then he would not be loved anymore. However the look in Robert's eyes told Aaron that resistance would be futile. Aaron sulked and slumped into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Daddy, can I be a nurse and make you better?", Alyssa asked as she put a nurses hat on her head.

Aaron smiled, "Okay Princess".

After dinner Alyssa went to bed and Aaron tried to get up off the sofa. However the room wobbled in front of him and he collapsed back onto the sofa. "For God's sake. I'm so useless" he hissed in pain because of his headache.

Robert noticed Aaron's struggle and he came over to help. "Need a hand?"

"I'm fine, I can do it myself", Aaron protested, afraid that Robert would be mad if he had to take care of him.

"No point in hurting yourself", Robert stated. "Let me help you".

Aaron sighed and he nodded.

Robert helped Aaron stand up but his husband stumbled. "Put your arms around my neck, beautiful".

Aaron was tired and he barely had any strength. He slowly put his arms around Robert's neck.

"I'm gonna carry you upstairs. You're very tired" he stated before he lifted the younger man into his arms.

"But I'm heavy and you're doing way too much already", Aaron continued to protest but he rested his head on Robert's shoulder, because he was so sick and tired.

Robert looked at Aaron, he smiled when he saw that the younger man was resting his head on his shoulder. "Your ill and you've done way too much for way too long... besides you're very light, like a young maiden", Robert grinned evilly at Aaron. "My own damsel in distress".

Aaron sighed "You're just being mean now".

"Yep", Robert said happily as he carried Aaron up the stairs.

Robert carried Aaron into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. The young man sat there grumpily as he tried to take off his shirt. Robert saw that Aaron was struggling, he took over with undressing Aaron, and eventually had him dressed in pyjamas.

"I could've done that myself", Aaron said, embarrassed at being treated like a kid.

"But I get to see your body like this", Robert argued, as an innocent expression played about his face.

Aaron rolled his eyes and got into bed, Robert got changed before joining his husband, l Robert laid down with Aaron's back against his chest. Aaron felt warm arms wrap around him, and he smiled when he realised that he was loved.


	22. Holding onto snapping strings

Weeks had passed but Aaron and Robert were still arguing. Aaron had been sick a few times but he had not been comforted by his husband. Chas had noticed a change in her son and he would often sleep on the sofa in the backroom, during his lunch breaks. Aaron had made sure that Alyssa did not see, or hear Robert shout at him. The seven year old always cheered her fathers up, and Robert did not shout when Alyssa was around.

Aaron woke up crying because of another horrific nightmare about Gordon. He looked to the side of him and he saw that Robert was asleep, but Robert had not held him at night or kissed him for days. He felt pushed out like he was just a piece on the side again. He leaned over and he started to lightly shake Robert's arm. "Rob. Robert, wake up".

Robert stirred from his sleep and he looked over his shoulder at Aaron "What is it, Aaron?" He sighed.

"I had a nightmare. They're getting worse and I can feel everything. It makes me feel sick" Aaron explained.

Robert rolled his eyes "For God's sake, Aaron. Will you get over yourself already? I have more important things to deal with rather than your dreams" he then rolled back onto his side to go to sleep.

Aaron lifted his hand off of Robert's arm and he got out of bed. He pulled a top on and he walked over to the door, he stopped as he opened the door and he looked at Robert "I love you, Robert."

Robert scoffed "Whatever".

Aaron's heart sank and he walked out of the bedroom, he shut the door behind him and he walked to the bathroom. He walked into the main bathroom and he knelt down in front of the toilet. He lifted the seat and he was sick into the toilet bowl. After he had fully gained his composure he stood up and walked to the sink, he starred at his reflection in the mirror and a tear rolled down his cheek. He could feel phantom hands on him and a shiver ran up his spine. Thoughts about his marriage ending filled his mind and the fear of no longer being safe hit him. He wanted to cry and he craved for Robert to hug or kiss him. He was just wanted affection Aaron decided to go downstairs to sleep on the sofa, because he thought that he was overcrowding Robert. He had convinced himself that he was the problem, he thought was threatening his marriage to Robert. He walked downstairs and he had the idea to make Robert his lunch for work. He spent some time washing and preparing a tasty salad for his husband to eat at work. Aaron was chopping tomatoes when the knife slipped and cut his hand "Ah! Crap" He hissed in pain. He cleaned the cut and he put a plaster on it. He then went back to making Robert's lunch and he made Alyssa's lunch for school. After he had made Alyssa's lunch he saw that it was 5:59am, he sighed and he went to go and have a shower. He had a shower and he got dressed before he combed his hair and he put some gel in it. It was 7:25 when he walked into Alyssa's room and gently shook her awake "It's time to get up to go to school, Princess."

Alyssa looked at Aaron "Is dad gonna take me to school?"

Aaron shook his head "Your dad's sleeping right now. I'm taking you to school and I'm picking you up later".

Alyssa nodded and she climbed out of bed. "Does dad feel poorly?"

Aaron smiled and shook his head "No, he's just tired and he has a lot to deal with at the moment. Come downstairs when you're ready for school" he then walked out of his daughter's bedroom and he walked into his and Robert's room "Robert? I'm gonna take Alyssa to school. I've made you your lunch, I've left you a note too. When I get back I'm gonna have a nap because I haven't slept. I'll talk to you in a bit". He then shut the door and he walked downstairs. He had a coffee and a banana to eat for breakfast, Alyssa came downstairs and she ate her breakfast. Aaron then drove his daughter to school and he waved her off. He drove back home and he walked into his house, he walked into the living room and he laid down on the sofa. Aaron was half asleep when Robert walked into the front room. The younger man was sat on the sofa, resting for awhile.

"I see your being as lazy as always", Robert said with an angry expression on his face.

Aaron looked up in confusion, "Sorry, I just needed to lie down for a few minutes".

Robert scoffed, "Or a few hours maybe? Looks like I'll have to do the tidying up again".

Aaron was too tired to argue as he watched Robert go into the kitchen. Aaron walked into the kitchen and he placed a hand on Robert's shoulder, but the older man shrugged him off. Aaron was confused and hurt, he was trying to give Robert the comfort and support that he craved himself. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Christ why do you have to be so needy and annoying?" Robert snapped as he grabbed his wallet and phone.

Aaron felt like he just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be. It's just tha-".

"Well you are! So just fuckin back off!" Robert shouted at Aaron.

Aaron jumped when Robert shouted at him. Out of habit from when Gordon shouted at him he naturally took a step back "Sorry".

Robert suddenly pushed past Aaron and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked, worried that his husband was leaving him forever.

"Work, someone has to" Robert bluntly said before he left.

Aaron felt heartbroken as loneliness crept up on him, "I'm sorry", he whispered to the man who was no longer there, "I promise to be better, so please come back. Please don't be mad at me".

Tears ran down his face as he remembered saying something similar when he was attached by Gordon. It was as if history was slowly repeating itself. He stood in the kitchen for a minute, before he grabbed his phone and wallet and he walked outside to his car. He drove to the village to get some stuff from the shop, once he had bought what he needed he drove to the scrapyard, he walked into the cabin with what he had bought and he put the milk in the fridge and he made himself a coffee. He filled out some paperwork and then he went to work trying to dismantle a car. Adam was doing some paperwork as Robert arrived and parked his car outside the portercabin. As Robert walked up to the cabin Aaron felt lightheaded and he collapsed.

"Aaron?" Robert rushed over to Aaron and he knelt down beside him "Aaron, are you okay?"

Aaron felt dizzy and he had a headache, but he sat up "Yeah, I'm fine".

Robert had not being paying attention to Aaron like how he used to, but he saw that something was wrong "Do you need some help?"

Aaron was a little disheartened that for some reason, he was not getting any affection from Robert. But he grabbed Robert's hand and his husband helped him up. They both worked together to pull the engine out of the car and then they finished scrapping it. They then walked into the portercabin and Adam smiled at Aaron.

"How are the love birds today?" Adam jokingly asked.

Robert did not say anything and Aaron just shook his head at Adam. Adam caught onto what Aaron was trying to tell him. Robert sat down at his desk and he did some work, whilst Aaron and Adam talked to clients and filled out paperwork. Robert finished his work and he then stood up and he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked at Aaron "To Butler's. Andy called me and said that he needs help".

"Do you want me to come with you? I was hoping that we'd spend some time together" Aaron hoped.

"Nah, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna get lunch with Vic and Diane" Robert bluntly said before he walked to his car.

"But I made you lunch for today" Aaron sat back in his chair.

"What's up with you and Robert? He's normally all over you." Adam stated.

Aaron looked at Adam "He's just tired and stressed."

"He's not the one that collapsed though. How's everything at home?" Adam asked.

Aaron sighed "I think that my marriage is ending."

"Nah, mate. You're over reacting. Robert loves you" Adam smiled.

Aaron shook his head "No he doesn't. He thinks that I'm needy, pathetic, wimpy. He doesn't love me anymore, Adam. I can't hold onto him now, he hasn't hugged or kissed me in ages. I woke him up when I had a nightmare, he didn't care. I told him that I loved him and he didn't care, I was sick and I just spent the night making Alyssa's and Robert's lunches. I accidentally cut myself when I was making a smoothie, he seemed worried at the start but then he was angry at me. I can barely sleep in my own bed now, he just doesn't care about me anymore. He used to hold me every night. He hates me". He started to cry.

Adam stood up and he walked over to Aaron "Does Chas know about any of this?"

"I've been sleeping on my mum's sofa during my lunch breaks. I'm having nightmares every night and I feel sick and tired all of the time" Aaron sniffled.

Adam shook his head, "You need to tell your mum, get you and Alyssa out that house for a bit so Robert can get his act together".

Aaron looked doubtful, "But what if he hates me even more?"

"Trust me on this, once he realises that he's gonna lose you, he'll snap out of it", Adam assured his best friend.

Aaron sighed but nodded, "I'll give it a bit, see if it gets any better, thank you". "No problem, mate", Adam smiled kindly. Aaron finished his work and then went home for lunch. He did some work on the laptop and the hours flew by before Aaron had to go pick up Alyssa.

Robert did not come home till late in the night when dinner had been ate and both Aaron and Alyssa were in bed. He crept through into the kitchen, dizzy due to how much he had to drink. Robert made himself a quick sandwich with too much butter and ate it down. He then wobbled up the stairs to go to bed.

Aaron woke up at the sound of the door opening, but he pretended to still be asleep. Robert kept his clothes on, but took his shoes off before climbing into bed. Aaron could smell the alcohol and felt like crying, but stopped himself when realised that Robert was asleep, and did not want to wake him.

When morning came Aaron woke up and he looked at Robert's side of the bed. He moved closer to Robert and he rested his head on his husband's chest. Emotions filled him when Robert wrapped one arm around him and kissed his head.

"What time did I get home last night?' Robert asked.

Aaron placed his hand on Robert's chest "I don't know. I was asleep." He lied.

"I'm sorry that I missed dinner. I think that I got drunk, my heads killing me" Robert winced. He looked at Aaron and he saw the bruise on his husband's head "What happened to your head? I didn't do that did I?"

Aaron shook his head "I hit my head on something. You didn't do this".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "I'd never raise a hand to you. I'd never hurt you".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's chest. "I know. I trust you".


	23. Two is always better than one

A few days passed and the couple had grown close again. However Robert could still see that Aaron was being wary around him. The younger man was very tired but he was sleeping better, he was still having nightmares and he was still doing all of the work and taking Alyssa to school. He was run off his feet and it was starting to show. Chas had expressed her concerns to her son, but he just tried to reassure her that it was just a faze. But he was hesitant to confide in his husband.

The morning came round and Aaron woke up feeling fully recovered. Robert was not in bed and Aaron could smell bacon and sausage. His mouth watered as he realised just how hungry he was. Unable to control himself, Aaron's instincts kicked in and he hurriedly got out of bed to race downstairs towards the source of food, e.g. the kitchen.

Robert looked over his shoulder and smirked when he saw his husband stood there, with his mouth hung open. Robert fried one last egg and placed it by the sausage on a plate. "Hungry?", Robert asked, brandishing the plate in front of Aaron, the younger man nodded and timidly grabbed the plate as if it was some foreign object.

After breakfast Aaron got straight into work on the laptop, whilst Robert took Alyssa to school. Aaron was determined to catch up on his missed work. Robert was worried his husband might over work himself again, so he developed a plan to try and prevent it happening.

"I gotta go to work for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or so" Robert pulled his jacket on.

"Alright. I'll see ya in a bit" Aaron smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron "I'll see ya in a bit then". He then walked out to his car and he drove to the scrapyard.

After one hour Robert got home and he walked into the living room. He found Aaron on the laptop. "Wait!", Robert shouted, which made Aaron jump. Robert pointed at the laptop with a shaky finger, "Put. It. Down".

Aaron looked confused, but he hesitantly put the laptop down.

Robert walked over and slipped a pack of cards out of his pocket. Aaron smirked when he remembered how this is the one game Robert was actually good at. Robert dealt the cards and the game began, however halfway through the game, Aaron realised that Robert was letting him win.

"Your cheating!", Aaron said angrily.

"How so?", Robert said with an innocent grin.

"Your letting me win on purpose", Aaron said with a pout.

"Now why would I ever do that, you'd beat me either way after all", Robert said, trying to hold back laughter.

Aaron smirked and punched Robert's arm playfully, "Of course I would".

"Ow, that really hurt!", Robert said with a fake whimper.

Aaron smirked before kissing Robert on the lips, "better?", he asked.

Robert nodded, a little taken back.

"Good, now let me win fair and square", Aaron said before they continued the game.

Robert continued to let Aaron win and his husband noticed.

After Aaron punched Robert's arm in a sulk, he looked up and met his husband's eyes. "I love you", Aaron whispered.

Robert smiled gently, "I love you too".

They both lent in and their lips met. They kissed for a while, no tongues, just lips as they poured pure love into each other. They spent the rest of they day spending time together, Robert cooked dinner whilst Aaron picked Alyssa up from school. At 9pm Aaron and Robert were lying in bed, they were spooned together: Robert was sat up slightly and he was kissing Aaron. After kissing for a few minutes Robert turned the lights off and they fell asleep.

five days later, Robert woke up in the morning to music playing downstairs. Robert got out of bed and went downstairs, his head throbbing. He went into the kitchen and scowled as Aaron danced about happily as he cooked waffles.

"Could you be any less considerate?", Robert snapped which made Aaron jump.

"I'm sorry if I woke you" Aaron apologised.

"Huh, sure you are." Robert scoffed before he stomped out of the kitchen.

Aaron stood there for a moment, he felt upset and he thought that he had done something . Why would Robert snap at him? He turned the music off and he continued to cook for a few minutes, before he laid the table and he walked into the living room. "Breakfast's ready, Rob".

Robert looked up from his work, he looked at his husband and he saw his husband yawn "Did you sleep alright last night?"

"Yeah. I just woke up too early" Aaron answered.

Robert stood up and he walked into the kitchen with Aaron. They sat down and they started to eat, Robert ate all of his breakfast, whilst Aaron hardly even touched his. Robert finished eating and he walked into the living room and he left for work, Aaron gathered up the plates and he washed up, Aaron finished cleaning up and he sat down, he fell asleep with his head on the table.

Chas arrived and she walked into the kitchen. She saw that her son was asleep and she walked over to him. She placed a hand on her son's back and she sat next to him "Aaron. Wake up, sweetheart" he softly said.

Aaron woke up and he looked at Chas "Hi, mum. Are you alright?"

Chas saw how tired her son was "Have you slept?"

Aaron shook his head "I keep having nightmares. I'm trying to hide it from Robert ".

Chas rubbed her son's back "Did he shout at you again?"

Aaron nodded "It's my fault for being annoying".

"You're not annoying." Chas said with a voice filled with empathy.

"Can you have Alyssa for the night? Just so that she doesn't see me and Robert arguing" Aaron yawned.

"Sure, sweetheart. Get some rest. I love you" Chas kissed her son's head.

"Thanks, mum. I love you too" Aaron forced a weak smile.

Chas left with Alyssa.

Aaron had formed a plan inside of his mind, and was trying not to show any sign of emotion. He walked into the living room and he grabbed his laptop to do some work. Robert came home because he felt sick, he saw that Aaron was sat on the sofa working.

"Where's Alyssa?", Robert asked as he sat down with a coffee.

"At my mum's", Aaron answered bluntly, this surprised Robert as he stared at his husband.

"And you're doing what?", Robert asked.

"Work", Aaron said, his voice empty of emotion.

Robert did not say anything for a moment, before he put his keys down on the coffee table, "Have you eaten anything? You didn't eat much breakfast".

Aaron shrugged, "I ate earlier".

Robert sighed and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water, he felt upset, pushed away and ignored. But he knew that is how he had made Aaron feel. When Robert went back into the living room, he noticed that Aaron was shaking, "You okay?", he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Jesus Christ, Robert!", Aaron exclaimed before pulling on a jacket and heading for the door.

Robert was instantly hurt, "Where are you going?"

"Work, someone's gotta work", Aaron answered before he left.

Robert sat on the sofa for a moment, before he ran to the en-suit-bathroom. He was sick into the toilet, he then had some paracetamol and he laid down on the sofa.

Aaron stayed at the scrapyard for a few hours, he got some work done but he felt bad. He locked up and he drove home. Once he was home he walked into his house. "Rob!" he called. He walked into the living room, he found Robert lying on the sofa and that he was asleep. He walked over and he crouched down next to the sofa. He frowned sadly at his husband and he stroked back his hair, "I'm sorry". Aaron then noticed Robert was breathing heavily, and he was red in the face. He quickly felt for Robert's temperature and he gasped, "You've got fever". Aaron stood up, he walked to the bathroom to get a wet flannel, and a blanket for Robert. He walked into the living room and he put the blanket over his husband, he then put the flannel on the older man's forehead. Aaron then made some soup and a kale smoothie for his husband. He crouched down next to the sofa, and he held the flannel on Robert's forehead.

When Robert woke up he immediately started to cry, "Aaron?"

"Hiya, handsome. How you holding up?" Aaron asked.

"I'm sorry, Aaron. I was a complete jerk." Robert sobbed.

"It's okay, I was being clingy. You were stressed out." Aaron apologised.

"I still should've treated you better." Robert wiped away his tears.

"I shouldn't have tried to copy you. this is as much my fault as yours. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier" Aaron softly said.

"I love you" Robert sniffled.

"I love you too." Aaron kissed Robert's nose.

Aaron sat on the sofa and Robert laid down, so that he had his head on the younger man's leg. Aaron held the flannel against Robert's forehead and he stroked his hair. He was tired and he felt sick, but his priority was to care for his husband. Robert fell asleep but he had a nightmare about the crash, he woke up crying and he grabbed Aaron's hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"I had a nightmare about the crash. I just had to make sure that you were still with me" Robert answered.

"Well I am, so you don't have to worry", Aaron reassured his husband.

Aaron stroked Robert's hair, whilst the older man gently smiled at the younger man. Robert fell asleep once again, and only woke up when the smell of food reached his nostrils. Robert looked around and realised that Aaron must have laid him down; to make dinner. He tried to get up but his head hurt, so the ill man decided to wait for the pain to subside. Aaron came into the living room, almost as if he had sensed that his husband was in need of help. He held a bowl of chicken soup in one hand and a plate with a few pieces of bread on the other. Robert took the bread and soup, before looking back to make sure that Aaron was getting his own.

"Careful, it's hot", Aaron warned, before he went back into the kitchen.

Robert waited until Aaron was sat beside him before eating. Aaron was watching Robert intently and completely forgot that his soup was hot, he took a spoonful into his mouth.

Robert looked at Aaron, as he caressed his burnt tongue, tears in his eyes. "Weren't you the one who said it is hot?", Robert joked with a smirk.

Aaron pulled a face, he stuck his tongue out at his husband and then wincing in pain.

After the men had both finished eating, Aaron took the dirty bowls and went to wash them up. Robert went upstairsand tried to get into pyjamas, but struggled to do so. Aaron came upstairs and smiled before helping Robert to undress.

"It's my turn to help dress you now", Aaron grinned.

Once in bed, the couple slept in peace, hugging each other to give one another comfort.

Weeks had passed and it was now week of Robert's birthday. Aaron had planned and put a arrangements place for a surprise part for Robert. He had invited all of the guests, he had bought the decorations and asked Victoria to make the cake. He had not had an argument with Robert, and his husband had returned to his loving doting self. Aaron had told Alyssa to pretend that she had forgotten about Robert's birthday, he had also told everyone to pretend to have forgotten Robert's birthday. He had also asked Cain to help him distract Robert. Kidnap him.

Aaron woke up on the day of Robert's birthday and he smiled. He leaned over his sleeping husband and he started to kiss his chest.

Robert woke up and he smiled "Morning, Trouble".

Aaron smiled and he started to suck Robert's nipples "Morning, handsome".

Robert groaned "That feels brilliant".

Aaron lifted his head "I had to get you up somehow. Nicola called and said that you've got a meeting and I have to go into work early"

Robert furrowed his brow "You sure that you haven't forgotten something?"

Aaron pretend to think for a moment "No, I haven't forgotten anything. Breakfast?" he then got out of bed and he walked down to make the breakfast.

Alyssa walked downstairs and she smiled when she saw Aaron "Did he fall for it?"

Aaron smiled and he nodded "Yeah, he bought it. Don't say anything about today to him".

"I won't" Alyssa giggled and made the motion of zipping her lips.

Robert walked in and he saw that Aaron and Alyssa were giggling. "What are you two giggling about?"

Alyssa looked at Robert "Daddy was telling me a joke."

Robert looked at Aaron "What was it?"

"What do you call somebody that steels underpants?" Aaron asked.

"I dunno" Robert smiled.

"A pair of knickers" Aaron smiled.

Robert started to laugh "That's pretty good".

"Go and sit at the table, Princess. I'll bring your breakfast over" Aaron smiled at his daughter.

Alyssa sat down at the table and Robert helped Aaron carry the breakfasts over. They all ate their poached eggs, Robert and Aaron then tidied up whilst Alyssa watched TV. Robert walked up behind his husband and he placed his hands on Aaron's hips.

Aron looked over his shoulder and he saw Robert "You okay?"

Robert nodded "Yeah. You?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah. I'm okay".

Robert hugged Aaron from behind "I'm sorry for being horrible to you before. I'm sorry for being mean to you".

Aaron turned around and he looked at Robert "It's alright. You were stressed and tired. I'm far worse when I'm stressed. You have nothing to be sorry for".

Robert kissed Aaron "I love you".

"I love you too" Aaron smiled.

Robert helped Aaron finish tidying up, he then left for work. He left a kiss of Aaron's lips and a kiss on Alyssa's head. He the left for work, he drove to his meeting and he bumped into Adam on the way.

"Hiya, Robert. How are you?" Adam asked.

I'm alright. I'm just on my way to a meeting" Robert answered.

"Aww, no time for a race then?" Adam chuckled.

"Not today, Adam. Maybe another time" Robert forced a smile.

"Alright, see ya" Adam then sped off down the road.

Robert drove to the meeting with a heavy heart, and all he wanted was for someone to say happy birthday to him. He was bored during the whole day.

Robert was in the Portercabin when the door swung open, and two masked people barged in. Robert was grabbed and he was dragged outside.

"Get off of me!" Robert shouted.

The two mean ignored Robert and they stuffed him into the boot of his own car. Robert was very scared and he was hitting and kicked the inside of the boot.

"Somebody get me out of here!" Robert yelled.

Aaron and Cain took the balaclava's off and they walked into the portercabin.

"Cheers for the help, Cain" Aaron chuckled.

"It's no problem. Anyone would think that Robert doesn't like being bundled into a c

Car boot" Cain joked.

Aaron laughed "Yeah, I have no idea why.

As Aaron and Cain laughed and joked around Robert was trapped in the boot of his car. He was freaking out and he was frantically kicking the inside of his prison. Robert heard a car start and he realised what was yapping outside.

"No, no, no! Come back! Let me out! Come back!" Robert yelled.

Robert heard a car speed off and he knew that he was alone, he sighed and he continued the hit the boot of the car. A few minutes later Robert heard a car pull up outside the portercabin.

"Help! Get me out of here! Help!" Robert yelled.

"Robert?" Andy yelled.

"Andy, I'm in the boot of my car! Get me out of here!" Robert cried out.

Andy knew what Aaron had planned so he knew that Aaron was ting to distract Robert. He walked over to Robert's car and he opened the boot. "What the bloody hell were you doing in the boot of your car?"

Robert quickly climbed out other boot and he shut it again "Two guys put me in there. This has turned out to be a good birthday" he said sarcastically.

Andy pretended to be surprised "Oh god I'm so sorry, Bro. I forgot that it's your birthday".

"It's alright. You're not the only one. Everyone else has forgot too" Robert sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rob. I'm such a bad brother" Andy sighed.

Robert shook his head "No you're not. I've gotta go home so I'll talk to you later".

"See ya, Rob. Happy birthday" Andy smiled at his brother.

"Thanks, Andy. See ya later" Robert walked around to the driver's side of the car. Robert got into his car and he started the engine.

Andy stepped out of the way and he texted Aaron.

('Andy: He's on his way home now. Send the text.

Aaron: Cheers, Andy. See ya at Homefarm in a few mins').

Andy then got into his car and he started to drive to Homefarm.

On his way home Robert got a call from Aaron, hope flickered in his eyes. Maybe Aaron had remembered his birthday after all.

"Hiya, beautiful" Robert said.

"Hi, handsome. I need some things from the shop but I need to look after Alyssa, she's been sick again so can you get the stuff?" Aaron asked.

Robert's heart sank, he sighed when he realised that Aaron had not called to say happy birthday. But Alyssa was ill so he knew that Aaron had to care for her "Alright. Text me the list."

"You're a lifesaver. Thank you so much" Aaron said.

"I know I am. I'll see you in a bit" Robert sniffled.

"Okay, see ya in a bit. I love you" Aaron said.

"I love you too" Robert said before he ended the call.

Robert drove to the shop and he looked at the list that Aaron had send him "Crisps, fizzy drinks, milk, sugar, orange and apple juice, cheese, ham, pizza?" he read out. He put everything into a basket and he paid for it. He drove home and he walked into his house, it was completely dark and he put the bags down. He walked into the living room and he turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

Robert jumped and he turned around. He gasped when he saw that all of his family and friends were there. His eyes scanned around the room until he saw Aaron. Shocked eyes turned to tear filled ones, he cupped his hand over his mouth and he started to cry.

"Oh, Rob" Aaron chuckled as he walked towards Robert and he embraced his husband. "Did you really think that we'd forgotten?"

Robert nodded and he hugged Aaron "I thought that you'd forgotten. That's what in crying about".

"Aww, babe" Aaron rubbed Robert's back "How could I forget the day, that my amazing husband was born"

Robert smiled "You meanie".

Aaron smiled "Great minds think alike."

Alyssa ran to Robert and she hugged him "Happy birthday, dad".

Robert pulled back from his embrace with Aaron and he picked Alyssa up "Thank you, Al".

"I'm sorry for upsetting you" Aaron apologised.

Robert a wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he pulled the younger man close "Don't be. Thank you for all of this".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert "No problem".

Robert opened all of his presents, everyone sang happy birthday to him and he blew out the candles on the cake. Aaron sent Alyssa up to bed when nearly everyone was drunk. Aaron had a feeling that he should check on Alyssa, he stood up and he walked to the staircase.

"Aaron, are you okay?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "Yeah. I just gonna go check on Alyssa."

Robert walked towards Aaron "Nothing gonna happen to her. She's safe".

"I know. I just have to make sure" Aaron looked into Robert's eyes.

Robert realised that Aaron was just trying to be a good father so he nodded "Okay. I'll come with you".

They walked upstairs and into Alyssa's bedroom. Aaron immediately walked over to the window and he made sure that it was locked, he then closed the curtains and he checked that Alyssa's nightlight was on.

Robert watched, as his husband checked that everything was safe and secure "She's safe, Aaron. Nothing's gonna happen to her".

Aaron sighed with relief and he walked over to Robert "I'm just trying to protect her".

Robert placed his hands on Aaron's hips "I know that you're trying to look after her. But I won't let anything bad happen to either of you."

Aaron nodded and he held onto Robert's biceps "Thank you. I'm just used to being careful and my anxiety is bad at the moment".

Robert kissed Aaron "I know. Just stay with me and I'll look after you".

Aaron smiled "Always".

Aaron and Robert walked back downstairs and they walked into the living room. They saw that people were dancing and drinking, they smiled and Aaron walked over to Victoria and Adam. Robert sat down and he watched his husband. Aaron walked over to the coffee table to get himself a drink, but he felt hands on his waist, and he was pulled down to sit on someone's lap. Aaron looked over his shoulder and he saw that it was Robert; his husband was lovingly gazing into his eyes and he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.

"Thank you for doing all of this for me" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron smiled "It's your birthday and I wanted to make it special for you".

"You're absolutely perfect. I don't deserve you" Robert smiled softly at his husband.

"I don't deserve you" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Aaron and Robert leaned in close and they shared a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Chas was going around with drinks for everyone. She saved Aaron and Robert till last, so that they could have some private time to themselves amongst the hussle and bussle. Aaron threaded his fingers through Robert's hair and his husband rubbed his back up and down.

After some time, hip hop music began to play. Chas, who was slightly tipsy, raced over to Robert and Aaron, "Come on son!", she cheered when OMG by Usher came on.

Aaron was reluctant to dance, as he refused to allow his mother drag him away from the sofa.

Robert gave his husband a nudge, "Please? It is my birthday", he implored Aaron who gave in with a sigh.

"Fine, but just for a bit". Aaron sighed.

Chas smirked and pulled her son away from the sofa, whilst she laughed. As soon as they saw Aaron approach, people quickly cleared a small spot on the 'dance floor'. Robert smirked as Aaron started off awkwardly swaying his hips, arms loose and a very embarrassed smile on his face. However, as the others encouraged him, Aaron's movements became more and more in-sync with the music.

"Show them sexy moves!", Robert ordered with a smirk.

Aaron no longer cared if people was watching or not, he broke out with his best dance moves, making everyone stop and stare in awe. When the music stopped Aaron struck a pose, and Robert was gobsmacked that Aaron hadn't even broke a sweat. Everyone began to clap and Aaron found himself blushing, as he walked back over to the sofa to sit with his husband. Time passed on and soon everyone was at least tipsy. However Bernice was fully drunk wobbling all over the place, and unable to think or walk straight. After attempting conversation with Andy, Bernice fainted, collapsing into Andy's arms. Before it was time for everyone to leave, the sound of a spoon against glass dragged everyone's attention to a very drunk Chas.

"A toast!", Chas said happily, a hiccup escaping her lips, "To my wonderful son and his husband... but more so my sss-son, hic".

Aaron hurriedly tried to calm his mother down, by tugging her arm in an attempt to get her off to table top. However, Chas merely patted Aaron on the head.

"Aww, look at this cutie", Chas cooed, as if pinching the cheek of a baby. Everyone laughed, Robert especially as he was in a fit of laughter.

"Mum" Aaron said through gritted teeth.

"I'm so happy!" Chas cheered as she jumped off of the table.

"Whoa!" Aaron exclaimed and he caught his drunk mother "I think you've had enough, mum".

Chas was humming a song and she was swinging her arm "Aww, you're so sweet. I love you, my baby boy".

Aaron sighed and he rolled his eyes "I love you too, mum" he carried his mother over to the sofa and he laid her down.

"Robert's very lucky to have you. My beautiful boy is all grown up, he has a big house, he's married, he owns his own business and he's a father to an extraordinary little girl. I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart" Chas pointed at Aaron, but then she fell asleep.

Aaron sighed and he put a blanket over his mother. Aaron smiled as he walked over to Robert "Sorry about that."

Robert smiled "Don't be. This is the best birthday ever."

Aaron chuckled as Robert hugged him, he kissed his husband's neck and then they watched as Faith danced with Sam "That explains why I can't dance".

"I wouldn't say that. You're a very good dancer." Robert smiled.

Aaron smirked as he thought to himself 'You have no idea'.

Aaron went to talk to Adam and Victoria. Whilst he was talking to his best friend, he did not notice Faith walk over to Robert.

"Hello, tiger" Faith smirked.

Robert looked at Faith and he nervously smiled "Hi, Faith".

"Have you thought about my suggestion from a few years back?" Faith asked.

"What would that be?" Robert asked.

"About hooking up with myself. I'll let you call me mummy" Faith moved and she groped Robert's butt cheek.

Robert shifted uncomfortably, and he was praying that Aaron would notice "I'm married to your grandson".

"Doesn't change anything" Faith pinched Robert's bum.

Luckily for Robert, Aaron saw that Faith was trying to chat him up. He walked over and he gently pulled his grandmother away from Robert "Hands off my man, grandma".

Robert sighed with relief and he looked at Aaron.

Aaron put his arm around Robert's waist and he kissed his neck. He then looked at Faith "Robert Jacob Sugden is off limits to everyone except me".

Faith winked at Robert and then she walked away.

"Cheers for saving me there" Robert huffed.

Aaron looked at Robert "No problem."

"Took ya long enough though" Robert pretended to be angry.

Aaron looked at Robert with his puppy dog eyes "I'm sorry. I love you".

Robert's heart melted and he sighed "You're forgiven".

Aaron laughed and he kissed Robert "Good. You can't resist me though".

Robert rolled his eyes "Why do you always have to be right?".

Aaron smiled "Because I have to look after you and you have to look after me".

Robert kissed Aaron "I'll always look after you".

Aaron hugged Robert but then he saw his sleeping mother on the sofa. He then looked at his uncle Cain "Can you take her home, Cain?"

Cain had not been drinking so he nodded "Sure, Aaron. I better get my lot home".

"Do you need help getting her out to the car?" Robert asked.

Aaron lifted his mother up into his arms "Nah, I can manage". Aaron carried Chas out to Cain's car and everyone went home. Aaron tidied up and then he looked at Robert "Do you want your last birthday present now?" he then grabbed Robert's shirt and pulled him close.

Robert smirked "What is it?"

Aaron grabbed Robert's hand and led him over to a dining chair.

"What's gonna happen now?" Robert asked as he was pushed down to sit on a chair.

Aaron started to play a song on his phone, and he placed it on the side. "Just an extra special birthday present."

Robert heard the song and he smirked "I know this song".

Aaron walked over to Robert "Do you know the dance to it?"

"No" Robert answered.

"I do. But I made up my own routine " He then pushed Robert's legs apart and he sat on his husband's lap.

Robert laughed and he placed his hands on the arms of the chair, as Aaron started to grind against him. "Fuck. You're sexy" he said as Aaron turned around.

Aaron continued to grind against Robert and he took his shirt off, he grabbed his husband's hands. "You've seen nothing yet". He held Robert's hands on his bare chest and he slowly moved them down to his groin and then he held them on his thighs.

Robert smirked and he gripped Aaron's thighs.

Aaron then stood up and he sat on Robert's lap so that he was facing his husband. He started to grind as he kissed Robert's neck. Robert placed his hands on Aaron's waist, and he groaned in pleasure as his husband teased him. He then moved and he started at Robert's lips. He ran his fingers through Robert's hair and the older man held onto Aaron's hips. Aaron stood up and he started to roll his hips and he put his hands behind his back, he then thrusted his crotch forwards.

Robert could feel the hardness in his boxers, and he laughed as his husband teased him.

Aaron sat on Robert's lap again and he started to kiss his husband. He grabbed Robert's hands and he placed them on his thighs, as he grinded against the older man. Aaron had his hands on Robert's chest and he gripped his husband's shirt. When the song had finished, Aaron pulled back and he looked at Robert.

"Did you enjoy that?" Aaron asked.

Robert smirked "Best birthday ever".

Aaron smiled and he laughed "I can tell. You're hard."

"I'm turned on. You looked so sexy when you were dancing" Robert smirked.

Aaron stood up and he grabbed Robert's hands "I'm not finished yet" he led Robert upstairs to their bedroom, he then pushed the older man down onto the bed. He crawled up and straddled Robert's legs.

Robert laughed as Aaron started to undress him and caressed his chest. "What's gotten into you tonight?"

"That's what I'll be moaning about you in a few minutes" Aaron smirked.

Robert smirked as Aaron pulled down his jeans, the younger man then lowered his head and pulled down Robert's boxers with his teeth.

After they were finished Aaron collapsed on top of Robert, they were both sweating and out of breathe. Robert wrapped an arm around his husband and they held hands. Aaron kissed Robert chest and his husband kissed his head.

"I feel like a god" Robert gasped for breathe.

Aaron chuckled "You liked it then?"

Robert looked at Aaron and his husband looked up at him "I loved it. You're really sexy".

Aaron smiled "Happy birthday, handsome".

"Thank you, beautiful" Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's forehead.

They kissed for a few minutes, Aaron fell asleep lying on top of Robert. The older man did not mind how Aaron was lying on him; he had his arm around the younger man and he was holding Aaron's hand with his free hand. Robert was gently stroking Aaron's back and he softly kissed his husband's head.

"You've made this the best birthday ever. You make everything better for me. I love you more than you could ever imagine, my beautiful husband" Robert whispered before he kissed Aaron's head again, e then closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	24. The innocent is targeted

The next morning Alyssa knocked on Aaron and Robert's bedroom door, and it woke both of them up.

"What is it, Alyssa?" Robert asked, half asleep.

Aaron yawned and smiled before he moved and he curled up on top of Robert "What's wrong, princess?"

"There's vomit on my carpet". Alyssa answered.

Aaron sighed "Charity. I'll clean it up in a bit, Princess!".

"Okay, Daddy. I'm gonna play with my Barbies for a bit!" Alyssa yelled before she went downstairs.

Aaron yawned and he looked up at Robert "We should get up."

Robert smirked and he wrapped his other arm around Aaron "Don't want to. I'd rather stay in bed with you".

Aaron chuckled and he shook his head "I've already screwed you in the last few hours."

"And it was brilliant. I just want to stay in bed with you" Robert stroked Aaron's hair

Robert and Alyssa went to buy Ice creams, leaving Aaron sat on the bench. Chrissie had been watching from a distance and decided to try and get a bit of revenge. The vile woman came near to where Aaron was and sneered at him.

"If it isn't the gay trash bag". Chrissie hissed

Aaron recognised the voice and tried to ignore Chrissie.

"Silent treatment, huh? I have my ways to get around that!". Chrissie walked right up to Aaron and gave him a hard slap across the face.

People passing by carried on walking since it looked like a lover's quarrel, one which they did not wish to get involved in.

"What. The. Hell?", Aaron said, anger growing with each word.

"Ha! That was nothing compared to what you did to me!", Chrissie laughed.

"Get the hell away from me, I did nothing to you. If you'd treated Robert better, then he wouldn't have left you!", Aaron said with a slight smirk.

Robert came back and Chrissie ran off before he saw her, grinding her teeth in anger.

Robert, who had not seen Chrissie, reached Aaron and handed him an ice cream with a happy smile on his face. "Here's what you wanted, might wanna' eat it quickly though". Then Robert saw the red mark on Aaron's cheek and stopped.

Alyssa had gone to play on the swings. so Robert leaned down and whispered.

"What happened?" Robert asked as he inspected Aaron's cheek.

Aaron did not want Robert angry, so he quickly came up with a lie, "Some kids playing catch accidentally threw the ball my way, tried to catch but ended up head butting it I guess".

Robert seemed annoyed at the fact his Aaron was hurt, but simply nodded and sat down pulling his husband close in an attempt to keep him safe. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder and he yawned "Yeah. I'm fine".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "You tired?"

Aaron nodded "A little".

"You can sleep when we go home. I won't shout at you " Robert said as he rubbed Aaron's arm

After a half an hour of playing, the family had grown hungry and went home for lunch. Robert made Aaron sit down whilst he did lunch. Aaron did not object, as he lay down and closed his eyes for a brief rest.

"Daddy?" Came a small voice.

"Yes, Princess?", Aaron said with a small yawn as he sat up.

"My shoe has a hole in the toe at the park". Alyssa held up her shoe to show the small hole in the toe.

"We'll go shopping after lunch, get some new shoes for everyone, maybe some clothes too", Aaron said and Alyssa smiled happily.

"Yay!", Alyssa cheered.

Aaron lay back down, as Alyssa went to play with her dolls. He woke up when he felt someone kiss his head and he looked up, he saw Robert stood over him and he smiled "Hiya".

"Hi. You okay?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded and he sat up "Yeah. I feel better now".

"How did you sleep?" Robert asked.

"I slept well. What did I miss?" Aaron asked as he sat up.

Robert sat next to Aaron "Nothing. I just got some work done, and Al has been playing with her Barbies".

Aaron and Robert talked for a few minutes, before they took Alyssa into town and they bought her some new shoes and clothes. On their way home Robert remembered that he needed to buy some stuff for dinner. Aaron and Robert left Alyssa to wait outside a shop whilst they went to get something in private. Alyssa got out her headphones and listened to some music whilst she waited. Alyssa did not notice when Chrissie came up and tapped her shoulder, kneeling down and startling her.

"Are you alright?", Chrissie asked with fake concern, "You must be lost, do you need any help?"

Alyssa smiled and took her headphones out her ears, "No, my daddies are in this shop, they won't be long".

Chrissie' look turned to one of disgust, "A gay couple, they can't raise a child!"

Alyssa became angry rather quickly, "Yes they can, they're protecting me from my mum!"

Chrissie raised an eyebrow, "Little girls need they're mummies, if yours is hurting you then you've been a naughty girl!"

Alyssa suddenly went still, "But daddy said..."

"Ha! Daddy was lying! Your a naughty little freak!" Chrissie growled before standing up and walking off, leaving Alyssa in tears.

Aaron and Robert came out the shop, smiling and laughing. When they saw their daughter in tears they both dropped their shopping bags and ran to aid there child.

"Princess?", Robert asked, hugging Alyssa.

"What' the matter?", Aaron caressed his daughter' hair while he questioned her.

Alyssa was about to explain about Chrissie, when she suddenly began to shake and her fears increased.

"Oh god!" Aaron gasped as Robert tried his best to comfort Alyssa.

"It' okay, Al. Breathe". Robert cooed as he rocked Alyssa back and forth.

Aaron stroked the little girl's hair, "Don't worry, it'll be over soon", he reassured her.

Once Alyssa had calmed down and was no longer shaking, she fell asleep on Robert' shoulder. Robert picked Alyssa up into his arms and Aaron got the shopping bags, as they made their way home.

"What do you think caused her to have an Anxiety attack?" Aaron asked.

"I'm not sure, but lets not leave her alone again", Robert suggested.

Aaron nodded, "When we get home and she's woken up we'll have to ask her about it, just be gentle about it too".

"Yeah, good idea" Robert agreed.

Upon getting home, Aaron carried Alyssa into the house whilst Robert grabbed the shopping. The younger man laid Alyssa down on the sofa, and he put a blanket over his child. The couple then went into the kitchen to make coffee and to talk.

"Do you think she's alright?", Aaron asked, worried for his daughter.

Robert smiled gently, though he was also worried, "She'll be okay".

Aaron sighed and brought his cup to his lips, he sipped the coffee. He ignored the scorching pain that stung through him, at the touch of the burning substance.

"Don't worry so much, Babe", Robert said, trying to reassure his husband, "We'll figure out what happened and prevent it from happening again".

Aaron smiled weakly and nodded, "Yeah... I know".

Alyssa stirred from her sleep, clearly confused when she found herself at home. "Dad? Daddy?" she called.

Aaron and Robert put their drinks down and they walked into the living room. They saw that Alyssa was sat up and that she looked confused.

"Hey, Al", Robert said upon realising his daughter was awake.

"You okay?" Aaron asked Alyssa.

Alyssa began to tear up as she remembered what had happened, "I'm a freak!"

Aaron gasped and hurriedly hugged the crying girl, "No you're not!"

"Who told you that?", Robert questioned Alyssa as he crouched down in front of his daughter.

The girl calmed down and shook her head, "I don't know her name but I can draw her".

Aaron stroked Alyssa's hair "Okay, Princess. Can you tell us what she said to you?"

Alyssa sniffled and she hiccupped "She said that two gay people can't raise a kid, she said that my mum hurt me because I was naughty".

That struck a nerve with Aaron; he had been hurt by Gordon when he was 'Naughty', but Alyssa was not a child that misbehaved. He knew that she understood what had happened to her for so long, and he knew that people who were abused often felt like it was their fault.

"She said that you were lying when you said that I'm a bad kid, she called me a freak and then she walked away" Alyssa explained.

"Listen to me, Alyssa. You're a good kid, your dad and I love you more than anything and that will never change. You're our little girl and we love you so much" Aaron said before he kissed Alyssa's head.

"Why did my mum and her boyfriend hurt me? Did I do something wrong?" Alyssa asked.

Robert had tears in his eyes because of what Alyssa had asked.

"Some people are bad and some people are good. Becks is a bad person and so is her boyfriend, your dad and Nanna are good people and they love you very much. You did nothing wrong and you're our good little girl" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw the sadness in his husband's eyes. To comfort the younger man, Robert placed his hand on Aaron's leg and he looked at Aaron.

Aaron looked at Robert and he smiled at his husband, he then nodded at Robert before he kissed Alyssa's head.

"Why did the bad man hurt you, Daddy? And why did my mum hurt me?" Alyssa asked and she sniffled.

Aaron bit the skin under his bottom lip, as he thought about how to answer Alyssa's question. He then let out a shuddery breath "I don't know, Princess. Some people just like to hurt others to get control over them. But you did nothing wrong, you're a good kid and you've got a heart of gold".

Robert looked at Aaron and he rubbed his husband's leg to comfort him. "You and your daddy did nothing wrong. That bad man's gone now and he's never gonna hurt your daddy again. You're safe now, Al. Becks can't hurt you anymore and I'm gonna take care of you and your daddy".

"I love you, Dad. And I love you, Daddy" Alyssa timidly said.

"We love you too, Al. We always will" Robert wiped away his daughter's tears with his thumb.

After Alyssa had calmed down, Robert went to make the dinner and Aaron sat in the kitchen. Robert looked over his shoulder, and he saw that Aaron was sat at the island with his head down. He put the Dinner in the oven, before he walked over and he placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron looked up and he saw Robert "Hi, Rob".

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"Was I a bad kid? Did I deserve to be... punished?" Aaron asked.

"You weren't a bad kid. You did nothing wrong, you didn't deserve to be hurt like that. No one does" Robert answered.

"But why couldn't he stop then? Why didn't he stop hurting me?" Aaron sniffled.

Robert pulled Aaron into an embrace and he rubbed his husbands arm "Because he's a sick monster. You've done nothing wrong".

Aaron melted against Robert as his husband held him.

When Aaron had calmed down Robert finished the dinner and they called Alyssa to the table. They ate the meal and Aaron cleaned up, whilst Robert did some work on his laptop. After half an hour, Robert and Aaron received a drawing of a woman both of them knew and loathed.

"Do you know who this is, Al?" Robert asked.

Alyssa shook her head "No, but I've seen her around the village before." She then looked up at Robert "She's the lady that kept giving Daddy mean looks when you were away, Dad".

Aaron crouched down so that he was eye level with Alyssa "Her name's Chrissie White. She's a bad person and I want you to stay away from her. Okay?"

Alyssa nodded "Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry".

"Good girl. You have nothing to be sorry for. Come'ere, Princess" Aaron opened his arms up for Alyssa.

Alyssa hugged Aaron.

Aaron pulled back from his hug with his daughter "Go and watch some TV until bedtime, Princess".

Alyssa skipped into the living room and she started to watch Looney Toones.

Aaron stood up and then looked at Robert "Targeting us is bad enough, but targeting Alyssa is dust plain evil. This needs to be sorted".

Robert nodded "I know. You get Alyssa to bed and I'll go have a chat with her", Robert said before he left the house.

Aaron walked into the living room "Come on, Princess. It's time for bed".

Alyssa was very tired so she looked at Aaron "Can you carry me please, Daddy?"

Aaron smiled "Alright. Put your arms around my neck" Aaron bent down and he picked Alyssa up.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck, and he father carried her up the stairs to get ready for bed. Aaron left Alyssa to get into her pyjamas as he went to brush his teeth. Aaron knocked on the door to his daughter's bedroom and she opened the door. Alyssa go into bed and Aaron sat next to her as he read her a bedtime story. After a few minutes Alyssa had fallen asleep and Aaron pulled the duvet over his child, he kissed her forehead and then he turned the lights off and went back to his room. Aaron showered and he got ready for bed, before he walked downstairs and he watched some TV for a bit.

Robert drove to the village and he furiously stormed up to Chrissie's house. He marched up to the door and banged his fist on it. Chrissie! Get out here you bitch!"

Chrissie answered the door almost Immediately, a big grin spread across her face, "Come to beg have you?"

Robert glared at his ex, "No, I have come to tell you back the hell away from my family!"

Chrissie laughed, "Aww, I guess I'll just keep up the threats by emailing you daily, destroying your kid's sanity and killing your husband from the inside out then, won't I?"

"Seriously?", Robert said, his fists clenched, though he was trying hard not to break the small object in his left hand. "You caused my daughter to have an anxiety attack, you caused both me and my husband to have breakdowns as well as multiple arguments... and for what?".

Chrissie smiled in a creepy, sick and evil way, "Simple, revenge! You left me, heart broken and alone so I have rebuilt my family. And now I shall destroy yours until there is nothing left but ashes!"

Robert held himself back from shouting at Chrissie and instead he smiled, before he ended the recording and waved his phone in the air; to show Chrissie how she had lost the war at that exact moment. He then turned and walked away, leaving Chrissie with a look of horror on her face.

Robert walked through the door and was greeted by his husband, who came straight to him with a kind but worried smile.

"Everything okay?" Aaron asked.

Robert gave a big grin and raised his recorder in the air for Aaron to see, "How to deal with your ex like a boss!"

Aaron slowly grinned and then laughed when he realised what Robert had done, "What was her face like?"

Robert chuckled as he remembered back, "Shocked, scared maybe even angry"

The couple laughed for some time before Alyssa came down, confused on why her fathers were being so loud, "What's going on?", Alyssa asked.

Aaron smiled at his daughter, happy that she was now safe, "No one's gonna hurt us ever again!"

Alyssa smiled and she hugged Aaron and Robert. The family of three shared a happy hug, before Robert took Alyssa back to her room. Aaron had gone to bed and he waited for Robert, after a minute the older man walked into his bedroom and he stripped down to his boxers. Robert walked over to the light switch and he looked at Aaron.

"Ready?" Robert asked.

Aaron turned the bedside lamp on and he nodded "Yeah".

Robert turned the main light off and he walked over to his side of the bed. He then climbed into bed and he looked at Aaron "You can snuggle up against me if you want".

Aaron moved closer to Robert and his husband wrapped his arms around him. Aaron rested his head on Robert's chest and he also placed his hand on his husband's chest "What if Chrissie does something else?"

Robert kissed Aaron's head and stroked his husband's hair "Then we'll get evidence to prove that she's harassing us. It'll stop at some point".

Aaron kissed Robert's chest "I love you".

Robert smiled "And I love you. Good night, Beautiful".

"Night, Handsome" Aaron snuggled up against Robert and he closed his eyes.


	25. Forgotten Priorities

Sadly, over time Alyssa started to become distant from everyone and she often came home in tears. Aaron had noticed the change in Alyssa, and he wrapped his brain around to figure out what was wrong with his children. Robert had noticed that Alyssa had not been herself and it frustrated him that she was very close to Aaron.

One day, Alyssa was watching her usual program and she was drawing. Aaron walked into the living room. He looked at the girl and he smiled, she looked at him and she ran over to hug him.

"Daddy" Alyssa smiled as she hugged Aaron.

Aaron hugged his child "Hiya, Princess. Are you okay?"

Alyssa nodded "I just needed a hug".

Aaron stroked Alyssa's hair "Is something wrong?"

Alyssa pulled back from hugging Aaron and she rubbed her arm as she looked down "Some of the people in my year band have been calling me names".

"What sort of names?" Aaron asked.

Alyssa did not answer.

Aaron crouched down "What sort of names, Alyssa?"

Alyssa met Aaron's eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. With a heavy and shaky sigh, she spoke, "They called me a dirty... a s-skank, a bitch and a tramp".

Aaron's eyes grew wide in shock, how did any child around Alyssa's age would know that kind of vile language? "Why didn't you tell me or your dad about this?"

Alyssa shook as she cried "I thought that you would be angry with me. I thought that you and dad would hate me".

Aaron rubbed the girl's back to comfort her, "We could never hate you and would never be angry at you if other kids are picking on you. It's okay, princess, we're going to sort this out".

Robert had just came downstairs, he was stood in the doorway and he watched as his husband and Alyssa hug in the living room. He grew angry since Alyssa had not spoken to him at all that morning. It was if Aaron had become the favourite. Without a single word, Robert walked past Aaron and Alyssa and went to the kitchen.

"You go play with your toys while I talk to your dad", Robert heard Aaron tell Alyssa.

After a short moment, Aaron walked into the kitchen, tears in his eyes but Robert was too consumed with jealousy and rage to ask about it.

"Robert, we need to talk about Alyssa", Aaron said.

Robert scoffed, "Heck yeah we do!"

Aaron flinched and gawped at his husband, taken aback. "What's wrong?", the younger man asked.

"What's wrong is how you're tearing Alyssa away from me!" Robert snapped.

"What do you mean?", Aaron asked, genuinely confused.

"You know very well what I mean! She hasn't spoken to me all day, she's been giving me the cold shoulder while you two cuddle!"

Aaron shook her head, "No-", however, before he could explain, Robert cut him off.

"Yes, and now I bet you're going to suggest you two go on a shopping spree, so you can buy her love while I'm here doing all of th-". Robert stopped when he saw that Aaron had his head down, tears pitter-patting on the tiled floor. Guilt began to flood through him, as Robert realised that he had taken it too far.

Aaron's head snapped up as his angry eyes met Robert's, and the older man realised what he had done. Aaron had an extremely long fuse... but just like everyone else, there was only so much he could take. Robert had just opened a door straight into the fiery pits of hell.

"Alyssa has been off with me as well! She didn't want to talk to me either! I just so happened to be around when she needed a hug. And if you had paid more attention to her, then you would have realised how sad she had been lately! I've just found out that our daughter's being bullied at school, and all you can think about is playing favourites?!" Aaron shouted.

Robert stood there, mouth wide open as Aaron exited the kitchen and left the house, slamming doors as he went. He stood there for a moment, before he walked into the living room. He saw that Alyssa was drawing, and he had tears in his eyes as he watched his daughter.

Alyssa looked up and she saw Robert "What's wrong? Have I done something bad?"

Robert walked over and he sat next to Alyssa "No, you've done nothing wrong" he pulled his daughter into a hug and she hugged him back "It's gonna be alright."

As soon as Aaron was out of the door he immediately regretted what he said. However, he could not go back before clearing his head first so decided to go for a quick run instead. As he ran through the fields, Aaron's mind drifted elsewhere, back through his memories to points in time where he had let his anger rip at Gordon, when he realised that what his father was doing was wrong. Gordon would hurt him, cut him with a knife and threaten to slit his throat if he told anyone. The thought dawned on Aaron and he instantly felt lightheaded "Aah!", he fell to the ground as a seizure shook through his being. Tears ran down his face and Aaron could not halt his movements, as his flashback became more and more vivid. He was shaking, he was scared of hitting his head and being left outside until he bled out. He had dropped his phone and he did his best to time how long the fit lasted. After ten minutes, Aaron's seizure had past but he could not move, he waited a few more minutes, before he could move and he curled up on the ground as he cried. He grabbed his phone and called Cain "Cain, I need help. I had another seizure and I can't stand up, please help me. I'm in the woods next to my house, I'm next to the tree that Robert carved mine and his initials on. Please help me". He ended the call and he only had to wait a few minutes, before he her twigs snapping and he saw that his uncle was running towards him.

"Are you okay, Aaron?" Cain asked as he knelt down next to Aaron.

"I can't get up. Everything feels numb and his voice is in my head" Aaron answered.

Cain rubbed Aaron's arm "I'm gonna help you up. Hold onto me and I'm gonna need you to help me, okay?"

Aaron nodded "Okay".

Aaron held onto Cain's shoulders and his uncle counted to three, before he slowly helped his nephew stand up. Cain helped Aaron back to Homefarm and they invented an excuse to why Cain was going to stay for a coffee. Aaron and Cain were in the kitchen and they were talking, Robert walked in and he immediately walked up behind his husband and he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist. Aaron looked over his shoulder and he saw that Robert was sad.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

Robert sniffled "Nothing".

Aaron looked at Cain "I'll be back in a minute, Cain". Aaron led Robert into the office and he turned to look at his husband "Tell me what's wrong".

Robert sniffled "I'm sorry".

Aaron pulled his husband into a hug and he rubbed his back "It's okay. I'm sorry for shouting at you today, please forgive me".

Robert realised that Aaron was shaking slightly and that his husband was very cold "What's wrong? You're shaking and you're freezing". He rubbed his husband's arm.

Aaron sighed as he made up a quick, but believable story in his head that was not a total lie. "I was running and fell over. I was trying to figure out how to apologise to you, it shook me up a bit", Aaron explained, he tried to keep his voice from going monotone, and not to give himself away.

Robert searched Aaron's eyes before he smiled and he nodded. He believed his husband, "You alright?"

Aaron smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I am now I got stuff off my chest anyways".

Robert squeezed Aaron slightly, "Okay, just be more careful. For my sake at least".

Aaron gave a 'mmm' noise to say yes; though he was mentally telling himself to be more careful, so that his husband would not find out that he had a seizure. When Robert kissed his head he smiled, and he melted against his husband.

"You know" Aaron sniffled.

Robert placed his hand on the back of Aaron's head "I know".

Aaron hid his face in Robert's shoulder and they stepped from one foot to the other, as they hugged each other. After their embrace Aaron and Robert walked back into the kitchen to see Cain. They talked to Aaron's uncle for a little while, Cain went home and Alyssa played with her Barbies for a while, whilst Aaron and Robert snuggled up on the sofa and watched her.

Aaron went to make dinner and that left Robert to watch over Alyssa. Robert was on his phone, when Alyssa looked up and she saw her father.

"Why do you hate Daddy, Dad?" Alyssa asked.

Robert looked at his daughter "Why do ask that?"

"You've been shouting at him a lot and it upsets him. I don't like seeing Daddy sad. I don't like hearing you shout at him. It's scary, it scares Daddy sometimes and he cries when you're angry." Alyssa hung her head in shame.

Robert's heart broke at that and he sat up "Come here, Al".

Alyssa stood up and she sat next to Robert.

Robert put his arm around Alyssa's shoulders and he pulled her close "I've had a lot on my mind recently. I never mean to shout at your daddy and it makes me sad when he's upset, he knows that I love him though and that'll never stop".

Alyssa hugged Robert "I love you, Dad".

Robert kissed Alyssa's head "I love you too, Al".

Aaron was stood behind the door, and he had heard everything that had been said. He let his head fall back and his tears fell, he knew that Robert loved him but he felt some what abandoned by his husband. After a moment Aaron walked back into the kitchen and he finished making dinner. After an hour Aaron called Robert and Alyssa to dinner, dinner went well and everyone was happy. At 7:30pm Alyssa went for a shower and Aaron tucked her into bed, he read her a bedtime story and then he walked downstairs. Aaron walked into the kitchen and he took the tablets to help with his seizures, he then leant on the counter and he sighed.

Robert walked into the kitchen and he saw Aaron "I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier".

Aaron looked over his shoulder "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Robert walked over to his husband and he rubbed the younger man's back "Are you still taking your tablets?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah. I just took them".

Robert kissed the side of Aaron's head. He felt Aaron relax and he smiled softly "Good. I'm proud of you for telling me that you've had those fits before".

Aaron forced a smile "Thanks."

"Do you wanna talk about them?" Robert asked.

Aaron slowly exhaled and he nodded.

Robert gently took Aaron's hand and they walked into the living room. They sat down and Robert thought about what to ask his husband.

"When did they start?" Robert asked.

"I was in the kitchen and he came up behind me when I was washing the dishes. He pressed himself against me and he started to touch me, I told him to stop and I told him no... He just whispered that I was good the night before and then he placed his hand over my mouth. He pulled me away from the sink and I was trying to scream, he threw me onto the floor and he leaned over me. I thought that it was gonna happen again, so I was begging him not to and I was crying. He just laughed and he left me there, I stood up and went back to cleaning. I felt a pain in my head and I fell onto the floor, I couldn't move and I screamed for someone to help me. But then my body started to shake and I couldn't stop it. Liv walked in and she saw what was happening, she sat beside me and she was asking me to stop shaking. We were both crying and she held onto my hand, she was worried and when it was over she hugged me. I picked her up and I told her that I was okay, I played football with her and I let her win because she was only little. I hated that she'd seen me like that." Aaron explained and he sniffled.

Robert held his husband's hand "Keep going. It's okay".

Aaron held onto Robert's hand "The second one was when I was in the shower... he was trying to get me to do things. I told him that my head was hurting and that I felt sick, he didn't listen. I fell onto the floor, and I was crying and telling him that something was wrong. I told him again that I was sick and to leave me alone. He tried to put himself into my mouth. But I went numb and I couldn't stop kicking about. It scared him and he stopped trying to touch me for a while. I must've blacked put or something, because the next thing that I remembers that I was lying on the floor of the shower. I had a bruise on my head."

Aaron was close to tears, so Robert pulled his husband into a hug and rubbed his back. Aaron rested his head on the older man's shoulder and he let his tears fall.

"It's okay, babe, just let it out". Robert whispered soothingly into Aaron's ear.

After Aaron had calmed down slightly, he continued, "When I was fourteen I had a nightmare, Gordon had threatened to punch out my lights earlier that day, and he threatened to do it again. I woke up but I had wet the bed, I guess that I was trying to keep him away. My nightmare felt so real and I ended up having a seizure in my bed, I just remember shaking and I fell out of my bed. I hit my head but I was alright, I just had a bruise. But then I was the door open and he was stood there. I was terrified, because I was powerless to stop him if he tried anything. I remember Gordon laughing at me, when he saw what was happening. He just stood there and he watched me as I had a fit. When it was over he walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, he saw what had happened and he laughed at me. He bent down and he pinned me down, he kept telling me to apologise to him for wetting the bed. I said I was sorry but he didn't stop, he made me touch him".

Robert rubbed Aaron's arm "It's alright. In your own time, you can stop if you want to".

Aaron took a moment to breath deeply in and out again, his throat hurting from his tears and voice raspy, shaky and painful. "I was crying and I begged him to stop. I screamed that I was sorry and he laughed at me, before he stood up and he walked back downstairs. I ran to the door and I slammed it shut, I barricaded it and I fell asleep under my bed. Then there was the time when I was fifteen, Gordon had tried to hurt me, but I had a seizure whilst he had me by the collar. I thought he'd put me down on the sofa or something, but he just dropped me and he laughed at me. I got knocked out as soon as my head hit the floor. Sandra found me and she cleaned up the cut on my head, Gordon had gone out so she took me and Liv to the pub where her friend Julie worked. She bought us something to eat and drink and she told me that it was gonna be okay. I said sorry for hitting her and she gave me some money to get away, Gordon stayed away for a few days so I left the day he came back. I found out that to persuade my mum that I was out of order he hit Sandra, and he told my mum that I had left a bruise on her cheek. You're the only one that knows about any of this, please don't tell my mum or anyone. I just want to forget it all".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "It's alright. Nobody's ever gonna hurt you like that again, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again".

Aaron pointed to a scar on the side of his head "I have the scar from where I hit my head that day."

Robert looked at the scar and he kissed it "You're absolutely perfect. No one's gonna hurt you ever again".

Aaron held onto Robert's wrist, he thought about the seizure that he had endured earlier and he wanted to tell Robert... but he did not. He just let his husband hold him because it made he feel loved. The warmth of Robert's body and his soft kisses warmed Aaron's heart and he relaxed.

After a while Aaron and Robert were lying on the sofa and they were hugging each other. Aaron nuzzled into his husband's chest and Robert smiled when he saw Aaron yawn. The older man caressed Aaron's back with his finger tips and Aaron smiled.

"You okay now?", Robert asked.

Aaron nodded slowly, starting to get sleepy.

"You comfortable?", Robert asked with a smirk.

"Yep, you make a great pillow", Aaron replied with a slight smirk.

"Oi! I am not just a pillow!", Robert exclaimed.

"Nope, you're my pillow ...", Aaron yawned before he fell asleep.

Robert smiled at his sleeping husband and he stroked his hair. It never even crossed him how much Aaron had lost in weight. He picked his husband up and he carried him up to bed, he did not realise how light Aaron had become. He laid his husband on the bed and he dressed him in his pyjamas, he then got himself ready for bed and he laid down beside the younger man. He looked at Aaron and he had the feeling that he should hold his husband, he gently rolled Aaron over and he held him close. His husband groaned in his sleep and he whimpered, Robert kissed the younger man's head and he shushed him back into a peaceful night's sleep.

Aaron woke up the next day to find that he was lay in Robert's arms. Upon looking around he realised that Robert had carried him up to bed. He felt sick and he looked down at his stomach, he saw the change but he just ignored it. Aaron tried to wiggle out of Robert's arms, but the older man woke up straight away and pinned him in an embrace, repeatedly kissing his forehead.

"Robert!", Aaron giggled.

After a lot of hugging and kissing, the couple went downstairs and got Alyssa ready for school, they made breakfast and took their daughter to school... together. Aaron and Robert drove to the scrapyard and they walked into the cabin, Aaron stare to do some paperwork whilst Robert started to work.

After two hours Aaron got a text from Adam and he sighed. "It's just us today. Adam's stuck at home".

Robert smirked and he walked over to Aaron, he sat on his husband's desk and he held his hand "We'll manage for a few hours".

Aaron yawned "I guess."

At 3pm Aaron and Robert went to pick up Alyssa from school and they drove home. Robert cooked dinner whilst Aaron helped his daughter with her homework. Robert thought about how he had been towards Aaron the previous day, he then remembered what Alyssa had asked him and it broke his heart. Where had Aaron's husband gone?


	26. Telling her story

A week passed by, things seemed to be better as Robert did not take his husband for granted and never ignored him. However, Aaron still had nightmares and would always wake up sweating and heaving. Robert usually woke up to comfort his husband, but this night was different.

Aaron woke up from a nightmare and his mind forced him to have a flashback. He was crying and the pain in his head increased. His vision went blurry and he fell back onto the bed, his back arched and he started to shake. He was fully conscious and he was trying to wake Robert up. He was only having a small fit so Robert did not feel the bed shaking. Aaron was crying and he was trying to say his husband's name, he was trying to hit Robert's arm and he hoped that Robert would wake up.

After fourteen long minutes Aaron stopped shaking, but he could not move. All he could do was cry. After a minute he could move enough to roll onto his side, he spat out the foam in his mouth and he curled up.

Robert woke up at the sound of sobbing, he sat up and he saw that his husband was curled up into a ball, tears drenching the sheets. "Aaron? What's wrong?", Robert asked, gathering up the younger man into an embrace. "Baby?"

Aaron shook in Robert's arms, sad that he had not noticed sooner, "I h-had a... nightmare. It was about what he did to me on my birthday".

Robert hugged his husband closer and he whispered calming words into his ear, "I'm sorry that I didn't wake up, I should've been there for you".

Aaron shook his head as he calmed down, "It's okay, you're here now".

Robert kissed Aaron's head and laid down with the younger man still in his arms, as they both drifted back off.

Alyssa woke up the next day and she ran to her fathers bedroom "Daddy!"

Aaron jolted awake and he jumped out of bed, he opened the door and he saw Alyssa "Princess, what's wrong?"

"Nanna needs help at the pub today." Alyssa answered.

Aaron remembered that Charity had taken some time off to recover. From a cold. "Go and get dressed and we'll go to Nanna's in a bit".

Alyssa skipped off down the hallway to get ready for the day. She grabbed her rabbit teddy and she went to brush her teeth.

Aaron showered and he got dressed, he walked over to the bed and he laid down next to Robert "Don't forget that you promised to help Vic out this morning."

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's head "I won't. Are you gonna be okay today?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Robert gazed into his husband's eyes, "Don't over do it today."

Aaron smiled "I won't". He then hot up and he walked down the stairs.

Alyssa was already downstairs and she had a drink of water in her hand "Daddy, is our house haunted?"

Aaron looked at Alyssa "No the house isn't haunted. Why would ask something like that?"

"You've been screaming a lot at night and you've said that you're scared a lot" Alyssa answered.

"I get nightmares a lot and they scare me, I wake up screaming because of them, but everything is okay". Aaron explained.

"Why do you get scared, daddy?", Alyssa asked.

Aaron thought over his answer thoroughly before he answered, "I dream of monsters, really nasty ones".

Alyssa smiled sweetly, "Then I'll dream of slaying them and saving you, I love you, daddy".

Aaron smiled, his heart warmed by the little girl, "I love you too ... princess".

The two hugged for a bit, before they had breakfast and they headed to the pub. They drove to the village and they walked into the Woolpack, they walked around the bar and Aaron lifted Alyssa up so that she could sit on the bar.

Chas walked into the pub and she smiled at Aaron "Thanks for helping me out today, Sweetheart

"It's no problem, mum. Is it okay if Alyssa stays here so that I can keep an eye on her." Aaron asked.

Chas nodded "Yeah that's fine. I don't mind being with my gorgeous granddaughter" she stroked Alyssa's hair.

Alyssa smiled at Chas "Nanna, is Cain coming here today?"

"He might. Do you want a drink, sweetie?" Chas asked Alyssa.

"Yes please" Alyssa smiled.

Chas poured Alyssa a glass of orange juice and she handed it to the little girl. "Here you go, precious".

"Thank you, Nanna" Alyssa smiled and she sipped her drink of Lemonade.

Aaron helped Chas our at the pub for a few hours, Alyssa was happy to just draw and listen to the music that was playing in the pub.

The door opened and Becks walked in, she saw that Alyssa was sat at the bar and she went to grab the child's arm.

However Aaron looked up and he saw that Becks was trying to take Alyssa "Alyssa, come here now please".

Alyssa ran around the bar and she stood next to Aaron.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked as he glared at Becks.

"I want to take Alyssa home. She's my kid!" Becks shouted.

Alyssa hid behind Aaron and she held onto his hand "I don't want to go with her".

"You're going nowhere, Princess. You're staying with me" Aaron reassured his daughter. He then looked at Chas "Mum, take Alyssa."

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go and find aunty Vic" Chas said as she took Alyssa's hand and the little girl followed her into the backroom.

Aaron then looked at Becks "You're not gonna take her. She doesn't belong to you".

"I'm gonna get her back and you're gonna pay for not giving her back to me!" Becks shouted at Aaron.

"Stay away from my daughter." Aaron bluntly said.

After she had shouted at Aaron a few times, Becks turned and she stormed out of the pub.

Alyssa ran into pub and she hugged Aaron "Daddy, I'm scared".

Aaron hugged Alyssa "I know, Princess. But I promise that I'm not gonna let her take you, you're safe now".

"Take her home, Love. I can handle this place on my own" Chas said as she rubbed Aaron's arm.

"Thanks, mum. Are you sure?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Thank you for helping me out here, you're a good lad".

"No problem, mum. See ya" Aaron smiled.

"Bye, Nanna" Alyssa smiled at Chas.

"Bye you two" Chas smiled.

Aaron took Alyssa home and the little girl immediately ran up to her room, whilst he went into the living room to do some work on his laptop.

Alyssa was sat in her bedroom, and she was using her felt tip pens to colour over her scars. Pink, purple and blue lines crisscrossed across her arms and she then looked into the mirror. She picked up a green felt tip and she coloured over the scars on her neck. Happy with her work, Alyssa walked downstairs and she found Aaron in the living room.

"Daddy, they're gone" Alyssa said happily.

Aaron looked up and he saw the different colour stripes on Alyssa's arms and legs. He had no words. He put his laptop down and he walked over to his daughter, he crouched down in front of Alyssa "You look beautiful no matter what".

Alyssa looked at her arms "I hate them. I want to make them disappear. It scared me when my mum used to shout at me, and I didn't like it when she burnt me" she looked down and she hugged herself.

Aaron pulled his daughter into a hug "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alyssa nodded but she could not find the right words "How do I talk about it?"

"Why don't you write it down and then I'll read it?" Aaron suggested.

Alyssa nodded, she then went to her room to write how she felt and what had happened to her. After some time she picked up the pieces of paper and she walked downstairs. She handed he papers to Aaron and he sat down to read what she had written, whilst she played with her toys.

Robert walked into the living room and he saw Aaron "Chas just called me. She told me what happened at the pub today".

"You might wanna read this" Aaron said without taking his eyes off of what Alyssa had written.

Robert sat next to Aaron and he looked at what his husband was holding. He started to read the words and he felt tears form in his eyes.

"This is all about what Alyssa went through. Becks burnt her a lot an he boyfriend would strangle her when he was angry with her. No wonder Alyssa gets anxious around people, and why she struggles communicating how she feels. This explains a lot. Aaron said quietly.

"What do we do?" Robert asked.

"We treat her like the normal child she and we keep her safe" Aaron answered.

Alyssa looked up and she saw that Aaron and Robert were looking at her "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Al. You've done nothing wrong. Come'ere, sweetheart" Robert said with kindness in his eyes and in his voice.

Alyssa stood up and she walked over to the sofa, she sat between Aaron and Robert.

"We're so proud of you. You mean more to us than anything in the world" Aaron said as he hugged his daughter

"I love you, Daddy. And I love you, Dad". Alyssa smiled when Aaron hugged her.

Robert smiled and he hugged Alyssa "I love you too, Al".

Alyssa became more scared over time and her nightmares returned. Aaron was still suffering from constant nightmares , but he would always comfort Alyssa and then once she had settled he would go back to bed. Robert was being put under more and more pressure because of work, he and Aaron became distant and they started to argue again.

Aaron and Robert were at the scrapyard, Robert slammed his laptop shut and he stood up. Aaron looked up and he saw that Robert was angry.

"Rob, what's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"What's right? Work's stressing me out and you're not helping!" Robert shouted.

"What did I do wrong?" Aaron asked.

"You're always so clingy and annoying!" Robert shouted before he stormed out of the portercabin.

Aaron sat there for a moment, he was confused by what had just happened. He stood up and he walked out of the portercabin, he saw that Robert was stood outside and he walked over to his husband "What's happened?"

"Stress is getting to me and I just need a break from everything" Robert answered.

"Go home and have a lie down. I'll finish up here" Aaron said as he rubbed Robert's arm.

Robert left without saying goodbye and he drive back to Homefarm. He laid down on the sofa and he fell asleep. He woke up when he heard his phone ringing, he looked at his phone and he saw that Diane was calling him. He diverted the call and he went back to sleep.

Aaron went to the village to get a coffee from the cafe and he saw Diane. "Hi, Diane. You alright?"

Diane sat next to Aaron "Hiya, Love. Have you seen Robert today?"

"Yeah, he went home earlier because he was stressed" Aaron answered.

"Could you tell him that, I need to speak to him about planning Victoria's and Adam's anniversary party?" Diane asked.

"Yeah sure" Aaron smiled.

"Good lad. I have to go so I'll see ya later" Diane said as she stood up.

"See ya, Diane" Aaron said.

Diane left the cafe and she went to the B&B to get some work done.

Aaron sat there as he thought about what he could do to help Robert. 'What's going on with him? I hope that we sort this out sooner or later, I don't want to have to keep arguing with him'.


	27. Make or break

To Aaron's dismay the next five days was long and Robert's shouting at him seemed endless. He just ignored the yelling of his husband and he continued with what he had to do. Aaron was lying on the sofa after another nightmare about Gordon. He heard the doors open and he looked up as Robert walked past him "Hiya".

Robert looked at Aaron "Lazing about again?" 

"I couldn't sleep. I've been here all night" Aaron yawned. 

Robert scoffed "Well maybe you could've done something useful. Like the monthly report for the scrapyard".

Aaron sighed and he stood up "Don't start, Rob. I haven't got the energy to argue with you" he said as he walked towards the doors.

"Don't walk away from me!" Robert raised his voice "Just like your mother. Walks away when things get too hard!"

Aaron stopped and he turned around "What did you just say?" 

"Just like your mother. Walks away when things get too hard" Robert repeated. 

"Don't You dare say anything bad about her. She was unhappy and she wanted a way out of an unhappy relationship. She's done nothing wrong" Aaron stated.

"She still left you with a pervert. She abandoned you and your perverted dad saw an opportunity" Robert snarled. 

"None of what happened to me was my mum's fault! Gordon would've done something sooner or later, my mum did nothing wrong! Say anything against her again and I swear to god!" Aaron shouted. 

"Look at you, Aaron. You're tapped!" Robert shouted. 

Aaron went quiet and he remembered that Robert had said that to him before "Speak to me like that again..."

"You'll what? Oh you'll hit me? Are you gonna punch my lights out like Gordon threatened to do to You?" Robert shouted.

Aaron thought about saying something, but instead he just went to the downstairs toilet. He locked the door and he sat on the floor, a minute past before Aaron felt nauseous and he was sick into the toilet.

Robert stood there, he was shocked at what he had just said but he was angry. He walked upstairs and he knocked on Alyssa's door "Al, pack a bag. We're going to aunty Vic's for the night".

Alyssa did not know what had happened so she packed her small rucksack and Robert took her to stay at Victoria's for the rest of the day.

Aaron heard the front door shut and he immediately unlocked the bathroom door, he ran to the front door and he opened it just as Robert put Alyssa into the car "Robert!"

Robert ignored Aaron and he got into the car. He reversed and he began to drive. 

Aaron realised what was happening and he sprinted after Robert's car "Robert, stop! Don't take her away from me!" He yelled as he ran.

Once at the end of the driveway Robert began to drive to the village. He looked on his wing mirror and he saw Aaron stood at the end of the driveway to his house. 

Aaron was crying and he tried to call out to Robert "Don't take my little girl! Please don't take my baby!" He yelled. Once Robert's car was out of view Aaron collapsed onto the floor and he cried. "Robert, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he sobbed". 

It was at that moment that Paddy was driving to Homefarm, he saw Aaron kneeling on the concrete and he parked on the side of the road. He got out of the car and he walked over to Aaron "Aaron? Aaron, What's wrong?" 

Aaron looked up and he saw Paddy "Dad, he's taken her away from me. He took my little girl away from me" he cried.

Paddy crouched down in front of Aaron and he realised what had happened "Where's Robert taken Alyssa?" 

Aaron wiped away his tears and he sniffled "I don't know. He didn't tell me. We had an argument and I went to the downstairs toilet to be sick. I heard the front door close and I saw him getting Alyssa ready to leave. I ran after his car but he didn't stop".

Paddy placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder and he rubbed it "Let's get you inside and then we'll get her back".

Aaron nodded and he stood up, he and paddy walked back to Homefarm and they walked into the kitchen. They sat down and Aaron explained what had happened, after he had explained everything Aaron started to tidy up the house and he finished all of his paperwork. Aaron did not stop working all day and he had nothing to eat. Paddy just watched as the man he saw as his son worked his socks off without resting, the boy he had seen go through so much pain was a wreak. He had no idea how to help him. Paddy called Chas and explained to her what had happened and she hurried to Homefarm, only to find that her son was cleaning and absolutely exhausted. 

"Oh, Sweetheart." Chas rushed over to Aaron. 

"What if I lose them both. I can't lose them, mum" Aaron started to cry again. 

Chas took the broom out of Aaron's hands and she placed it on the floor, before she pulled her son into a hug "You're not gonna lose them. Just give Robert time to cool off and he'll be back. You're not gonna lose either of them" she rubbed Aaron's back and she looked at Paddy. 

Paddy looked heartbroken for Aaron and he shook his head at Chas. He knew that Aaron was breaking and that he never let anyone help him. That's how he knew that his son was struggling to keep everything together. 

Chas hugged Aaron for a bit and she made him something to eat. Once his mother was with him Aaron laid down on the sofa and he fell asleep. 

Chas walked into the kitchen and she looked at Paddy "Anything?" 

Paddy put his phone down "Nothing. Robert's not answered any of my calls. He needs to see what this is doing to Aaron". 

"But how do we get him to pay attention? Aaron's not been sleeping well for weeks and it's breaking him. It'll destroy him if he loses Robert or Alyssa. They mean everything to him, they're his world". Chas sighed.

"I know, Chas. But we gotta make Robert see before Aaron becomes sick again" Paddy stayed. 

There was a scream, Chas and paddy ran into the living room and they saw that Aaron was screaming and thrashing around. 

"Stop, leave me alone! Don't do this to me! Gordon, stop!" Aaron screamed. 

"Film it, Chas!" Paddy instructed before he ran over and crouched down next to the sofa.

Chas got her phone out of her pocket and she started to film her son thrashing around and screaming "Please help him, Padds". She had tears in her eyes and she wanted to help her only child. 

Paddy grabbed Aaron's wrists and he tried to hold the screaming young man down "Aaron, it's alright. Just wake up". 

Aaron was crying in his sleep and he continued to scream "Please don't do this to me! Somebody help me!" 

Chas cried as she watched her son and she listened to his terror filled screams "Paddy, please help him". 

"I want my mum! I want my mum back!" Aaron screamed. 

Paddy had tears in his eyes "Aaron, wake up!" 

Aaron jolted awake and he sat up. He looked at Paddy and then he looked at Chas "Please tell me that you didn't hear me scream".

Paddy pulled Aaron into a hug and he held him "What's happening with you, son? What are you thinking?" 

Aaron gripped Paddy's shirt "I'm breaking, Dad. I can't do it anymore". 

Chas stopped filming and she put her phone in her pocket "It's gonna be okay, my baby". 

Aaron looked at Chas "I'm sorry, mum". 

Chas rushed over to her son and she sat next to him "You have nothing to be sorry for. None of what happened is your fault". 

"I'm so sorry, mummy. I'm so sorry" Aaron sobbed. 

Aaron had not called Chas 'mummy' since he was five years old, so she knew how much he was struggling. She stroked back his hair and kissed his head "No, no don't apologise. You've done nothing wrong".

Aaron clung onto Chas and after a few minutes he calmed down.

Robert was sat on his sister's sofa and he had his head in his hands. "I just need a break from everything".

"Did you tell Aaron what was gonna happen?" Victoria asked.

"No. I'll text him later" Robert sighed.

"You fuckin idiot! You've packed up and left with his child! Aaron's not dangerous and he deserves to feel want!" Victoria shouted.

"I still want him and I know that he's not dangerous. I just need a break!" Robert exclaimed.

"One day you're gonna make the biggest mistake of your life and you won't be able to save yourself from the consequences!" Victoria walked into the kitchen and she send a text to Aaron.

(Victoria: Robert and Alyssa are at mine and Adam's house. You can come round later to see Alyssa.

Aaron: Thank you. Keep an eye on Robert for me.

Victoria: will do. Get some rest).

Victoria walked back into the living room, and she found a crying Robert lying on the sofa.

At 9pm Aaron drove to his sister in law's house and he knocked on the door. Adam answered the door and he smiled kindly at his friend. 

"Can I see Alyssa?" Aaron asked.

Adam opened the door and he welcomed Aaron in. Victoria smiled at Aaron and she hugged him. 

"Alyssa's in the second bedroom and Robert's on the sofa" Victoria whispered. 

Aaron nodded and he walked up the stairs, he opened the door to the second bedroom and he saw that Alyssa was asleep. He walked in and he crouched down next to the bed. Alyssa stirred from her sleep and she saw Aaron.

"Daddy" Alyssa smiled. 

Aaron smiled "Hiya, Princess. How are you?" 

"I'm okay. I left Maizy at home" Alyssa frowned. 

Aaron lifted his arm "She thought that you'd need help sleeping". 

Alyssa saw her stuffed rabbit and she smiled "Thank you, Daddy". 

Aaron handed his daughter her teddy and he smiled "You're welcome, Princess. Have you been a good girl for your dad, Uncle Adam and aunty Vic?" 

Alyssa nodded.

"Good girl. Now go back to sleep and I'll see you soon" Aaron sniffled. 

"Daddy?" Alyssa started. 

"Yes, princess?" Aaron held back tears.

"Why was dad crying when we came here? Did I do something wrong?" Alyssa asked. 

Aaron bit the skin under his bottom lip "I was upset about something, and your dad thought that I needed to be on my own for a bit. You've done nothing wrong". 

"He said that we're going to stay at aunty Vic's for a few days. But I want to go home, I want to be at home". Alyssa sniffled.

A tear rolled out of Aaron's eye "I know, Princess. But I need you to promise me something, promise me that you're gonna be a good girl for your dad and aunty Vic." 

Alyssa nodded "Pinkie promise". She held up her little finger.

Aaron smiled and he wrapped his little finger around Alyssa's little finger "Pinkie promise. Go back to sleep now".

Alyssa nodded and she closed her eyes "I love you, Daddy". 

Aaron kissed Alyssa's head "I love you too, my beautiful little Princess". He then stood up and he walked out of the room, he let his tears fall as he walked downstairs. He was about to walk to the front door, but he turned around... He saw that his husband was asleep on the sofa and he walked over to him. Aaron crouched down and he began to stroke Roberts hair "I'm not angry at you. I'm sorry for being a disappointment of a husband. It's okay if you don't love me anymore, I'll be okay. But I just want you to hold me and tell me that it's all gonna be okay. I love you so much" he choked on his tears and he gently kissed Robert's hand and then the older man's forehead "Please look after our little girl. I love you with all my heart. My handsome Robert Jacob Sugden". 

Victoria and Adam were watching as Aaron cried to a sleeping Robert. Adam walked into the kitchen and he opened the fridge, his heart broke when he saw two lunch boxes in the fridge. One was a Looney Toones lunch box and the other was a salad box that had a post it note with Robert's name written on it. Aaron stood up and he left the house without saying goodbye, he drove home and he made Robert and Alyssa their lunches for the day after next. Once he had finished all of his work and tidied th house from head to toe, he walked up the stairs and he took his shoes off before he collapsed onto his and Robert's bed. He curled up and he put a pillow on Robert's side. He snuggled up against the pillow, so that it felt like Robert was asleep next to him. He fell asleep with a tear stained face and clutching a pillow.


	28. Everything that I once cherished

Robert woke up on Victoria's sofa and he sighed when he sat up, he looked around and he remembered what had happened t home. He sighed and he sat up, he grabbed his phone and he unlocked it and he saw the picture of himself and Aaron as his wallpaper. He had no texts or missed calls so he put his phone into his pocket and he walked into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and he sat down at the table, he could not stop thinking about Aaron and he missed his husband.

Alyssa woke up and she looked around the spare room, he hugged her stuffed rabbit and he saw the picture of Aaron and Robert. She smiled and she jumped out of bed and she ran downstairs, she ran into the kitchen and she saw Robert. "Morning, Dad" she said as she hugged Robert.

Robert smiled and he hugged Alyssa "Morning, Al. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I had a dream about the wizard of Oz." Alyssa smiled.

"Wow. You'll have to tell me about it later. What do you say about me and you going to the beach for a picnic today?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Can daddy come too?" Alyssa asked.

Robert thought for a moment "We'll see."

Victoria walked into the kitchen "Has Aaron called?"

Robert looked at his sister "No. He's probably tired".

"Can we go and see Daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"Maybe later, Al." Robert forced a smile "Why don't you go and do a drawing for daddy?"

Alyssa ran into the living room and she started to draw a picture for Aaron, he used her felt tips to draw Robert, herself and Aaron and then she wrote 'I miss you Daddy' at the top of the paper.

"You can't keep Aaron away from his daughter." Victoria stated.

"I'm doing this to give him time to think. I hate this and I know that Alyssa misses him" Robert sighed.

"Did you even think about how Aaron could possibly be feeling. He probably thinks that you've broken up with him" Victoria argued.

"That's how I've been feeling for weeks. I'm sick of always having to plan my life around him, he's not everything" Robert tried to persuade himself.

"But he's your everything. He always has been" Victoria stated before she made herself something to eat.

Aaron was sat in the living room and he was playing with his wedding ring. He did not take it off but he had the feeling that Robert had taken his ring off, he sighed and he got ready to go to work. The day dragged on and he just wanted to see his family. His face lit up when he saw Alyssa and Robert walk into the cafe, he went into the cafe and he sighed.

Alyssa turned around and she saw Aaron "Daddy!" she ran up to Aaron and she hugged him.

"Hiya, Princess" Aaron smiled and he picked Alyssa up "Have you been looking after your dad for me?"

Alyssa nodded "Yeah. I've missed you, Daddy".

"I've missed you too" Aaron smiled.

Robert walked over to Aaron "Alyssa, you don't run off like that. What if a stranger saw you?"

Aaron looked at Robert, he saw the angry look in Robert's eyes and he sighed "Your dad's right, Alyssa. You shouldn't run off".

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you, Daddy. I've missed you so much" Alyssa looked at Aaron.

"I've missed you and your dad too" Aaron smiled.

"Do you want a coffee?" Robert asked.

A glimmer of hope flashed in Aaron's eyes "Thanks. I'll pay you back".

"Don't worry about it" Robert could not help a smile grow on his face, and he went to order the drinks and Alyssa's cupcake. 'I've missed him so much' he thought to himself.

Aaron put Alyssa down and they walked over to sit down on one of the sofas. Robert walked over and he sat opposite Aaron, he saw that Aaron was tired but he pretended that he did not care.

"How's your mum?" Robert assumed that Aaron was staying at the pub.

"She's okay. She came to visit me yesterday. I've not seen her today" Aaron answered.

"Where are you staying?" Robert asked.

"At the house. We live there so I'm not staying anywhere else" Aaron said.

"Don't sleep in the bed. I want you out of the house by Sunday" Robert said without emotion.

"You're kicking me out of our house? You're kicking me out of our bed? Where do I go?" Aaron was shocked.

"That's not my problem" Robert sipped his coffee.

Aaron felt his heart break and he held back tears "I pay half of the rent. You're the one that left with our daughter, it's my house and she's my child".

"She needs stability and I want you out of my house by the end of the week" Robert cupped his hand over his mouth.

Aaron sniffled and he looked away from Robert "Where can I go?"

"You're mum's house or Paddy's house. I don't care" Robert answered.

Aaron started to cry and he sniffled "Robert, please don't do this".

Alyssa looked up "Daddy, why are you crying?"

Aaron wiped his eyes and he looked at Alyssa "I'm just tired. I'm okay though, Princess".

"Are you still dreaming about the monsters?" Alyssa asked.

Robert did not let Aaron answer "It's time to go, Alyssa. Come on". He stood up.

Alyssa stood up and she hugged Aaron "Bye, Daddy. I love you".

Aaron hugged Alyssa "Bye, Princess. I love you too".

"Come on, Al" Robert sniffled.

Alyssa pulled back from her hug with Aaron, and she handed him the picture that she had drawn for him. She then followed Robert back to Victoria's house, she had no idea what had just happened between her dads and Robert started to cry when he walked into the kitchen.

Aaron sat there for a moment and he cried, he looked at the drawing that Alyssa had given him and he cried harder.

Adam walked into the cafe and he saw that Aaron was upset "Aaron?"

Aaron wiped his eyes and he looked up "He's kicked me put of our house. I'm losing everything".

Adam listened as Aaron explained everything and then Aaron drove home. Adam ran back to his house and he walked into the living room, he saw that Victoria was sat on the sofa and he sat next to his wife "Robert's kicking Aaron out of Homefarm. Aaron's gonna lose everything because of Robert".

Victoria looked at Adam "That can't be right. Robert wouldn't do that".

"Aaron just told me that Robert wants him out of Homefarm by Sunday. Robert's taking everything from him" Adam stated.

"Robert!" Victoria shouted.

Robert walked into the living room "What?'

"You're kicking Aaron out of his own home! Why are you doing this to him?" Victoria yelled.

"He's done this to us. Not me" Robert tried to convince himself.

"I'm gonna kill you! Aaron doesn't deserve this! It's his home, his daughter and you're his husband! You asshole!" Adam shouted.


	29. Absent words

A week had passed and Aaron had packed some of his bags to leave Homefarm, he was staying at Zak and Lisa's house but his nightmares just got worse and worse. He woke up screaming every night, Zak and Lisa would always run in and Lisa would hug Aaron as he cried. He had told them both that he often had nightmares and that he had seizures sometimes and they were very understanding and supportive. But the support he was given was not from Robert.

Zak walked down one morning and he yawned "Have we got any sausages and bacon for breakfast, Lis?"

"Zak" Lisa nodded at the sofa.

Zak followed Lisa's gaze and he saw that Aaron was lying on the sofa with a blanket over him "How long has he been down here?"

"He was there when I came down a few minutes ago" Lisa answered.

"The poor lad. He's struggling" Zak sighed.

Aaron groaned and he started to move around in his sleep "Leave me alone, Gordon. I'm not your son".

Lisa looked at Aaron and she sighed "He's having a nightmare again".

Aaron started to cry as he slept and he curled up "Mum, please don't leave me here. Please take me with you".

Zak walked over and he started to lightly shake Aaron's shoulder "Aaron. Wake up, lad".

Aaron woke up and he looked up at Zak "I'm okay".

"Why are you down here?" Zak asked.

"I had a nightmare, I couldn't sleep so I came down here. Robert used to sit with me on the sofa at home when I've had nightmares, he'd stroke my hair and watch over me as I slept. He looked after me" Aaron explained.

Lisa sighed sadly "Do you want something to eat, Aaron love".

"No thanks, Lisa. Can I go back to sleep for a bit?" Aaron asked.

"You don't need to ask, lad" Zak smiled.

"Do you promise to wake me up if I have a nightmare?" Aaron asked.

"We promise" Lisa smiled reassuringly at Aaron.

"Thank you" Aaron closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Zak walked over to Lisa "Robert better get his act together soon, other wise me and our Cain are going to be paying him a visit".

Lisa looked at Zak "Don't you even think about it. He's Alyssa's dad and Aaron still loves him, he's his husband so Aaron just needs our support for now. He just needs his family" she then looked at Aaron.

Aaron had heard everything that Zak and Lisa had said, he thought about how much he missed Alyssa and Robert. He just wanted his husband and his daughter back.

Robert had packed up his stuff and he walked into the kitchen. He got a coffee and an apple to eat before he turned around and he saw Victoria. 

"What ya doing?" Victoria asked. 

"Having a coffee before I go back to Homefarm" Robert answered. 

Victoria smiled "That's Good. Does Aaron know?" 

Robert sighed "Nothing's changed, Vic. He's not said anything to me for three days". 

Victoria was about to tell Robert that Aaron had come to see him every night but he hade not visited in three days, but Alyssa walked in with her Looney Toones lunchbox and her stuffed Rabbit. 

"Are we going home now, Dad?" Alyssa asked. 

Robert looked at Alyssa "I didn't pack your lunchbox, Al. Did you pack it?" 

"Daddy brought it here" Alyssa answered. 

Robert looked at Victoria "Why didn't you tell me that Aaron was here?" 

"Daddy hasn't visited us in three days. Is something wrong with daddy?" Alyssa asked. 

"There's a lot that's wrong with your daddy" Robert muttered under his breath. 

Victoria was shocked and disgusted by Robert's comment "Alyssa, why don't you go and play with the toys upstairs?" 

Alyssa skipped over to the stairs and she ran up them.

As soon as Alyssa was gone, Victoria slapped Robert "Don't you dare say anything bad about Aaron. He's your husband, Robert".

"And look how long that's lasted" Robert scoffed. 

"You prat!" Adam shouted, he then marched over to Robert and he punched Robert in the stomach. "You promised him that you'd always love him no matter what! You made a commitment to him and you said that you loved him!" 

Robert grunted in pain "He knows that I love him". 

"You took off with his daughter and you left him at your house. A while ago he told me that he was worried that his and your marriage was ending. He got himself into a right state and he was actually in pain because of the seizure he had! He was so desperate for you to show him some affection that he worked night and day. It made him ill and he wasn't sleeping, I bet that you didn't even notice!" Adam shouted.

Robert started to cry "No. I didn't".

Adam stepped back "You have some apologising to do".

"He forgot that I love him?" Robert asked. 

"No! You forgot that you love him!" Adam shouted.

"I'll call him. He's stubborn so he's probably still at home" Robert hoped that Aaron was at Homefarm.

"I hope you're right, he was deviated when you kicked him out!" Adam shouted.

"So was I" Robert murmured under his breath.

A Robert drove home with Alyssa and they walked into the house, Robert saw that everything was clean and tidy and he walked upstairs. He walked into his and Aaron's bedroom and he saw that the bed had not been slept in "He actually left?" He walked over to the wardrobe and he saw that only Aaron's wedding suit was in there. He unzipped the bag and he ran his fingers along the material "I'm so sorry, Aaron" he then zipped the bag back up and he got his phone out. He held his phone to his ear and he waited.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Aaron? Where are you?" Robert asked.

"Zak and Lisa's place. I've been here for the last three days" Aaron answered.

"You can come home. I'm sorry" Robert sniffled.

(The call was ended).

Robert looked at his phone and he choked on his tears, because Aaron had hung up "I'm so sorry, Aaron".

Robert walked downstairs and he started to make the dinner. Only an hour had passed by when Robert heard the word that made his eyes light up.

"Daddy!" Alyssa ran to Aaron and he hugged her.

"Hiya, Princess" Aaron smiled.

Robert walked out of the kitchen and he smiled when he saw Aaron "How are you?"

Aaron looked at Robert "I've been better".

"Dinner's nearly ready" Robert stated.

"I would've made the dinner. You must be exhausted" Aaron put his bag down.

"I can look after my family!" Robert raised his voice.

Aaron tensed up and he nodded. "I know".

Robert felt ashamed so he did not apologise, he just walked back into he kitchen to finish cooking.

Aaron felt at home but he felt like he was intruding. He sat on the floor and he played on the Xbox with Alyssa.

Dinner felt very awkward for Aaron because it felt new and he did not look at Robert. He slept on the sofa that night because he did not want to annoy Robert. 

"Good night, Robert" Aaron whispered to his absent husband.

Robert was lying in his bed and he missed Aaron, he grabbed a pillow and he held it like it was Aaron cuddling up to him. It offered comfort but not in the same way as Aaron did. "Good night, Aaron" Robert whispered to his absent husband.


	30. Against the world

Aaron woke up the next morning and he went to have a shower before he got dressed, he made Robert and Alyssa's lunches and then he did some work on his laptop. He heard the door open and he looked up, he saw Robert and he looked back at his laptop.

"How long have you been awake for?" Robert asked as he walked into the room.

"Two hours, how did you sleep?" Aaron asked.

"Not well. You?" Robert sat down in the armchair.

"I barely got any sleep." Aaron answered before he yawned.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Robert looked at Aaron.

"Yeah, nothing new there" Aaron stood up and he walked into the kitchen.

Robert walked into the kitchen and he crossed his arms as he leaned against the kitchen cabinets "I'm sorry".

"You left with our daughter, you kicked me out and you expect me to forgive you straight away? I was so scared that you wanted to give up on us, I just wanted to be with you and Alyssa again" Aaron looked at Robert.

"I'm doing this for Alyssa, not for us. As far as I'm concerned there is no us anymore" Robert sighed before he grabbed an apple "I'll take Al to school. See ya at work" he then walked out of the kitchen.

Aaron stood there for a moment, he looked at the knife in the sink "He wouldn't care" he shook his head before he walked out of the house and he drove to the scrapyard.

Alyssa walked into the living room and she saw Robert "Dad, why did daddy sleep down here last night? Why didn't you give him a kiss goodbye?"

Robert looked at Alyssa "Daddy has had trouble sleeping for a long time, he found it easier to sleep on the sofa last night and he was in a rush this morning".

"Oh okay" Alyssa nodded.

"Come and give me a hug, Al" Robert opened his arms out.

Alyssa walked over and she hugged Robert "I love you, dad".

"I love you too, Al" Robert kissed Alyssa's head.

Aaron was at the scrapyard and he was dismantling a car when Cain walked over to him. He looked up and he forced a brief smile "Hi, Cain".

"Lisa told me that you've been staying at theirs, they told me that you've been having nightmares" Cain stated.

Aaron sat on the bonnet of the car that he was working on "Robert kicked me out but I'm back at Homefarm now. It's fine".

"Does he know about the seizure that you had?" Cain asked.

"No. It's not important" Aaron sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Cain asked.

"I don't know. Hide my emotions from Robert and Alyssa I guess" Aaron shrugged.

A car pulled up at the scrapyard and Aaron saw that it was Robert, Cain looked at Robert as he got out of the car and he glared at Aaron's husband as he walked into the portercabin.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Cain asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah. Thanks, Cain".

"No problem" Cain patted Aaron on the shoulder before he left.

Aaron finished dismantling the car, before he walked into the portercabin and he filled out the paperwork. Once he had finished for the day he put his head down on his desk and he fell asleep.

Robert looked up and he saw that Aaron was asleep, he watched the younger man for a bit and he noticed that Aaron seemed to be flinching. He heard the sound of faint crying and he realised that it was Aaron.

Aaron woke up and he shuddered, he dried his eyes and then he made himself a coffee. He walked outside and he sat on the fence "He didn't comfort me" he sniffled.

Robert sat in the portercabin and a tear rolled out of his eye "He was having a nightmare and I did nothing to sooth him. What's he going to think? I didn't comfort my own husband".

Diane walked into the portercabin and she saw Robert "I've just seen Aaron, he looks tired and upset. Has something happened between you two?"

"We're on a break" Robert sniffled and he wiped away his tears. He opened his laptop but he saw the picture of himself and Aaron, he could not help but stare at the image for a few seconds before he opened a tab and he got to work.

"How's Alyssa?" Diane asked.

"She's fine. As far as she knows Aaron and I are fine and he's just having some trouble sleeping" Robert explained.

"You need to fix this mistake. What would Jack say if he saw you?" Diane asked.

"He'd be disgusted at me for being bi, he'd hate me for messing everything up. I know that my dad didn't want a son like me, I know that I'm a screw up but Aaron has never blamed me for it. He has always loved me. We'll be fine" Robert hoped.

6pm, While Aaron was in the village he bumped into Chrissie who smirked upon seeing him.

"I was hoping to see you", Chrissie said in a smug, fake-friendly manner.

Aaron narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

Chrissie shrugged, "Just to chat, how's Alyssa doing?".

The question puzzled Aaron who kept a straight face which was empty of emotion.

"You know I just realised that her birthday is still to come, I should sort her out a present". Chrissie faked a smile

Aaron raised his eyebrow at Chrissie who smirked.

"I wonder if I should get Robert one too, oh well, see you later". Chrissie walked off. 

Aaron stood there for a moment, he was creeper out by what Chrissie had said. He then drove home and he carried the shopping into the kitchen. He thought about what Chrissie had said and his face twisted in worry, as he remembered Chrissie saying something about a present for Alyssa and Robert. Was she planning on hurting his beloved ones? Aaron began to pace the living room and soon he collapsed onto the sofa with one final conclusion... he would not let anything happen to his family, no matter what.


	31. The curious mind of a child

A few days had passed and nothing had changed at Homefarm. Robert and Aaron had made sure to hide it from Alyssa, Aaron was still having nightmares and both of the men missed each other tremendously. They missed their husband.

It was 11pm, Robert walked downstairs and he saw that Aaron was asleep on the sofa. He walked into the kitchen to get a drink but he heard the sound of someone crying. He followed the sound into he living room and he saw that Aaron was tossing and turning in his sleep.

"No. I want to go to my mum's house. I want to go back to the village" Aaron sobbed.

Robert walked over and he crouched down next to Aaron, he gently stroked his husband's hair and he shushed him "Sshh you're home now. You're safe, Aaron".

Aaron stopped crying and he calmed down after a few moments.

Robert kissed Aaron's head and he stroked the younger man's hair "I love you more than you'll ever know. Just bear with me, yeah? We'll be okay again. I just need time. I've been dealing with a lot and I'm sorry for all the times that I've snapped at you or upset you. Just be patient with me, okay?"

As expected, Aaron did not respond.

Robert smiled and he kissed his husband's head "Good night, Beautiful".

Robert went to get a drink before he walked back up to bed.

Aaron woke up a few minutes later and he shuddered, as he looked around the dark living room. "He's not coming back, Gordon's not coming back. I'm safe here and I'm safe at home. He's not coming back" he repeated.

Alyssa woke up the next morning and she walked downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and she saw Aaron "Daddy!"

Aaron turned as his daughter ran to him and he picked her up. "Good morning, Princess. How did you sleep?"

"Really well. I dreamed that I was a superhero!" the ten year old girl chirped.

Aaron smiled "We're you Wonder woman?"

Alyssa shook her head.

"We're you... Batgirl?" Aaron asked.

Alyssa shook her head "I was supergirl".

"Wow. That sound very cool". Aaron smiled.

Alyssa nodded and she smiled.

"What superhero am I?" Aaron asked.

"Uuhhh... you're batman" Alyssa answered.

"Why am I Batman?" Aaron asked.

"Because you always do what's right, you protect people and you hide when you're crying" Alyssa answered.

Aaron was surprised but he smiled "You're right. I guess that I am like Batman".

Robert walked into the kitchen and he smiled "Morning".

"Morning, dad" Alyssa smiled.

"Morning, Robert" Aaron smiled.

Robert made himself some coffee and then he talked to Alyssa for a bit, he smiled as Aaron spoke and he sighed happily when his husband smiled.

Aaron looked up and he saw the unguarded smile on Robert's face, he smiled more and then he put Alyssa down. He handed Robert a place of toast and he handed Alyssa a bowl for her cereal, he watched as Alyssa walked over to the table and she sat down to eat her breakfast. He then looked at Robert "I might be home late but your lunch is in the fridge ready for you".

Robert nodded "Okay. I'm gonna stay home to look after Alyssa but I'll be at the yard when I can".

Aaron nodded and he put his hand over his mouth as he yawned. He sat down with Alyssa and he struck up a convocation about superheroes with her.

Robert walked over and he sat beside Aaron, he continued to eat his toast and he smiled as they all talked about Marvel and DC.

Aaron left to go to work after breakfast and Robert did some work on his laptop, whilst Alyssa's played with her toys. The little girl decided to go into her parents room and to look at some of their stuff, she searched through some old scrapbooks and then she found a box. She picked the box up and she set it down on her Lao before she lifted the lid, it was fully of pictures of Aaron and Robert together and with their other family members. She found one picture that made her smile and she giggled as she looked at it; the picture was of Aaron and Robert and they were surrounded by snow, there was a snow man at one side of the picture and they were sat on the ground, the words 'Forever yours' has been written into the snow and Robert had one arm around Aaron's shoulders.

Robert stood in the doorway to his and Aaron's bedroom, and he saw that Alyssa was looking at pictures of himself and Aaron "That picture was taken on your Daddy's twenty sixth birthday, we had just gotten married and we had just bought this house".

Alyssa looked over her shoulder "What did you get daddy for his twenty sixth birthday?" she asked.

Robert walked over and he sat down next to Alyssa "I took him to dinner that night and I bought him that watch that he wears everyday".

Alyssa nodded "What does 'Forever yours' mean?"

Robert smiled "It means that we are in love and that we'll always be together. We say it to each other when we're sad sometimes and it makes us happy".

"You both look really happy" Alyssa stated.

Robert smiled more as he looked at the picture that was in Alyssa's hands "We were very happy. We both love each other very much and we always will do".

Alyssa and Robert continued to look through the pictures that were in the box, Robert told Alyssa some stories about himself and Aaron from when the pictures were taken and he gave her a picture of himself and Aaron to keep. The picture had been taken at Chas's birthday two years ago, in the picture Robert had one arm around Aaron's waist and Aaron had his arm around Robert's waist, they were both smiling and Chas was stood next to Aaron whilst Victoria and Andy were stood next to Robert. They were all smiling and they were all oblivious to Marlon and Paddy making funny face in the background. The picture made both Robert and Alyssa smile as they talked about how funny Paddy and Marlon were. Alyssa was a very curious child and Robert was more than happy to tell her stories about the funny things that everyone in the village had done and he told her about some of the pranks that Aaron had played on him. Alyssa listened to every word and she did not stop smiling for the entire day.


	32. Forms of support

The phone rang and Aaron went to answer, "Hello", he said into the phone as he smiled at Alyssa who was sat on the carpet as she played with her toys. Aaron recognised the voice and his smile faltered, "Why are calling me?", he asked angrily.

"You know perfectly well why, you ruined my life so I am repaying the favour!", Chrissie replied, her voice dripping with menace.

"And how exactly will you do that?", Aaron questioned, half scared and angry and half amused.

"You took Robert, so I'll not only take him away from you, but I'll return Alyssa to her rightful mother and destroy you by giving you back Gordon... how does that sound?", Chrissie said.

Chrissie laughed when Aaron did not answer. Chrissie hung up the phone and Aaron stood frozen in place, he was ghostly white and he was unsure of how to process the information. The panic welled up inside of him and his childhood fear returned to his train of thought. Aaron sat down and he cupped his hands over his mouth, he started a breathing exercise.

Alyssa looked up and she walked over to Aaron "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Aaron looked up at Alyssa and he forced a smile "Nothing, Princess."

"Do you need a hug?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

Aaron smiled and he nodded "Yes please, Alyssa". He opened up his arms and his daughter hugged him. He picked his daughter up and he sat her on his knee as they hugged.

"Daddy, why do you put your hands over your mouth and breathe funny?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron kissed Alyssa's head "I sometimes find it hard to breathe and doing that breathing exercise helps me calm down. Your dad sometimes helps me by hugging me for a bit, your Nanna and granddad Paddy used to sit with me and they talk to me to calm me down" he explained.

"I want to help you" Alyssa stated.

Aaron smiled and he kissed Alyssa's head "You're already helping me".

Aaron and Alyssa hugged for a moment before the little girl went upstairs to do some drawing. Aaron stood up and he walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

Alyssa was in her room, drawing a picture of her parents. Sat at her desk, Alyssa finished her picture and looked down at it. She noticed a difference in the drawing; it seemed more realistic than her others but still cartoonish. This small change made Alyssa feel frustrated since she could not decide whether or not it was an improvement. Putting her pencil down and standing up, Alyssa paced around the room, keeping her eyes on the picture. Eventually, the frustration became too much and she resorted to banging her head on the wall.

Aaron and Robert were downstairs and heard the banging. Robert was making coffee so Aaron ran up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"Alyssa?", Aaron asked, knocking Alyssa's door.

Alyssa heard the door and she froze in fear that she would be told off for hurting herself. Hesitantly, Alyssa crossed her room to the door and opened it up, "Yes, daddy?"

Aaron saw the red mark on Alyssa's forehead and bent down, "What happened? Why is there a red mark on your head?"

Alyssa did not want to lie to her own father but she did not want to get into trouble either, struggling to figure out what to do, Alyssa became frustrated all over again. She turned and banged her head off of the doorframe.

Aaron grabbed Alyssa and he pulled her into a hug "What's wrong, princess?", Aaron asked and Alyssa muttered something into his shoulder. "What was that?", Aaron asked again, pulling away to hear his daughter better.

"My drawing is different", Alyssa repeats herself, embarrassed.

Aaron made his way over to Alyssa's desk. He smiled when he saw the drawing and then he turned back to his daughter, "This is really good Alyssa, your art style is changing which means that you're improving".

Alyssa smiled and hugged her father "It's not bad?"

Aaron knelt down and be hugged Alyssa "Of course it's not bad. You are very good at drawing and you're getting better at it".

Alyssa was grinning her head off as she hugged Aaron, she was very happy now that she knew that she was getting better at drawing and she had two dads that would always support her.


	33. Finally seeing him

A few days had passed and nothing had changed at Homefarm. Robert and Aaron had made sure to hide it from Alyssa, Aaron was still having nightmares and both of the men missed each other tremendously. They missed their husband.

It was 11 pm, Robert walked downstairs and he saw that Aaron was asleep on the sofa. He walked into the kitchen to get a drink but he heard the sound of someone crying. He followed the sound into the living room and he saw that Aaron was tossing and turning in his sleep.

"No. I want to go to my mum's house. I want to go back to the village" Aaron sobbed.

Robert walked over and he crouched down next to Aaron, he gently stroked his husband's hair and he shushed him "Ssshh you're home now. You're safe, Aaron".

Aaron stopped crying and he calmed down after a few moments.

Robert kissed Aaron's head and he stroked the younger man's hair "I love you more than you'll ever know. Just bear with me, yeah? We'll be okay again. I just need time. I've been dealing with a lot and I'm sorry for all the times that I've snapped at you or upset you. Just be patient with me, okay?"

As expected, Aaron did not respond.

Robert smiled and he kissed his husband's head "Good night, beautiful".

Robert went to get a drink before he walked back up to bed.

Aaron woke up a few minutes later and he shuddered as he looked around the dark living room. "He's not coming back, Gordon's not coming back. I'm safe here and I'm safe at home. He's not coming back" he repeated.

Alyssa woke up the next morning and she walked downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and she saw Aaron "Daddy!"

Aaron turned as his daughter ran to him and he picked her up. "Good morning, Princess. How did you sleep?"

"Really well. I dreamed that I was a superhero!" the six-year-old-girl chirped.

Aaron smiled "We're you Supergirl?"

Alyssa shook her head.

"We're you... wonder women?" Aaron asked.

Alyssa shook her head "I was Spidergirl".

"Wow. That sound very cool". Aaron smiled.

Alyssa nodded and she smiled.

"What superhero am I?" Aaron asked.

"Uuhhh... you're Batman" Alyssa answered.

"Why was I Batman?" Aaron asked.

"Because you always do what's right, you protect people and you hide when you're crying" Alyssa answered.

Aaron was surprised but he smiled "You're right. I guess that I am like Batman".

Robert walked into the kitchen and he smiled "Morning".

"Morning, dad" Alyssa smiled.

"Morning, Robert" Aaron smiled.

Robert made himself some coffee and then he talked to Alyssa for a bit. Alyssa continued to chat away about her drawing for a few minutes and both of her dads were smiling as she spoke highly of her what she had drawn, however, Aaron was exhausted and he started to doze off to sleep with his arms crossed under his head on the table.

"Daddy, am I boring?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron bolted awake, he looked at Alyssa and he stroked her hair "No, Princess. You're not boring. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I'm just tired".

"You should go to bed if you are tired. And then you will feel better again, Daddy" Alyssa smiled.

Aaron smiled and he chuckled before he crossed his arms on the table "You're a very special little girl. Why don't you go and get your drawing and to show to me and your dad?" he suggested.

Alyssa nodded and she ran off to fetch her drawing to show it to her parents.

Aaron stretched his arms out and he yawned, he caught sight of Robert's sharp glare that was being directed at him and it made him wince as he tensed up. "What's wrong?"

"All you do is sleep and laze around". Robert glared at Aaron.

"I keep having nightmares" Aaron stated.

"Nightmares can't hurt you, Aaron. Grow up" Robert showed only annoyance as he spoke.

Aaron did not say anything back, he just sighed and he rubbed his tired eyes. Was he being selfish?

Alyssa ran back into the kitchen and Robert's face softened, the little girl sat next to her dads. She started to talk about her drawing and all the while Aaron and Robert acted normal and they smiled as their daughter explained what her drawing was.

The day carried on, Aaron distanced himself from Robert and Alyssa played with her toys. Robert worked on his laptop all day and he spoke to clients on the phone until it was 5 pm. Aaron walked into the living room and he laid down on the sofa to rest his eyes, Robert felt guilty because he knew that Aaron was tired but he did not know just how much Aaron was struggling.

"I'm going to the pub, get some sleep and I'll see ya later" Robert turned his laptop off and he put it on the coffee table.

Aaron opened his eyes "When will you be back?"

"When I'm done having a drink with Andy" Robert answered as he grabbed his phone, jacket and keys. He then walked out of the house and he drove to the village.

Aaron stayed on the sofa and he closed his eyes to rest. He did not have the energy to be upset.

7:45pm. Aaron had called Victoria and she had gone over to look after Alyssa whilst he went to find Robert. The young man drove to the village and he parked outside of the pub, he walked into the pub and he saw Robert, he walked over to where Robert and Andy were sat and he stood next to Robert.

Robert had noticed that Aaron was stood next to him but he ignored the younger man.

"Hiya, Aaron. Do you want a drink?" Andy asked.

Aaron looked at Andy "Hi, Andy. No thanks, I was just looking for Rob".

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit longer. I'll be home late" Robert bluntly said.

Aaron was sad that Robert was ignoring him even when he was desperately trying to salvage their marriage. "Could you be home for about nine? I wanted to do something romantic for us".

"Yeah sure whatever" Robert shrugged. "If I'm not home by then just go to bed and I'll talk to you tomorrow".

Aaron sniffled and his breathing hitched.

Andy saw how tired Aaron looked and he noticed that Aaron's eyes were full of emotions "Are you okay, Aaron? You look shattered".

Aaron looked at Andy "Yeah. I'm fine, I just don't feel one hundred percent".

"Do you want a lift back to Homefarm?" Andy asked.

"No thanks." Aaron smiled before he looked at Robert "I love you, Robert".

Robert said nothing, he just ignored Aaron.

Aaron's heart broke when Robert did not return his affection. He turned and he walked out of the pub, he got into his car and he let his tears fall.

Andy looked at Robert "Why didn't you say it back?"

"Because me and Aaron are on a break. He just wants attention" Robert bluntly said.

"You know full well that Aaron hates being the centre of attention. He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks, he looks seriously ill" Andy stated.

"He'll be fine. Sleeping on the sofa can't be that comfy though" Robert thought out loud.

"You've kicked him out of your bed? What did he do to deserve that?" Andy exclaimed.

"We've not slept in the same bed for two weeks. I just needed space" Robert said in his defence.

"You didn't even look at him. He could've collapsed right next to you and you wouldn't have even noticed" Andy emphasised.

"I think I would've noticed if my husband was sick" Robert argued.

"You sure about that?" Andy asked.

Robert nodded "Yep, I know Aaron better than myself".

"Then what would you think If you were trying to reach out to Aaron, but he just ignored you?" Andy asked.

Robert did not know how to answer Andy's question.

As soon as he got home, Aaron got to work on preparing a romantic meal for Robert, he had already made Alyssa her dinner and he sat with her as she ate.

"Daddy, are you a superhero?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron smiled and he chuckled "I wish, I might be able to be a better daddy if I was".

"You're the best daddy ever. You're my superhero" Alyssa smiled at Aaron.

Aaron smiled and he stroked Alyssa's hair "You're a very beautiful girl and you always will be my little princess".

Alyssa giggled and she hugged Aaron "I love you, Daddy".

Aaron hugged Alyssa "I love you too, Princess".

Alyssa finished her dinner and then she went upstairs to get ready for bed, Aaron read her a bedtime story and she fell asleep after a few minutes.

Aaron crept out of the room and he walked downstairs to finish preparing the romantic meal for himself and Robert. He had changed into a suit, because he knew that Robert thought that he looked very attractive when he was wearing a suit. He lit candles and he had set the table, he sat down and he waited.

9:00 pm and Aaron was still waiting at the table for Robert. He got his phone out and he sent a text to his husband 'Are you on your way home? The dinner's getting cold'.

He received no reply.

Thirty minutes passed and Aaron was still waiting for Robert. He had called his husband but Robert did not answer his calls. He waited for another ten minutes before he gave up, he took his tie and his blazer off and he carried his plate into the kitchen. He put the meal into the microwave and once it had been heated up, he sat down and he ate the food.

After eating Aaron put Robert's meal in the fridge and he cleaned up his plate, before he cleared the table. During the whole process Aaron kept hoping that Robert would walk in, apologize for being late and hug him while saying just how much he loved him. However as he put tinfoil over Robert's meal and a note with it, he realised that his fantasy was not to be fulfilled. With a heavy sigh Aaron climbed the stairs and got dressed for bed. He collapsed on the bed, drifting off immediately upon impact. The soft pillows comforted the poor man who was so emotionally scarred and exhausted, that he could not help but cry himself to sleep.

11:05, Robert walked into his house and he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and he saw a note next to a plate, he picked up the note and he started to read it.

'(Robert,

I'm sorry that I'm always annoying and needy, I will back off and give you space. I get it now, you don't see me how you used to and that's okay. I don't blame you for not loving me anymore, not many people hang around for too long. I'll pack my stuff up tomorrow and I'll go, I'll stay away if you want me to. But promise me that you'll look after Alyssa, you have the money to pay for the best lawyer and to get full custody of Alyssa. You're the dad that she needs, and she deserves to have you as a father. I've left you some dinner in the fridge and I've gone to bed so I won't bother you.

All my love

Aaron x)'

Tears streamed down Robert's face as he read the letter, he sniffled and he put it down on the side before he got the plate out of the fridge. He put it down on the side and he took the tinfoil off of it, he choked on his tears when he saw that Aaron had made his favourite meal. Beef lasagne. He put the meal into the microwave and he waited for two minutes. Once those two minutes were up he took the meal out of the microwave and he sat down to eat it.

"This is really good" Robert smiled and he wiped his eyes "He has always been really good at making lasagne." He sniffled as he thought about Aaron. Once he had finished his dinner he put the dirty dish and cutlery into the dishwasher, he then walked upstairs and he walked into his bedroom. He saw that Aaron was asleep but then he noticed the scrunched up tissues on the floor. He stepped closer to the bed and he saw the wet marks on Aaron's pillow "He's been crying? What have I done?" he asked himself. He then changed into some pyjama bottoms and he climbed into his side of the bed.

Aaron woke up when he felt the mattress go down, he started to hyperventilate and he trembled "Please leave me alone, Gordon. Please don't" he had just been having a nightmare and he was scared.

Robert placed a hand on Aaron's arm and he leaned over his husband "Ssshh it's just me, Beautiful. Gordon can't get to you anymore".

Aaron rolled onto his back and he looked up at Robert "I'm sorry".

"No, Aaron. You have nothing to be sorry for" Robert leaned down and he kissed Aaron "I'm the one that was in the wrong".

Aaron was tired and he was emotional, he cried as he kissed Robert back.

Robert pulled back and he looked at the younger man "I'm so sorry, baby".

Aaron started cry harder and he cupped his hands over his mouth "Robert".

"I'm here, Aaron. I'm here" Robert scooped Aaron up and he cradled his husband in his arms "I'm here, beautiful. And I've got you".

Aaron buried his face into Robert's chest and he clung onto his husband "Please don't ever leave me".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "I won't. I promise that I won't" he stroked Aaron's hair.

"You said that you didn't care. You said that my nightmares can't hurt me, and that you have more important things to worry about. I didn't want to stress you out, I've been having flashbacks when people have shouted at me. I've been ripping myself apart, because I want to hurt myself. I kept thinking that maybe if I cut myself then you'd see what's happening to me. I'm so sorry" Aaron cried as he explained what had been haunting his mind.

Robert started to cry more and he kissed Aaron's head "You don't have to do any of that. I'm sorry for neglecting our marriage. You've done nothing wrong though, you're my rock". 

"I'm sorry for being a screw up. I'm sorry for always getting in the way" Aaron sobbed.

Robert's grip tightened as Aaron snuggled into him, "No, your perfect just the way you are, you stood your ground and just took everything that I threw at you. It was me who was in the wrong, I was acting like a self-centred jerk to you. I want to look after you, I guess I was just getting into a grumpy state until now". He stroked Aaron's hair "What's been happening to you, baby? Tell me".

"I've not been sleeping, I've had seizures, I've been sick and I've been terrified of losing you and Alyssa. I was scared when I was sleeping on my own as well because I kept seeing him and he was in my head, I just wanted you to hold me and to tell me that everything would be okay, I sound so pathetic and needy. I don't know what's going on" Aaron cried.

Robert kissed Aaron's head "Well done for telling me. I promise that I'm gonna help you and I'm gonna take care of you. I promise that I'm gonna look after you".

Aaron smiled as he started to drift off, all of his sorrow lifted off of his chest. " Thank you".

Robert kissed Aaron's head and allowed Aaron to drift off to sleep.

"I love you", Aaron yawned before going into a deep slumber.

"That's not fair", Robert whispered before smiling gently, "I love you too".

Aaron fell asleep in Robert's arms and he whimpered as he dreamed. "I'm sorry for being naughty, Dad. Can I go to my room to play for a bit? I've done all of the chores and I've made dinner, please don't. It doesn't feel nice, I don't like it. It feels wrong" he started to cry.

Robert looked back at Aaron and he stroked his husband's hair "It's alright. You've not been naughty and you're safe. Nobody's gonna touch you".

Aaron cried in his sleep for a moment but then he calmed down.

As Aaron slept Robert thought about what had happened. "I'm so sorry, Aaron. I'll change for you, I'll be a better man for you".

Aaron flinched in his sleep a few times and he whimpered as he dreamed. Another nightmare started and he cried as he slept. Robert just cradled Aaron in his arms and he cried, as he listened to Aaron enduring a nightmare.

Aaron woke up and he trembled in the warm caring arms of his husband.

Robert just spoke to Aaron in a soft voice and he stroked his husband's hair, Aaron was looking up at the blonde haired man and he listened as Robert talked to him.

"I'm never leaving you. I'm staying at your side forever, you have nothing to be afraid of anymore because I'm here. I'll always be here." Robert cooed.

Aaron nodded and he yawned.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "It's safe to go to sleep. The doors and windows are locked, I'll leave the light on and I'll hold you all night if you want".

Aaron shook his head "Can you turn the light off?"

Robert nodded "Yeah. Get into bed and turn the lamp on" he laid Aaron down on the bed.

Aaron pulled the duvet over himself and he curled up.

Robert walked over to the light switch. He looked at Aaron and he saw how exhausted his husband was "Ready?"

Aaron nodded "Ready".

Robert turned the lights off and he walked over to the bed. He climbed in and he wrapped his arms around Aaron, his husband snuggled up against him and he fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. Robert held Aaron close and he kissed his head "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me". He cried for Aaron before he fell asleep holding his husband.


	34. On the brink of loss

Aaron woke up and he looked at his husband's side of the bed. Robert was not there. He got out of bed and he had a shower before he got dressed and he then walked downstairs. He walked around the downstairs of his home but he could not find his husband. He walked to the office, he knocked on the door and then he tried to open it. Locked. 

"Robert? Are you in there?" Aaron asked. 

Robert was sat at his desk and he was staring at the wallpaper on his laptop. He was crying and he felt bad for ignoring his husband, but he felt like he needed space.

Aaron felt heartbroken and he knocked on the door "I'm gonna go and make breakfast. I'll be in the kitchen. I'll call you when breakfast's ready". 

Aaron walked into the kitchen and he started to prepare breakfast. Alyssa walked in and she looked at Aaron, she saw that her father was full of emotions and that he was exhausted both mentally and physically. 

"Daddy, what's for breakfast?" Alyssa asked. 

Aaron looked at his daughter "Pouched eggs and toast. Could you lay the table out for me please, Princess?" 

"Okay, daddy" Alyssa chirped as she walked over to the draw to get the cutlery. She laid the table and then she looked at Aaron "How long is breakfast going to be?" 

Aaron looked at Alyssa "Twenty minutes." 

"Can I have a cuddle?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron walked over to Alyssa and he picked her up "What's wrong, Alyssa?" 

"You seem sad, I don't like it when you are sad. You should be happy" Alyssa innocently said. 

"I'm alright. You make me happy" Aaron smiled. 

Alyssa sniffled "I love you, daddy". 

"I love you too, Princess" Aaron sniffled.

Aaron hugged his daughter for a moment, he then put her down and she went to get a drink. Aaron got a glass out of the cupboard. But he felt lightheaded and he realised that he was about to have another fit. "Alyssa, go get your dad". 

Alyssa looked up "What's wrong, daddy?" 

"Go and get your dad. He's in the office. Just shout for him and tell him that I need him" Aaron hunched over.

Aaron's vision went blurry and he collapsed onto the floor. He was conscious and trying to regain control back over his body. His back arched and he started to shake.

Alyssa stood up and she ran out of the kitchen, she ran to the office and he banged on the door "Dad! Dad, please open the door!"

Robert stood up and he walked over to the door, he unlocked it and he opened the door "What is it, Al?"

"Daddy fell onto the floor and he's moving really fast. He said that he needs you" Alyssa answered. 

Robert was confused for a moment, but then he realised what might be happening. He grabbed his phone and he pressed on Cain's number "Call Cain and tell him to come here. Stay in here and don't leave this room". He called Cain and then he handed Alyssa his phone. He ran to the kitchen and he saw that Aaron was violently shaking and that foam was coming out of his mouth "Aaron!" He ran over and knelt down next to his husband. 

"R-robert... I-I c-cant s-stop" Aaron stuttered. 

Robert realised what was happening "It's alright, Baby. You're safe and I'm here". He stroked Aaron's hair. 

"Hold... me... down. D-don't... let me... hurt... myself" Aaron stuttered.

Robert held onto Aaron's shoulders "It's gonna be okay. I promise that you're gonna be fine". 

Aaron started to shake more and blood trickled out of his nose. He tried to speak but he ended up biting his tongue. He whimpered in pain and he foamed in the mouth.

Robert saw the blood in the foam and he started to tear up "Baby, listen to me. Don't try to speak and just focus on me. I'm right here and I'm gonna look after you". 

Aaron was crying and he was in a lot of pain, his seizure grew worse and his back arched. 

Cain ran in and he saw what was happening "Aaron." He ran over and knelt down next to his nephew "Don't hold him down too much. That could make it worse".

Robert nodded and he loosened his grip on Aaron's shoulders "What do we do?"

"How long has he been like this?" Cain asked as he dialled 999.

"About ten minutes". Robert answered. 

"That's not good, the fit should've stopped after a few minutes. "Keep talking to him. I'm gonna call for an ambulance". 

Robert looked at Aaron "It's alright, beautiful. Help's on the way and I'm here. I love you".

Aaron was crying and after five minutes he was still enduring a seizure. He ended up hitting his head and he was instantly knocked out. 

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that he was unconscious, "Aaron? Cain he's unconscious!" 

Cain looked at his nephew and he saw that he was still shaking "He's probably hit his head. Just keep talking to him". 

Robert nodded and he looked back at Aaron "I promise that you're gonna be okay. I'm gonna look after you." 

Aaron stopped shaking but he did not wake up. His body was limp and there were no signs of life. 

Robert was crying and he was trying to wake Aaron up "Aaron? Wake up, babe! Please wake up, Aaron" he noticed the blood on the carpet and he put a hand under Aaron's head "You need to wake up. Come on, beautiful. Please wake up" he sobbed. 

Cain was worried about his nephew, he had called the ambulance and now they just had to wait "Where's Alyssa?"

"She's in my office. I told her to stay there" Robert answered.

"I'm gonna take her to Moira's. Stay with Aaron and wait for the ambulance" Cain stood up and ran to the office.

"Uncle Cain!" Alyssa ran towards Cain. 

Cain picked Alyssa up "I'm gonna take you to Moira's for a bit. Your dad needs to stay with Aaron". He carried his nephew's daughter out to his car and he drove to his wife's farm. 

Meanwhile, Robert was crying because he could not wake Aaron up. He was cradling his husband in his arms as he gently shook him "Aaron, you need to wake up. Please wake up, Aaron. Baby, please". 

"Ambulance! We received a call about a seizure!" A woman yelled from outside.

Robert looked up "We're in here!" 

The paramedics rushed into the kitchen and they hurried over to Aaron and Robert.

"We got a call about someone having a non-epileptic seizure" The man stated.

"It's my husband Aaron. He's had them before but never as bad. I can't wake him up!" Robert tried to explain.

The paramedic nodded and he looked at Aaron "Can you hear me, Aaron? Can you give me a sign?"

Aaron did not move or show any signs of life. Apart from his chest going up and down.

The paramedic checked to see if Aaron's eyes were okay, he then looked at Robert "His pupils are dilated. Has he taken any drugs?"

"No, he has trauma-induced seizures" Robert answered.

"He might have an injury to his brain. He needs to go to the hospital. Can you lift him onto the stretcher?" the paramedic asked.

Robert nodded and he picked Aaron up, he placed his husband on the ambulance stretcher and the paramedics strapped Aaron to the stretcher. Aaron was wheeled to the ambulance and rushed to hospital, Robert was sat in the ambulance and he was holding his husband's hand and he was trying to wake Aaron up.

"Please be okay, Aaron. Please wake up, Baby" Robert pleaded as he cried "You need to wake up. Please wake up, Beautiful".

To be continued...


	35. Coming back together

It had been three hours since Robert had ran to Aaron's aid when he collapsed. It had been three hours and twenty minutes since the ambulance had arrived at Home farm, they had arrived at the hospital at 8:36 am but Aaron was still unconscious. A doctor had examiner Aaron's medical records and he had read about how Aaron was prone to have trauma seizures, Robert had not been told anything even though he had repeatedly asked the doctor and the nurses about Aaron's condition.

Robert was sat outside of Aaron's room, his fists clenched as he imagined all of the worst-case scenarios. He felt like crying but managed to keep himself together as a doctor came to speak with him. "Are you Mr Dingle's husband?", he asked.

Robert nodded, "Yes, that's me. How is he?"

The doctor sighed, as he rose his eyes from his clipboard to look Robert in the eye, occasionally flipping a page. "Not good… it is unclear at the moment but Mr Dingle could have some pretty serious damage to his head. Of course, there is the chance that he is perfectly fine but... it would be best if he could stay here for the time being until we are sure there are no serious injuries".

Robert felt like breaking down as he listened to the doctor's every word "What now?"

"We would like to conduct some more tests but he is stable" the doctor answered.

"Okay," Robert nodded.

"You can see him now, he is awake", a nurse called to Robert from the open door to Aaron's room.

Robert nodded to the doctor and went to see Aaron who sat up in bed, looking grim. The nurse left them alone and Aaron looked up at Robert, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Robert raced over and hugged his husband, "Shh, there, there. I'm here now. It's going to be alright", he doubted his own words.

Aaron sobbed long and hard before finally calming down and sniffling into Robert's shirt, "I was so scared…", he said in almost a whisper.

"I know and so was I. You really had me worried there. But it's going to be okay now", Robert said softly.

"Is Alyssa okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I called Cain and I also spoke to Alyssa. She asked if she could spend the night at Moira's and I said yes so that I'm able to stay here with you" Robert answered as he pulled away, he looked at his husband and he stroked back his curly hair.

"Why didn't you answer the door when I called you?" Aaron sniffled.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to see me, I got an email from Chrissie and I didn't want you to see me upset" Robert admitted honestly.

Aaron nodded "Never shut me out again, we need to stick together" he stated as he held his husband's cold hand "You're cold".

"I'll survive" Robert scoffed.

Aaron moved over in the bed and he pulled the covers back "Get in".

Robert pulled his shoes off and then he laid down on his side next to Aaron, his husband pulled the blanket up to his shoulder before he laid down on his back so that Robert could snuggle up to him "You're warm, like my own personal hot-water-bottle".

Aaron smiled as he wrapped his arms around Robert and he kissed his head "I've missed this".

"What? Being in the hospital and giving me the scare of my life?" Robert joked and he looked up at his husband, he watched happily as his beautiful Aaron smiled and looked at him.

"You're an idiot" Aaron chuckled as he stroked Robert's messy hair, his husband had obviously been running his fingers through it as he waited to see him.

"I've missed holding you too" Robert moved up and he kissed Aaron softly "You're so beautiful" he whispered.

"So are you" Aaron whispered back affectionately.


	36. Staying put

Robert and Aaron were both asleep and happy in their own little worlds. The nurse smiled gently upon looking inside before opening the door as quietly as possible, the doctor followed the nurse inside and he closed the door behind him. The sound of the door closing jolted Robert awake and he looked around the room in surprise with a short snorting sound before allowing gravity to claim his body.

"Aaahhh!" Robert yelled as he fell off of the bed, he landed on the floor with a loud thud which woke Aaron up in turn.

Aaron sat up and rubbed his eyes before smirking down at Robert who was still in complete confusion, "You okay, silly?", he asked.

Robert broke out with a smile before wiping away a bit of drool hurriedly, "Yup." It made him feel better k owing that Aaron found it funny, he used to love making Aaron laugh because he adored the sound of his laughter.

The doctor smiled at the couple before getting on with what he had to say. "Well, Mr Dingle, you're ready to leave. There appears to be no brain injury. However, you must try to relax and get a lot of sleep, your body is crying out for rest and".

Aaron nodded, "I will, thank you".

The doctor nodded and then left, the nurse removed the IV from Aaron's hand and she left to tend to other patients.

Robert was overjoyed that his husband was coming home, but he could not help the great amount of guilt that followed the joy.

Aaron climbed out of bed and he changed into his clothes before he sat down to tie his shoes, he noticed the concerned look on his husband's face when he looked up and he sighed "Don't blame yourself for me having a seizure, that wasn't your fault" he stated.

Robert sat on the bed and he sighed "But it is my fault that you haven't been resting as much as you should, I was too selfish to even notice how much I was upsetting you" he cupped his hand over his mouth and his eyes started to water.

"Hey..." Aaron stood up and he walked over to stand between Robert's legs "I was selfish too".

Robert held Aaron's hands and he used his thumbs to stroke his husband's knuckles "You don't have a selfish bone in your body, I promised to take care of you and to love you in sickness and in health. I promised you the world and I let you down" he sniffles and his breathing hitched.

Aaron let go of Robert's hands and he hugged his husband, he felt two arms wrap around his waist and he started to stroke Robert's hair "I promised you all of that too, I would do anything for you. I love you so much".

Robert buried his face into Aaron's chest and his tears fell "I would do anything for you. You're my whole world, I love you too much to lose you".

Aaron started to shush his husband and he kissed his head "You're never going to lose me".

The couple soon after left the hospital and they got a taxi home.

Upon getting home Aaron found himself being picked up and carried into the house, "Robert? What are you doing?", he asked.

Robert did not answer as he sat Aaron down on the sofa and he hurried into the kitchen to make some food. Ten minutes later, he came back with a plate full of food and then began to beat all of the cushions near Aaron until the confused man was pretty much buried alive by them, not to mention concerned for his husband.

"Robert, seriously, what are you doing?", Aaron asked with a smirk.

Robert pounced to Aaron's side and clung to him like he was the most treasured thing in his possession... which was true. "I love you.", he stated with a long and satisfied exhale.

Aaron smiled gently and stroked Robert's hair, "I love you too.".

Aaron went upstairs to rest, Robert had called Moira to ask if she could bring Alyssa back the next day and she replied with a 'yes' before she told him to say hi to Aaron for her and he said that he would.

Robert sat down on the sofa with his laptop and he opened his email, he saw that he had an email from Chrissie but he ignored the temptation to open it so he deleted it instead. He felt a sense of relief and he sighed but he could not help but wonder what Chrissie had emailed him, he was glad that he would never know though.

Two hours passed, Robert had nearly finished all of his work but he heard the doors open and he looked up, he smiled softly as Aaron walked into the room and but his smile faltered when he saw that his husband looked upset "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare about when you left. you stopped loving me, I'm sorry that I stress you out" Aaron sniffled as he remembered the day that Robert had walked out of their house with Alyssa and lefty him behind.

Robert stood up and he walked over to Aaron, he pulled his husband into a hug and he kissed his head "I never stopped loving you. I could never stop loving you. You don't stress me out. I love you so much, beautiful".

"You left home. You left me behind, I needed you. I needed my husband and you abandoned me. You promised that you would stay with me and that you would try to understand. You promised to love me." Aaron's breathing hitched and tears filled his eyes.

Robert placed his hand on the back of Aaron's head and he kissed his husband's neck "I know, I'm sorry for leaving when you needed me. I'm sorry that I left you. I swear to heaven and earth, that I will never leave you again and that I love you".

"Please don't leave me again. I don't want to live without you. Please don't leave" Aaron started to become anxious and his chest felt like it was being squeezed as it became harder for him to breathe. "I c-can't lose you too, I don't want to be a-abandoned again!"

Robert's eyes widened when he heard that Aaron was hyperventilating, he started to rub the younger man's back but there was no change "Ssshhh it's alright I've got you. Copy my breaching. Ssshhh I've got you and I'm not going to leave you, Baby".

Aaron closed his eyes and he cried harder "I can't breathe. Robert, I can't breathe!"

Robert wrapped his brain as he tried to figure out what he could do to help his husband. He then remembered what he had always done when Aaron had panic attacks. "I'm going to help you sit down, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you" he helped Aaron over to the sofa and he crouched down in front of his husband, he then grabbed Aaron's hands and he held one on his chest so that his husband could feel his heartbeat "Try and focus on my heartbeat, close your eyes and put your head down".

Aaron did as he was told but he was still struggling to breathe "Robert!"

Robert kissed Aaron's hand and then he started to stroked his husband's knuckles with his thumb "Sssshhhh I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you again, I'm staying with you forever. I love you so much, baby".


End file.
